Love Conquers All
by Alexandria M
Summary: **Sequel to OUR PERFECTION** Roman and Tayla have gone through so much in their lives but their strong love for one another has always helped them survive. When one of them faces the most serious test of their lives together will their love be able to conquer above it or will they crumble beneath the new changes of life.
1. Family Time

***All right, So here is the first chapter of the new Roman and Tayla story. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

It was a cool November day; a lot cooler than normal for a November in Pensacola, Florida, as Tayla pulled into the garage of her home with her three children; Roman Jr. also known as Joe, Atalia more so called Lia and Leilani. "Look who's home," she said with excitement in her voice as she saw Roman's black Hummer parked next to her car.

"Daddy!" yelled Lia as she quickly unbuckled herself from her booster seat as her twin sister Leilani did the same as Joe struggled to unbuckle his harness. Lia stopped herself before getting out of the mini-van to help Joe unbuckle himself. "There you go," she said before she hopped out of the car following her sister as Joe followed her. Tayla smiled and shut the door before they walked into the back door.

"Joe, wasn't it nice of Lia to help you. Tell her thank-you," she said as she held the door open for them as they run passed her to get to their father. They missed him. He had been away for a few days because of working on the road.

"THANK-YOU," he yelled as he ran passed his sisters to get to his dad first. As the only boy he often tried to display his dominance of his sisters not to mention the fact he was the youngest. "Daddy!" he yelled as he ran up to Roman in the living room as he was watching something on TV.

"Hey, Buddy," he said as the girls and Tayla came into the living room. "You're excited to see me."

"I missed you," he said with a smile that matched Roman's. Joe was another mini Roman and had no features of Tayla's at all except her dark brown eyes everything else he had inherited from Roman including his soft hair that fell to his shoulders. He wanted to grow his hair out like his daddy.

"I missed you too," said Roman with a smile as he hugged his son tightly.

"Hi, Daddy," said Lia with a smile; the same smile as her father. Out of all their children she was the only one to inherit Roman's bluish-grey eyes as well as his nose, his perfect mouth and all of his features. She gave him a hug and sat down next to him on the couch. "Did you have fun wrestling?"

"I had a lot of fun," he said as Leilani; Tayla's only mini-me, walked over to him to give him a hug.

"We saw you on TV," said Leilani with a smile as Roman wrapped an arm around her as she stood next to him. "Mama let us stay up to watch you fight Uncle Bo."

"She did?" he asked with a smile. "What did you think?"

"I thought you were awesome," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," he said as he kissed her cheek. "How was school? And how has everything been going while I was away?" he asked.

"It was good," said Lia.

"Very good," said Leilani. "We learned about the Statue of Liberty today. Have you ever seen the Statue of Liberty, Daddy?"

"I did," he said, "One day we're going to need to take you three to New York City to see the Lady Liberty."

"That would be so cool!" said Lia. "We colored pictures for you while you were gone."

"You did?" he asked. "Let me see them."

"Okay," said Leilani. "Let's go get out pictures for Daddy," she said to her little brother and older sister. The three kids ran off to get the pictures they colored for Roman.

"WALK!" yelled Tayla as she took a seat next to Roman on the couch. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said with a smile.

"How was everything?" he asked. "Did they behave?"

"They had a couple fights but other than that they were perfect angels. Although Leilani had her moments but other than that she was good. They loved watching you on TV."

"I bet," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said with a smile of her own. "I've been thinking while you were gone," she started to say before the kids ran back into the living room.

"Look, Daddy!" said Lia. "I made this picture for you!"

"Let me see," said Roman as he removed his arm from around Tayla and took the picture from Lia. It was a picture of a flower underneath the sky. "This is beautiful, Lia. I love it."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile as Leilani handed Roman her picture.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked at it.

"That's you and Mama with me, Lia and Joe," she said. "See? And I used all the black crayon to color your hair and your ring clothes. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I love it," he said with a smile. "And what about you, Joe?"

"I made this for you," he said handing him a picture. "This is my hand; see," he said putting his small hand into the frame of the hand drawn on the paper. "And there is the sun."

"And what's this?" asked Roman pointing to a blue scribble on the side of the paper.

"That's the ocean," he said.

"Very unique," said Roman, "I think you three were meant to be the next Picasso. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," they said together.

"Well, I am going to go start dinner," said Tayla.

"How about instead of you cooking dinner," said Roman, "how about we go out to eat? Who wants pizza?" he asked.

"Pizza!" yells Joe.

"I want pizza," said Leilani.

"Me too," said Lia with a smile.

"I don't know," said Tayla, "I like to give them a well-balanced healthy dinner and I have everything ready to cook."

"They're kids, Tay, let them eat pizza. It's only for tonight and it gives you a break from cooking."

"All right," said Tayla, "I guess we can have pizza"

"Yay!" yelled all three kids together as they jumped up and down. Them having pizza was a big treat for them. Tayla tried to give them the healthiest dinners she could. Roman hated how strict she was about their diet. He understood where she was coming from by not giving them too much junk food but they were kids; kids love junk food. They love to eat cake, cookies, candy, pizza and ice-cream. He wasn't saying it was okay to eat it all the time but it was okay to eat it once in a while.

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" asked Lia with a hopeful smile.

"Lia," said Tayla, "it's a school night."

"Please, Mama? Please?"

"Yes, please," said Roman as he put out his lip like Lia had done. "Please, Tay?"

Tayla let out a laugh and shook her head. "All right we'll go to Chuck E. Cheese," she said. "But not because of the pouty lips."

"You can't resist my pouty lips," said Roman with a smile.

"No I can't resist Lia's pouty lips," said Tayla with a smile, "but yours are pretty irresistible but after all these years I've become immune to their power but Lia is just too cute."

"She gets it from the one and only," he said with a smile as he stood up to help get the kids ready to go to Chuck E. Cheese for dinner. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"EW!" said the kids together.

"Ew?" asked Roman as he picked up Lia. "You guys say ew? I love your mama!"

"But you kissed her," said Leilani.

"And that's gross," said Joe as he stuck out his tongue.

"One day all three of you won't think it's gross trust me but that day won't be for a very long time. Now let's go get ready for Chuck E. Cheese!"

It wasn't long before Roman, Tayla and the kids invaded Chuck E. Cheese. The kids and Roman sat to eat a pizza while Tayla ate a salad. They spent most of the evening at Chuck E. Cheese eating and playing games. Roman managed to get all three kids sugared up before they arrived home. The kids were bouncing off the walls and running through the house before bedtime. "And this is why I don't give them sugar," said Tayla as she sat on the couch and watched the kids start beating up on Roman as if he was their punching bag.

"They're fine," said Roman as he acted like they were hurting him. "Oh no! The Shield version 2 got me. The Hounds of Justice 2 have Roman Reigns down," he said as he lied down on the couch as Tayla shook her head. "I surrender," he said as the kids jumped on top of him one by one as their laughter filled the living room. "I give up!"

"Not today, Mr. Reigns!" said Joe as he bounced himself down onto Roman followed by his sisters. "We got you! You're not going to be up Uncle Bo anymore!"

"Tay, aren't you going to help me?" asked Roman as he looked at her. "I need help. I can't fight the Hounds of Justice 2 myself. I need help!"

"I can't do that," she said with a smile, "because I organized the Hounds of Justice 2," she said with a smile. "Do you three need help?"

"Yes, Mama," said Leilani. "He's too strong!" she said as Roman lifted the kids off of him. "Get him, Mama!" she said as Tayla sat down on Roman's chest. "Ha ha,"said Leilani we've got you now!" she said as Joe sat down on Tayla's lap, Lia sat down on Joe's lap and then Leilani sat down on hers holding Roman down on the couch. "1, 2,3! Hounds of Justice 2 win again!"

"All right," said Roman with a smile as everyone stood up. "It's time for bed."

"No," said Lia, "I'm not tired yet."

"You have school tomorrow," said Tayla. "It's bed time."

"Okay," said Lia before they took the kids upstairs to their rooms to put them to bed. They gathered in Roman's and Tayla's room first so that Tayla could read them a bedtime story and then Roman tucked each of them into bed and told them goodnight.

"Are they all asleep?" asked Tayla with a smile as she sat in their bed wearing one of Roman's t-shirts.

"Like angels," said Roman as he took his shirt off followed by his jeans exposing his black briefs before he got into bed next to Tayla. "Is it like that every night?"

"No just nights that you're home. You get them hyped up," she said with a smile as she looked at her husband, "but they love when you're home. I love when you're home. Your part time schedule worked out but now that you're full time again it's hard. They really miss you."

"I miss them too but I have to do what I need to do," he said. "I wish I didn't have to work so much but when things started getting tough I had to go back full time."

"I know," she said with a smile. "It's okay. We understand."

"As long as you understand," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Tayla's shoulders. "So earlier you were trying to tell me something before the kids showed me their pictures what's up?"

"I've been doing some thinking, Ro and I want to have another baby."

"But, Tay, we can't have any more kids. I mean after you lost your ovary a few years ago you became infertile."

"I know," she said, "but there are other ways for us to have a child. I was thinking about adoption. We always said we wanted to have a big family. I love our kids and they are great kids but I want to add another one to the mix. I've been looking into international adoption. I really want to adopt a baby from Guatemala or Cambodia. I think we can do this."

"Of course we can do this, Tay. I mean it's not like we're poor and can't afford it. We could adopt 5 kids from Cambodia and still be fine. Do you really want to adopt a baby?"

"I do," she said with a smile. "Hopefully a little boy so Joe isn't left out. I feel like he deserves to have a baby brother."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Are you sure you want to adopt?"

"I am 100% sure I want to adopt, Roman. What other choice do we have? I mean we only have one option when it comes to having kids. I always wanted one more after Joe. Do you want to adopt?"

"Of course I do," he said, "You know I do. Our kids are awesome and it wouldn't hurt to add another one to the family. I think the kids would love it."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "I love you, Ro."

"I love you too," he said with a smile. "Now let me show you how much I missed you while I was on the road."

"I thought you'd never say that," she said with a smile before she removed her t-shirt and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and kissed him passionately.

Roman's mouth left her lips and found its way to her neck where he started to lay soft kisses and gently sucked on it as Tayla moaned out in pleasure. After all these years her neck was still the weakest part of her body that Roman kissed. Roman smiled against her soft skin as he found his way down to her breast. He laid soft kisses around her breasts as his hand found her right breast. He took his hand and started to massage her breast softly as he gently took her other breast into his mouth. Roman's hand kneaded and massaged her tender breast as he found it; a lump. Roman stopped what he was doing. "Tay," he said as he kept his hand on her right breast where he found the solid lump.

"Why'd you stop," she asked. "What is going on?"

"I found something," he said. "You have a lump."

"I don't have a lump," she said. "Just kiss me."

"Tay, I'm serious feel it," he said taking her hand and guiding it to where he found the lump. He placed her hand on her breast and Tayla reluctantly felt her breast before her reluctance was replaced with fear. "Do you feel it?" he asked. "It didn't move."

"I feel it," she said with tears in her eyes. "I do have a lump," she said as there was a knock on the door. She wiped her tears away and said, "who is it?"

"It's Leilani, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Just a minute," said Roman as he handed Tayla her t-shirt to put on. Tayla slipped the t-shirt on over her head. "All right come in."

The door opened and Leilani came in carrying her pink blanket wearing a pair of purple pajamas. She climbed into bed between her parents. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tayla as she pulled Leilani's waist length hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"There was a monster under my bed and it chased me," she said.

"Daddy is going to scare that monster away tomorrow," said Tayla, "okay?"

"Okay," she said as she lied her head down on her mom's pillow. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight," said Tayla as she lied down on her arm that was rested on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she said clinging to her blanket.

"Goodnight, Lei," he said with a smile as he looked at her as she closed her eyes. His eyes then found his wife's and could see the tears in her eyes. He reached over Leilani and took Tayla's hand.

"What now?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're going to go to the doctors. Just don't stress about it right now," he said whispering back. "It's probably nothing."

"But what if it's something," she said.

"It's not," he said. "Trust me. It's nothing."

"I hope so," said Tayla. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed his wife's lips. "Don't cry," he said wiping away one of her tears.

***A/N: So do you think this is a keeper or no? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. I told you it's going to be something different than what I usually write. It's going to be a hard story but I believe I can pull it off. What do you think are you interested in more?**


	2. Just Her Luck

***Thank-you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, alerted and followed this story. It means a lot to me. Thank-you all so much!***

***Enjoy Chapter 2***

The next morning Tayla woke up to find Leilani and Roman missing from her bed. She looked over at her cellphone, picked it up and saw that it was 7 in the morning. She could smell Roman cooking breakfast downstairs as she got out of bed to get herself dressed before she had to take the kids to school. She walked over to her bedroom mirror and took off Roman's t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. Her breasts didn't look any different. They looked the same as they had since Joe stopped nursing when he was 2. Hoping it was all a bad dream she took her right breast into her hand and started to feel. She felt relief as she didn't find the lump yet but once she moved to the inside of her breast she found it. She continued to rub it as if rubbing it would make it disappear. She felt her eyes well up with tears as the hard solid lump remained in the middle of her breast. "Please no," she said in a whisper as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Please don't let it be," she begged. She had gone through a lot in her life from numerous miscarriages, having fertility issues, losing a son as he was minutes old, finally getting that bit of happiness in her life when she got pregnant with Lia and Leilani before Roman's psycho co-workers planned and had her abducted, then she had to watch Lia and Leilani both fight for their lives in the NICU for weeks. This was followed by being harassed and stalked once again by Roman's co-workers but in the end it turned out well and she got pregnant with Joe. Then just when everything seemed perfect in their lives; she lost her last ovary making her infertile completely. She loved her life, she loved her husband and she loved their children this was not something she wanted to happen to her. She just wanted someone to cut her a break. She felt after all the years of heartache she deserved years of happiness and joy. Why would this have to happen to her now?

Tayla wiped her tears away as her bedroom door opened. She quickly grabbed a bra out of the dresser to put it on as Joe made his way into the bedroom. "Mama," he said, "Daddy made breakfast. He wants to know if you're hungry."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute. I'm trying to get dressed."

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at his mom.

"Joe, I just told you I'm getting dressed. I'll be down in a minute. I promise."

"Okay, Mama," he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Buddy," she said trying not to choke on her words. Her kids were the number 1 reason she woke up in the morning. She loved her kids. She waited so long to be blessed with them that they were the most special people in her entire life. Good things come to those who wait. "All right, Joe, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, Mama," he said before he went downstairs to the kitchen with his dad.

"Is your mama still asleep?" asked Roman as he got the pancakes for the kids out of the skillet.

"No she's awake," he said as he sat down at the table. "She was getting dressed."

"Okay," said Roman. "Is she coming down?" he asked as he gave the kids their breakfast before giving them orange juice or milk at their choice.

"Yes, she's coming," he said.

"Why was Mama crying last night?" asked Leilani.

"Because your mama was sad about something," said Roman.

"What was she sad about?"

"It's grown up stuff she'll be all right," he said as Tayla walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Beautiful," said Roman as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she kissed him back before she gave each of the kids a kiss on the top of their heads. "Good morning to my babies," she said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" asked Roman as Tayla took a seat at the table and he gave her a plate of pancakes with fruit.

"Yes," she said, "I'm okay."

"All right," he said as he looked at his wife. The kids looked at their dad and then looked at their mom. They weren't oblivious to the fact that something was going on between their parents as they picked up on the awkwardness between the two. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine," she said as she cut her pancakes. "Thank-you for breakfast."

"You're welcome," he said as he took a seat and looked at Tayla once again. He was worried about her. He knew how she reacted to bad news and this was pretty much bad news. She seemed to be handling it well though.

After breakfast while Tayla was doing the girls' hair Roman was cleaning up the kitchen with the help of Joe. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife and he wanted to talk to her. As the kids were ready to walk out the door to go to school Roman couldn't hold back anymore. "Tay, I think we should talk."

"There isn't anything to talk about," she said as she grabbed her keys. "I have to take the kids to school. I'll be back and then we can talk."

"I'd prefer if we talked now," he said.

"All right, Lia, Leilani and Joe, please take Luna outside for a minute while I talk to Daddy," she said.

"But Mama," said Lia, "we're going to be late for school."

"It's okay if we're late today," said Tayla.

"All right," she said as they took the dog outside giving Roman and Tayla the privacy they needed to talk.

"So," said Roman, "are you okay?"

"I told you that I was," she said but he could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Tay," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "we've been together for 15 years; I think I know when there is something wrong with you. So just tell me how you are feeling about what happened last night?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" she asked. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," he said, "maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just a cyst and it's benign."

"It doesn't move," said Tayla. "It is still in the same place. I think it might be.." she started to say before Roman interrupted her.

"Don't say it, Tay, don't say the C word. I don't want to imagine it."

"You don't want to imagine it? I don't want to live it," she said with tears in her eyes. "In the last 15 years we have gone through hell me more than you. I've been through so much shit in my life in the last 15 years than most people deal with in a life time. I had two miscarriages and we lost Toa when he was just a few minutes old, then when I finally did get pregnant I couldn't enjoy it because I was being held captive. Why does it all happen to me? What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," he said with tears in his eyes. "You didn't do anything at all. Maybe God thinks you're a badass. You're an amazing woman, Tay. Probably the strongest woman I'll ever know. You kick ass."

"It doesn't matter," she said, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now you need to go to the doctor and get it checked out. Then we'll discuss it. I don't want to think the worst right now, Tay. I just want to believe that it's nothing and we're both getting worked up for nothing."

"I hope," she said. "I don't know if I could handle having the C word," she said, "and what about the kids? I can't be sick."

"I know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms. "I love you, Tay and no matter what happens I am going to be here for you no matter what."

"I love you too, Ro," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his firm chest as the back door flew open.

"Mama," said Lia, "can we go to school now?" she asked.

"I'm coming," said Tayla with a smile as she and Roman broke their embrace.

"I'll take them to school and you get a doctor's appointment," said Roman with a smile.

"All right," she said with a smile but inside she was nervous. She was not ready to make the call. She hugged and kissed each of the kids before they left for school and then she picked up the phone to make the call she never thought she would have to make.

There was power in the words Tayla spoke to the receptionist on the phone when she mentioned the words breast and lump because she was given an appointment that afternoon. She set up for Roman's mom to pick the kids up from school so that her and Roman could both go to the appointment. Tayla sat in the waiting room nervously as she waited for the doctor to call her back. Roman sat and held her hand tightly as they waited for their appointment. It was an eternity long wait to them as they were finally called back. The doctor started off by asking Tayla about her symptoms before he performed a few tests on her. She started with a mammogram where the lump was detected and then sent her to get an MRI done on her breasts. Tayla hated to hear the word lump she hated to hear the word breast cancer because it scared her beyond words. She kept thinking that if Roman hadn't gotten touchy feely with her breasts the night before she would have never known the lump was there. She never really performed self-examinations on herself nor had she ever gone for a mammogram. The lump was present on the MRI and the doctor didn't like the size of it so he ordered for a biopsy to be done to test to see if it was cancerous or benign.

After the biopsy was performed the doctor sat in the room with Roman and Tayla. "We are sending the biopsy to the lab to be tested. We will have the results in a few days. Do you two have any questions?"

"I do," said Roman, "if it is cancer will you know how advanced it is? And what about treatment?"

"I won't know any of that until the results come in. Depending on how advanced it is if it is cancer will determine what course of treatment we use."

"How long before we have the results?" asked Tayla.

"It is going to take at least 48-72 hours before we have the results," said the doctor. "Most of the time these lumps are just benign so I wouldn't get too worried about it right now. Just relax."

"I'm trying," said Tayla, "It's just really hard."

"I know," he said, "no one likes to hear the word cancer or hear they have a lump on their breast. I get it. I know it is a scary situation and you're still young yet but getting worked up and stressing out about it isn't going to help you. You're going to drive yourself crazy as you wait for the results. My advice to you is to just relax and don't think the worse. We'll have your results in a couple days."

"Okay," said Tayla but she didn't understand how she wasn't supposed to freak out over not knowing if she had cancer or not. She was already freaking out over the lump and after everything she had been through in life she couldn't help but to think the worst. The worst usually happened to her that was just her luck. She didn't need the results she already knew.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

Tayla managed to keep her mind off of her biopsy and the lump by distracting herself by spending as much time with Roman as she could before he went out on the road later that day. They were getting in as much alone time as their kids would allow them since Roman was going to be going on a European tour for two weeks and wouldn't be home until Thanksgiving. Tayla also distracted herself with the kids by coloring with them and playing games with them. Her family was what kept her from going nuts while she waited for her test results. Roman and Tayla just finished making love to each other when Tayla's cellphone rang. Roman held his wife in his arms as she reached for it. She looked at the screen. "It's the doctor," she said.

"Answer it," he said as he kissed her soft shoulder.

"Hello," said Tayla as Roman kept his arms around his wife's waist.

"May I speak to Tayla Reigns please," said the woman's voice on the other end.

"This is she," said Tayla as she nervously held the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Tayla, I'm calling from Dr. Samson's office."

"Okay," said Tayla nervously as Roman quietly kissed her shoulder to comfort her.

"Dr. Samson has the results of your biopsy. He would like it if you could come down to the office in the next hour so that he can go over them with you."

"You can't tell me over the phone?" asked Tayla.

"I'm sorry, Tayla, Dr. Samson wants to speak to you directly. Can you come in in the next hour to talk with him?"

"My husband and I will be there," said Tayla.

"Okay I will let him know," said the receptionist. "I will see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye," said Tayla as she hung up the phone. "What do you think that means? They couldn't tell us over the phone. He wants us in his office. I don't have a good feeling about this, Ro."

"It's okay, Tay, no matter what happens in that office today I am going to be here 100%. Just relax and stay positive."

"I'm trying," she said with a smile before they got out of bed to get ready to go see Dr. Samson.

***A/N: What do you expect to hear the doctor tell Roman and Tayla? Does Tayla always seem to be the unluckiest person in the world? You have to love Roman being so in love with his wife that he is planning to be by her side no matter what. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. I'll Be Your Hope

***Thank-you for all the reviews, favorites and the alerts. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I know the thought of this story seems depressing and sad BUT I promise I have many beautiful things planned for it. Please don't lose hope. There are going to be chapters that make you cry but not necessarily from sadness but because of beauty and happiness. There are going to be chapters that make you laugh but I promise it is going to be a good story. (There are some happy twists :) )**

*CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT*

Tayla and Roman sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to come in to talk to them about Tayla's test results. Roman took Tayla's hand into his and held it tightly as they waited. "Roman, I'm scared."

"It's okay," he said as he kissed her hand. "It's probably nothing."

"And if it's not?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"If it's not we'll make it through together like we've made it through so many other rough times. Tay, we're going to be okay no matter what." Roman took Tayla's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly as their fingers were intertwined. Roman was right they had gone through so much together but in the end they both survived. If it did come back that Tayla had cancer this would probably be the biggest test they ever had to face together but Roman's spirit was high and knew their love could conquer anything!

The doctor walked into the room and as he made his way over to the desk Tayla squeezed Roman's hand to let him know fear had taken over her body. Roman watched the doctor and studied his face as he looked over Tayla's file. He had a look of seriousness on his face and a straight line for a mouth neither curving up nor down. He was concentrated as he flipped through her results. The room filled with silence except for Tayla's deep breaths. Roman silently praying to himself that it was nothing and everything was fine; his worry was growing the more he studied the doctor's face as the papers were flipped back and forth rapidly then slowly. He closed up Tayla's file and looked at Roman and Tayla sitting in front of him. "Mrs. Reigns," he said with a small smile.

"Tayla," she said in return but she did not smile. She couldn't smile. She had no reason to smile. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like she could throw up any moment.

"Tayla," he said. "We received the results of your biopsy," he said with a serious tone as he folded his hands together on the desk.

"Okay," said Tayla in a shaky voice as she choked on her words. Roman took his thumb and gently rubbed her hand to help calm her nerves. "Is it.." she started to say but she couldn't say the word; she didn't want to say the word because she knew once it was out there it would all be real.

The doctor breathed heavily before he said the words both Roman and Tayla were dreading to hear. "Tayla, the lump found in your breast is cancerous. It is confirmed that you have stage 2 breast cancer," he said with sympathy in his voice as Tayla choked on a sob. Roman took his arm and wrapped it around his wife as she started to cry as her head rested onto his chest. Roman kissed the top of Tayla's head to let her know he was there. The doctor stood up and gave them a minute to be alone so that they could get their emotions out. When the doctor was out of the room Tayla grabbed onto Roman's shirt as she cried harder. Hearing that she had cancer may have been one of the worst things she had heard in the last few years and she had gotten lots of bad news in the past but this was the worst. Cancer could steal her life. It could take her away from her children and her husband. It could take her away from her family. She didn't care how low of a chance she had of dying; the chance was still there. Tayla wished she could wake up from the bad dream she was living but it was her reality. Roman held onto his wife tightly as if he was never going to let her go. He let her sob and cry on his t-shirt for as long as she needed to. The wetness from her tears had seeped through onto his chest. Tears filled his own eyes as he thought about his life without Tayla. There was no way he could live without her and there was no way their children could be without her. He didn't want to lose his wife or their kids to lose their mother. The news was devastating; heart-wrenching and life altering. What was going to happen next for them? What kind of changes would they have to face? How would the kids handle the news? So many questions but no answers. Everything was about to change for their entire family.

It took a while before Tayla and Roman pulled themselves together after hearing the news. Tayla felt that she cried till she could cry no more till her eyes were dry of tears while Roman never let himself break down completely because he wanted to be strong for Tayla but inside it was killing him knowing that she had breast cancer. The doctor came back into the room and took a seat at the desk. "So what happens now?" asked Tayla.

"We're going to talk about it," he said, "what it is, treatment and prevention."

"Okay," said Tayla as she felt Roman's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Stage 2 breast cancer means that the cancer is still contained in your breasts but it is also in your lymph nodes. It hasn't spread anywhere else in your body though. You still have it in your breasts, which is good because it hasn't spread elsewhere. That's very good. We don't want it to spread anywhere else. We want it to remain in your breasts for now."

"So it's not anywhere else in her body?" asked Roman.

"No," he said, "just her breasts and maybe a lymph node or two. It's treatable which is the good thing but it could come back in the future. We're going to do our best so that doesn't happen. The survival rate of stage 2 breast cancer is anywhere between 70% and 90%," he said. "There is a pretty good chance your wife will walk away from this fine and still have her life but there is also the chance she may not make it through."

"With all due respect," said Roman, "I don't take the doctor's bullshit about whether this person is going to die or this person is going to survive. It's not up to you or any doctor really. It's up to God and that's who I depend on to make sure my wife makes it through this. Don't tell me about chances and rates. Statistics are just that; Faith and Hope are everything!"

"I understand where you're coming from, Mr. Reigns but it is just that as a doctor I have to go by science."

"Our lives aren't based on science; our lives are based on Faith."

"I understand," he said, "but.."

"But," said Tayla, "you both believe two different things. That's not telling me how we can treat this. You can go on giving your scientific facts all day and my husband can go on and tell you how our faith has brought us through so many obstacles all day so how about you both agree to disagree and move on so I know how we can treat this," she said. She knew where Roman stood with his faith and his beliefs when it came to things like this but she also knew that doctors based everything on science and the last thing she wanted was to see an argument break out between the two so she needed to stop it.

"Yes, treatment," said the doctor getting back on point. "The first thing that is going to need to happen is you're going to need to have surgery to remove the lump but I can't promise that you're going to walk away with your breast or breasts. I would suggest that you have both breasts removed to prevent the cancer from coming back and from getting it in the other breast."

"You want me to get a mastectomy?" she asked. "And lose my breasts?"

"It's what I recommend."

"I don't know," said Tayla. The thought of losing her breasts tore her apart. She already lost her ovaries and uterus a few years ago now the doctor wanted her to lose her breasts too? It was too much for her to handle. "And if I don't get the mastectomy?"

"Then the cancer could come back," he said.

"Okay," she said, "and when would I need to get this mastectomy?"

"I can get you in at the beginning of December that way you're pretty much healed up by Christmas or would you like to have it done sooner?"

Tayla looked at Roman and his face was blank. It was as if he had no words. He stared off into space. "The beginning of December is fine," she said.

"All right," he said as he looked at his computer. "We're looking at December 4th. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," said Tayla.

"And what happens after the mastectomy?" asked Roman.

"She will have to undergo chemotherapy," he said.

"For how long?" she asked.

"That can't be determined yet," he said, "but most likely for 3-4 months it all depends on how your body responds to it and how well you do after the mastectomy. We can't tell you how long just yet but we do know that you will have to undergo chemo."

"Okay," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. "So I'm going to lose my hair?"

"Yes," he said, "but it's going to kill your cancer cells."

"I know what it's going to do. It's just all so much right now," said Tayla. "I am only 34 years old. I have three kids," she said, "it's all a little much for me to take in right now."

"I understand," he said. "It's going to be a long tough road and it's going to be a year or so until everything gets back to normal for you. Right now you're starting down the path of recovery. I know that we can beat this it's just going to be a long and tiring process."

"So she will be cancer free?" asked Roman.

"We're hoping," he said, "everyone's body is different." He wasn't giving them much hope with that comment. Tayla was always the unlucky one to be that one for something to happen to her. She had been through so much already she didn't understand why she couldn't catch a break. She was sticking to the everything happens for a reason so maybe there was a reason why she got cancer but she didn't know. She wasn't going to question it she was just going to try to stay positive and do what she needed to do in order to live for her husband and her kids. Her biggest fear had come true.

When they got done with the doctor Roman called his boss while Tayla went to pick the kids up from school. "Hey, Hunter," said Roman as Triple H answered his phone.

"Hey, Roman, what's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if I could skip this weekend's events? Something has come up with Tay and right now I need to be with her. I can't leave today," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be," he said, "but right now things are going to be a little tough. I don't want to talk to you about it on the phone right now but I am more than willing to discuss it with you when I get to RAW on Monday night."

"That's fine. Take the time that you need. Are you sure you want to do the European tour next week?"

"I'm not sure about that just yet. Let me talk to Tay and then I'll let you know. I would like to but I don't know if Tay will want me to."

"Okay," he said, "just let me know and tell Tay that we are praying for her and whatever it is."

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday," he said before they hung up the phones. Roman knew his place was to be with his wife and family and not out on the road. He loved wrestling but he loved his wife and children more. Being with them right now was more important to him than anything. He wanted to be with Tayla for the weekend to make sure she was all right. She wasn't exactly the best at handling bad news even if she seemed to be doing well right now her emotions could change and the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself again.

When Tayla returned home with the kids Roman told her that he wasn't going on the road for the weekend because he wanted to be with them and she was grateful. She didn't want to be alone with the kids after the news she had received that day. They both decided not to tell the kids that day and wanted to wait till another time to tell them. The evening was spent as a family night where Roman, Tayla and the kids ate Chinese food, played games and watched a movie while eating popcorn. Surprisingly to Tayla none of the kids questioned why their dad wasn't wrestling which was what happened on the weekends. They knew their dad left Friday afternoon and came back late Wednesday afternoon. They were just enjoying the time with their parents and Tayla was enjoying her time with her family. Being with her kids and getting their hugs made her forget about everything.

When the movie was over the kids were all asleep so Roman and Tayla carried them up to their bedrooms and put them in bed before they went to their bedroom. "Roman," said Tayla as her head rested on his bare firm chest as they lay in bed together and his arm was wrapped around her with his fingertips gently brushing her soft skin.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know Baby Girl; I'm scared too," he said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head "but I promise you are not going through this alone. I am going to be here for you every step of the way. I am going to be your strength when you're weak, I'm going to hold on when you want to give up, I'm going to wipe away all the tears you cry and I am going to love you like I never loved you before. It's my job to be here and I'm going to be here for you. We have a tough road ahead of us but we're going down it together. For better or for worse; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health I will love you till the day I die. I am going to be your rock through it, Tay. Don't be scared because I am here and I will always be here for you," he said. "We are in this together every step of the way. When I said forever and always I meant forever and always."

Roman's words brought tears to Tayla's eyes. She needed him to be her rock through this entire thing if she didn't have him to lean on she was going to crumble. He was always her strength when she was weak and he was always there for her when she needed him most that was the best thing about their love; no matter what Roman did in the past he was always there when she needed him the most. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Tay," he said as he squeezed her tight. He was just as scared as she was. He didn't know what the future held but he was going to be her hope. He was going to be the one to make sure she fought like she never fought before. He was going to make sure she didn't give up; he was going to push her to fight because he knew two things their children couldn't be without their mother and he couldn't be without her. "Tay, do you still want me to go on the European tour or do you want me to stay here with you and the kids?"

"No, Roman, go on your tour," she said. "Do what you love. We'll be okay," she said. "I'm not going to ask you to give up the tour you look forward to most. It's only for a couple weeks. I'll be fine; we'll be fine I promise."

"Okay," he said, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said. "and when do you want to tell the kids?"

"I think we should tell them soon," he said, "I don't want to keep it a secret from them for too long. How about we go to the beach tomorrow and spend the day there then tell them the news?"

"Okay," she said, "how do you tell two 6 year olds and a 5 year old that their mama has cancer? That's going to be so hard. They're not going to understand it."

"I know but they have to know things are going to change with you and it's best that they know. If they have questions we can always answer them. I'm just not looking forward to telling them."

"Neither am I," said Tayla as she took her hand over his chest. "I'm just not ready for this. I just feel like I never get a break in life. What more do I have to go through? I think I have been broken in pretty much everything."

"I don't know, Tay," he said, "I wish I could answer that but I can't. Tay, I was thinking though," he said as he continued to gently rub her arm with his fingertips.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"This may not be the best time to bring this up but I was thinking about our discussion the other night."

"Yeah," she said, "what about it?"

"I think we should go a different route," he said.

"And what route would that be? We don't really have any other choices."

"We have one," he said, "remember what we did 3 years ago?"

Tayla thought about it and said, "yeah but I thought we agreed that was a little bit too much."

"It was at the time but now I think it's the best time to do it. I mean with everything going on. I think you need a little bit more hope and little bit more fight. I think that's the way we can go."

"And who do you think is going to help us?" she asked.

"Maybe Jordyn," he said. "I mean we helped her with Jonah. I think she would be willing to help us out here."

"I know but Jordyn and her husband have their own lives right now."

"And so did we when we took care of Jonah for her but we did it. I think she can return the favor and help us out."

"I don't know, Roman," she said, "it doesn't seem like a good idea. I could die before I get what I want."

"You're not going to die," he said. "And you know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're an ass kicker. You are a fighter! You have fought so many battles and won. You fought death before and won. You can do it again. You're strong and I know you can fight your way through this. In a year you're going to be blessed, healthy and you're going to look back and ask yourself why you ever doubted your ability to fight. You're going to kick cancer's ass and I'm going to watch you do it," he said with a smile. "My baby is tough! And as for the other thing remember what I always say wherever there is a storm there is a rainbow forming somewhere so let's get that rainbow started while we weather the storm."

"Roman," she said as she took a deep breath, "I don't know. I think we should talk to Jordyn first before we get our hopes up. She could say no and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

"Then think about it," he said with a smile, "but I think it's the best time to do this it gives you a little more to live for."

"I have a hot husband and three beautiful kids that I plan to live for," she said with a smile. "You 4 are the only reason I really need to fight."

"But this could make you fight harder."

"I don't know. We'll see," she said with a smile.

"Yeah; we'll see," he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately as he rolled his body on top of hers. Tayla wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as he continued to kiss her passionately. He removed his lips from hers allowing his lips to softly kiss her body. His lips found her neck. He softly kissed her neck and gently nibbled on it as she let out a moan of pleasure. His lips found her ear and he softly whispered in a sexy tone, "and now I'm going to make love to you like I never have before." The words made Tayla melt inside and she was overtaken by passion as Roman's lips trailed down her body. He reached her breasts and he took one breast into his hand and massaged it softly as he gently sucked the other one. Pleasure escaped from Tayla's lips as she felt her husband's hands on her body. She wanted and needed him more than ever. He made his way to the top of her underwear before he removed them quickly as she helped him out of his briefs. Roman's erection was freed and he wasted no time spreading Tayla's legs before laying his body on top of hers again. He slowly entered her and began to make love to his wife as he promised her he would do. They tangled themselves up in the sheets as ecstasy took over. Roman rocked himself in and out of her as Tayla moved with his rhythm the deeper he went inside the deeper her nails dug into his back. Just as they were both about to reach their climax there was a knock on the door. "Damn it," he said as he stopped.

"Ignore it," said Tayla as she pressed her lips against his encouraging him to finish before one of the kids did bust into the room. Roman started to move again speeding up his movements Tayla arched her back up so he could go deeper and as passion took over her body she reached her climax releasing herself around his erection. She cried out in pleasure as there was another knock on the door. "Finish," she said, "quickly."

"I'm trying," he said as he continued to move as he heard the tiny hand on the door knob. "Don't come in!" he yelled.

"Okay, Daddy," said Lia.

"What are you doing?" said Leilani.

"Talking," said Tayla as she looked at Roman giving him the look to continue. That was good enough for now but Lia and Leilani would grow restless and bust into their room at any moment if Roman didn't finish. Roman continued moving faster and harder. His movements slowed and his breath became heavy as he felt it building up deep inside. Tayla felt him grow larger inside of her and as Roman slid himself into her again he reached his climax and released his hot release deep into Tayla. Tayla put her hand over his mouth as he groaned out in pleasure. He collapsed his body on hers trying to catch his breath.

"Can we come in now?" asked Lia.

"Not yet," said Tayla as Roman's hot sweaty body lay on top of hers. She ran her hands through his hair, "you know we're never going to have the sex life we had before kids right?"

"I know," he said, "Lia and Leilani will never allow it." He kissed her lips softly before he removed his body from hers. "We need to go back to the afternoons when they are at school," he said as they both got themselves dressed and together.

"Yeah," said Tayla as she stripped the sheets on the bed after she was dressed. She quickly put on a new set of sheets just as Lia and Leilani came into the room. "What are you two doing up?" she asked tossing a pillow onto the bed.

"We can't sleep," said Lia. "Can we sleep in here with you two?"

"I guess so," said Roman as he pulled his hair up into a bun as Tayla did the same.

"What were you two doing?" asked Leilani.

"I told you we were talking," said Tayla as she motioned for them to get into bed.

"Talking about what?" asked Lia as they climbed into bed before Roman and Tayla.

"Grown up stuff," she said. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Oh," said Lia.

"It's time for bed," said Roman. "It's too late for you two to be up."

"But you two are awake," said Lia.

"We are adults," he said, "we stay up late."

"Why?"

"Because we do," he said, "good night, Lia."

"Good night, Daddy," she said as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Mama."

"Good night," said Tayla. "Good night, Leilani," she said but Leilani had already fallen asleep.

"Good night, Tay," said Roman with a smile as he looked over at his wife.

"Good night, Ro," she said before Roman leaned over the two girls and kissed Tayla's lips softly.

"Ew, Daddy," said Lia.

"Ew nothing," he said as he shook his head. "Go to sleep Atalia," he said.

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she closed her eyes. Roman shook his head and took Tayla's hand as they fell asleep.

***A/N: So Tay has cancer. YOu have got to love when Roman tells the doctor off when he gives her the chances of survival. Is Roman not the best husband a woman can ask for? Do you believe that they can fight through this together? Don't you love how Roman is always there? Let's talk about what they did 3 years ago. What do you think they are talking about? And how do you think Jordyn can help? Do you think JOrdyn would be willing to help them with whatever it is? And they have had quite a change in their sex life huh? Lia and Leilani make it nearly impossible for them to have alone time right? SO what did you think overall. Do you want me to continue? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***Once again I promise there are lots of good things to come. : ) **


	4. A Family That Loves Fights Together

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Roman, Tayla and the kids arrived at the beach the next morning. Roman and Tayla had scheduled to have some family pictures taken in the earlier part of the trip before everything started to change for their family. The kids were cranky and didn't want to do family pictures they just wanted to enjoy the beach by playing in the sand and playing in the water but Tayla's intentions for the family portraits were good. It was very unlikely that they got a picture where all the kids were smiling. "All right," said Roman as the photographer took the last picture. "We're finished."

"Can we put our bathing suits on now?" asked Lia as she looked up at her father standing over her.

"We can get ready to go swimming," he said with a smile. The kids jumped up and cheered with excitement as Tayla stood up from the sand. She took Roman's hand as they walked to the car to get the bathing suits, beach towels and the beach toys for the kids.

Tayla stood on the beach pulling the kids' hair up into messy buns before they could go out into the ocean while Roman helped put their swim vests on to help her out. They wanted to make this beach trip fun because it would be later that night when they broke the news about Tayla to the kids. They were both dreading it. They wanted it to be a happy memory when they looked back in the future as they remember their mama telling them she had breast cancer. "Can we go now?" asked Leilani impatiently. "I love the ocean!"

"Me too," said Tayla with a smile. "Are you guys ready?" she asked as Roman finished putting Joe's vest on him before he stood up.

"Ready," said Roman as he took Joe's hand as Tayla held onto Lia's and Leilani's hands as they walked to the ocean. Being so close to Pensacola Beach they hardly ever made the time to go there except for a couple times in the summer but never as much as Roman and Tayla did when they were younger; they lived at the beach. They made their way to the blue-green water and stepped into it. It was seasonably cold as they stepped into it. Leilani jumped back as a wave hit her feet. She let out a small giggle as the water went back from her feet. Ever since she was a baby she had enjoyed the feeling of the water washing over her feet and back as the sand moved under her feet.

They stepped out a little further so that the kids could do a little swimming but not too far out that they could be pulled away with the tide. Roman and Tayla got down with them and helped them swim. Tayla had been working on teaching them to swim over the summer. "Mama, watch me," said Leilani as she held her nose before putting her head under the water to blow bubbles and swim. She came back up quickly. "Did you see me, Mama?"

"I did," said Tayla with a smile. "Good job. Lia, can you swim too?"

"No," she said. "I don't want to. I just want to sit here."

"That's fine," said Tayla. Lia was in one of her moods. She often went into a funk mostly when Leilani did something better than she did. She hated when Leilani could do something that she couldn't. Competition between both of them was ridiculous. "I can help you," said Tayla as Roman worked with Joe on his swimming. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked as Leilani kicked her feet accidentally splashing Lia.

"Leilani! Stop it," yelled Lia. "You got me wet."

Roman looked over at Lia and said, "you are in the ocean you are going to get wet. It's not a big deal. She did it on accident. Stop being bratty and have fun."

"I'm sorry, Lia," said Leilani as she tried to hug Lia but Lia pushed her away. "Okay," said Leilani as she swam away leaving Lia to pout in her own misery. "Daddy," she said, "look at me!" she put her head under the water again, moved her arms and kicked her feet. "I'm swimming!" she said with excitement.

"High 5," said Roman as he gave her a high 5.

Tayla felt bad for Lia so she said, "I know something that you might like." She stood up and took Lia's hand. Lia stood up with her. "Come on," said Tayla as they walked away from Leilani, Joe and Roman. "When your daddy and I used to bring your cousins Alana and Nani here they loved to jump over the waves. It was their favorite thing to do. I know you're upset because you can't swim as well as Leilani and that's okay. You have things that you're good at that she's not like reading, spelling and expressing your emotion. You're also better at ballet than she is just like there are things that she does better than you. It's hard I know but she is your sister Lia; your twin sister, there is always going to be some weird competition between you two but you should never treat her badly. I wish I could have had a brother or a sister growing up but I never did. Do you know how lucky you, Leilani and Joe are to have each other?"

"No," she said as she held Tayla's hand.

"You're very lucky," she said with a smile. "You'll realize that one day."

"I guess," she said, "so how do you jump over the waves?"

"It's really easy," said Tayla. "You just wait for a wave to come to you and then you just jump over it like this," she said demonstrating as a small wave came to them. "See?"

"Yeah," said Lia with a smile. She looked so much like her father it was crazy. She was Roman's little mini-me. "Look, Mama," she said pointing. "Here comes another one! Let's jump."

"Okay," said Tayla with a smile. "1-2-3-Jump!" she said as they jumped over a small wave as Lia fell down. She giggled and stood back up. "Isn't this fun?" asked Tayla as Lia laughed.

"Lots of fun," she said as they jumped another wave. Leilani and Joe were watching from the distance as their mama and Lia were jumping the waves. Leilani got up and walked over to join them followed by Joe and Roman. Roman smiled as he walked over to his family and began to jump over the waves with them. The kids laughed and giggled with each jump and most of the time they fell after they jumped causing them to laugh even more. They were all having fun together which is what Tayla wanted in the first place. "Mama, look at me!" said Lia as she did a big jump over the wave.

"Whoa," said Tayla, "we better buy you some hurdles because with jumps like that you're going to be a hurdler." Lia smiled at the compliment as she continued to jump before Roman started a splash fight. It was boys against girls. Roman and Joe went wild splashing water at the girls while the girls retaliated back. Roman ran over and picked Lia up as she screamed and tossed her into the ocean. She let out a laugh as he picked Joe up and tossed him into the ocean also followed by Leilani. He went after Tayla and she put her arms out. "You wouldn't. Don't do it," she said with a smile.

"I wouldn't?" he asked with a deviant smile. "Watch me," he said as he scooped her up as the kids egged him on.

"ROMAN!" she yelled with a smile, "Put me down!"

"Okay," he said with a smile as he tossed her into the ocean. "Oops."

"Oops is right," said Tayla with a smile as she got up. "You'll be sorry later."

"What?" he asked.

"You know what," she said with a smile.

"Are you threatening me with intimacy, Mrs. Reigns?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said with a smile. "No I'm just kidding because that would be me punishing myself but you never know what kind of prank you could run into."

"Calling a prank war?" he asked, "because you know how they always end."

"Maybe," she said with a smile. "I love you, Roman," she said before she softly kissed his lips like she had so many times before in that ocean.

"I love you too, Tay," he said with a smile before they went back to playing with the kids in the water.

When the kids grew tired of swimming in the ocean they went up on the beach to play in the sand to make sandcastles and to bury each other in the sand. When they weren't fighting they did play well together. Roman and Tayla watched them work together on making a big sandcastle; the biggest sandcastle in the world according to Joe. "It's hard to believe that this is where we started," said Tayla.

"Technically it was that intersection where we got started."

"That's where we met but you and I began right here on this beach. This is the beach we shared our first kiss, the beach you asked me to be your girlfriend and the beach you proposed to me at. There is a lot of history here," she said.

"I know. It's a very special place to us. That night we were kissing on this beach and then running from the cops would you have ever thought we would have been back in the same spot having a beach day with our kids?"

"Never," said Tayla, "there was a time when I thought we would never have kids."

"Me too," he said, "but like I told you everything happens when it is supposed to happen not when we want it to happen. We have been blessed beyond words with those 3. I want another one so bad, Tay."

"Me too," she said with a smile as she watched Lia hand a sand bucket to Leilani. "And Joe is a good sport being the only boy."

"We need another boy," he said. "Did you make a decision if you wanted to do what I proposed last night?"

"I think I might but is Jordyn going to be up for it is the question."

"If not I'm sure we can find someone else. It's just I wanted someone we are close with to do it. I don't mind a stranger but I want another baby; a baby that you and I created together. Well together in a way of frozen embryos. Can we please do it?"

"I want to," she said with a smile. "But I'm also scared about being sick. Is it a good time?"

"It will give you something else to fight for," he said.

"This is true. Let's do it," she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Really," she said, "but it can get expensive."

"I know," he said, "but it's worth it. We have the money, Tay."

"I know but with medical bills and such can we still do it?"

"Yes," he said, "We can still do it."

"All right," she said, "Let's do it. We just need to get Jordyn on board first."

"Okay," he said before he kissed her lips softly. "Look at them," he said pointing to the kids. "They are just too awesome for words. Were they worth the wait?"

"Definitely," said Tayla, "being their mama is the best gift you could have given me. Thank-you, Baby."

"No thank-you," he said with a smile.

"We're all done!" yelled Joe. "Come look!" he said calling his parents over to look at their sandcastle.

Tayla and Roman got up and walked over to the kids' sandcastle. "That's awesome," said Tayla with a smile. "You guys worked hard."

"I love it," said Roman with a smile as Tayla pulled her cellphone out to take a picture of the kids with their sandcastle. "Awesome job," he said giving each of them a high five. They were all very proud of their work.

"I have an idea," said Leilani.

"What?" asked Tayla.

"Can we take a family selfie?" she asked with a smile. "We haven't taken a family selfie in a while."

"Okay," said Tayla as she shrugged her shoulders. Roman and Tayla got down with their kids and crowed in together as they took a family selfie together making crazy faces. "I love it," said Tayla with a smile. "It's my new wallpaper," she said setting it to her wallpaper. Despite everything they had gone through in the past, dealing with in the present and would face in the future they were a happy family. The kids were always happy and healthy while Roman and Tayla were happier than they had ever been in their lives and to be with their family in the same place they started was bittersweet for them knowing that the beach would be the last time they were with the kids before they told them the news.

Later that evening after they arrived home from the beach Roman gave the kids a bath to get all the sand off of them while Tayla relaxed after the day out. She was very tired and just needed to lie down for a few minutes. Once the kids were out of the tub Roman helped them get dressed in their pajamas before giving them a snack. Tayla admired Roman's relationship with the kids and how involved he was and how involved he always was with them. He was a good dad but she always knew that he would be. He got lots of practice all the times he would babysit his nieces. She couldn't have asked for a better father for her children and knew that he would be there for them when Tayla couldn't be.

After snack time Tayla and Roman called the kids into the living room so they could have a serious talk with them and let them know how much their lives were going to change over the next year or so. "What's wrong with Mama?" asked Leilani as she saw Tayla already tearing up in front of them.

"She's a little sad right now," said Roman as he wrapped his arm around Tayla's waist holding her tightly as this was probably one of the hardest things they would have to do as parents.

"Why?" asked Lia. "Why is Mama sad?"

"That's why we're in here. Your Mama and I need to talk to you about something very serious and important," he said as Tayla choked on a sob. She looked at her children's innocent faces and the smiles on their faces. They didn't deserve to have a sick mama to worry about. They were 5 and 6 years old; it wasn't fair to them. Roman held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Do you know how sometimes you guys get a cold or get sick somehow?"

"Yes," said Joe.

"Yes, Daddy," said Lia as she nodded her head as she looked at Tayla. "Why is Mama crying?"

"Baby Girl," said Tayla through her sobs, "please just listen to Daddy," she said giving Roman the reigns to tell them the news because there was no way she was going to be able to do it. She couldn't do it.

"Okay," she said as her blue-grey eyes that she inherited from Roman looked at her with the same sadness that was in Roman's eyes as he was ready to tell them the news.

"Well, sometimes adults get sick too but sometimes they get really sick like sicker than more than a cold or the flu sometimes it's a lot more serious that takes a lot of care and treatment to make them better. Sometimes they get so sick they need to have a surgery to help them and a lot of medicine to make them feel better." The kids looked at Roman with a blank look on their faces. They weren't sure where he was going with his speech. "Well," he said trying not to cry as he looked at their little faces, "your mama went to the doctor a few days ago and she had to get some tests done. When the tests came back the doctor told your mama that she was sick."

"With a cold?" asked Lia.

"No not a cold," said Roman, "have you ever heard of the word cancer?"

"No," said Leilani. "What's cancer?"

"Cancer is a disease that some people can get; anyone can get it but it's not contagious. It comes in many different forms," he said taking a deep breath as Tayla choked on another sob. She was crumbling next to him. "It can make you sick in your lungs, in your bones, your throat, sometimes your tummy and sometimes in your chest or your breasts."

"What are breasts?" asked Joe with a confused look on his face.

"They are boobies," said Lia. "Right, Daddy?"

"Right," he said, "boobies anyway the tests came back that your mama has cancer. Cancer in her boobies," he said as Tayla cried a little harder as the kids looked at her.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" asked Joe.

"We believe that she will be," said Roman, "in fact you three don't know it but your mama is a fighter. She's been through a lot and she has beaten everything thrown at her. I am believing that she will beat this too but she has to go through a lot before she gets better."

"Like what?" asked Lia.

"Well, first your mama is going to get a surgery to remove the cancer from her you know what I'm talking about so she is going to be a little different but hopefully the cancer will be gone. Then after her surgery she's going to have to take medicine very strong medicine that will kill off whatever cancer could be left that was missed. This medicine is called chemo." His kids looked at him with their mouths open. "And this medicine is going to cause some changes in your mama. It's going to make her hair fall out so your mama is going to lose her hair," he said as Tayla cried a little more. He kissed the top of her head as she held onto him. She couldn't look at the kids. "It's also going to make her very sick. It's going to affect her in a lot of ways in her mood and appearance but it's going to make her better. Just like medicine we give you when you're sick but stronger."

"So Mama isn't going to have hair anymore?" asked Leilani.

"No," said Roman, "but things are going to be a little different around here. I'm going to try to take some time off work to be here to help out with you three and help take care of your mama but on days that I'm not here because I can't be your nana and papa will be here to help out or your Mimi and Pop Pop will be here but they don't know your mama is sick yet. We will tell them so this stays between us for now. Okay?"

"Okay," they said together.

"Any questions?" he asked. Lia raised her hand. "Lia?"

"Is mama going to go to Heaven?"

"Not for a very long time," said Roman. "God is going to make sure Mama makes it through this. He has always been there for her when she needed him. Mama is going to be okay."

"Okay," she said, "because I don't want Mama to go to Heaven. I love her a lot."

"Me too," said Leilani.

"So do I," said Joe.

"I do too," said Roman with a smile. "Any more questions?"

"Can we get cancer in our boobies?" asked Leilani.

"No you can't catch this from your mama. It's not contagious. Do you guys understand that things are going to be a little different around here? There are going to be days your mama is too sick to take care of you and if you get sick you're going to need to be careful you don't get her sick. Your mama is going to do her best to be there for you guys but there are going to be times that she won't be able to and when she can't be I will be or your grandparents will."

"Okay, Daddy," said Leilani.

"Anything else?" he whispered to Tayla.

"I think you covered everything," she said. "Everything that matters for now."

"Okay," he said.

"And mama is going to get better?" asked Joe with concern in his voice.

"Yes," said Roman, "mama is going to get better. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she loves each and every one of you with all her heart. She is going to get better for you and for me. And for something else that we're planning but that will be discussed later."

"Like a surprise?" asked Lia.

"We will talk about it another time," he said, "right now we're focusing on your mama being sick."

"Okay," she said. "Can I hug mama?"

"Of course you can," he said as he let go of Tayla.

Tayla smiled and put her arms out as Lia ran over to her mom and threw her arms around her neck. "I love you, Mama!"

"I love you too," she said as she hugged her back with a smile as Leilani and Joe made their way over. "And I love you two also," she said as she pulled them in for a group hug.

"I love you, Mama," said Joe.

"I love you, Mama," said Leilani. "Daddy, come on," she said allowing him in the group hug. Roman got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around his wife and kids. They shared a group hug in the middle of the living room and like their love the group hug could not be broken. They were a strong family and together they were going to fight.

***A/N: Did you enjoy seeing them enjoy family time together? Was it nice to see Roman and Tayla back at the place where they started with their family? ARe Tayla and Roman good parents? What do you think of their family? Are they a happy family full of love? Do you agree with Roman's and Tayla's decision to have another baby right now while she's sick? Do you think JOrdyn will be willing to help them out as a surrogate? Then they broke the news to the kids; Did Roman handle it well? Did he do a good job telling them? Do you think they will be able to fight as a family? And what will their parents say when they hear the news? Please review and thank-you for reading as always. **


	5. Our Deepest Sympathy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A couple days later Roman had his bags packed for 2 ½ weeks he was heading to RAW in Boston, Mass. Following RAW he was going to be on a 14 hour flight to Europe and then after a week in Europe he was going to head to Chicago for Survivor series and would be back home the day before Thanksgiving. He wasn't looking forward to leaving his family for such a long period of time and Tayla wasn't looking forward to him being gone so long. She and the kids hated when he was gone for a long time but there was just no time for him to travel home and then travel back a couple days later. Roman was going to worry about Tayla every second of every day that he was not home. "All right," said Roman as he stood up from the kitchen table where they were having breakfast together. "I have to go. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Daddy, don't go," said Lia as she got up from her chair and clung onto her dad's leg.

"Daddy has to go to work so that he can get money so that he can pay Santa Claus to bring your Christmas presents next month and it won't be long before I will be home with you a little longer."

"Okay, Daddy," she said as she let go of his leg. "I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too," he said as he bent down to hug her. "But we're going to Skype almost every night even if it's 12 in the morning there and 6 pm here we're going to Skype every night."

"Okay, Daddy," she said with a smile as Joe came over to hug his dad.

"Bye, Daddy," he said sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Buddy," he said as Leilani came over to hug her dad. "Bye, Leilani," he said hugging her back. "I hope all three of you listen to your Mama while I'm gone. Remember Santa Claus is watching you. It's getting closer."

"Okay, Daddy," they said together. Roman loved when it was close to Christmas so that he could scare the kids into listening to their mom while he was away by telling them Santa and the elves were watching. It worked he had no idea what he was going to do when they got older and no longer believed in him. He would have to find a new tactic but right now at 5 and 6 it worked. They were scared of not getting gifts but only getting coal or worse having their house skipped over completely.

"I love you guys."

"I love you, Daddy," said Lia, "can you bring us back a present?"

"I'll see," he said with a smile. He usually did bring them back some type of present when he was away. They always looked forward to it. They didn't care if it was a wristband set, t-shirt or something from the cities he was in they looked forward to getting presents from their dad when he came home. He made his way over to Tayla who was rinsing off the dishes in the sink. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I love you, Tay, I'll be back in a couple weeks. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she said as she turned to face him. "I hate these long weeks."

"Me too but we'll talk every night. I want you to take care of yourself while I'm gone. If you need to take it easy don't hesitate to call Pops and Mom to come take the kids for a couple hours. They wouldn't mind. And we'll tell our family everything when I get back all right?"

"All right," she said with a half-smile. Tayla hated Roman being away and right now this was going to make it even harder for her. "Be careful," she said, "have a safe flight and I look forward to our Skype session."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly as the kids covered their eyes. "Bye, Baby," she said as their kiss broke.

"Bye, Baby Girl," he said before hugging each of the kids one more time before he left to go to the airport. It tore his heart apart being away from all four of them but he had to do what he needed to do to put money in the house and food on the table. Roman sighed when he went through airport security and then boarded the plane for an 8 hour flight to Boston.

Roman arrived in Boston about 9 hours later so he had no time to waste as he grabbed his luggage and then stood in line to get a rental car before he headed to the arena for RAW. Roman walked into the arena and went off to find the locker room he was sharing with his two best friends; Seth and Bo. They usually traveled together, roomed together and hung out a lot together. There was a time that Roman couldn't stand Bo Dallas and didn't trust him but after he helped to save Tayla's life a few years ago his feelings for him changed and they were now the best of friends. Seth had always been one of Roman's best friends. They went through FCW together, they worked together in The Shield but after The Shield broke up they remained friends. Roman couldn't remember a time he didn't travel or room with Seth. "Hey, Man," said Seth as Roman walked into the locker room with his bags.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to the bench to put his things in a locker. "What's up?" he asked as Seth and him shared a quick hug.

"Not much," he said, "we missed you this weekend. What happened?"

"It was a long week at my house," he said as he took a seat next to his friend. "A really long week."

"Are one of the kids sick?" asked Seth.

"No, it's not the kids. It's Tay," he said digging into his bag to get out his ring gear. "It's Tay. She has breast cancer."

"What?" asked Seth, "are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," he said, "I found a lump in her breast we went to the doctor they did some tests and we got the results back. She is getting surgery in a few weeks and then she is going through Chemo."

"Damn," he said, "how bad is it?"

"They said it's stage 2 so it's not as bad as it could have been. The doctor said it was caught before it spread anywhere else Thank God but it is still scary. I never thought I would be sitting here today saying my wife has cancer. You never really think these things will happen to your family until they do," he said as he felt tears in his eyes. He had held himself together in front of Tayla and the kids but he was just as torn up over it as they were. He just wanted to be strong in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Man," he said as he put his hand onto Roman's back. "How is Tay handling it?"

"She's doing okay with it. I mean she's ready to fight but I know it still bothers her. The hardest thing for her was when we told the kids."

"How'd they react?"

"They had questions but I don't think they truly understand what's going to happen. I think they just think it's a cold or something like that. I don't know. I did explain to them things are going to look different with Tayla and things are going to be different around the house for a while. They seemed to be okay with it but we'll see," he said before he felt a lump in his throat. "You know life hasn't been fair to my family," he said as tears came from his eyes as he choked on a sob. Seth put his hand on Roman's back as Roman kept his head down so he couldn't see him crying but Seth knew Roman had broken down. "I don't know how much more we can take. It's just like every time we are happy something comes along and washes away our happiness. It's not fair, Seth, I don't get it. First we get pregnant then she miscarries, we get pregnant again and she miscarries again. Then we find out she can't get pregnant and if she does she will never carry the baby to term. Not to mention that after we did get pregnant our son was stillborn. Life just keeps throwing fireballs at us. Then when she got pregnant with the girls she got kidnapped and went through hell during the pregnancy then she had the girls 18 weeks early. We watched them fight for their lives and granted they are very healthy now it was devastating back then. I never thought I would have two little girls to hug and kiss goodnight every night that I can. Then Dean came after us again and tried to kill my wife again. It is just a never ending shit storm for us. Then we had Joe and we wanted to have another baby. We tried got pregnant and she miscarried because of a ruptured cyst. Now we were finally happy enjoying life as a family talking about another baby and NOW this happens. It's like we're not supposed to be happy," he said choking on his words.

"I know you two have been to hell and back. I don't' know why life is trying to break you guys but I love to see how you two always get back up. I know it can't be easy for you. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I found out my wife had cancer. I would be devastated."

"I am devastated," he said, "I love Tayla so much and even though we have had our times where we almost got divorced and we have had our moments she is my entire world. I will love her the rest of my life. She has my whole heart for her whole life. She is the last woman I ever plan to be with and I want to die old and with her. I don't want to lose her at 34. I can't lose her at 34," he said as he broke down in front of his friend. "She is too young for this. It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair," said Seth comforting Roman. "It's not fair at all. But Tayla is a fighter and she's always been a fighter. She is going to make it through this."

"And what if she doesn't? What am I going to do? We've been together since we graduated high school. She is my life. She is my wife and my kids' mother. What if she doesn't make it how are we ever going to make it without her? I am scared. I don't want to live my life without her and I don't want our kids to be without their mother. Do you know how badly that would destroy them? They love Tay and she loves them. She takes care of them when I can't be there for them. She often plays both mom and dad because I can't be there as much as I want to be. I just want to punch life in the throat sometimes for being so harsh to Tayla. She is a great woman and she has NEVER done anything to deserve the hell she's gone through. I wish I was the one that got sick. I wish it was me. I would take her place in a heartbeat. All the bad things happen to her and she doesn't deserve it the only thing she has ever done was love too much. It's not fair."

"I know," said Seth. "But you know Tayla is a fighter. She will kick cancer's butt and she never lets the harshness of life tear her down. It may knock her down a few times but she always gets back up. So what are you going to do now? Are you taking time off?"

"I'm going to take some time off for her surgery and probably some time off when she's getting chemo. I have to wait to see the schedule of her chemo though then I'll know what my work schedule will look like. I plan to be there for her this whole time. I want to be there. I am going to be her rock to lean on and I'm going to be her strength when she's weak. I'm never going to let her give up. We are talking about having another baby through this though."

"How? I thought she couldn't get pregnant?"

"She can't," he said, "we were talking adoption but we decided we wanted a surrogate. We had some embryos frozen a couple years ago and we want to use one of them to have a baby. We both agreed on it."

"That's pretty awesome," he said, "where are you going to find a surrogate?"

"That's the thing," he said, "we were wondering if Jordyn would be interested in helping us out with it."

"Jordyn?" he asked, "my wife Jordyn?"

"Yes," said Roman with a smile as he looked at Seth. "Do you think she would help us out?"

"I wouldn't see why she wouldn't," he said.

"I mean are you okay with it?"

"If Jordyn wants to do it I have no problem with it. You and Tay are like family to us. We will do anything to help you out but it's Jordyn's call. We're done having kids. I'm getting too old and she only wanted two kids so I don't plan on getting her pregnant any time soon or ever again. I mean I'm cool with it. Are you two going to talk to Jordyn or do you want me to talk to her?"

"Well, we were planning on talking to both of you together. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," he said.

"Thanks," said Roman. "I need to go find Hunter so that I can talk to him and ask about some time off in a couple weeks. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he stood up, "but do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Jordyn about Tayla having cancer. She hasn't told her family yet and she hasn't told Chelsea yet. I don't' want Jordyn to know before Chelsea does."

"I won't say anything but if you two need anything or any help Jordyn and I can help you out. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Uce," said Roman with a smile before he left the room to head down the hallway to find Hunter to talk to him about taking time off. He loved his job but right now his place was to be at home with his family. They needed him more than ever.

Roman made his way to Hunter's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," said Hunter abruptly. Roman opened the door and walked in to see Hunter sitting down at his desk looking over the script for the night. He looked up to see Roman standing there. "Roman," he said as he closed up the script. "Take a seat."

"Thank-you," said Roman as he took a seat across from Hunter.

"How is Tayla?"

"She's okay for now," he said, "that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Yeah," he said, "you mentioned something came up and you would discuss with me tonight. What's going on?" Despite the man Hunter was on TV he was a great guy to work with off camera. He was very understanding of family situations but yet knew how to run a business. He was great with his talent and did everything he could to help them out if they needed it. Things had gotten a lot better when he and Stephanie took over the company a few years ago. No one had fear of walking around on egg shells. Not saying that they were pushovers because they weren't they were just nicer about situations.

"Well," said Roman before taking a deep breath. "Tay has breast cancer."

"I'm sorry, Roman," he said with sympathy in his voice. "How bad is it?"

"They caught it just in time," he said, "because it hasn't spread anywhere yet. It's just in her breasts right now. She is going to be getting surgery on December 4."

"Okay," said Hunter. "If there is anything you need please let us know. We're here for you and your family during this time. How are the kids taking it and Tay?"

"The kids really aren't understanding the seriousness of the situation it seems but Tay is taking it pretty hard. She is going to fight but she's still scared. The hardest for her has been telling the kids the news."

"I see," he said, "how much time do you need off? You can take as much time as you want."

"I was planning to take some time off for her surgery probably a month or so. I need to wait till she gets her chemo schedule before I know for sure what I can and can't work. I might just need to drop to part time during her chemo but I don't know for sure yet. If not then I'll probably take time off from the ring till she's done with chemo."

"Whatever time you need you take. We are fully understanding of your situation and if there is anything that you need please don't hesitate to ask. We will be here for you and your family through this tough time. Is it okay if we announce it to the other superstars or would you rather we wait?"

"Please wait," said Roman. "Give us time to talk to our families in a couple weeks. I already know it's going to get out there but I just want it to be done after our families find out. And I just thank you for being so understanding of my situation."

"It's not a problem, Roman. So you're taking a month off and then maybe more?"

"Yes," said Roman.

"Okay, we'll write you out of the script. You'll get injured at Survivor Series that way right after you can go home to your family and be with them. I know they need you at this time."

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile as he shook Hunter's hand. "Your support and gratuity mean a lot."

"It's not a problem," he said with a smile. "Are you sure you still want to go to Europe?"

"I'm sure; Tay was very adamant about me going on the tour. My family is there for her if she needs them."

"Okay," said Hunter, "and next time you talk to Tayla please tell her we're praying for her and she is in our thoughts. I know she is a fighter and she will make it through."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for tonight. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," said Hunter before Roman left the room to go get ready for his match against Rusev.

***A/N: Are you happy to see Seth and Roman have remained best friends after so long? What do you think about Seth and Jordyn being married now? (They will have their own fic at one point just sayin' if you're interested). Did you feel the sympathy and care from both Seth and Hunter toward Roman and his family during this time? Do you believe that Jordyn will be a surrogate especially if Seth is on board for it? What did you think over all? Are you ready for more? Please review and thank-you for reading! YOu guys are absolutely amazing. Thank-you.**


	6. Let's Be Thankful

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

On Thanksgiving morning Tayla, Joanne, Tianna, Sam, Alana and Nani were in the kitchen of Roman's and Tayla's house working on their Thanksgiving dinner when Lia, Leilani and Joe came running into the kitchen. "Mama!" yelled Lia, "Look what Daddy brought us back," she said as they all held up the same black t-shirt. "It's Daddy's new shirt."

"Very cool," said Tayla with a smile as Roman walked into the kitchen. He arrived home too late due to busy airports and traffic so the kids were already in bed when he got home the night before so he waited till the morning to give him some of their gifts he picked up for them.

"Can we wear them today?" asked Leilani.

"Not today," said Tayla as Roman wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as she was trying to work on Palusami. She smiled to herself as she felt his soft lips on her neck. "You three have to wear the outfits I picked out for you."

"I don't want to wear a dress," said Lia. "I don't like dresses."

"Listen to your Mama," said Roman with a smile as his chin rested on her shoulder. "Why don't you three go into the living room with Papa to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade? I'll be in shortly to watch it with you."

"Okay," said Lia before they left to go to the living room to watch the parade.

"It smells like an island feast in here," said Roman with a smile as he unwrapped his arms from around Tayla's waist. "It smells so good in here. Mom, are you making taro?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "What would palusami be without taro?"

"This is true," said Roman with a smile. "Tay, if you're too tired to cook you can go rest and I'll take your place."

"I'm all right," she said giving him a look. Their families didn't know she was sick and she didn't want them questioning her.

"Okay," he said before he snuck a carrot off the island to eat before he left the kitchen to watch the parade with his kids and his father.

"Why would you be tired?" asked Tianna.

"I just haven't been feeling well," said Tayla, "I'm fine."

"All right, Honey," she said. "If you get too tired please go rest we can handle everything."

"Mama, I'm fine," said Tayla. "I can do this."

"All right," she said.

"Aunt Tayla," said Alana who was now 19 years old and home from college for the holiday. "Lia, Leilani and Joe are so cute. I love seeing them on the holidays."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile. "They remind me of you when you were little. That's why they are so much fun."

"I bet," said Alana with a smile as they went back to cooking dinner for the family. Being with Roman's family and her own family made Tayla feel a lot better than she had been feeling the last couple weeks; she had been feeling exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep.

After hours of cooking the entire Reigns home smelled of roasted pig, turkey, fried shrimp, palusami, taro, island-styled rice, Tianna's famous coconut cream pie and Tayla's pineapple pie. They didn't stick to the typical Thanksgiving meal of turkey, sweet potatoes and foods normally eaten on Thanksgiving. They chose to celebrate Thanksgiving eating island foods mixing both the children's Samoan and Hawaiian cultures together. It had been that way for the last 6 years. "Everything looks so good," said Sika as everyone took a seat as the women brought the food to the table.

"It smells really good," said Joe as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry very hungry I could eat that whole pig by myself," he said eyeing up the pig on the table. "Can we eat please?"

"Your papa has to say a prayer first," said Joanne. "Everyone take hands and bow your heads."

"What is prayer?" asked Lia.

"Prayer is when you talk to God," said Leilani.

"We never pray," she said as she took her sister's and her brother's hand to pray while embarrassing her parents for not teaching their kids the family's religious beliefs. "We just eat."

"Well, today we're going to pray," said Joanne. "Go ahead, Sika."

Sika began to pray over the food and thanked God for giving them everything he had and talking about how it was a time to be thankful and how thankful he was for his family and their blessings. When he was done praying he proposed the idea for everyone to state what they were thankful for this year. "I'll start," he said as he looked around the table. "I am thankful for my family and for my grandchildren. I am extremely blessed to have all my grandchildren in my life and blessed to have all my children. I am thankful to see the next generation of our family rising up. And I am thankful for my beautiful wife, Joanne that has been here for me and supported me all these years."

They went around the table making their way to Joe. "I am thankful for my mama and for my dad. They give us everything that we need and they give the best hugs." Tayla smiled at her son with tears in her eyes.

"I'm thankful for my family," said Lia.

"I'm thankful for my house and my sister and brother," said Leilani, "and I'm thankful for my mama she is the best mama in the world!" She gave Tayla a big smile showing where she had recently lost her first tooth.

They had finally reached Roman at the table and he didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't want to break down in front of everyone. "I am thankful for my beautiful children," he said, "they are the best three kids I could have asked for. They make me smile every day and when I'm gone just hearing and seeing their little faces on Skype make my day better. And I am thankful for my beautiful wife," he said wrapping his arm around Tayla. "She has supported me since day 1 and when we had our problems she still loved me through them. She is my entire world and she is the only woman that I will ever love. I am thankful that I had a car accident with her and was able to meet her. If not my life would be totally different right now and I wouldn't have Atalia, Leilani and Roman," he said smiling at his kids. "I am thankful for my wife. They say behind every great man is an even greater woman and that is the truth."

Tayla with tears in her eyes leaned over and kissed Roman's lips softly before she took her turn of stating what she was thankful for. It was going to be hard for her and she wanted to do it without crying but she wasn't sure she would be able to do it. "All right," she said with tears already in her eyes. "I am just thankful for all of you and this entire family. I am thankful for my kids and their hugs. Everyday their hugs and kisses make my day a whole lot better. There was a time I thought I would never be called Mama or have little feet running in my house but I do and I am thankful for the three little blessings God has given me. I am thankful for my husband. He has been here for me whenever I needed him. In the next few weeks I will need him more than ever and I know he will be here for me. He has always been my rock and I am thankful for that. I am glad he is my rock to keep me strong. I am thankful…" she said before she broke down into tears. "Excuse me," she said before getting up from the table.

"Is she okay?" asked Miguel. "She seems really upset."

"She's had a tough few weeks," said Roman. "I'll be back," he said.

"All right," said Joanne as she looked at the kids. "Lia, what is wrong with your Mama?" she asked after Roman had went to get Tayla.

"I don't know, Nana," she said.

"Yes you do, Lia," said Leilani as she ate some of her food. "We can't say anything it's a secret."

"I bet you can tell us," said Tianna. "What's wrong with Mama?"

"Don't," said Leilani as she saw Lia getting ready to tell everyone about Tayla. "Mama is going to tell them. Mama said she will tell you about it today."

"Joe, Honey," said Tianna, "what's going on with Mama?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I just want to eat."

"Go ahead," said Tianna with a smile. "You can eat but I can get you one of you a piece of coconut cream pie if you tell me what is going on with your mama."

"Oh the pressure," said Lia as she held onto her head. "I love coconut cream pie."

"Lia, don't do it," said Leilani. "Be strong."

"Come on, Honey," said Tianna with a smile. "You can tell me."

"I can't," said Lia. "Mama has to tell you."

"All right," she said.

"But can I still have coconut cream pie after dinner?"

"Of course you can," said Tianna as Tayla and Roman made their way back to the table.

"I'm sorry," said Tayla. "I've just been sick the last few weeks and I'm emotional. I'm sorry. I don't' want to ruin everyone's dinner. Let's just eat and we can talk after."

"Okay," said Joanne, "as long as you're okay."

"I'm all right for now," said Tayla as she started to eat as Roman rubbed her back softly. Tayla was having a hard time this year on Thanksgiving simply because she didn't know what her future held. She didn't know if she was going to be all right and she didn't know if she would be sitting at the table with her family next year.

After the family had finished dinner which turned out to be pretty good after Tayla's breakdown no one questioned her they just went on talking about Roman's European tour and where he was headed in his career as well as how the kids were doing in school. Alana was discussing how much she liked college and was discussing her new boyfriend with the family, they had desert before they went into the living room so that Tayla and Roman could tell them the news. Alana, Nani, Lia, Leilani and Joe were in the kitchen doing the dishes while they talked. "Tay, and I have something to talk to you about," said Roman as Tayla took a seat on the chair and he sat on the arm of it while his parents, Tayla's parents and Sam took a seat on the couches.

"We heard," said Joanne, "what is going on? Anyone can clearly see that Tayla is not her normal self. What is going on? I know she's not pregnant because we know that she is not able to get pregnant so I am guessing this is a lot bigger and a lot more serious than a pregnancy. What is going on?"

"Well," said Roman, "we've had a very tough few weeks. It's been very tough for myself and for Tay."

"Why do I have a feeling you're about to tell us some bad news?" asked Tianna.

"Because we are," said Tayla with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to be around the bush. I have breast cancer."

"What?" asked Tianna with shock on her face. "What do you mean you have breast cancer?"

"I mean I have breast cancer. No explanation needed but let's just say Roman discovered a lump a few weeks ago, we went to the doctor they ran some tests and it came back as cancer."

"Oh my gosh, My baby girl," said Tianna as she quickly got up from the couch and made her way over to Tayla. She wrapped her arms around her tightly as Tayla hugged her back trying not to cry. "My baby girl."

Tianna held a grip on Tayla not wanting to let her go. Tayla could hear her crying in her ear. "Mama," said Tayla, "Mama, I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry," said Tianna breaking the hug and wiping away her tears. "So after everything you've been through that wasn't enough now you have to go through this?"

"I assume so," said Tayla.

"How bad is it?" asked Joanne.

"They caught it just in time," said Tayla, "it hasn't spread anywhere except a couple of lymph nodes. They believe I should make it through but as you all know my luck isn't the best. I can always fall in that 1% or whatever so I'm worried about that."

"And what about the kids? What's happening with the kids?" asked Tianna. "They shouldn't see you sick."

"The kids are aware that Tayla's going to be going through some changes and know she is going to be sick. I know it is going to be hard for them but our kids are strong. We plan to get through this as a family. I'm not saying we can do this alone because we can't. We need you to help us out. We may need you to take the kids some days and when Tayla is having surgery we're going to need someone to watch the kids. I am going to do my best to be here as much as I can but as we are approaching Wrestlemania season soon my job is going to become more demanding but I am going to do my best to be here but when I'm not Tay is going to need as much help as she can get. The kids are wonderful but I don't want Tayla to be overwhelmed and I know she is going to be a little weak from chemo so she's going to need all the help that she can get. We don't want to go through this alone and we would love for you to be a part of this for us and help us when you can."

"Of course Pops and I will help out," said Joanne with tears in her eyes. "I just can't believe you have breast cancer. You just never expect these things to happen to someone in your family and then it does. And you're so young," she said trying not to cry. "and your babies are so young."

"I know, Mom," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as she took Joanne's hand, "but I'm going to fight my butt off to beat this. I am not going to let it destroy me. I am only as strong as I believe to be. I believe I am the Incredible Hulk so I am going to make it through this."

"I know you will," said Joanne with a soft smile. "You have beaten so much I know you can beat this."

"And Tayla, your father and I are always here to help you out as well. If you need anything please let us know. We will do as much as we can."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as she looked at Roman. He nodded at her. "And you all know I'm not a religious person and I don't do the prayer thing or whatever else but I realize I can't do this without your prayers so please keep me in your prayers. Especially for my kids; they are my entire life and my entire world. I don't want them to lose me and I don't want to leave them motherless. I need all the prayers I can get and so do my kids. I want to try to keep things as normal as possible for them by keeping them in their activities like Lia with ballet and gymnastics, Leilani with her karate and basketball and Joe with his karate. I don't want them taken from the things they love because their mama is too sick and I will need help getting them to places. I don't want to disrupt their lives. Seeing me sick and weak is going to be hard enough for them. I don't want to make it harder for them by pulling them out of their activities and with Roman gone I'm going to need help getting them places."

"We will do everything we can to help," said Joanne. "And I mean that."

"Same here," said Tianna, "you and Roman aren't going to go through this alone. You both have a family that loves you and cares about you. When you go through struggles we go through struggles with you. We're here for you and I am sure Joanne agrees with me that we love you both more than anything and it isn't going to hurt us to help out. We both want you to make it through this."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile and tears in her eyes. The overwhelming support of not only her family but Roman's family was a blessing to her. She was beyond happy to have them there to help them out. "It means so much to me."

"We know," said Tianna as she took Tayla's other hand. "And you're my only daughter so you better believe I am going to make sure you fight like hell."

"I know," said Tayla with a smile. "I know."

"When do you go for surgery?" asked Joanne.

"Next week," said Tayla. "On the 4th. I go in early in the morning they are doing a mastectomy."

"A mastectomy?" asked Tianna, "does that mean?"

"That's what it means," said Tayla with a nod, "but the doctor told me it is the best thing to do to prevent it from coming back."

"I see," she said.

"And when do you start chemo?" asked Joanne.

"Roman and I discussed it we don't want to start chemo till after Christmas. We want to have a nice family Christmas and enjoy it as a family before everything starts to change for our family."

"Good idea," said Tianna with a smile.

"And I just love my kids so much," said Tayla as she started to cry. "They deserve to have a good Christmas. They deserve to be happy."

"I know," said Joanne as she squeezed her hand. "But we are all here for you and the kids. Everything is going to be okay."

Later that night after Roman and Tayla put the kids to bed, Tayla's parents were asleep in the guest room and Roman's parents went home for the night they were sitting on the couch in the living room to watch a movie together. "Come here," said Roman as Tayla walked over to the couch. She smiled and took a seat next to Roman as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she wore a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants while he had on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants both had their long hair pulled into a bun. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm just glad our family knows now and how wonderful is it that they are going to be here for us?"

"Did you have any doubt? They have always been here for us," he said. "You know that."

"I know but I just don't' want to be a burden to anyone. I feel like I'm going to be a burden to you and a burden to our family. I don't want that."

"Tay, you're not a burden and you won't be. We all care about you and we're all going to do whatever we have to in order to help you through this. That's what family does. A family is always there."

"I know," she said as she took his hand into hers intertwining their fingers. "Are you still going to love me when I don't have any breasts and don't have any hair?"

"Tay, what kind of question is that?"

"I'm just asking. I know how much you love my breasts and my hair. Are you still going to love me when they are gone?"

"Tay, I am going to love you till the day I die. Nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you. So what you won't have breasts anymore that's fine and you won't have hair for a while that's fine but you'll be alive and that's what matters to me. I know what is going to happen to you and as long as you fight and make it through that's all that matters to me. That's all I'm worried about. I love you, Tay," he said with tears in his eyes. "I love you," he said as his voice cracked.

"Ro," she said as she made him look at her. "Don't cry, Baby. I'm going to be okay. I am a fighter. I'm going to be okay."

"I know," he said, "it's just I am scared about everything."

"I'm scared too but you know what we have a wonderful support system and we have so much love for each other that our love is going to help us fight this. We're going to be okay. I have to believe that I am going to be okay. You have to believe that I am going to be okay."

"I believe that you're going to be okay," he said as tears rolled down his cheek. Tayla reached up and wiped his tears away. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "We've been to hell and back but we always survived."

"Always," she said with a smile as she concentrated on his face. He was still as hot to her as he was the day they had met after that car accident. He had been her first love; her only love. He held all her firsts from her first kiss, her first date, her first love and the first time she made love was with him. She wished she could say he was the only person but things that had happened in the past during her abduction changed and ruined all of that. Roman was the only man she had ever known. He was the father of her children and Tayla knew she would love him the rest of her life. There was never going to be another man that would hold her heart. Roman stole it when she was 17 and he would hold it the rest of their lives. They were meant to live happily ever after it was the flaws and obstacles keeping them from making it there but that was what made their relationship real; what made their love worth fighting for but most importantly it was what made them love each other more than life itself.

***A/N: So what did you think? How funny was it when Tianna was trying to get info from the kids? At least they stayed strong and didn't say anything. Do you believe Tayla has a wonderful support system behind her to help her fight through this? Were you happy to see both Roman's and Tayla's family come together finally and now willing to be there for Tayla, Roman and the kids? Do you think this whole ordeal is going to change Tayla's beliefs as far as her faith goes? And what about the love between Roman and TAyla? Do you think it could ever be broken? Will they ever have a happily ever after? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. Faith Can Move Mountains

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

***I just want to take this time to explain a little more about this story: I know the subject matter is tough because sometimes as I write it I am crying. I have seen people go through this in life but I don't want this story to be about Tayla having cancer and it to be sad and depressing because it's not. I'm not saying that there won't be sad chapters becaus there will be sad chapters but there will also be lots of happy chapters. I have a lot of good things planned for this; things that are going to make you cry because it is beautiful and things that are going to make you smile. It is going ot be worth it in the end trust me. I don't want you to see it as a sad story where a woman is fighting cancer but as a love story. I want you to see it as Oh Tayla has cancer but look how much Roman loves her and how much her family and friends love her. It is a love story just not the typical love story. I hope that you continue to read it so that you can see the wonderful things I have in store. I was thinking about this all day and I just wanted to put that out. **

The day following Thanksgiving Roman, Tayla and the kids drove down to Tampa to visit with Jordyn, Seth, Jonah and their daughter Meilani. It was one of Seth's last days off before he went back on the road and they wanted to talk to both Seth and Jordyn about surrogacy before Tayla got her surgery in a few days. Roman rang the doorbell on the front porch of their home. Jordyn opened the door with a smile on her face. "Roman, Tay," she said, "I'm so glad to see you. Come in," she said allowing them into the house.

"Hey," said Tayla giving her a hug. "You look great."

"Thank-you," she said with a smile, "so do you."

"Aunt Jordyn!" yelled Leilani as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, Lei," she said with a smile hugging her back before Lia and Joe joined in the hug. "Jonah, Aunt Tay is here," she yelled as they walked to the living room.

Jonah ran down the stairs and ran over to Tayla. "Hey Aunt Tay!" he said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Buddy," she said hugging him back with a smile. Jonah was now 9 years old and he had grown up so much from the time he was a baby and the older he got the more he looked like Jordyn with the curly brown hair and the dark brown eyes. "How's school?"

"Good," he said with a smile. "I got straight A's on my report card."

"That's awesome," said Tayla giving him a high five. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you, Aunt Tay. Can Joe, Leilani and Lia come play video games in my room?"

"As long as they aren't violent," said Tayla.

"They're not," said Jordyn, "I don't allow violence in my house. We stick to the old school games like Mario and Super Mario," she said, "don't worry and some wrestling games are they okay?"

"They're fine," said Tayla with a smile. "You three be polite, share and if you make a mess clean it up."

"Okay, Mama," said Joe before they ran up the stairs with Jonah to his room to play video games so that Jordyn, Seth and Roman could talk.

"Where is Seth?" asked Roman as they took a seat on the couch across from Jordyn on the chair.

"Seth is helping Meilani in the bathroom. She just started using the big girl potty so she's still a little scared of it so either Seth or myself have to go in there with her to hold her hand."

"Aw," said Tayla with a smile. "I remember those days."

"He should be in shortly," said Jordyn with a smile. "How are you feeling? Seth told me about the cancer. Don't worry I didn't say anything to Chelsea I will just let her think she found out before me. Seth needed to tell me."

"It's fine," said Tayla, "I talked to Chelsea last week about it. And I'm feeling all right. I go for surgery in a few days. I'm pretty nervous about that."

"I bet," said Jordyn, "but you know what my mama went through a mastectomy years ago and she is doing fine. If you ever want someone to talk to you can talk to her."

"Thanks," said Tayla with a smile as Seth came into the room holding his 3 year old daughter's hand. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Tay," he said giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good," she said. "Hey, Meilani."

"Hi, Aunt Tayla," she said with a smile that was identical to her older brother's. She looked just like Jonah dark eyes, dark hair and all. There was no denying they were brother and sister.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Jordyn as Meilani sat on her lap. "What's up? If you need my help with anything you know I am here for you."

"Thanks," said Tayla as she took Roman's hand. "We do need your help in a way."

"Okay," she said as she pulled Meilani's dark hair up into a messy bun. "What do you need?"

"Well, Roman and I have been talking and we totally understand if you don't' want to do it or if you think it's weird. I totally understand but we just wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Okay," she said as Seth put his hand on his wife's shoulder exposing his gold wedding band. "What is up?"

"You see, Jordyn," said Roman, "you know how fertility has always been an issue for Tay and I? And once we finally started having kids we believed we could have more and then she went through another ruptured cyst causing them to remove her remaining ovary and taking away her ability to have kids again. Well, when they were doing the surgery we had them pull a few eggs, fertilized them and they froze them for us. We have at least 5 frozen embryos that we would like to use. With Tayla getting sick and everything we have been leaning more and more toward surrogacy and using the embryos."

"Okay," said Jordyn as she handed Meilani her phone to play with. "Are you asking me to be a surrogate for you and Tayla?"

"We were hoping," said Tayla. "I mean you don't have to but we were hoping that you would."

Jordyn looked at Seth and they nodded at each other. "Tay and Roman, you have done so much to help me over the last few years. You took care of Jonah when I couldn't, you introduced me to Seth and have been some of my best friends over the last few years. You're Meilani's godparents and we're Lia's, Leilani's and Joe's godparents. We're very close and you two are like our family in fact we consider you family so like I said if there is anything and I do mean ANYTHING including being a surrogate we'll do what we can."

"So you're willing to be our surrogate?" asked Tayla with a smile.

"Of course," she said. "What would I have to do? And how would this work? I mean Seth and I are not having any more kids right now if ever. I like just having two kids. We will do anything to help besides after all that you've done I owe you one."

"What will happen is they would implant an embryo or two inside of you then a couple weeks they will ask you to test to make sure they stick. If they do stick or one of them stick you will carry it for 40 weeks like you normally would but Tay and I would be included in every doctor appointment and present during childbirth where after you have the baby you would hand it over to us. It's a lot and it's asking a lot and it can take a toll on someone as they get emotionally attached to the baby."

"I am pretty sure I can handle it," said Jordyn. "How many embryos would they implant?"

"One or two," said Tayla, "they usually put a couple embryos in because not all of them stick."

"And if neither of them stick?"

"We'll try again a couple weeks later."

"All right," said Jordyn. "When do you want to do this?"

"We were hoping a week or two after Tayla's mastectomy before she begins her chemo. It would probably be the week before Christmas or the week of Christmas. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Roman.

"We're 100% sure," said Seth. "I know you wanted to talk to Jordyn and I together but when I got home I told her about what we discussed as far as surrogacy goes. As soon as I mentioned it she was on board. We have talked about it and we are ready to do this whenever you're ready."

Tayla grew tears in her eyes and her body was filled with a new hope. "Thank-you so much. You have no idea how much this means to Roman and I. I can't thank-you enough."

"Anything for you, Tayla," said Jordyn with a smile. "You did so much for me that it's time I do you a favor. We are here for you and it would be my honor to be your surrogate."

"Thank-you, Jordyn," said Roman with a smile as Tayla got up and walked over to Jordyn. She wrapped her arms around her and thanked her again as she cried but not because she was sad but because she was happy that they were one step closer to actually having another baby. Tayla then moved over to hug Seth to thank him as Roman hugged Jordyn before he hugged Seth. "Thanks, Man."

"You know after everything you two have been through you deserve this more than anyone," said Seth. "We are more than happy to do this. If it wasn't for you two we wouldn't be married right now or have Meilani. We want to see you happy and you deserve to be happy and blessed especially with everything you are dealing with right now."

"You two are awesome," said Tayla. "I can't thank you enough for willing to do this for us. You two are wonderful."

"We are only doing what we know you would do for us," said Jordyn with a smile. "Tay, you have a good heart you always have. You have been through hell and back. If I can do one thing that is going to bring you more happiness in your life I'm going to do it. Just let me know when and it's a done deal."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with tears in her eyes as she hugged Jordyn one last time. Once it was decided on that Jordyn would be a surrogate Roman and Tayla spent the afternoon hanging out with Seth, Jordyn and their family so that the kids could play since they only saw each other every once in a while the only issue with the surrogacy was that they lived 6 or 7 hours away from each other. Tayla and Jordyn weren't sure how that would work out with her getting chemo and being sick but Tayla was determined to make it work. She wanted that baby more than anything. This was going to make her fight a lot stronger than it was before.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

Tayla was being prepped for her mastectomy. She was nervous and Roman was nervous. Neither of them really knew what to expect they just knew that this was the first step in their lives of everything changing. Roman held her hand just before they were giving her the anesthesia. "Tay," said Roman as he looked down at his wife with his blue eyes and a smile on his face. "I know you're scared about this and everything that is going to happen but I know everything is going to be okay. I know you're scared that I won't love you the same after this because your body is different," he said knowing that was one of her biggest fears that once her breasts were gone he would never love her the same again. "That's not true I am going to love you more. I am going to be in the waiting room waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be here for you every step of the way and even when things get too tough I will be the one to keep you strong. I promise you that. I am amazed by you, Tayla. You are a strong woman. One of the strongest women I know and will ever know. You are the best wife a man could ask for and I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my children. I have loved you, I do love you and will always love you. Nothing will ever change that and I mean it, Tay. You're my hero. I watched you go through so much in your life but you never backed down. I know you're not backing down from this. I know you're going to be a fighter and I know as much as you hate the idea of this surgery you know it is the best thing to do for yourself, for me and for the kids. Our kids are going to see you as their hero if they don't already. You're a fighter, Tay and now is the time for you to kick cancer's ass," he said with tears in his eyes. "I know that you can do it and I am going to love you through it."

Tayla had tears in her own eyes forming and she felt as if she could break down at any moment but she chose to hold together. "I love you, Roman. I love you so much. And I love the kids. I am going to fight again. I promise."

"I know you will, Baby Girl," he said with a smile as he ran his hands through her hair. "I know you will. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be," she said with a smile.

"I love you," he said before he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Baby," she said with a smile before Roman left the room so the doctors could do what they needed to do to make his wife somewhat better.

Roman sat in the waiting room by himself while his children were at school and he had requested that no one be there with him. He didn't want anyone to be there with him. He wanted to sit in the silence of the waiting room by himself. There were times he felt like breaking down but he held himself together. He was filled with peace as the hours ticked away. He knew Tayla was going to make it and he knew the surgery was going to be the best thing for her. He sat reading books and magazines about surviving mastectomies. He wanted to do everything he could to make his wife feel comfortable and support her through this difficult time. Roman felt his phone buzz several times throughout the surgery but ignored the texts and phone calls. Just as he was about to stand up to pace the waiting room a nurse appeared in the room. "Mr. Reigns," she said a couple hours after the surgery.

"Yes," he said as he hurried over to her. "How is she?"

"She's doing fine," she said. "They just moved her to recovery. The doctor will talk to you when she wakes up. She is a fighter. She made it through the surgery fine. I'll come get you when she wakes up."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile and tears of relief in his eyes. His wife survived the first big step in her fight. He was anxious to see her and to kiss her lips. He wanted to hug her but he was sure she wasn't going to be ready for hugs after her surgery because of the pain.

About 30 minutes later the nurse came to get Roman and took him back to the room Tayla was in. He smiled as he walked into the room and saw his wife sitting up on the bed. She smiled back at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said as he had a bouquet of flowers for her that he got from the flower shop. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful," she said with a smile as he walked over to kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he said, "so how are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said, "but I'm doing all right. I'm glad this is over. I feel so relieved. I know everything is going to be different and I am a long way from being done with this but this is one step down and I am relieved to make it past this one step."

"Me too," he said with a smile. "I have to kiss you one more time."

"I'm not complaining," she said with a smile before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before they were interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat as he entered the room. "Sorry," she said.

"No it's okay," he said with a smile. "I enjoy seeing this type of happiness after a successful surgery."

"So it was successful."

"Very successful," he said with a smile. "You did wonderful. We removed both breasts and we caught it all just in time. It only spread to those two lymph nodes but we caught it in time. You were very lucky. You still need to undergo chemo therapy just in case we missed any cancer cells but you did very well and with the breasts gone your chances of getting breast cancer again after chemo are slim to none. I want to discuss chemo with you."

"Okay," said Tayla as Roman took her hand into his and held it tightly as they were going to discuss the next big step in the fight. "How long will I have to undergo chemo?"

"We're looking at 3-4 months of chemo occurring every other week. It's going to be intensive but I am very optimistic about it. I believe that it is going to kill whatever cancer cells could be left and you could be cancer free. I'm not saying that your body isn't going to undergo drastic changes because it is but the outlook is good. I have a lot of hope that chemo is going to work."

"3-4 months of chemo?" asked Roman. "That's a lot isn't it?"

"It's the best thing for Tayla. We want to kill the cancer cells. We want her to beat this. I know she can and like I said I have a very positive outlook on the outcome of this surgery and chemotherapy. The easy part is done I'm not going to lie and the hard part is about to begin. I hope that you two have a strong support system because you're going to need it."

"We do," said Tayla with a smile. "We have a wonderful support system and my husband is my biggest support system," she said looking at him giving him a smile. "So after 3-4 months of chemo I am done?"

"Hopefully but we will know closer to the end of your chemotherapy. We are going to work together for the next few months and we're going to get you healthy. You are in the best hospital in Pensacola. We are going to get you through this. I am very optimistic about this. Beating it is not impossible, Tayla."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to God," said Roman. "I know you doctors like to say science proves this and science proves that but God has proven more. Miracles have happened that no one can explain. Because through God all things are possible. I believe that God is watching over my wife and he is taking care of her. I believe that he is going to help her fight through this. He is going to help with the chemo so that when it's done she won't have cancer anymore. She has too much to live for."

"And Mr. Reigns," he said.

"Roman."

"Roman," he said, "my faith is strong too. I didn't get into the medical field just because I love science. I got into it because I believe God is the one in charge of every case that walks in this door. I believe that it is God that helps so many of our patients walk out of here cancer free. You will very rarely ever hear me talk about scientific facts I am more optimistic about faith than I am about science. Science can only take you so far but faith, Roman, will move mountains. I know exactly what you're saying."

"Finally a doctor that doesn't base my wife's future on science. You're a good man," he said shaking his hand.

"Thank-you, Sir," he said nodding back at him. "But we're going to get through this and I know Tayla is going to make it through."

"Thank-you," said Tayla with a smile.

"I just need to confirm that you want to start chemo following Christmas? In January, is that what you decided?"

"Yes," said Roman. "We decided to start chemo in January."

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. "Well, Tayla you should rest up and we're probably going to keep you tonight due to the success of your surgery and we should have you home by tomorrow afternoon. You two take care. I will be in later to check on you."

"Thank-you," said Roman with a smile before the doctor left the room. "Did you hear that, Tayla? He believes you're going to beat this."

"I am," she said with a smile. "I am going to beat this!"

***A/N: I don't know about you but after this chapter I am hyped! I am ready to write more. Are you ready for more? What do you think about Jordyn agreeing to be a surrogate? HOw do you think that is going ot turn out do you think the embryo will stick or no? What about the ordeal with the doctor? All the doctors they have had in the past have based Tayla's future on science but this one not only bases it on science but on faith as well. Do you believe with the hope of having another baby this pushes Tayla to fight more? How do you think as a couple Roman and Tayla are going to handle these new changes? Do you believe that Tayla is going to beat this? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	8. The New Me

** *Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

It was two days after my surgery and I was at home relaxing. I had been in pain for the last two days from the surgery but I was on cloud 9 knowing that the doctor had faith that I was going to beat this. I knew I was going to beat the cancer. I was told that by the second day past surgery I would be able to remove the bandages but I wasn't ready to do that yet. I wasn't ready to see what all the cancer took from me. I wasn't ready to see the change. I knew what to expect but until I saw it I could act as if nothing had changed but once those bandages came off it would all be real and I would be a totally different person. My biggest fear was Roman seeing me without breasts. What would he do and what would he think? He said he would still love me and love me more than he had before but that was before he saw what was taken away. He could change his mind so easily and then there were my kids. I hadn't seen them since the morning of my surgery as they had been staying with Mom and Pops till that particular day. What would they think? My breasts that were once used to feed all 3 of them; how would they react to seeing me without them? Maybe they would never notice but that is highly doubtful.

When I came home the house was full of cards and flowers from people within WWE as well as our family and friends. I had gotten numerous texts and calls asking if I needed help with anything. Even Roman's bosses Hunter and Stephanie called me to see how I was doing after my surgery. My best friend Bo was just as concerned as he and his wife had sent me a bouquet of flowers and a get well card. I was so overjoyed to see the compassion, the thoughts and well wishes from Roman's co-workers, our family and our friends. It made me feel good. I felt like I had an even bigger support system behind me. A long time ago I would have been upset with Roman's fans trying to add me on Facebook or follow me on Instagram or even on Twitter but as the requests started to pour in I started allowing them to follow my Instagram page and follow me on Twitter; Facebook was a little more private for me as I had many of Roman's family members as my friends so I set up my own Facebook page that was going to be used to discuss my surgery, my fight against breast cancer as well as my treatments and my progress so that the fans could be included in one of the most difficult times of my life. Their kind words and sympathy made me smile.

"Mama!" I heard Lia's voice ring out as the front door flew open. I heard my kids' little feet running through the halls to the living room. "Mama!" she yelled as her, her sister and her brother all entered the living room as Mom and Pops stood behind them.

"My babies," I said with a smile as I looked at their little faces and the smiles on their faces. I had missed those faces so much. "How are you? How was school?"

"Good," said Leilani as they moved closer to me. "Are we allowed to hug you?" she asked. It would pain me to say no.

"Gently," I said, "and one at a time."

"Yes, gently," said Roman as he stood up from the chair to oversee their hugs. Leilani came to me first and gently hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt her tiny arms around my neck. I pulled her hair over my arms and kissed her cheek. Joe came over next to give me a hug. "Gentle, Buddy," said Roman.

"He's all right," I said as I hugged him back. Lia was the last to come over to give me a hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around me and I could hear her crying in my ear. "Lia, what's wrong?"

"I missed you," she said as she looked at me with her blue-grey eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said with a smile as I felt a little piece of my heart break, "but I'm home now and so are you. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Mama," she said as she stood in front of me. "Do you hurt?"

"A little," I said. "But it's just a boo-boo I'll be okay."

"Mama is going to be fine," said Roman with a smile as he sat back down, "but she really missed you guys."

"I did," I said with a smile. "Thank-you Mom and Pops for keeping them," I said as they walked into the living room and took a seat on the other couch.

"It was no problem," said Sika. "We are always here for you and whenever you want a babysitter we're here to help."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile.

"So how was the surgery?" asked Mom.

"It was successful," I said, "the doctor said it was caught in time and they believe after chemo everything should be all right. They said with the mastectomy that my chances of getting breast cancer again are slim to none so I did the best thing I could have done. I just don't' know if I'm ready for the changes yet but your son has been amazing for me. He has really made me feel special and has been with me every minute of every day."

'That's because he loves you, Mama," said Lia as she sat on Roman's lap.

"I know he does," I said with a smile. "I love him too."

"So they believe you're going to beat this?"

"Yes," I said, "they believe that I am going to recover from this but they said the hardest part is still to come. It's going to be a long road but we're going to make it through. The support of Roman's fans and his co-workers is amazing. And the support from our family and friends it's unimaginable. You just never know how much you're loved until something serious happens. I am thankful for all the kind words, the favors and everyone taking time out of their day for me. It really means a lot. The doctor said we can't do it without our support system."

"You do have the best support system in the world," said Mom with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Tayla."

"Yes, Mama," said Leilani, "everything is going to be okay and you know why?"

"Why?" I asked as she stood next to me as I ran my hand through her waist length hair.

"Because we all love you. I made you a picture," she said. "You want to see it?"

"Yes I do," I said with a smile.

"Okay, Mama," she said with a smile as she ran to get the picture she made for me.

"She has been wanting to give this to you since the other day," said Mom. "She was so excited about it."

"I bet," I said as Leilani came running back into the living room with a piece of paper in her hand. "What is this?" I asked as she handed me the picture she drew of a blue sky and a rainbow and a family standing underneath it.

"This is a rainbow," she said pointing to it, "and that's Heaven because God is watching over you and he is promising he is going to make you better with the rainbow. And that's you, that's daddy, that's me, that's Lia and that's Joe because we are all here for you."

"It's beautiful," I said with happy tears in my eyes. "I love it. Thank-you, Lei," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Mama," she said as she gave me another gentle hug with a smile. It was good to see that my kids weren't too freaked out about me being sick. I didn't want them to be. I wanted them to embrace it and realize that there are bad things out there that hurt people but there is always a love that can make those bad things go away. I didn't want them to see me sick but more as a hero that beats something that is trying to tear my family apart. I would never allow that to happen. I understood that it would be hard for them and they may act out a little but I hoped that they would not completely shut down or be afraid to ask questions or to talk about it. I wanted to be open and honest about everything that was about to happen in our lives.

After Pops and Mom left to go home to rest because our kids wore them out which I totally believe because our children can be a bit hyper and overzealous at times. They are always on the go which is why we put them into activities to burn off their energy. That's what happens when you have two energetic people have children; you get very energetic children that keep you on your toes because every day we are on our toes with them. My kids sat down with me and we played a couple games of Candy Land and then a couple games of Chutes and Ladders. I enjoyed watching them laugh and smile. They were having so much fun. It made me want to fight harder through it all. I could never leave that laughter or those smiles. When we were finished playing games we did a little bit of coloring. There is just something therapeutic about coloring with your kids to see their creativity come to life and to see them advance in their gross motor skills is amazing. They were all very creative artists. "Roman," I said as I put the crayon down as we finished coloring.

"Yeah, Babe," he said as he was still coloring in a Disney Princess coloring book.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," I said with nervousness in my voice. "Okay?"

"Do you want me to come with you or are you going to be okay?"

"I know you care but I want to do this alone," I said, "Please keep the kids busy. I'll be back."

"Okay," he said as he looked at me with his blue-grey eyes. "If you need me you know where I am."

"I know," I said. "Thank-you," I said before I went upstairs to our bedroom. I locked our bedroom door and walked into our master bathroom. I took a deep breath as I turned the water on. The doctor suggested that I shower to get the bandages wet before I tried to remove them. He said it would be easier that way. I wasn't ready for that at all. If I could have I would have left my bandages on forever. I never wanted to see what was taken from me. I let the water run for a few minutes as I stood outside the shower contemplating and debating with myself if I was truly ready but I had to face it. I had to do it. I took my t-shirt off over the top of my head exposing my bandages before I slid out of my pajama pants. I stepped into the shower under the hot water. I allowed it to hit me. It felt so good to stand under the hot water flowing down. I quickly washed my hair before I cleaned my body afterward I just stood under the water the longer I stayed in the shower the longer I could put off removing the bandages. As the water grew cold and no longer comforting I turned the water off and picked up a ponytail holder to throw my waist length hair up into a messy bun. I took a deep breath as I stood in the cool shower and slowly started to remove my bandages from around my chest. I didn't want to look the closer I got down to my skin. When the bandages were removed there I stood looking down to see nothing but stitches and what was sure to be a scar on my chest. I didn't see any breasts; I didn't feel any breasts as I gently touched my chest where they used to be. I didn't cry as I stood in the shower taking in the new sight of my body. It wasn't until I wrapped the towel around my waist to let it air dry and stepped out of the shower. I walked into my bedroom. I purposely skipped the bathroom mirror on my way out but once I was in the room and I pulled my underwear out of the drawer to put them on along with a new pair of pajama pants and pulled out a cami top I walked over to my bedroom mirror. I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself as tears formed in my eyes as I saw what cancer took from my body. Nothing was left but stitches and a soon to be scar. It was gone. I didn't feel like a woman anymore. It looked horrible; the swelling, the black and blue chest I was sure it would look better as I healed but my boobs would NEVER be there again. I stood looking at myself before I let out a scream. I hated what I saw. How would my husband ever look at me as a woman again? I wanted to punch the mirror I was so angry. I took my hands to my chest and gently touched the stitches and sutures trying not to pull anything out. It felt so different. Tears fell from my eyes as the realization set in that this was my new body and I would always look like this. I put the cami away in the drawer and pulled out one of Roman's t-shirts to wear instead. I didn't want anyone to know what was missing. My womanhood had been removed from me; stolen from me; gone forever. I would never be a woman again. I took his t-shirt and walked over to the bed. I lied down and began to sob to myself as I let it all sink in. It was probably one of the hardest moments of my life. I heard a knock on the door as I sobbed on my pillow. "Go away," I said.

"Tay, are you okay?" asked Roman.

"No," I said.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked messing with the doorknob.

"No don't come in here," I said, "Please just let me have this time to myself. I want to be alone right now."

"Okay, Baby Girl," he said, "but I'm here."

"I know but I need to do this myself," I said.

"All right," he said before I heard him walk down the stairs before I broke down into sobs again. I would never let him see me without a shirt again. I would never wear another shirt where anyone could see what the cancer stole from me. I didn't want people to see it. I didn't want them to see me.

I kept up my self-conscious behavior over the next week. In fact I think it got worse the more time went on. I was so worried about how I looked I wouldn't even let Roman see me naked anymore. I would not allow him to see me without a shirt on. He kept asking to see and I told him that he couldn't. I replaced my tight knit shirts, tank tops and camis with Roman's baggy t-shirts to hide myself away from the world. Roman and I were meeting Jordyn and Seth at the clinic the week before Christmas to have our embryos implanted into Jordyn. I stuck to wearing a baggy t-shirt and I was still iffy if I wanted to celebrate Christmas with people other than Roman and the kids. I wrote many times about how I felt after seeing myself without breasts on my Cancer Facebook Page and everyone tried to comfort me by telling me how strong I was for having a mastectomy and that it didn't matter because I was beautiful. I didn't feel beautiful. I didn't feel strong and I didn't feel like me. I felt weak, powerless, ugly and asexual it was a tough week for me but I was looking forward to going to the clinic to have our embryos implanted. I couldn't wait for that miracle to happen. I just hoped that it would stick.

Jordyn, Seth, Roman and I sat in the waiting room of the clinic silently no one mentioned anything about my surgery or my cancer. We would occasionally smile at one another but it was awkward for all of us. The nurse called Jordyn, Seth and myself back to the room. Roman didn't feel comfortable going back with us because of it being Jordyn but we had agreed on having 2 or 3 embryos implanted. I walked back with them and the nurse did what she needed to do with Jordyn and gave her a gown to put on. The doctor came in shortly after. "Mrs. Reigns," he said, "I see we are finally using these embryos."

"Yes," I said with a forced smile. "My family is having a tough time right now and my husband and I discussed this and decided we wanted to have a surrogate."

"I heard. I hope you're doing well," he said with a smile.

"I'm okay," I said.

"That's good," he said, "so over the last 5 days I have been monitoring the embryos. I believe all 3 embryos are viable but that doesn't go to say that they will stick. They are just viable. It is your decision on how many embryos you would like to transfer, Mrs. Reigns. We usually do 2 at max."

"I want to do all three," I said. "Roman and I decided to have all three transferred. That way if two don't stick one will. One of them has to stick."

"Okay," said the doctor. "Jordyn, are you okay with having 3 embryos transferred?"

"I am fine with whatever, Tayla wants to do. This is her baby and her decision. I am just doing what I need to do for a friend."

"All right," he said. "I am going to transfer all 3 embryos."

"Thank-you," I said with a smile. It was the happiest I had been in a week.

"All right, , are you ready for the procedure?"

"I am," said Jordyn with a smile as she lay on the table.

Seth and I watched the doctor perform the procedure and transfer my 3 embryos into Jordyn. I was so excited to watch the process. I was one step closer to having the baby I wanted; the baby that Roman and I wanted. The doctor finished up the procedure and all 3 embryos were transferred successfully. He made Jordyn lie still for 30 minutes after and then went on to explain the entire next few days for her. He asked her not to get up the rest of the day except to use the bathroom. He told her that the next day must be a quiet one so that the embryo or embryos have a chance to line themselves onto the uterine wall. He went over how important it was for her to continue taking progesterone and estrogen so that the body didn't reject the fetus or fetuses. It made me nervous as he kept saying fetuses because we just wanted one baby not two or three but if God chose to give us two or three we would take them. I just didn't know how Jordyn would feel about carrying more than one baby. He told her that in 10-12 days she should go in to have a beta test done to determine if she is pregnant or not and also discussed that if she took a home pregnancy test not to be discouraged if it came back negative because they often did give false negatives in a surrogacy situation. It was a very exciting day.

When Jordyn was free to go we all walked out together to Roman in the waiting room. He stood up and said, "How did it go?"

"It went well," said Jordyn.

"Yeah," I said, "all 3 embryos were transferred successfully."

"That's great. When will we know for sure if we are having a baby or not?"

"10-12 days," said Jordyn. "I will have a beta test done to determine if I am pregnant or not."

"I don't' think I can wait that long," said Roman as he took my hand. "I am too excited. I hope this works."

"Me too," I said with a smile. "Jordyn, thank-you so much for helping us out and thank-you so much for doing this for us. You have no idea how much this means to us. All I can say is thank-you and I will forever be grateful for your help."

"It's not a problem, Tay," she said, "you helped me now I'm helping you. I just hope at least one of them stick."

"Me too," I said with a smile. "I love you, Jordyn," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too," she said with a smile as she hugged me back.

On our way home I was talking to Roman. "You know if all three of those embryos stick we're going to get three babies."

"It's nearly impossible for all three to stick, Tay, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Two maybe but 3? I doubt it."

"I guess that's true," I said, "I don't care as long as it works. I don't want to be hurt again when it comes to having a baby. I have been hurt enough. We've been hurt enough."

"I know," he said as he took my hand into his as he drove us home, "but I have a good feeling about this. I have a really good feeling. We're going to be okay."

His words always gave me hope but I have to agree with him. I had a good feeling about it too. "When do you want to tell the kids?"

"We'll wait till we know for sure but I think we should tell our families what we're doing on Christmas."

"Roman," I said taking a deep breath. "I don't want to spend Christmas with my family or your family. I don't feel right about it. I just don't want to spend Christmas with them."

"Tay, my parents are looking forward to spending the night on Christmas Eve like they do every year to see the kids open their gifts just like I'm sure your parents are too. We can't tell them not to come."

Roman was right our parents did look forward to seeing the kids on Christmas morning opening their gifts. I didn't want to take that away from them but I was not looking forward to hosting Christmas. I wasn't in the Christmas spirit but I was ready to make it the best Christmas I could for my kids. They deserved to have a great Christmas and I guess they didn't deserve to have all the traditions they have known all their lives taken away because of how I was feeling. "All right," I said with a smile. "We'll do the same thing we do every year and I want to go to church this year."

"Wonderful," he said with a smile. "And just to let you know I have to pick up their big gift on Christmas Eve during the day but I don't know what I'm going to do with it till Christmas Day."

"Just give it to them on Christmas Eve," I said, "It's a little out of the ordinary but I think they would enjoy getting it on Christmas Eve. I just can't wait to see their face when they get it."

"Me either. They are going to be excited," said Roman.

"I think I am excited," I said with a smile.

"Me too," he said with a small laugh. "And I have a present for you too but you have to wait till Christmas night for that."

"I love your presents," I said with a smile.

"I know," he said as we were stopped at a red light. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," I said with a smile.

***A/N: Don't you just love to see Tayla with her kids? She waited so long to have them that she truly enjoys being a mother. Do you sense that? Should she have let Roman see her after she took the bandages off or do you understand where she is coming from? They transferred three embryos! Do you think any of them will stick? What do you think will happen with that? What is the big gift Roman and Tayla got for their kids for Christmas? Any guesses? And Tayla wants to go to church! Is she starting to change as far as her faith and beliefs go? Also do you prefer the story to be in Tayla's point of view and Roman's point of view as opposed to third person? I think I like doing it in Tayla's and Roman's point of view it seems more real that way. What do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Luckiest Woman In The World

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***This is my favorite chapter so far. I have been waiting to write this for a while. It will take you on a rollercoaster of emotions but it is truly a beautiful chapter. I think you will love it.***

***CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT***

**TAYLA's Point Of View:**

Our Christmas Eve started off the way that it normally did every year with three very hyper children waking us up at the crack of dawn filled with excitement for the two days that lay ahead of them. I made a promise that I would not break from tradition even though I didn't feel up to it. I wanted everything to remain the same and the kids were looking forward to our usual Christmas Eve activities. I was on my own for the beginning part of the day as Roman had left to get their Christmas present from us so we started the morning off making sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies to leave out for Santa. We followed it up by making a gingerbread house which my kids absolutely loved. The smiles and laughter were beautiful and really put me in the Christmas spirit especially when Leilani started us off in singing Christmas carols as we put icing and stuck little candies onto the house. I think more candy and icing was eaten than actually used to decorate the house. When we finished the gingerbread house we put it in the living room on the table where the milk and cookies were going to go as Roman came into the front door. "DADDY!" yelled Leilani. "Look what we made!" She was so excited as she pointed to the gingerbread house.

"It's beautiful," he said as he walked over to look at it. "You guys did an awesome job," he said as he picked her up in his arms. "So tell me, Lei, how much candy did you actually eat?"

"A lot of gumdrops," she said with a smile.

"And lots of icing it looks like," he said with a smile as he cleaned some icing off her lip before putting her down. "Just to let you know, Tay phase 1 of operation Christmas Eve gift is complete. I have to work on phase 2. I will probably be doing that all afternoon."

"All right," I said with a smile. "I'll keep the curtains closed on the patio. Is Pops coming to help?"

"Think I can't do it myself?" he asked as the kids looked up at him wondering what was going on. I gave him a look. "All right Pops may need to help me a little so I get it done in time."

"Thought so," I said as I gave him a kiss. "I'll keep them busy. Do you guys want to color pictures for Santa Claus?"

"Yes!" yelled the kids all together.

"All right," I said with a smile. "Let's go color," I said as I took the kids into the kitchen to color while Roman went outside to put their present together. I couldn't wait for them to get their present and see the look on their faces. It was something they had been asking about for a while. They were going to be ecstatic when they finally saw it.

I set the kids up in the kitchen to color pictures before I went downstairs to get the Christmas tree decorations so that we could decorate the tree later in the evening before we went to church. We always waited to the evening on Christmas Eve to decorate our tree so that my parents and Roman's parents could join us. It was really hard keeping the kids away from the patio door to take a sneak peak at what their father was doing for them. I can't recall how many times I had to detain or take their attention away from the patio door and direct them back somewhere else. I was running out of ideas to keep them busy but just as I was about to go see how much progress had to be done yet Roman came in the patio door. "Can we get our present now?" asked Lia as she jumped up from the kitchen chair.

"I don't know have you been a good girl all year?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "And Lei has been good and so has Joe. Can we have our present now?"

"I don't know," said Roman as he looked at me. "What do you think, Tay? Do you think they should have their present now or should they wait till tomorrow morning?"

"I think they have been good enough to get their present today," I said with a smile. "Are you sure you want it today?" I asked as Leilani and Joe joined Lia.

"Yes!" they said together with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"All right," I said as I looked at Roman with a smile. "I think we should give it to them now."

"All right," he said with a smile. "Come on," he said as he walked them over to the door, "but first close your eyes."

"Okay," said Leilani as they all covered their eyes.

Roman and I guided them out the door, over the deck and down the stairs. I smiled when I looked at their gift. Roman and his dad did a great job with it. There was no way Roman would have been able to do it all himself. "All right," said Roman as all three kids stood in front of their present. "Open your eyes!"

The kids opened their eyes together and their faces lit up instantly when they saw the wooden swingset with two swings, a glider, two slides one tunnel slide and one regular curved slide. There were monkey bars, a sandbox, chalkboard, rock wall with a climbing rope complete with a picnic table. "A Swingset!" they yelled together.

"Merry Christmas!" Roman and I said together as they ran over to play on it.

Roman wrapped his arm around me as we stood and watched them enjoy their new toy. I knew giving it to them that night would make their entire day. I smiled as they laughed as they did the monkey bars, went down the slide and swung on the swings. They were having a blast. "I guess it's safe to say this was a hit," said Roman with a smile.

"I would say so," I said with a smile. "So how do you plan to get them in the house to decorate the tree?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that. I guess I'll just tell them that Santa Claus will pass over the house if they don't come decorate the tree with us."

"That seems to work," I said with a smile as I admired their happiness. Hearing their laughs and watching them play together made me forget the fact I was sick and I was really starting to enjoy the day. Nothing mattered more to me than my children's happiness.

When our parents finally arrived we struggled to get the kids inside to decorate the tree but when Roman told them if the tree wasn't decorated Santa wouldn't bring them any presents so they all ran into the house quickly, washed their hands and stood in the living ready for instructions. Roman turned on the Christmas carols as we sang along with them as we put an assortment of red, green, silver, blue and gold balls onto the tree along with ornaments the kids had made at school and ornaments I had made for them when they were babies. I watched in awe as Pops, my dad and Roman lifted the kids up to put the ornaments onto the tree that were too high for them to reach. My mama, Mom and myself put the finishing touches on the tree by adding white garland around the tree before Roman lifted Joe up to put the angel on top of the tree but the finishing touch was when my dad turned off the lights in the living room and Pops turned the Christmas tree lights on. "Beautiful," said Lia with a smile. "It's really pretty."

"It is really pretty isn't it?' I asked as I held her hand. It was beautiful and it finally felt like Christmas in the Reigns home. Roman, the kids and I posed for a family picture in front of the Christmas tree after we were dressed in our coordinating red and black outfits. I of course still wore a baggier red blouse with black pants while Roman coordinated it by wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, red vest and a red tie while the girls were dressed in red and black dresses and Joe matched his father which he wanted to do. He loved to be just like Roman. We smiled as it would probably be the last picture of us in a while where we were all smiling and where I still had my hair. I was getting ready to start chemo in a couple weeks so I knew it was coming. I was having a hard time accepting that I was going to lose all my hair as I cherished it all my life allowing it to grow as long as my knees at one point. I don't know who cherished their hair more; Roman or me maybe it was tied but we both loved our hair.

After a traditional Christmas Eve dinner we went to church. I hadn't been to church in a long time probably since we had Joe baptized when he was a baby so at least 5 years ago almost 6 years. I wasn't feeling good about walking into the church but I told Roman it was what I wanted to do. It was something that I needed to do. I needed to make amends with God after all I was fighting cancer and I was about to start my chemo. I wanted to be right with him just in case I didn't fight hard enough. I didn't want to burn the rest of my life. I wanted to be in Heaven. It was the typical Christmas Eve service where we heard about the birth of Jesus and focused on Faith, hope, Joy and peace. When the service was over Roman was ready to leave to put the kids to bed as it was getting pretty late at night. "Just a minute," I said, "I need a minute."

"All right," he said, "I'm going to put the kids in the car. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to talk to God for a minute."

"All right we'll be in the car," he said as he carried out a sleeping Leilani while holding onto Joe's hand as Lia walked beside him.

As the sanctuary cleared out I made my way up to the alter. I was nervous as I fell to my knees. I folded my hands together and looked at the cross in front of me before I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to say but as I kneeled there crying the words finally came to me. "God, I know I haven't been the best person and I haven't really followed you or your ways over the last few years but for some reason you have continued to be here for me. You have helped me get through some tough stuff. And I will admit I have been mad at you for taking three of my babies away and for allowing me to be abducted but you have also blessed me in ways I can never thank you enough for. You brought me to Roman, you gave me three beautiful children even when I thought I would never have any. You saved me from death on numerous occasions," I said as I choked on my sobs. "I guess sometimes I have to go through trials to get a triumph or to learn to trust you. I don't know but I just need you to be here for me again. I need you to help me through this cancer. I need to be okay for my kids. I need to be okay for Roman. I need to be okay for me. I know you're the person in control of this whole situation. I know it is your call whether I make it or not but please let me make it through this for my kids and for my husband. They need me in their lives. I don't want to leave them. Please God. I'm sorry for all the bad things I have done and I'm sorry that I have strayed away for you and at times didn't believe in you. I do believe in you and I know that you are always here for me but I need you now more than ever. I promise I am going to start to come to church every week and start my relationship with you more. I promise but please God I need you now. We need a little miracle in our lives. You allowed Lia and Leilani to survive when they had less than a 10% chance of survival when they were born at 22 weeks. I know you can perform miracles because you have done it for me many times. I know you can do it again and I'm not saying I deserve a miracle but my kids do. Please, God just be with me and help me through this and when it comes to Jordyn and the surrogacy. Please let at least one embryo stick. I know you're going to give us what you think we deserve but please allow at least one to stick. We need something to look forward to and I need a little extra hope to help me fight harder. Like I said I am not worthy of your mercy but please God I need you in my life and I'm sorry for pushing you out and denying you for so long. I'm sorry," I said as I confessed myself to him in hopes of a miracle. I wiped my tears away as I stood up as I was startled by the minister.

"God is always there for you," he said, "he forgives us all the time. You don't have to be perfect and he doesn't expect you to be. He just wants you to love him like he loves you. Nothing is impossible when it comes to him. Faith can move mountains. Surrender your heart to God, turn to him in prayer and give up your sins even those you do in secret then you won't be ashamed; you will be confident and fearless. Job 11:13-15. Be confident and trust in the lord and he will bring you through it. He never gives you more than you can handle," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you," I said and it felt like God himself was speaking to me. It was what I needed to hear and I had a wave of confidence come over me. "My name is Tayla," I said as I put my hand out but he surprised me as he hugged me.

"I am Aaron. I am the minister here. I felt that you needed a hug."

"I did," I said with a smile. "Thank-you. What time are your services on Sundays?"

"We have Sunday School at 9, worship at 10 and the service begins at 11," he said. "Will I see you in church on Sunday?"

"My husband, kids and I will be here," I said with a smile.

"Wonderful. I hope to see you," he said with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I said with a smile before I left the sanctuary. I was suddenly feeling a lot more hopeful and a lot happier like a weight had been taken off my shoulders.

When we got home we got the kids dressed in their new Christmas pajamas before putting out milk and cookies for Santa Claus and then we went upstairs to our bedroom and read "The Night Before Christmas" to them like we do every year. We tucked them into their beds after and it wasn't long before they fell asleep. Once we knew they were asleep we brought out their presents and placed them under the tree before we went to bed together. It was a long exhausting day but it was a great day with my family. I was starting to cherish the moments with them even more. They were always something I cherished but with everything going on in my life I cherished them more.

The next morning before the sun was even in the sky Roman and I were woken up by three little angels jumping on our bed yelling that Santa came. The innocent happiness in their eyes made me smile. Their eyes sparkled from the excitement. Roman and I knew that they were not going to give us peace until we got up with them to allow them to open their gifts. We got out of bed together as they hurried down to the guest rooms to get their grandparents. It was a matter of minutes before we were all gathered in the living room as the kids admired their pile of gifts. They each took a seat on their name. They went through their stockings first before they took turns opening their presents. We made them do it one at a time because if we didn't wrapping paper would be flying in different directions, presents would get lost and fights would break out so we went from youngest to oldest. The shrills and shrieks as they opened the gifts they wanted most filled the room. The joy on their faces made my heart melt. They were so happy and excited. Roman wrapped his arm around me as we watched them finish up opening their gifts. Pops helped Roman clean up the wrapping paper as Mom and I helped open some of their new gifts. There was a selection of action heroes, cars, trucks, Barbie dolls, two Barbie Dreamhouses, Barbie accessories and three new bikes scattered around the tree and a lot more. I looked over at Lia and she wasn't playing with anything. She looked sad. "Lia, what's wrong?" I asked as I called her over to me.

She got up and walked over to me and sat down on my lap. "How do you feel, Mama?"

"I feel okay," I said as I pulled her shoulder length hair out of her face as it was mixing in with the tears. "Why are you crying? You should be happy. Look at all the nice stuff you got for Christmas."

"Are you still sick?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "but I'm going to get better."

"I asked Santa Claus to make you better for Christmas," she said as tears fell from her blue-grey eyes as everyone looked at our interaction. I felt tears burn my eyes. "He didn't take your cancer away did he?"

"No," I said as I wiped her tears, "but you know what? Santa Claus doesn't have the power to do that."

"Then who does?" she asked. "I don't want you to be sick anymore."

"I don't want to be sick either but I am going to get better I promise and God has the power to make me better."

"Is he going to make you better?"

"I believe so," I said with a smile. "I trust him just like I trusted him when it came to you and Leilani. You two were born 18 weeks early almost 7 years ago. The doctors told us that you two probably wouldn't make it. They gave you less than 10% of a chance of survival. You two were barely bigger than our hands and you were 1 ½ lbs. and 2 lbs. when you were born. I trusted God would help you survive and you know what he did because you are both here today and I love you both so much and I love Joe too. So just because a doctor tells you one thing doesn't mean it's going to happen. It all comes to God. I believe he is going to make me better. Okay?"  
"Okay, Mama," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too and I don't want you to be sad today. I want you to be happy. Can you do that?"

"I think so," she said.

"Thank-you," I said with a smile as I kissed her cheek. "Never be sad for me okay?"

"Okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug as I hugged her back.

Other than that sad heartbreaking moment Christmas Day went very well. I was happier than I had been in weeks. I loved being surrounded by family and laughing with them. I am glad I stuck it out and had Christmas regardless of how I felt. Roman and I were going to tell them about our surrogacy but we decided to wait to see if Jordyn got pregnant or not. We didn't want to give anyone false hopes or get anyone excited for it not to happen. We enjoyed a nice family dinner together of turkey, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, ham glazed with pineapple and Hawaiian rolls and we spent a majority of the day setting up Barbie houses and opening up all the kids' new gifts. The kids passed out early that night but not before they fell asleep holding onto some of their new favorite toys. They fell asleep in the living room on the floor and Roman and I were not moving them. Roman's parents went back home shortly after the kids passed out and my parents had already gone to bed in the guest room. Roman and I did some cleaning before we went upstairs to our bedroom.

"I'd say that Christmas went well today," he said as I was in the bathroom changing into one of his t-shirts so he wouldn't see my new body. He had yet to see it. I just couldn't let him see it.

"Yeah," I said as I pulled my hair up in the mirror looking at myself. It was still hard for me to get used to but it was starting to become normal to me. I walked out of the bathroom to see Roman sitting on the bed in just his briefs waiting for me. He had a smile on his face. "What?" I asked as I walked over to the bed and got into my spot.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess," I said with a smile.

"No, Tay, you're beautiful. Beyond beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too," I said as his blue-grey eyes met my dark brown eyes.

"When are you going to let me see you naked?" he asked.

"I don't know, Roman. You don't' want to," I said.

"Tay, I do," he said, "I need to see so please let me see."

"I can't Roman," I said with nervousness in my voice. "I'm not ready for that."

"Tay, we have to get past it some time," he said to me as he took my hand. "I have watched you give birth, I have watched you miscarry a child and I have seen what happens when a cyst ruptures. Please let me see you," he said as he touched my cheek. "Please, Baby."

"I'm hideous," I said. "You don't want to see me."

"Tay, I do," he said with a smile. "Trust me I do."

"No, Roman," I said. "I can't."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to need to do this," he said as he got up and walked over to his I-pod and started to search through his playlist. I watched him hit play and he turned around with a smile on his face. "Do you remember this?" he asked as a song started to play. I smiled as the first song we danced to after we were married; "Overjoyed" by Matchbox 20, started play. Roman walked over to the bed and started to sing the words to me. I smiled at him as he took my hand and started singing. "Maybe you're scared, you're feeling down. Are you crying when there's no one around….Maybe if you hold me baby let me come over I would tell you secrets no one knows.." Tears filled my eyes as he continued to sing to me. "Let me be the one to make it right and maybe maybe let me hold you baby. Let me come over I would tell you secrets no one knows…" he continued on as he wiped the tears from my cheek.

I smiled at him and began to sing with him. "And if you want we'll share this life. Anytime you need a friend I'm gonna be by your side. When nobody understands you well I do…So maybe let me hold you baby…" we sang together as I started to choke on my words. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away.

"Tay," he said as the song was done playing. "Please let me hold you, Baby. Let me see you."

"Roman," I said with tears in my eyes. "I can't. I just can't. It's so hard. I don't feel like a woman anymore. I don't feel pretty. I feel so ugly. Everything has been taken from me. I can't let you see me," I said. "I can't do it. I just want to feel like a woman again. I just want to be me again. You don't want to see how bad it looks you don't want to see me naked. Please, Roman. I can't do it anymore. I can't let you see me."

"Tayla, You're beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I don't care if your breasts were taken away. I don't' care. I didn't marry you because you have boobs or because you can have babies. I married you because I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth. Tayla, please let me see. Please, Baby Girl. I want to see. I love you. Please," he said with tears in his eyes.

My heart was melted at his words and tears blurred my eyes. "Okay," I said. "But I'm sorry I'm so hideous."

My hands shook as I reached for the bottom of the t-shirt I was wearing. I wanted to throw up as I lifted the shirt over my head exposing nothing but scars where my breasts used to be. Roman took his hand and softly touched my chest. "Beautiful," he said with the sexiest voice ever. His touch sent a spark of electricity through my body. "Absolutely beautiful," he said as he took his hand over my chest. "I love you, Tay," he said before he kissed my neck. "For better," he said as he kissed the other side of my neck as tears were in my eyes. "For worse," he said as he kissed my collarbone. "In sickness," he said as he kissed one side of my chest causing me to cry out. "In health," he said as he kissed the other side of my chest. "Forever," he said before he pressed his lips against mine. "I will always love you, Tay and there is NOTHING in this world that can happen to you that will make me stop. You are my entire world, Tayla. You are everything to me and I will love you for an eternity," he said with a smile before wiping away my tears. "Don't cry, Tay, you're beautiful," he said as his hand slid over my chest. "Absolutely beautiful and right now," he said, "I'm going to make love to you like never before." I shivered at his words. His lips found mine and he kissed me passionately as his hand found my cheek. I took my hands through his hair as I kissed him back. I wanted him more than I ever did in that moment. He had sent so much electricity through my body. I had never felt that way about him like I did that night. I loved him more than I ever had in the 11 years we had been married. I don't know how I got so lucky to have him but I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Roman's lips possessed my body as he trailed kisses down it starting from my neck, down to my chest and down to my belly button. I felt his tongue around my navel and moaned out in pleasure. His lips found my hip bone and made their way to the top of my underwear. He smiled at me as he slowly removed them from my body. I helped him out of his briefs as his erection was free. He spread my legs softly before he moved his body up mine. I moaned out as he entered me slowly and gently with so much passion. Roman's hand grabbed my cheek as he leaned down and kissed my lips once again as he began to make love to me. He was not lying when he told me he was going to make love to me like he had never done before. His movements were slow and easy. He was taking his time. He was making it last for as long as he could. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as pleasurable moans escaped his lips. His soft lips found my neck as he moved. I took my nails to his back as he worked himself in and out of me. The pleasure was building between us. My nails dug deep into his back as I felt him go deeper inside me. I was growing closer I could feel it with each soft sensitive movement he made. I was trying to hold back but I could no longer hold it together. "Roman," I cried out as I found my release. My nails going deeper into his back as I felt the hotness of my release between us. "Don't stop," I said. "Please don't stop," I said as he slowed his movements.

"I'm not," he said as his lips found mine. He continued to move before I felt him grow larger inside of me. With one last movement I felt him release himself deep inside of me. "Tayla," he cried out with tears in his eyes as he released himself deep inside of me. His body collapsed on mine as I held him in my arms. It was different than it had ever been before. I started to cry as I held him and I heard him cry in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to be in his arms. He made me feel like a woman again; a very beautiful and lucky woman. Words cannot express how amazing our night was together. He made it one of the best Christmases of my life. Roman slowly removed his body from mine. We didn't speak any words to each other as he pulled me into his arms. We just laid there holding each other with my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Not a word was spoken they didn't need to be we both knew how deep our love for each other was. We just enjoyed the night holding each other in the silence of our bedroom before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day is one that I will never forget. It was the day we got other news that would change our lives forever. Roman was out in the backyard with the kids while I was in the kitchen getting lunch ready for them when my cellphone rang. I picked it up off the counter when I saw that it was Jordyn calling. My hands shook as I answered the phone. It had been almost two weeks since we had our embryos transferred. "Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Tayla," she said and I heard a lot of happy in her voice. "I have some news for you."

"Okay," I said with a smile as I walked to the patio door to watch Roman play with the kids on their new swingset.

"I had my beta test this morning," she said and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Okay," I said as I started to fill with excitement. I had a really good feeling come over me. "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, "you and Roman are having a baby."

I felt the tears of joy burn my eyes when she told me. "So an embryo stuck?"

"It seems that way," she said, "I am having an ultrasound in a couple weeks to see how many stuck but the good thing is you're having a baby."

"Thank-you so much, Jordyn," I said with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," she said and I knew she was smiling over the phone. "Go tell Roman the news. I will talk to you later."

"All right," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said before I hung up the phone.

I laid my phone down on the counter and made my way out the patio door. I walked down to the swingset as Roman looked at me with a smile on his face. "Tay," he said.

"Roman," I said with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stopped pushing Lia on the swing. The kids stopped and looked at me as I stood there. "Tay," he said as he made his way over to me as the kids kept their eyes on me.

"I just got off the phone with Jordyn," I said with a smile.

"Okay," he said.

"We're having a baby! She's pregnant," I said with a smile. "We're having a baby."

"Oh my god, Tay," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. "We're having a baby." He pulled away with tears in his eyes and leaned in to kiss my lips as the kids ran over to us.

"What happened?" asked Leilani as she looked up at us.

"Want to tell them?" I asked.

"I guess," he said, "if you think it is a good idea."

"I do," I said with a smile as I looked down at all three of our beautiful children. "You guys are going to have a baby brother or sister," I said with a smile. The kids grew a smile on their faces and wrapped their arms around me and Roman. We shared a family hug together as we rejoiced in the good news we had received. I had so much hope running through my body that I knew there was nothing but happiness and good times ahead for my family.

***A/N: So what did you think? Do you believe Tayla and Roman succeeded at giving their kids a good Christmas? Do you think Roman gave Tayla a good Christmas? :) HOw did you feel when Tayla let Roman see her naked for the first time? And how did Roman's reaction make you feel? Can you see how much he loves her? What about Tayla at church? Are you happy she found her faith again? Finally; Jordyn is pregnant! TAyla and Roman are going to have another baby! ARe you excited? How do you think their families are going to take the news? And how do you think the ultrasound is going to go? what did you think of the chapter overall? Please review and thank-you for reading. And don't worry we're going to have a chapter coming up in Roman's point of view so you don't want to miss that. TRUST ME! **


	10. Some Days Are MOre Blessed Than Others

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. I must admit when I was writing their love making scene I broke down crying because it was so beautiful. Thank-you so much***

***ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SAVOR EVERY MOMENT. YOU'LL LOVE IT!**

I have learned in life there are some days where you're more blessed than others. I would say that a couple weeks after Christmas and a couple days before I would start my first round of chemo was definitely one of those days. Roman and I went to the doctor with Jordyn and Seth for the ultrasound to make sure everything was going all right with her pregnancy and our baby. I had been in constant contact with Jordyn since she told me that she was pregnant. She had been experiencing the morning sickness as bad as it could possibly get. She told me there were days she couldn't even get out of bed because it was so bad and days where she spent time in the bathroom. I felt bad for her even when I was pregnant with Lia and Leilani and then with Joe as well as the babies that had become angels I was sick but not that sick. She was really taking the pregnancy hard and then the week before we went to the ultrasound she swore she was starting to show. I thought it was just her imagination but sure enough when I saw her the morning of the ultrasound she was definitely showing. I had never known anyone to start to show that early in pregnancy like she had. She claimed she never showed until she was at least 10 weeks with Jonah and Meilani. It made me wonder how her being pregnant with our baby could be so different on her body. "Are you two excited?" asked Jordyn as we sat in the waiting room.

"Yeah very," I said with a smile. "I can't wait to see our little bean on the screen. I can't wait till we meet it."

"I'm happy for you," said Jordyn with a smile. "You two deserve this," she said before we were called to the back. Roman took my hand as we walked behind Jordyn and Seth. Roman and I had grown closer since Christmas night. He had seen me at my worst but still loved me anyway. He made me feel like a woman again and made me feel beautiful again. He was there when I needed him most even if I didn't tell him. He just knew.

We got to the back and the nurse asked Jordyn some questions about how she was feeling and if she had been experiencing any cramping. I was relieved when she told her no because I knew more than anyone cramping was NOT a good sign. The nurse gave Jordyn a gown to put on before she left the room and told us the doctor would be in shortly to do the ultrasound and he would be able to determine a due date by the baby's measurement. I already knew to expect the baby late August or early September given the time we had our embryos transferred. I was anxious about the ultrasound and I could tell Roman was too. He held my hand tightly as we waited for the doctor to enter. He took my hand and kissed it softly as I looked at him with a smile. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Jordyn before the doctor made his way into the room.

"How is everyone today?" he asked.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"I am having a good day," said Jordyn with a smile. "Usually I am sick in bed."

"Bad morning sickness?" he asked.

"The worst," she answered.

"You should be able to get some medicine to help with that if it's so bad."

"I already do," said Jordyn, "it doesn't help. This baby doesn't like anything I eat or anything I smell. It lets me know constantly."

"I will see what I can do about that," he said as he sanitized his hands. "So Roman and Tayla as you know one of your embryos has stuck to her uterine wall. I'm not sure how many but this ultrasound is to determine the number and to determine when to expect your baby. I would assume the end of August or the beginning of September for a due date but I will know better once I do the ultrasound. Okay?"

"Okay," I said with a smile. I couldn't help but to smile I was so happy and I had a really good feeling about this. I knew something good was going to come of this whole thing.

"All right, Jordyn," said the doctor. "I just need you to lie back onto the table. I am going to do an internal ultrasound to get a better measurement of the baby. Okay?"

"Okay," she said as I took one of her hands and Seth took the other one.

"It's going to be uncomfortable at first but I promise it won't hurt."

"I've had it done before," she said, "I'm all right," she said as she watched the doctor prep the Doppler for the ultrasound as he turned on the machine. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt Roman squeeze my hand as he stood up with me. I watched as the doctor put the condom looking cover onto the wand before he inserted it into Jordyn.

She cringed a little and squeezed my hand as the doctor moved it around. He looked on the screen and hadn't found the baby yet. I was starting to get nervous. It wasn't possible to get a false positive. She had to be pregnant but where was the baby. The doctor moved the wand a little more and I couldn't look at the screen. "Oh boy," said the doctor. It was an oh boy of surprise.

I looked up on the screen and saw three circles and before I said anything Roman said, "what is that? What is that?" he asked.

"Oh boy," said the doctor. "Oh boy," he said once again. I looked down at Jordyn and she looked at me. We both knew what was happening. She smiled at me and I smiled at her. "I didn't expect this," he said.

"You didn't expect what?" asked Roman, "and stop saying Oh boy, what is going on? What is with the three circles?"

"Well," the doctor said, "I can tell you that Baby A is doing fine, Baby B is doing fine and Baby C is doing fine."

"Baby A, Baby B and Baby C?" asked Roman as his voice cracked. "There's three of them?"

"Yes, Roman," he said. "It looks like all three embryos stuck none of them didn't."

"All 3 stuck," said Roman as I looked at him. He had sweat pouring from his head. He was nervous. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That Jordyn is pregnant with Triplets," said the doctor, "yes you and Tayla are having triplets. I would say that Jordyn is about 6 ½ weeks pregnant and we're looking at August 31 for a due date."

"Triplets," said Roman as I heard the dryness in his voice. "Triplets?" he asked. "Triplets," he said once more before he crashed down to the floor. Roman literally passed out at the news I on the other hand was excited. Jordyn and I looked down at Roman as Seth rounded over to the side we were standing on.

"Roman," I said as I got down to the floor. I started to shake him but he wouldn't move. "Roman," I said again. "Wake up."

"Dude is he okay?" asked Seth as he got down with me.

"I think the shock of triplets was too much for him," I said with a smile.

"It is shocking news," said Seth as he shook Roman with me. "Roman, come on Uce wake up."

"Roman," I said as I slapped him across the face. "Wake up!" He didn't wake up. "Seth, give me your water."

"Okay," he said as he handed me his water.

I splashed the cold water onto Roman's face as an attempt to wake him up. "Get up, Baby" I said. Roman's eyes flickered open and he was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hi," he said as he looked at me so sweetly and innocently. He was beautiful. I smiled down at him as he kept looking at me. "Did he say we were having triplets?"

"Yes, Baby," I said with a smile. "He said we're having triplets."

"Oh my god," he said, "Oh my god," he said as he sat up. "Is this for real?"

"See for yourself, Roman," said the doctor as he pointed to the screen to show Roman that there were three separate amniotic sacs on the screen.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I sat on the floor staring up at the ultrasound screen as Tayla knelt beside me holding onto my arm. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were three amniotic sacs on the screen. I expected one baby maybe even two babies but THREE babies I went into shock. The moment I heard triplets my legs became rubber and my mouth became dry. I passed out it was so shocking to me. Triplets was a big deal for Tayla and me especially with everything that we were about to face. I let out a nervous laugh as Tayla and Seth helped me up off the floor. "Triplets," I said, "Tayla, we're having triplets."

"Baby, I know," she said with her beautiful smile. She looked at me and she was more beautiful than she had ever been. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm just shocked. I didn't think all three would actually stick. I'm happy," I said, "scared but happy."

"I'm scared too," said Tayla, "but we will be able to do this. I mean if Jordyn is okay with carrying all three?" she asked looking over at Jordyn.

"I'm fine with it," she said, "I'm scared but I'm cool with it. So is everything all right with the babies?" she asked the doctor.

"Everything looks good," he said, "but Roman and Tayla if you want to do reduction we can do that."

"You mean like kill the babies?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Tayla.

"I prefer the term reduce the number of babies," he said, "not kill the babies."

"But it is killing the babies," I said, "they are still human whether they are 6 ½ weeks or 40 weeks they are a living creature. I'm not into the reduction thing. I'm saying no. Is it going to be bad if we don't?"

"No it won't be bad," he said, "it might just be the best way to go."

"No," I said, "it's not the best way to go. We want the babies. We want all three of the babies. I'm saying no to the reduction. We wanted to have another baby and God gave us 3 and he did it for a reason so we're going to trust him that he knows what he is doing."

"I agree with my husband," I said Tayla as she looked at me with a smile and then back at the doctor. "I'm not going to tell you to reduce the number of babies. You have NO idea what all we have gone through when it has come to having kids. I had to go through two miscarriages, one still birth, one premature birth, a normal pregnancy and then miscarried when my cyst ruptured. Then I was told I couldn't have kids ever again. If God gave us 3 babies he gave us three babies because he wants us to have three babies. I have learned he does things the way he plans not the way we planned it. No reduction," she said and I wrapped my arms around her so tightly just to hold her in my arms. "Roman," she said, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry, Baby Girl," I said with a smile. "I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too," she said with a smile before she pressed her lips against mine. Life has a funny way of working out some times. I never expected to have triplets but apparently it was what was supposed to happen. I was feeling extremely blessed. The doctor didn't push anymore of the reduction talk onto us and accepted our decision to allow all three babies to remain inside of Jordyn. Jordyn was a saint for carrying our triplets for us. She could have fought us and our decision but she didn't. She was willing to do whatever we wanted. That is a best friend if I ever saw one. I will forever be grateful for Jordyn being our surrogate and carrying not one but three babies for us. It was absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait but I was scared to death at what it would all mean in the future but life was surely beautiful at that moment. One of the biggest blessings Tayla and I have gotten in a long time.

Later that evening my parents were coming over for dinner and Tayla's parents were up from Tampa because they wanted to be in Pensacola to help us out as much as they could since Tayla was just a couple days away from starting chemo. They had recently talked about moving back to Pensacola to be closer to us and our family. I wouldn't mind if they did move back to Pensacola. I know Tiana and I haven't had the best relationship but since about 6 years ago she has become one of my favorite people. I love her to death and she is a great grandma to the kids. They love her and Tayla loves her mom very much. We were having dinner and planned on telling them the news. Even the kids didn't know that we were having triplets so that would be a surprise for them. Ever since we told them that there was going to be another Reigns joining the family they were excited. Joe of course was hoping for a brother so he would no longer be the only boy. I didn't blame him at all. I couldn't imagine growing up with all sisters. That would have sucked. I am glad I had at least one brother. Our dinner with our parents went very well. It amazes me how far we have come as a family. There was a time when Tayla's family and my family were separate but now we were all one big happy family. I loved it. Once I cleared the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher Tay and I sat our family down to tell them the news. "So," said Tayla as she sat next to me on the couch holding Joe on her lap as I held Leilani on mine and Lia was being held by Pops. "We have some news for you," she said with a smile.

"Is it about your cancer?" asked Tiana, "you don't have to get chemo?"

"It's not about cancer," said Tayla, "it actually has nothing to do with my cancer. It's happier news."

"Okay," said my mom. "What's the good news?"

"I know," said Lia as she raised her hand. "I know the good news, Nana."

"What is it?" asked my mom.

"Can I tell her, Daddy?" asked Lia with so much excitement it makes me smile. "Can I?"

"I want to tell her," said Leilani as she looked at me. "Can I tell her, Daddy?"

"What about me?" asked Joe. "I want to tell her."

"Why don't you all tell her?" asked Tayla with a smile. "I'll count to three then you all can say it together."

"Okay," said Leilani as the other two nodded in agreement.

"All right," said Tayla, "1, 2,3!"

"WE'RE GETTING A BABY SISTER OR BROTHER!" they yelled together with excitement.

"I'm confused," said Pops. "I thought you two couldn't have any more children. Are you adopting?"

"We're not adopting," I said with a smile. "We had some embryos frozen a while back after Tay lost her ovary. We hoped one day to use them. Before Tayla got sick we were talking about having another baby but we were going to go the adoption route but then we decided to use the embryos we had frozen so we found a surrogate to carry our baby for us and we had three embryos transferred about 4 ½ weeks ago."

"And an embryo stuck?" asked Tiana.

"Not exactly one embryo," said Tayla as she bit her lip. "More like all three embryos stuck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked my mom.

"That we're having triplets?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two are having triplets?" asked Tiana.

"Yes," I said with a smile, "we're having three babies."

"THREE?" asked Leilani. "This is the best day of my life! There is one for each of us!"

"You're right," I said with a smile as I kissed the top of her head. "Good job with your math."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she said with a proud smile. She looked so much like Tayla it was amazing. She was beautiful.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Miguel. "With Tayla being sick do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, Dad we do," said Tayla. "We feel it gives us extra hope and it gives me another reason to fight. There is no better time to do this than now. And it's too late now. They are coming August 31," she said.

"Well, I am happy for you," said Tiana.

"Me too," said my mom. "This is such a blessing. You two deserve this more than anyone. You two are going to head down a really long road but at the end of it you have something so marvelous to look forward to. Congratulations," she said with a smile.

"Thank-you," I said with a smile.

"So they are your creation?" asked Pops. "I mean yours and Tayla's DNA?"

"Yes, Pops," I said, "they were made from Tayla's eggs and my sperm."

"Daddy, what's sperm?" asked Leilani. My heart dropped at her question. I had no idea how to answer that. "And where do babies come from? If Mama's babies aren't in her tummy where are they? And how do they get here?"

I felt Tayla's eyes on me and everyone was looking at me waiting for me to answer her question. I wasn't sure how to answer it. "Lei, how about we talk about that another time?"

"Okay," she said, "but I won't forget."

"I'm sure you won't," I said. The girl had an excellent memory just like her mom. I knew she wouldn't forget but I had time to come up with an answer before she asked the question again. I am not good at on the spot answers such as that one and to make it 6 year old appropriate. I needed to come up with something good that would make her never ask the question again until Tayla was ready to talk to her about that stuff when she was older. Preferably when she was married which wouldn't be till she was 35. I needed the triplets to be all boys so I had extra hands in fighting off the boys when it came to Lia and Leilani. Joe and I can't do it alone.

"Well, we are very happy for you," said Pops. "I love when our family keeps growing. You two already have such a beautiful family and I know the triplets are going to be just as beautiful. Congratulations and Tayla, you better fight hard to see those babies."

"I plan to," she said with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

Later that night after we showed them the ultrasound pictures to prove that there were three babies inside of Jordyn and Tayla's mom and my mom both awed over the babies my parents left, Tayla's parents went up to the guest room while Tayla and I put the kids to bed. I was exhausted and I knew Tayla was too. It had been a long and exciting day for us. I was still in shock over the news as Tayla and I got into bed together. "What's wrong?" I asked her as I read the look on her face. Something was bothering her.

"Nothing it's just I'm scared," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The chemo," she said, "each day it gets closer the more scared I get. I don't think I'm ready to go through it. I'm not ready to be sick all the time and I'm not ready to lose my hair. I'm not ready for this."

"I'm scared too but you know what I am going to be there with you. I am going to sit with you all day and just be there with you," I said. "You're not going through it alone. I know it's going to be tough but I am going to be there."

"I know you will be," she said with a small smile. "You're always there when I need you. Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me it's what I'm supposed to do as your husband. I am supposed to be there for you when you need me and I'm supposed to love you with all my heart. I am supposed to be your strength when you're weak and I'm supposed to be your rock in hard times. I'm not going anywhere Tay. I am going to be here every step of the way. Don't be scared. Chemo is going to make you better. It's going to be hell being sick and losing your hair but in the end it will all be worth it. I would rather see you lose your hair than lose your life, Tay. I don't think I could be able to live without you. And I know the kids wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I know," she said, "and that's why I want to fight as hard as I can but I'm just scared with the whole chemo thing. I heard it can be really bad."

"It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared of something at some point in their lives. It's okay. You don't have to be scared. I'm here."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I like when you're here for me."

"I like being here for you too," I said with a smile as I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she said. "Roman?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you just hold me tonight? You know just hold me in your arms?"

"Of course I can," I said with a smile, "Come here. I will hold you whenever you want me to."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she moved her body closer to mine as I reached up to turn off the light before I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "Roman," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked with my eyes closed as my chin rested on her shoulder.

"You're the best husband and father in the world."

"No I'm not," I said, "I just love you and the kids. I always will. I'm not the best. I'm just loving you the best I can."

"I know," she said, "but I am glad I chose you to live the rest of my life with. Even if we had some rough patches in the road I would never give you up."

"I would never give you up either," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Never," I said as I let my exhaustion take over me and fell asleep holding her in my arms all night long just like she had asked. There was nothing better than feeling her soft body up against mine and her wrapped up in my arms. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with her.

***A/N: So how do you feel about Tayla and Roman having triplets? Do you think they are going to be able to handle it? And what about Roman passing out? He was in so much shock lol. HOw cute is Leilani well all of their kids but Leilani more so? How do you think Tayla is going to do with chemo? Do you believe Roman is going to remain by her side? And how is Tayla going to react when she loses her hair? How sweet were Roman and Tayla at the end of this chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Some Love is Worth Fighting For

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

***WARNING: THere are some tough spots in this chapter. **

The day I had been dreading finally arrived. I just underwent some tests to check my heart, my respiration rate, blood pressure, my temperature as well as the nurse checking my height and weight. I had to sign a written consent form before I could undergo treatment. My doctor discussed all the side effects of chemotherapy with me from the hair loss to infertility which was already an issue so I wasn't too worried about that but I was worried about the Chemo brain, what it could do to my heart and then the nausea. I hate being sick. Not to mention the weakened immune system that means if one of my kids or Roman picks up a cold or a cough or something along those lines I can't be around them with the fear of getting sicker. Roman came with me to keep me company like he has promised to do for every chemo session unless he has to work then my mom or dad volunteered to come with me as well as mom and Pops. I didn't want to sit there for hours by myself and to be quite honest the thought of being their alone freaks me out. I'm just glad that so many people love me enough to want to take that time out of their schedule to be with me and help me. I am forever grateful. The last couple days Roman and I have been on cloud 9 excited over the triplets but today everything was back to my cancer and my chemotherapy. So far the worst part of the day has been the fear and the pain of the injection of the IV into my arm. Roman and I are just sitting here trying to figure some things out and talking to each other. We rarely get the time to JUST talk to each other without one of the kids running in to interrupt us or one of us falling asleep in the middle of a conversation whether on the phone or in bed. It's our lives now. "So, Tay," he says, "I have been thinking about taking the next 3-4 months off from work."

"No you're not," I say. "You are not taking all that time off work. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean you shouldn't go out and do what you love. Your fans want to see you and look forward to seeing you on RAW and Smackdown each week. You're not taking time off and if you do you'll miss Wrestlemania. You don't want to miss the biggest show of the year."

"I love my fans and I am grateful for all the support and love they have shown me and you as well as our kids over the last few weeks but I think they would understand if I took time off. Hunter told me I could take off what I needed to take off."

"It's not even that, Roman, just because I have cancer doesn't mean the bills will stop coming in. We still have bills to pay and then medical bills on top of that. You can't afford to take time off of work to be here with me for 3 or 4 months."

"But my place is to be with you, Baby Girl," he says as he takes my hand into his. "My place is to be with you."

"Roman," I say, "your place is to be doing what you love. I am okay with you working every other week so that you're here with me but I will not let you take so much time off work. You love wrestling so much I can't ask you to sacrifice it for me."

"Love and marriage is about sacrifice. I would sacrifice anything to be with you. I want to be at home to help you and take care of you."

"I have enough people that can help me and take care of me at home," I say, "my parents are staying with us and your parents are only a phone call away. But you know what does irk me in a way?"

"What?" he asked.

"That out of all the people that have asked if I need any help or offered to help me when I need it my best friend was the only one that hasn't. Even when I told her I had breast cancer all she said was sorry nothing more than that not even as much as an 'I'm praying for you' nothing just I'm sorry."

"Chelsea?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Chelsea. She is supposed to be my best friend yet I feel like she doesn't care."

"Maybe she is just scared or doesn't feel comfortable discussing it with you. Sometimes people get freaked out when it comes to stuff like this. It's all about our tolerance."

"I guess," I say, "but you're not taking time off work to be home with me all the time. Do you understand me?"

"Tay, are you sure? Because if you need me to take time off I will and I will be with you every day."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "I know your heart is in the right place and you really care about me but I can't ask you to stop doing what you love because of me."

"I'm not stopping anything. I will go back when treatment is done I just want to be with you now."

"No, Roman, you're not taking time off I mean it. What you're going to do for me is you're going to work every other week and you're going to go to Wrestlemania. That's what I want you to do. I can't ask you to give up something you have been working so hard for not for me. I want you to be happy and do what you love."

"You make me happy. Being with you will make me happy."

"Not as happy as wrestling on the grandest stage of them all. I'm not going to let you do it end of discussion."

"All right," he says. "I will only work every other week but if things get too tough for you I am taking off in a heartbeat."

"Deal," I say with a smile as I look at the IV in my arm as the medicine is coming into my body. "When do you go back out on the road?"

"I head to Tennessee on Saturday," he says, "I'm not looking forward to it but I have an autograph signing before the show. It's one of those VIP things. I am one of the VIP superstars so I do have to be there."

"That's cool and just think about how many fans are looking forward to that."

"I know but my number 1 fan will just be 3 days past her chemo session."

"And your number 1 fan will be fine," I say with a smile. "So what are we doing about Lia and Leilani's 7th birthday? I would really love to give them a party but with it being cold and flu season there is no way I can be around a bunch of small children. I hate the fact that I can't give them the big party I know they would love this year but I can't risk getting a cold or the flu."

"I hear you," he says, "and I am sure they will understand. How about we just have a party for them on Friday night before I leave for Tennessee? I can pick up a cake and some ice-cream and we'll just have a little family party and then when you're feeling better we can do something bigger."

"Think they will be upset?" I ask.

"I don't think so," he says. "I think they understand what is going on. They know you're sick and they will understand."

"I hope so. I know they look forward to their big birthday party every year this year we just can't do it," I say. It breaks my heart because their birthday is such a big deal for Roman and me one reason is because they were born 18 weeks early and were given less than 10% of a chance to survive but they fought like hell to survive and came home after being in the NICU for almost 5 months. The second reason is because we waited so long to get them. It was years of heartache and pain before we were finally blessed with children. We treat their birthday like they are royalty every year as a way to celebrate how far they have come. I hate the fact we have to downplay it this year but it is all for the best. When Roman says we'll make it up to them I know we will Roman hasn't changed in that aspect. He likes to do it big.

"Relax," he says with a smile. "They will they are both awesome girls well a little opinionated but they are still sweet. You know they get that opinionated attitude from you."

"I don't think so okay maybe so they aren't shy at all and just tell it as it is. Their competition between each other drives me nuts though."

"Me too," he says, "but my cousins said it will go on all their lives. My goal is to just treat them both equally and praise them the same but yet still raise them as an individual. I never knew twins would be so hard. How hard do you think it will be with triplets?"

"I don't know," I say, "probably just as bad but possibly worse. I am just trying to figure out how I am going to take care of 6 kids by myself while you're away."

"We can get a nanny," he says.

"Remember last time we had a nanny? I got arrested for kicking her ass."

Roman lets out a laugh and I just admire his gorgeous smile. It is one of his best features. "I remember classic Tayla," he says. "At least I know you are willing to fight for me."

"I always have been willing to fight for you," I say, "I've been doing it since day 1 but in different ways."

"And I am willing to fight for you, Tayla," he says with a smile.

"I know you are," I say smiling back at him. "Our love has always been worth fighting for sometimes the best love is the one we have to fight for."

"You're right," he says with a smile.

I sat through hours of chemotherapy that day but Roman remained by my side the entire time. He made it fun. We laughed and we joked I almost forgot why I was there. He was the best person to bring along with me. He took my mind off of everything that was going on and just helped me remember why I love him so much not that I often forget I just need a small reminder now and then. As my session came to an end they unhooked me and ran some more tests before they sent me home. They recommended that I rest and drink plenty of fluids for the next couple days to get the medicine through my system. When I got home I went straight up to my bedroom and went to sleep. I was exhausted and just needed to sleep while Roman took over kid duty. I hated not being with my kids after they got home from school but I knew Roman had it all under control.

I slept from the time I came home from chemo till the next morning where my nausea started to set in. I wake up feeling gross there is no other way to describe it. Roman is still asleep next to me as I get up and run to the bathroom. It feels like it did when I was pregnant all the early morning trips to the bathroom to throw up but it was worse this time. I am practically hanging in the toilet throwing up as I feel someone's hands on my back. "It's okay, Tay," says Roman in his deep sexy voice. "It's okay," he says as he rubs my back as I continue emptying nothing but acid into the toilet. I feel I am almost finished before it starts to happen again. I hate that Roman has to see me like this. I don't want him to see me like this but at the same time I want him there for me. His hands firmly on my back as I feel him pull my hair back to hold it so it doesn't fall into the toilet. He is a good man. I finally finish and sit back against our bathtub after I wipe my mouth. "Are you okay, Baby Girl?" he asks with concern in his blue-grey eyes.

"I think so I just feel so sick," I say before it starts to happen again. "I'm sorry," I say in between my moments of vomiting.

"Don't say sorry," he says, "it's okay." He rubs my back once again and stays with me in the bathroom until we are both sure I am done. He walks me out of the bathroom after I brush my teeth and helps me get back into bed. He puts the covers over me and kisses the top of my head softly. "I'm going to go get you some juice. Okay? Do you want to eat?"

"No," I say, "I can't eat. Just bring me some juice please."

"Okay, Baby Girl," he says with a soft smile. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say before he leaves the room. He returns shortly with a cup of fruit juice for me. "Thanks," I say as I take a sip of it.

"You're welcome," he says, "I have to go get the kids ready for school. They are awake now. All right?"

"Okay," I say, "I'm probably just going to go back to sleep."

"That's fine, Baby Girl. Get as much rest as you need. I'll be up to check on you. Okay."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Tell the kids I love them and to have a great day at school."

"I will," he says with a smile before he kisses my head before he leaves the room as I roll over and go back to sleep. I am beyond exhausted.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Daddy," says Lia, "where is Mama?"

"Mama isn't feeling very well right now," I say as I am trying to comb through her thick semi-curly hair. "She had to get her medicine in her body yesterday and it made her feel bad. She will be in bed the next couple days."

"Why did the medicine make her sick?" she asks as I try to put a ponytail into her hair. I can do my own hair but when it comes to my daughters I know NOTHING about doing hair. I just do my best. "Daddy, you're hurting my head."

"Sorry, Baby, Daddy is trying and there is something in her medicine that will kill off her cancer cells but it is so strong it makes her sick. She will be okay in time for your birthday party on Friday."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as I finally get her hair up into a ponytail. "Next, Leilani."

Leilani walks over and takes a seat in front of me to do her hair. "I want pigtails," she says very honestly.

"Leilani, no pigtails today. I am not the pigtail doing type of guy. Only your mama can do pigtails."

"But Daddy, I want pigtails today!"

"I'll do my best but I don't know how it's going to turn out," I say as I start to do her hair with no idea how to do it. I have watched Tayla do it plenty of times but her hair is so long and thick I don't think I can do it. I struggle with it as she looks at Lia.

"You don't match," she says. "Polka dots and stripes don't go together."

"Daddy gave it to me," says Lia as I struggle with Leilani's hair. For my sake I really hope the triplets are all boys. "And I like it. He told me I can wear whatever I want."

"But it doesn't match," she says. "You should wear something else."

"No," she says, "I'm wearing this!"

"But it's ugly."

"Leilani," I say with warning as I start to get frustrated as I work on her hair. "Be nice."

"But it doesn't match," she says.

"But it's Lia's choice to wear what she wants. You picked out your clothes she picked out hers and Joe picked his out. Lia has a mind of her own and so do you. You may not like it but she does and I can't do this pigtail stuff. How about a ponytail?"

"I don't' want to look like her," she says, "I want to look like me."

"Okay," I say, "how about we just leave your hair down and call it a morning and I take you to school?"

"Fine," she says, "just leave it hang down and take me to school." She has her mother's attitude for sure.

"What's the word I am looking for?" I ask as I finish brushing her hair.

"Please," she says.

"That's better," I say. "All right we're running late let's go to school," I say as I get their bookbags and of course I give Lia and Leilani the wrong backpacks and they have a fit when all they had to do was switch them instead of fighting about it then I am reminded they need to have a lunch packed which I forgot to do and there is no time for that. "Tell you what," I say as they stand in front of me. "How about I give you guys lunch money, you buy lunch and don't tell your Mama I let you buy lunch."

"Okay," says Lia as she shrugs her shoulders and puts her hand out for money.

"How much is lunch?"

"I don't know," says Lia, "mama doesn't let us buy lunch it's not healthy."

"Okay think $20 will cover it?" I ask pulling out three $20 bills from my wallet to hand to each of them. "This is our secret okay?"

"Okay," says Leilani. "Our lips are sealed."

"Good," I say with a smile, "now I have to get you to school! Let's go," I say as I open the front door allowing them to run out to my car. I run after them and help buckle into their car seats before I take them to school. I don't know how Tayla does it but it makes me love her a lot more that she is the sole caregiver for our kids while I am away for days and sometimes weeks at a time. It is only my first day and I am ready to pull my hair out. It wasn't a good morning. I burned the toast and the pancakes. I dropped the gallon of milk and I picked out the wrong clothes as well as forgetting to pack their lunches. I really need to brush up on this father thing and get myself together when it comes to them and our mornings. I manage to get them to school on time and then I spend my day shopping for Lia's and Leilani's party, cleaning up the house, grocery shopping and taking care of Tayla as she is very sick before I pick the kids up from school at the end of the day. Tayla has earned more respect from me as I see how hard everything truly is for her.

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

I spent almost 2 ½ days in bed sick. Chemotherapy kicked my ass I'm not even going to lie. I couldn't eat and I had a hard time sleeping because I was so sick. I spent most of the time throwing up and I am so grateful Roman was there to help me out because there is no way I could have done it all myself. It is Friday and I am feeling much better. I finally get out of bed as today is the day I have made the tough decision to go get my hair shaved off. It's going to be very hard as I am attached to my hair but I would rather let it come out now this way then wake up one day with it on my pillow. The oncologist told me that it could a week to three weeks after my treatments start that my hair loss will begin. I have to do this in my control not when my hair follicles decide to weaken. I have very little control over my body right now and this is one thing I can control so I'm going to do this. Roman is coming with me for moral support. I don't want to do this alone. My hair is down to my waist it's going to be very hard to watch them cut it off and then shave it off.

Roman and I walk into the salon hand in hand. I sign in at the desk and they are already ready for me. Roman walks back with me as they take me to wash my hair. This is the last time for a while that I will feel my hair getting washed and feel the shampoo soaking into my scalp and feeling the rinsing of the soap. You never know how much you value something till it's time to say goodbye. The lady finishes up washing my hair as we walk to her station. I take a seat in the chair as she combs through my hair. "You have beautiful hair," she says to me and I feel a tear forming in my eye.

"Thank-you," I say with a small smile.

"You're welcome," she says as she continues to brush through it. She pulls it up into a ponytail and reaches for a pair of scissors. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I say as Roman takes my hand.

"Okay," she says as she takes the scissors to my ponytail. I close my eyes not wanting to watch it go. I close my eyes tighter as I hear the scissors and feel my hair fall from my head. I let out a cry as Roman squeezes my hand to let me know it is okay. "Are you all right? Do you want me to finish?"

"I'm fine," I say with tears in my eyes. "Keep going don't speak anymore just do it," I say.

"All right," she says as she finishes up my hair. I cringe every time I hear the clipping of the scissors and feel a little more of my hair falling from my head. Roman keeps hold of my hand and I squeeze it as I hear the clippers. I take a deep breath as I feel them against my scalp. I let the tears fall from my eyes as I feel my hair being shaved off. I didn't' think I was strong enough to do this but I surprise myself. "Finished," she says and I don't want to open my eyes.

"Come on, Tay," says Roman. "Open your eyes," he says with encouragement. "You look beautiful." I take a deep breath before I open my eyes. I look into the mirror and don't even recognize myself. I am completely bald. I take my hand over the top of my head and feel the smoothness as I start to cry. Roman gets up from the chair and walks over to wrap his arms around me. "It's okay, Tayla. It's okay, Baby Girl. You look so beautiful. Don't cry," he says as he looks at me and wipes my tears away.

"I'm not beautiful," I say before I let out a sob.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Tayla, always beautiful to me," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "You are so beautiful, Tayla. Don't cry. Please, baby girl," he says to me as he holds me in his arms as I bury myself into his chest and cry uncontrollably. It's real. It's all real now. I have cancer, I don't have hair, I don't' have breasts; it's all real. "Shh," he says comforting me. "It's going to be okay." I just hold tightly to his shirt and cry not being able to speak.

***A/N: what did you think? Do you think Roman and Tayla's relationship has improved since the beginning? They seem to love each other a lot more. Do you agree the best love is the one you have to fight for? Have Tayla and Roman always fought for their love? How sweet is Roman ALWAYS being there for Tayla through being sick and when she got her hair shaved off? Do you agree wtih Tayla that he should continue doing what he loves even though she's sick? How do you think Roman did with the kids by himself for the first time? And how did you feel when Tayla made her choice about shaving her head? Did you expect her to do it before her hair started to fall out? Please review and thank-you for reading. One more question; why do you think Chelsea hasn't offered her help and only told Tayla she was sorry? **

***A/N: I have been thinking about this story a lot and I am so excited for all the great things I have planned.. I think you are going to love it. **


	12. Others Before Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

I am sitting in the living room waiting for Roman to come home with the kids from school. My mama went out to pick up Lia's and Leilani's birthday cake from the bakery and Mom decorated the kitchen for their party as I finished wrapping up mine and Roman's gifts for them. I am anxious for them to see me without hair. They had no idea I was going to get my haircut that day but they were in for a surprise. I take a deep breath as I hear them run into the front door. "Mama!" yells Joe. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room," I yell back before I hear their little feet running to the living room. They run into the living room and they stop when they see me. They give me a look like they don't recognize me. "Hey, Guys," I say with a small smile.

"Hey," says Lia as she walks over to me. "Mama?"

"I'm Mama," I say with tears forming in my eyes as Lia's blue-grey eyes look at me.

"What happened to your hair?" asks Leilani as Roman makes his way to the living room. He stops in the doorway.

"I got it shaved off today," I say as Joe comes closer to me with his sisters. "Remember when we talked about the changes that would happen with me?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Well, losing my hair was one of those changes. I wanted to do it before it fell out on its own. I know I look different but I am the same mama I have always been and I still love you the same," I say as my mama walks into the house with the cake. Mom, mama and Roman stand in the doorway watching as I talk with the kids. I want this time alone with them.

"Is it going to grow back?" asks Lia.

"Eventually but right now this is what Mama is going to look like for a while. It's going to take some getting used. I'm still getting used to it but for now this is how I'm going to look."

"Did it hurt?" asks Leilani.

"Just emotionally," I say with tears in my eyes, "but you know what. It doesn't matter because I'm still here to be your mama and I will always be here to be your mama so if I have to lose my hair to do it then so be it. I would rather lose my hair than you guys lose me. Sometimes we have to make choices for what's best for everyone and this is one of those choices. It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"Okay," says Lia. "Can I touch your head?"

"Me too!" says Leilani.

"I want to touch it too," says Joe.

"Go ahead," I say as I put my head down for them to touch. "Go ahead."

"Are we going to hurt you?" asks Lia.

"No," I say with a smile. "You're not going to hurt me."

"Okay," she says before I feel their tiny hands on the top of my head. They run their hands over it softly. "It's soft."

"It is soft," says Leilani. "I still think you look pretty, Mama."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as they continue to touch my head.

"You are very pretty, Mama," says Joe. "I like it."

"Thanks, Buddy," I say with a smile mixed with tears in my eyes. My kids are the sweetest kids I could have asked for in my life. "All right," I say, "tonight isn't about me. It's about two little girls that turned 7 years old today! Happy birthday, Lia and Leilani!"

"Thank-you, Mama," they say as they wrap their arms around me to hug me. I try not to cry as I think about all the things I went through while I was pregnant with them from being abducted, raped, beaten and dehydrated but with all the stress they survived through it. My mind goes back to the first time I saw those two in the incubator in the NICU. They were no bigger than Roman's hand and about as light as a feather at 1 ½ and 2 pounds with less than a 10% chance to live. The doctor told us each day they survived the chances got better and then they said there would be long lasting effects. No I sit here looking at Miss Atalia Gabrielle and Miss Leilani Skye and they are healthy, beautiful and intelligent 7 year olds. They have come a long way in their lives. They were fighters since day 1 and they will always be fighters. More proof that no matter what a doctor tells you God is the one in control. I am extremely grateful that both of these little girls are standing in front of me today. Meeting other parents in the NICU back then some walked away without a baby. I was one of the lucky ones; Roman and I were one of the lucky ones.

The evening is filled with a small family birthday celebration. It's not a big party like usual but the girls are having fun. They're smiling and laughing and to me that's all that matters. We have the dinner of their choice; BBQ chicken, baked potatoes and macaroni and cheese. It is one of their favorite meals and I have to thank my mama and mom for cooking it for them. Now that our dinner has been eaten and they burned off their energy playing outside it is time for their presents. Lia and Leilani both sit down on the living room floor to open their presents. They rip the pink and purple wrapping paper from mine and Roman's gifts to them in a matter of seconds before squeals fill the room. "AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS!" They yell with a big smile on their faces. They have been asking for those dolls for the longest time now. We just decided to wait till they were 7 years old to get it for them. "Thank-you, Daddy!" says Lia giving him a hug and a kiss. "Thank-you, Mama," she says hugging and kissing me.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Are those the ones you two wanted?"

"Yes," says Leilani. "Thank-you so much. I love it!"

"Me too," says Lia with a smile. Their big smiles on their faces as Roman opens the dolls for them makes me smile. I love to see them happy. Once Roman has the dolls out of the boxes he hands each girl their doll as they hug it tightly.

They sit their dolls down beside them as they go on to open the presents from my mama and dad. They were excited to get their first pair of roller skates which is the party they had originally wanted but we weren't able to do that for them as much as I wanted to maybe next year. They were even more thrilled when Mom and Pops got them each a Barbie KFX powerwheels that is pink and blue. It was something else that they truly wanted. My family goes above beyond to make sure my kids are happy and I am happy about that. Once the presents are open we get out their Barbie cake and sing happy birthday to them before they blow out the candles together. "What did you wish for?" asks Joe.

"I can't tell you," says Lia, "but in a few months we'll see."

"I hope you didn't wish for baby sisters because I am going to wish for brothers."

"No I didn't wish for brothers or sisters. I can't tell you what I wished for but it is a very special wish," she says and she looks at me telling me exactly what she wished for. All in all it was a great birthday for both of the girls. "Mama," she says as I cut the cake.

"Yes, Lia?"

She gets up and hugs me tightly. "This was the best birthday ever! Thank-you."

"Yes," says Leilani as she hugs me on the other side. "It was the best birthday ever! Thank-you so much! I love you."

"I love both of you," I say with a smile. "I'm glad that you two enjoyed the party. I wish I could have done more but I'm sorry this is what you got."

"No," says Lia, "It was perfect. You are here."

"Aw, Lia," I say with a smile. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks, Mama, and you're not going to go away are you?"

"No, Lia," I say, "I'm not going to go away. I am going to be here. I promise."

"Good because I don't' want you to go away."

"I know you don't but you don't have to worry about that. I'm going to be here always. Now let's have some cake and finish out this party."

"Okay, Mama," she says with a smile as she takes a seat at the table. Out of all three kids Lia is probably the most sensitive and concerned about what is going to happen to me. I don't want her to be scared or worried about me. I just want her to have faith and hope that I am going to be all right. I know I have so much faith and hope right now that I will be all right.

All in all I would say that the girls had a great birthday party and a great birthday. I just can't believe they are 7 years old already and it has been quite the 7 years. I cherish each birthday a little more each year because there was a time when I wasn't sure if we would have a birthday for them but each year they celebrate is another year the doctors were proven wrong. We finished the night off by having cake and ice-cream before watching their favorite movie; Frozen before we all fell asleep in the living room.

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Reluctantly I am in Tennessee for a house show and a VIP autograph signing before-hand. My heart just isn't in it like it usually is, normally I am happy and smiling as I greet the fans and sign autographs but tonight I'm just not feeling it. I feel bad for my fans as they come up to get my autograph and take pictures but I hardly smile. I am sitting there playing with the marker waiting for the next fan to come to me for an autograph. "Hey," I say as a woman with brown hair comes up to me wearing one of my t-shirts. She smiles at me. "What's your name?"

"Molly," she says with a smile. "I am a huge fan of yours but I'm surprised to see you tonight. How is your wife Tayla doing?"

"She's doing all right. She's recovering from chemo this week. She was feeling much better when I left."

"I'm sorry to hear about her being sick. I have been following her facebook page where she updates constantly about her progress. I saw she shaved her hair off yesterday. And I know this is a bit forward of me but I knew she was going to lose her hair eventually so I made her these," she said giving me homemade scarves in different colors from pink, blue, purple, yellow and green. I smile at her. "And I got your daughters a birthday present," she says handing me two bears from Build-A-Bear for them.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I'm sure Tayla is going to love these scarves and my girls are going to love the bears. Thank-you so much, Molly."

"You're welcome," she says as I stand to take a picture with her. "Tell Tayla I give her my best. And she is in my prayers."

"I will thank-you," I say with a smile. It is the kindness of strangers like that that make this world a better place. She didn't have to make the scarves for Tayla but she did. My fans truly love Tayla and that makes me smile. That's pretty much how the rest of my autograph signing went. They would tell me how much of a fan of mine they were and would give me a card to give to Tayla and maybe another present of hope here and there. Tayla was extremely blessed to have all those fans to care about her.

By the time my autograph session was over I had quite the collection of cards and gifts for Tayla. Someone from security got me a bag to put it all in before I went back to my locker room where all my ring gear was laid out. "What's all that?" asks Bo as I come in the room with a bag.

"This?" I ask holding it up, "These are cards and gifts for Tayla."

"From who?" he asks.

"The fans," I say, "Someone even made her scarves to wear on her head."

"That is sweet," he says. "How is Tayla doing?"

"She's doing all right. I mean she's excited because we're having triplets but with the cancer and chemo she's taking it hard. I heard stories about chemo making people sick but she was severely sick for days this week and yesterday she got her hair shaved off."

"Wow," he says, "first congratulations on the triplets. I bet you're happy but I really wish Tayla the best. Do you think she would mind if JoJo and I came to visit her?"

"I have to check with Tayla but I don't think she would mind. I'm sure she would love visitors. She hates to be alone."

"Well, if she doesn't mind we will be there for a visit."

"I'm sure she will love that."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I'm being strong for Tayla," I say with tears in my eyes, "but seeing her so sick and now without hair is killing me. I just want to break down and cry. It's not fair that she is going through this. It's not fair at all. I mean I know she is going to fight and she's going to beat this but it is so hard to sit there and watch her go through hell to get better. I am serious that chemo kicked her ass. I hope it's not like that all the time."

"I'm sorry, Roman, I know how much both of you have been through and I know this is just another blow but look at how much you two have been blessed."

"I know," I say, "it's just very hard to watch the person you love most and know you can't live without go through something so horrible. Tayla is strong no doubt about it but it's still very hard and Little Lia," I say with tears in my eyes before my voice cracks, "and little Lia," I say as I choke on my sob. "She is so devastated over Tayla being sick. She is probably the only child of ours that is taking this hard. She's scared that Tayla is hurting and she's scared Tayla is going to die. She just wants her to get better. I worry about how badly this is going to impact her. Joe and Leilani seem to go with the flow but they also hold in their emotions so it could be building up inside but Lia just can't do that. She's hurting seeing Tayla go through this. I wish they didn't need to see it but they do. It's heartbreaking."

"I bet," says Bo. "How much chemo does Tay have to get?"

"Every other week for 3-4 months I offered to stay home and take time off but she won't let me. She wants me to be out on the road. I feel bad being here you know?"

"I'm sure but if Tayla wants you on the road she wants you on the road. This is typical Tayla always thinking of others above herself. That's her specialty. That's what makes her awesome. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for anyone. We should do something for her."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know. We'll have to think about something but there has to be something we can do for Tayla."

"I'll come up with something," I say. "But look the fans love her," I say pointing to the bag.

"I see that. You have great fans," he says.

"And that's all my autograph session was about," I say. "They all wanted to know how Tayla was doing and gave her cards. I think she's going to love it."

"Me too," says Bo, "when someone goes through something like this the one thing that they need to know is that people love and care about them."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"And like I said if there is anything you two need or want let me know I can help you out."

"Thanks, Man," I say, "and I'll get back to you about what we can do."

"All right," he says.

Just as I finish my match for the night I run into Cody; Chelsea's husband in the back on my way to the locker room. "Hey," I say to him.

"Hey, Ro," he says, "how are you and how is Tay?"

"Tayla is doing okay. She started Chemo this week but she's doing all right. I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he says.

"And how is Chelsea?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. "I haven't spoken to her for a few days now."

"What? Tayla is wondering why Chelsea hasn't gotten in touch with her."

"Chelsea is having her own drama right now," he says, "I'm sorry if that sounds rude but Chelsea is having her own problem right now."

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She left me," he says.

"What? Why?" I ask. I am in shock that Chelsea would leave Cody like that. There has to be a reason. That's just not Chelsea.

"Because she didn't want to be married anymore. She left me a note took Liberty and Langston with her and went back to Arizona with her parents. I don't know what went wrong but she's gone."

"Geez," I say, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he says. "We were having problems to begin with. I guess she just got tired of it all. And she may be a little upset with Tayla."

"Why? Tayla didn't do anything to her."

"She is upset that you and Tayla chose Jordyn to be your surrogate and not her. She's also upset with how close Jordyn and Tayla have gotten. I don't know. Chelsea is having problems."

"I see," I say, "we only chose Jordyn because she is younger and we have helped her out in the past."

"Chelsea doesn't see it that way. She said she would have done it for you two but you didn't ask her."

"Yeah but her best friend has breast cancer. Tayla would like Chelsea to be there for her."

"I don't know what to tell you. You see how Chelsea treated me and I'm her husband. Whenever she gets over herself she might have a little sympathy for others but if you two need anything I'm here."

"Thanks," I say. "Thanks a lot. I won't tell Tayla about Chelsea."

"I wouldn't," says Cody. "It may not end well. I know Chelsea give her some time and she'll get over it. And I don't think it helps that she saw her Nona fight breast cancer and die from it. She might be spooked. She may not want to lose her best friend. I don't know what goes on in Chelsea's head anymore but that would be my guess."

"All right," I say, "Thanks, Cody."

"No problem but remember what I said, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before we go our separate ways.

It is finally Tuesday night after the Smackdown tapings which means that I am able to head back home in the morning to see my wife and kids. I have been talking to them on Skype every night that I am away but it's not the same. I just want to hold Tayla in my arms and give my kids hugs and kisses. I can't wait to get home. I am sitting on the bed looking at a magazine as Bo is packing his things when I get an idea. "Bo," I say.

"Yeah," he says.

"You know what we were talking about the other day?"

"Yeah about doing something for Tayla?" he asks.

"Yeah and remember what I told you I was going to do last night?"

"Um yeah," he says.

"I'm going to do it. Actually you're going to do it for me."

"Are you sure, Roman?" he asks.

"I'm sure?"

"All right," he says, "are you really sure?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm going to do it."

"Okay," he says with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think? What are your thoughts of the kids seeing Tayla for the first time without hair? Did they handle it well? Which of the three do you think Tayla having cancer is going to impact most? YOu just have to love Tayla to do everything in her power to make sure her kids have the best birthday party despite being sick. Do you agree with Bo she goes above and beyond to put others before herself? What do you think Roman and Bo can do for Tayla? What about the support of the fans and them giving Tayla cards and gifts? What are your thoughts on Chelsea? Is she being selfish or is she scared or is it both? Think she will ever come around? Finally; what do you think Roman's idea is at the end of the chapter? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. The Beauty Underneath

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***THis is one of my favorite chapters.***

"You know what, Mama," says Lia to me as we're sitting at the kitchen table coloring while Joe and Leilani are in the living room with my mama playing.

"What?" I ask as I color a blue sky onto the white blank paper in front of me.

"I wish I had magical powers like Elsa," she says, "so I could make it snow. I really want it to snow."

"Why would you want it to snow?" I ask as I color with her.

"Because snow looks so pretty and it's so white. I really want to see what snow looks like. Why doesn't it snow in Florida?"

"It never really gets cold enough to snow here," I say. I really can't remember the last time I saw it snow in Florida if it ever has in my lifetime. "I mean it can snow but it hasn't for a long time. Snow is not my cup of tea that's why we live here."

"Have you ever seen snow, Mama?"

"Yes," I say. "When I was in college in PA. It snowed a lot. I am talking over a foot of snow on some days and sometimes worse. It wasn't fun and it was too cold."

"What's PA?" she asks.

"Pennsylvania," I say with a smile as she colors a snowman on black paper.

"I just want to build a snowman," she says before she starts to sing the snowman song from Frozen. I smile at her. "Do you want to build a snowman, Mama?"

"Not really," I say. "Cold weather and snow is not for me. I am more about the beach, swimming pools and sunshine. If it's colder than 50 degrees that's too cold for me."

"Oh," she says, "Has daddy seen snow?"

"Probably," I say. "He's been almost everywhere in the world. I'm sure some places have had snow on the ground while he was there but I don't think he's a big fan of snow either."

"Is it that bad?" she asks giving me a look that Roman would have given me. The fact she can make his facial expressions exactly like him is scary. She might be too much like her father.

"It's not bad," I say, "it's just not something we prefer to deal with. I'll tell you what sometime we're going to have to take you where it gets nice and cold in the winter time and let you see snow. Then you can build snowmen, make snow angels and build a snow fort."

"That's sounds like so much fun!" she says with a smile. "I would rather play in snow then go to the beach."

"Well, you have cousins that live in Pennsylvania so maybe someday we'll have to go visit them in the winter time so you can see snow and see what winter is really like up North."

"Really? I have cousins in Pennsylvania? That's so cool."

"Yes, Lia," I say as I hear the front door open followed by Joe and Leilani yelling Daddy telling me that Roman is home from being on the road. I grow a smile on my face. I have missed him and I can't wait to see him. As much as I hate when he's gone I am glad he is doing what he has always loved to do. Lia continues to color with me. "You know your Daddy is here," I say.

"I know," she says.

"Don't you want to go see him?"

"I'm okay coloring with you," she says with a smile.

I smile back at her before I go back to coloring. I know Roman will eventually make his way to the kitchen after Joe and Leilani hit him up for piggy back rides and wrestle with him for a little bit. I don't know what it is but they like to rough him up every time he comes home. I think it's adorable that Roman allows them to jump on him and climb on him after working 5 days on the road and taking hard hits in the ring. I continue to color as my mama walks into the kitchen. "Tayla," she says with a crack in her voice.

"Mama," I say as Lia and I look up at her. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I think you should come see Roman," she says.

"I'm giving him time with Joe and Leilani. Lia and I are coloring right now," I say. "He'll be in. Is something wrong with him?" I ask getting panicked. I am thinking he has stitches, a black and blue eye or something like that because it's happened before. Roman takes beatings like no other. I never really know what to expect when he comes home because I've seen him come home with staples in his head, stiches above his eye, black and blue eyes and bruises. His motto is if you're going to give it to them you're going to give it all to them so he will allow himself to get hurt if it is giving his all. I hate it but it's what he likes to do. "Mama," I say as she is crying in front of me. "Is Roman okay?"

"I think you need to go see him," she says through her cries. "Trust me, Tayla, go see him."

"All right," I say as I stand up from the table. Lia stands up with me. "If he just has a black and blue eye," I say giving her a look.

"Just go see him," she says as I realize my two other kids are quiet and there is no laughing going on which means something is up.

"Okay," I say, "I'm going."

Lia follows behind me as I make my way to the living room to where Roman is. My eyes fill with tears as I see him standing in front of the couch as Joe and Leilani are looking at me. I can't get the words out that I want to say as I walk over to him. My eyes growing blurry as I make my way. I feel the lump in my throat that I want to cry. I wrap my arms around him and cry on his chest as I feel his arms around me as he kisses the top of my head. "It's okay," he says through a smile as he holds me. "Get it out. It's okay," he says as I feel my kids and my mama watching us. Roman holds me tight as I hold onto him crying my eyes out from him and his crazy ideas. I just don't understand why he did it. "Tay," he says, "It's going to be okay."

I look up at him and I smile through my tears. "I'm not sad. I'm shocked," I say as I take my hands from around him and place them on his head; his freshly shaven head. "Your hair. You shaved your hair?"

"For you, Tayla, I shaved my head for you," he says, "and I donated my hair to locks of love so they can make a wig for cancer patients. I did it for you," he says with a smile. "You're not in this alone. I am fighting with you. We're in this together. I am not going to let you do this alone. I love you, Tayla."

"But you love your hair," I say. "You absolutely love your hair. I can't believe you shaved it off."

"I love you more. I saw the sacrifice you made for your cancer and I couldn't let you do it alone. We're in this together. I am fighting this with you. My hair will grow back. Love is about sacrifice."

"Roman," I say with tears in my eyes as I take my hands over his head. I haven't seen him without long hair since we first started dating. I really don't know what to say. I'm amazed and I am shocked. I never expected this. To be loved this much for him to sacrifice something he loves for me the feeling is unimaginable. "Roman, you're a crazy son of a bitch but I love you so much," I say with tears in my eyes as he smiles at me before I kiss his lips softly. "Thank-you, Baby."

"You don't' have to thank me," he says with a smile. "I did it because I love you and I am fighting this with you we are going to go through this together."

"What's all that stuff, Daddy?" asks Lia pointing to the bag in Roman's hand.

"This stuff?" he asks holding it up. "This stuff is for your Mama but I think there is also something in here for you and Leilani."

"Really?" she asks as Roman starts to dig through the bag. "What is it?"

"Here we go," he says pulling out two rainbow bears in tutus. "Lia, this is for you and Leilani this is for you."

"Thank-you, Daddy," says Lia. "I love it."

"Thank-you, Daddy," says Leilani. "It's so pretty."

"Roman," I say, "what about Joe?"

"Tay, I didn't get those for them."

"You didn't?" asks Lia. "Who did?"

"Yeah," I say, "then who did? Bo and JoJo?"

"No," he says, "I actually got them from a fan. Her name is Molly. She gave me two bears for the girls for their birthday and she gave me scarves for you. She made you scarves," he says digging through the bag and pulling out scarves. "See?"

"Are you serious?" I ask. "That's so sweet. I hope you told her thank-you."

"I did," he says with a smile. "But you could too. She follows your page on facebook. She said you are in her prayers. She was very nice."

"I will thank her later," I say as he hands me the soft scarves. "They are really beautiful. I love them."

"I knew you would," he says with a smile. "Here," he says handing me the bag.

"What is all this this?" I ask taking the bag from him.

"They are cards."

"From WWE?" I ask.

"No from the fans," he says with a smile.

"Your fans?" I ask.

"No YOUR fans," he says. "It was so amazing, Tayla, I can't even tell you how amazing it was. At my VIP autograph signing fans kept bringing cards and presents for you. They would tell me how much they love me but then they would go on to tell me they are praying for you and are hoping for the best. It wasn't even just the VIP at house shows, RAW and Smackdown there were fans that were giving me posters and signs wishing you well as well as cards. They care about you, Tayla. You have fans."

"Wow," I say. I can't believe the overwhelming support I am receiving from Roman's fans. It makes me feel good that there are people out there that care. People that have never met me and people I have never met. It is an amazing feeling.

"I know," he says with a smile. "Some of the signs and posters are beautiful. I don't know where they got some of the pictures but they used some really good pictures of you and me for them."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'm going to go read through them. Do you want come with me?"

"I will later. You have a lot of cards there to go through."

"I figured," I say with a smile as I walk over to the couch and pull out some cards.

"I want to help!" volunteers Lia.

"Me too," says Leilani. "We can read some cards for you."

"Okay," I say. "Joe, do you want to help us too?"

"Yes," he says as he takes a seat beside the coffee table with his sisters. I hand them each a pile of cards to open and read as I get my own pile and begin to go through the cards.

My eyes water as Lia, Leilani and Joe each read their cards to me. I have tears in my eyes as I read the cards from my own pile. There is so much hope and faith written in them. The words on the cards are too beautiful for words. It takes us a couple hours but we get through every single card and read every single word of hope given to me from a fan. The posters are just as beautiful as Roman told me they were. There are many pictures of Roman and I on one of the posters that says Love fights all things with a breast cancer ribbon. It is just too beautiful. My eyes fill with tears as I read it. There is another poster with a breast cancer ribbon on it with the words Hope, Faith and Love. For all those people to take the time out of their lives to write their kind words, get me gifts and make posers is beyond wonderful. I decide to do the same so they know Roman gave me their cards, posters and gifts and to let them know that I took the time to sit down and read every card and every word. "Ro," I say.

"Yeah?" he asks as he looks through the cards with the kids.

"Mama, a lot of people love you and love us."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Isn't it nice how people that have never met us and don't even know us love us?"

"Yes," says Lia, "It's very nice."

"I want to make a video to post on facebook," I say, "can you record it for me?"

"Are you sure?" asks Roman.

"I'm sure."

"I want to be on the video!" says Lia.

"Me too!" says Leilani.

"I don't know," says Roman. "I don't know how I feel about the kids being in the public eye."

"Roman," I say, "I don't like it either but after everything people have done for us it's not going to kill us to let our kids thank them for a couple seconds. Nothing major."

"All right," he says with a smile. "Are you ready to film the video?"

"I guess," I say with a smile as I hand him my cell phone to start filming. I watch him work with it for a few seconds. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Go ahead."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Hey, it's me Tayla," I say with a smile. "And I just want to thank every single one of you that gave my husband a card for me. I just sat down and read every single word of hope, encouragement and wisdom you have given me. It means a lot to me that so many people I have never met care so much about me and just want me to get better. I am so grateful for the beautiful posters a couple of you have made for me. I will be hanging them up in mine and Roman's bedroom soon just so I have that extra bit of hope every day. Also I want to just thank everyone that leaves comments giving me well wishes and those keeping me in their prayers. I really need all the prayers I can get. I have three little people that need me in their lives and I have an amazing husband that needs me in his life. I just thank all of you for your thoughts and prayers. I could just post a status but I thought a video would be better. And I want to thank Molly for making me the beautiful scarves. They are beautiful. Thank-you so much," I say, "but I think there are two little girls that have something to say."

"Okay," says Lia as her and Leilani sit in front of my phone and start to giggle. I shake my head. "Hi, I'm Lia and this is Leilani," she says pointing to her sister.

"Yes, I'm Leilani," she says, "and this is Joe," she says pointing to Joe but Joe shies himself away from the camera. "Okay he doesn't want to be on video," she says before she laughs. "Molly, thank-you for the bear. I love it."

"Yes, Molly thank-you for the bear," says Lia. "It is pretty. And thanks y'all for your prayers for my mama. She is the best mama in the world and we really need her. Thank-you."

"Yes," says Leilani, "thank-you. Thank-you so much. We love you all," she says before she blows them a kiss. Leilani may be the biggest ham in our family. I don't know but she is a performer all the way.

"And," I say as Roman puts the camera back on me. "One more thing. I just want to show you what the most amazing husband in the world did for me. Come here, Ro," I say motioning for him to come over with me. He hands my phone to Lia for her to record us. Roman walks over and takes a seat. "And this amazing man did this for me," I say pointing to his shaven head, "so when he comes back on Monday in a couple weeks don't be shocked. He went above and beyond the duties of any husband. He is just amazing and I am grateful."

Roman takes his hand over his head, "I did do this for her because we are in this fight together and because I love her. And Love fights ALL things including breast cancer. Thank-you all for your prayers, thoughts and well wishes. They mean a lot to me, my wife and my family. Thank-you," he says as Lia hands him the phone for him to stop the camera. "That wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't," I say as he hands me my phone so I can post the video onto my Facebook page. "I just wanted them to know how thankful I am and how grateful I am by saying it on camera rather than on a status. And Roman, I meant what I said, You did an amazing thing for me. Thank-you."

"I just love you so much," he says. "I would and will do anything for you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Will you take a selfie with me?"

"Anytime," he says with a smile before I take a selfie with him. I post it on my Facebook and Instagram. I just want people to see that even though we are dealing with a lot right now we are both still happy. We do have a lot to be happy about. We're not broken just bent things will get better for us but I have so many blessings to be thankful for despite the pain that I face. I still have my three kids who make me laugh, make me smile and just make my entire day every day not to mention three more babies on the way. Then I have Roman by my side through it all. Staying with me when I'm sick, talking me through a chemo session, shaving his hair for me so we can fight this together and yet even though I don't' have my breasts or my hair or could be puking my guts out he still thinks I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. I have family and friends by my side and people that I don't even know but most of all; I have God on my side and for me that is the best thing in the world. For every bad thing in my life I have one good thing to make it all better. Anyone can find happiness in the dark times but they have to remember to turn toward the light. If God brought me to it he will bring me through it.

***A/N: So what do you think about Roman shaving his hair for Tayla and then donating it to make a wig for cancer patients? Did Tayla seem happy that he did that for her? What about Tayla's reaction to the love from the fans? Do you think she handled it well? How cute were Lia and Leilani when they were on the video? Do you agree that Roman went above and beyond the duties of any husband? Do you think that with the fans support and all those behind Tayla they could make something good come out of all of this? Do you agree with TAyla that even though she's sick, lost her hair and her breasts that Roman still makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world? With Tayla's last thought process do you see her as more happy or more sad about what she's facing? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Life Is Unpredictable but Beautiful

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I am three days past my second round of chemo. I believe it was worse the second time than the first time. I was more tired and sicker the second time than I was the first time but I have to give Roman credit because he was once again by my side through it all. I stayed in bed two days sleeping mostly, drinking and eating very little because everything made me sick. Today is a much better day for me. Roman took an extra couple days off of work and plans to go back for RAW on Monday. He wants to be home with me. I didn't have the strength to argue with him about it. I am standing in the kitchen at the counter making myself some soup to eat. My mama fought me on this but I just can't not do anything. I am just one of those people that have to be moving and has to do things for themselves even if I should be taking it easy but like I said I am feeling much better today. I even got out of bed to take a shower. Now I just need to make some soup. I hear Roman walk into the kitchen before I feel his arms wrap around my waist as I am cutting up carrots. I smile as I feel his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, Beautiful," he says into my ear before he kisses my neck softly. "What are you doing?"

"Making soup for me to eat for lunch. Do you want some?"

"No I'm all right," he says as he keeps his chin on my shoulder. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know," I say, "probably hanging out with the kids since I haven't seen them for a couple days. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and I could go on a date tonight? It's been a while since we had a date night. I want to spend some time alone with my beautiful wife before I have to go back on the road in a couple days. What do you say, Tay?" he asks before kissing my neck again. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Thank-you," I say as he tells me every day multiple times a day how beautiful I am. It makes me feel better about my current appearance. "And I don't know about a date," I say putting the carrots into my soup. "We don't have a babysitter."

"Actually," he says, "we do. I talked to your mom and dad about watching the kids tonight a couple days ago and they said they would love to so what do you say? A date night?"

I smile as I stir my soup around on the stove. "Sounds like a plan. I would love to have a date night, Roman."

"Wonderful," he says. "I love you so much, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"I can't wait for later. I have a beautiful evening planned," he says as he lets go of my waist. "You're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile as I finish cooking my soup. I'm not sure about going on a date and I'm not sure what he has planned but usually when Roman tells me he has a beautiful evening planned that usually means it's going to be something romantic. No one does romance like Roman does romance hands down he is the most romantic man on this earth.

A few hours later I am in mine and Roman's bedroom struggling to find something to wear for the night. I have no idea what to wear. I usually only wear baggy t-shirts, hoodies and sweatpants. I haven't dressed up for a while just because I'm not feeling up to it. I start going through my tops and none of them are really appealing to me but the ones I do like I try on but they just don't look right on me anymore so I toss them to the side before I get into our walk-in closet which is mostly filled with my dresses and shoes. I start searching through my dresses picking out ones that I like and pushing away ones I don't like. Finding something that I like is really hard. I am so picky now with what I wear that it can take me hours to pick out clothes. I decide on three dresses; a blue strapless dress, a white halter dress and a black short sleeve dress. It's been a while since I have worn a dress. I try the blue dress on first and look at myself in the mirror. It looked a lot better when I had breasts. I frown before I get the idea to get a bra and try to stuff it then try on the dress again. I do what I think is a good idea but as I stand looking in the mirror not so much. NOTHING looks good on me anymore. I sit down on the bed and start to cry to myself. It is just so hard to go through so many changes at once. I haven't felt like me for weeks. I cry for a good 20 minutes before I realize that no matter what I wear Roman is going to find me beautiful because that's what he does. He still finds the beauty in me even if I can't. I sigh and stand up. I decide to wear the white halter dress so I put it on and it actually looks perfect on me. I smile to myself in the mirror before I go for a black sweater to wear over it since it is a cool night out and I get cold very easily. I walk into our bathroom and start to put on some mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. I can't remember the last time I wore make up but as I finish putting it on I see my old self in the mirror. I see the old Tayla. I check myself in the bathroom mirror one last time before I go back into the bedroom to finish getting ready by putting in a pair of hoop earrings, a pair of black heels on and then finally I put a black scarf on my head to keep it from getting cold. I check myself out in the mirror one last time as I hear Roman yell, "Tayla, we're going to be late!"

"Coming," I say as I smile at myself in the mirror as I rub the angel on my guardian angel necklace that Roman got me for my 25th birthday.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the bedroom carrying my purse and make my way to the stairs. I am nervous for Roman to see me in a dress for the first time without my breasts. I hold onto the railing as I walk down the stairs. As I am half way down my eyes meet Roman's eyes. I can see the tears forming in his eyes as he looks at me. I give him a soft smile as I finish making my way down the stairs as I look at him standing in a white buttoned down shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows with a white beater underneath and a pair of jeans. "Tay," he says wiping the tears from his eyes as I smile shyly at him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as Leilani, Lia and Joe come over to us. I smile down at them.

"Mama, you look beautiful," says Lia with a smile.

"Very pretty," says Joe.

"Like a princess," says Leilani. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going on a date," I say with a smile

"What's a date?" asks Lia.

"A date is when I take your Mama out by myself and we have fun together."

"Oh," says Lia. "What about us?"

"You guys are staying here with Grammy and Pop Pop," he says. "I'm taking your mama to have some time alone with her. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Have fun!"

"We will," I say with a smile before Roman and I hug and kiss each of the kids before we leave.

Roman does what he always does by opening the car door for me, holding the door for me when we get to the restaurant where we are escorted to a private section of the restaurant so no one can bother us for an autograph or a picture. As we are seated there are two candles lit and two plates of food covered by a silver cover. Roman takes my hand and leads me to the table where he pulls the chair out for me as I sit down and he sits down across from me. He smiles at me as I smile back at him. "I hope you like the meal I picked out," he says with a smile before we remove the cover from our food.

I smile as I see a lobster tail, corn on the cob, sea scallops and shrimp on my plate. "Roman," I say with a smile. "I love it."

He looks down at the plate and then back up at me. "I figured you would."

"You know me so well," I say as I get ready to eat as the waiter comes over with a bottle of wine and pours us each a glass as three men with violins come to the table and begin to play on their violins. I smile at Roman as he smiles back at me. I don't even know what to say. This date is already off the charts romantic in my eyes. I don't see what else he could do to make it any more romantic. "Roman," I say as we're eating. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as the violins continue to play. "Do you remember when we first celebrated your birthday together?"

"Yeah it was beautiful night just like this," I say remembering Roman's similar date night for my 18th birthday in Orlando shortly after we started dating. It was one of the best birthdays of my life because he made it so special.

"I wanted to do something similar," he says with a smile. "I wish I could take you swimming with dolphins but it's too cold for all that."

"Yeah," I say. "It's really too cold for that but I would love to do that again."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "If you could go anywhere in this world right now where would you go?"

"Why?" I ask. Roman doesn't usually ask me this unless he's planning something.

"I'm just curious somewhere you've never been before or even somewhere you've been before. Anywhere. If you could go anywhere where would you go?"

"Seriously, Roman, why are you asking me this? Are you planning something?"

"Tay," he says with a smile that pretty much tells me that he is, "just tell me; anywhere."

"I don't know," I say, "Australia maybe Europe what about you?"

"Tay, I have been everywhere. There isn't really anywhere I haven't been."

"This is true," I say with a smile. "So why'd you ask?"

"Because I was curious," he says with a smile.

"No you're up to something. I know you too well. You never ask anything like that unless you want to take me on a trip."

"I never said that," he says.

"You don't have to," I say with a smile as we go back to eating. I love this man with my entire heart. I will never know how I got so lucky to have him in my life but God was smiling down on me the day Roman crashed into my car and then when we met again at that party on Pensacola Beach; after that my life was never the same again.

After we finish our dinner as a cool breeze fills the air Roman wraps his arms around me as we walk to the car. I thought we were going home but he surprises me when we end up at the beach; the beach that tells the story of us. This beach has so much meaning to me and I smile at Roman as he smiles at me as he parks the car. "Surprise," he says with a smile and his eyes sparkling at me.

"You are too much, Baby," I say with a smile before I lean in and kiss his lips softly. "but I love you."

"I love you too," he says before we get out of the car. The idea of walking in the sand in heels doesn't amuse me so I stop to take my shoes off before we start walking toward the beach. Treading through the sand isn't too much fun when you're not at your strongest point in your life. I am still a little weak from the chemo so the extra work to walk in the sand is tiring me out. "You tired?" he asks as he holds my hand as we are walking toward the water.

"It's making my legs hurt," I say.

"Here get on my back," he says as he bends down for me to get on his back like I am a child getting a piggy back ride.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," he says, "get on my back. I'll carry you this way," he says.

"Okay," I say as I get onto his back.

"And still as light as a feather, Thumbelina," he says with a smile making me smile. I hate when he calls me Thumbelina but ever since I started training for wrestling that's what he has called me.

"Shut up," I say resting my arms on his shoulders and around his neck as he walks toward the water. "I hate when you call me that."

"I know," he says, "but I like calling you that."

"Whatever," I say as I look down at his head. My heart is still melted by the fact he would sacrifice his hair for my own battle. Just when I think I can't fall in love with him any more than I already am he goes and does that and makes me love him more. I lean down and kiss the top of his soft head as he leads us to the water.

He puts me down on my feet as we are at the edge of the water. It is far too cold to actually go further into the water so we just walk along the edge of the water with a small wave hitting our feet every so often and the water is freezing. Roman takes a stick he finds and writes Roman loves Tayla Forever and Always in the wet sand. I smile at it as he writes Roman + Tayla = True love. We used to do that all the time when we were younger but the fact he is doing it now brings back so many memories of us. We are home. This is where we started it was our home. He takes my hand as we walk along the water a little more as the stars appear in the sky and a cool breeze bounces off the ocean. It's a beautiful night. We spend a little time walking occasionally stopping to kiss each other's lips every few minutes before we walk up to the beach and sit down. I sit between Roman's legs and lean up against his chest as he wraps his big arms around me to keep me warm as we watch the ocean. "Do you remember this spot?" he asks holding onto me as he kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "This is where we first kissed, you asked me to be your girlfriend and asked me to marry you."

"Some of the best moments of my life," he says. "Any moment I have with you is the best moment of my life, Tay. I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "So this is where it all started. If something happens to me Roman and I don't make it I want to be cremated and I want my ashes to be spread on this beach."

"Shh, don't talk like that, Baby Girl," he says giving me butterflies. He can still give me butterflies almost 20 years later. "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're a fighter, Tay. You're going to make it through this and you and me are going to grow old together and die together," he says taking my hand intertwining our fingers.

"I know I am a fighter but if anything happens that I lose my life that's what I want. Sometimes we focus so much on the positive that we forget to remember there is a negative, Roman. There is a chance that I could die. I know you don't want to hear that and I hate saying it but it's true. We have to face the fact that it could happen and I hope it doesn't and I am believing it's not going to happen but just in case please remember that's what I want. Okay?"

"Okay," he says as we watch the ocean in front of us.

"Did you ever notice how the ocean is like life; unpredictable but still beautiful. It's like you never know what to expect from the ocean but it is always beautiful. Life is the same way. We never know what life is going to throw at us but at the same time life is so beautiful."

"Life is pretty unpredictable," he says holding me tight. "My life with you has been very unpredictable but it is so beautiful."

"Exactly," I say with a smile. "So what do you think is going to happen when we have the triplets?"

"I don't know, Tay, I am planning to lose my mind. You should see me struggle with Lia, Leilani and Joe but add 3 more to the mix I don't know."

"You're a good dad," I say, "don't be so hard on yourself and the kids love you. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my children."

"I don't know," he says. "I feel like I could be better."

"Even I feel like that, Roman but I know I'm a great mom to the kids."

"You are," he says.

"Just like you're a great dad. When you're gone they count down the days till you come home. And when you walk through that front door they go crazy. There is no perfect parent out there if there is I want to see them but no one is perfect but as long as you love them and they love you then you're doing a great job. Don't beat yourself up because you forgot to pack a lunch and gave 2 6 year olds and a 5 year old each $20 to buy lunch," I say with a smile.

"You know about that?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say with a small laugh. "The school called and told me that lunch is only $2.00 a day and they weren't comfortable giving them $18 back in change without letting me know."

"Well, damn," he says. "I gave them way too much."

"Yeah but it's okay. The school understood the situation."

"You're not mad I let them buy lunch?"

"I'm not happy about it but it was necessary or they wouldn't have had a lunch at all. One school lunch isn't going to hurt them."

"Okay," he says. "I don't want you to be upset with me because I went against your rules."

"No I'm all right."

"Good," he says as he kisses my cheek. "The stars are really bright tonight."

"They are," I say with a smile as I see a shooting star in the sky. "did you see that?"

"I did," he says with a smile. "Make a wish."

"I already did," I say with a smile. "I just wish I could be me again."

"Tayla," he says. "You're still you."

"No I'm not. I'm not the same person I was before.."

"Before you lost your hair and before you lost your breasts?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm not me anymore."

"Tayla, you will always be you. You will always be the girl I fell in love with. I didn't fall in love with your body or your hair I fell in love with your heart. Yes you look different does it matter to me? Not at all because it's not making me love you any less. I love you for your heart. Let's face it, Tayla, you are the most caring and sweetest person in this world. Your inside is just as beautiful as your outside. When you fall in love with a book is it because of the cover or because of the words inside?"

"The words inside," I say with tears in my eyes.

"That's what normal people do. They fall in love with what's inside a person not what's outside. You will always be beautiful to me inside and out Tayla no matter what you look like. Just because you lost your hair and your breasts doesn't change who you are; it doesn't change the person I fell in love with. Stop hating yourself because you think you're ugly because you're not. And yes I know you have trouble finding your beauty but you shouldn't," he says as tears fall from my eyes.

"I am ugly, Roman."

"No, Baby Girl, you're beautiful. I will tell you a million times in a day that you're beautiful because it's true. I wish more people were as beautiful as you are inside and out, the world might be a better place. No matter what happens you will ALWAYS be you. You will always be Tayla Nadine Reigns. Nothing is going to change that. People should judge on character not appearance. Beauty is skin deep. You are one of the lucky people in this world that can be beautiful inside and out. I don't know about you but I fell in love with who you are not because of how you look. Besides you fell in love with me when I was chubby so obviously you saw something in me that made you fall for me."

"Roman," I say turning to face him. "I don't think you know how beautiful you are inside. I fell in love with who you were not because you were fat or because you were gorgeous but because you were an absolutely amazing and wonderful guy. You still are. I am so lucky to have you. And like we determined our lives are unpredictable but our story together is beautiful to watch. We have had our ups and we have had our downs but through it all we loved each other. I could have never asked for a better husband in my life. God knew what he was doing that day."

"Oh the day I crashed into you?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes the day you crashed into me," I say with a smile. "Our parents were pissed but like they say everything happens for a reason."

"I couldn't agree more. Look what I got out of the whole thing? A beautiful wife and three beautiful kids and three more on the way; and a life of unpredictability but one of beauty. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say before he leans down and kisses my lips softly and passionately.

***A/N: So did Roman do what he always does go above and beyond to give his wife the perfect evening? Was his date night for Tayla beautiful? What was your favorite part? Why do you think it is so hard for Tayla to find her beauty but it is so easy for Roman to find it? Is Roman right no matter how much she changes she will always be Tayla? Do you agree with TAyla that Roman is great father? And is it true Tayla's and Roman's lives are like the ocean; unpredictable but beautiful to watch? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Change Lives

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***WARNING: Have a tissue ready it gets emotional.**

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

It is Monday night and I am back to work as much as I really don't want to be here but I am. I have to do what I need to do for my family. I park mine, Seth's and Bo's rental car in the back of the All State Arena in Chicago before we get out to get our things from the trunk. There are fans gathered as always waiting to get pictures, screaming and waving. I smile and wave to them as I walk into the arena. The late January air is crisp and cold and there is a snow falling to the ground from the sky. Lia would love this. She has been talking about seeing snow. I have to take a picture later to send to her. We walk into the back door and there are dozens of WWE officials, superstars, divas and other WWE employees standing there. I'm not really sure what's going on but as I walk in they start to clap including Seth and Bo who have stopped walking in front of me. "Um, thanks," I say as I stop. I look at Nikki Bella and say, "what is going on?"

"We're applauding you because of what you did to your hair for your wife. It was so sweet. It's amazing that you're joining her battle with her. It's very amazing," she says.

"Good work, Man," says John Cena as he pats my shoulder.

"I didn't' do it for recognition," I say, "I did it because I love my wife. Please don't make it into something it's not."

"But it was a beautiful thing," says Nikki, "it shows how much you truly love your wife."

"I do truly love my wife. I have since I was 18 years old. I will always love her."

"We know," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. I really don't want anyone to make a big deal about me shaving my hair for Tayla. It's really not that big of a deal. Anyone that loves their wife as much as I do would have done the same thing. "How is she doing?"

"She's okay," I say. "She's doing all right. She just had a second round of chemo but she's in good spirits."

"That's great," says Nikki, "if there's anything I can do please let me know. I would love to help out in fact I was thinking of getting a haircut and donating some of it to locks of love."

"That would be wonderful," I say with a smile before I start walking to my locker room with Seth and Bo. We get to our locker room and I start to lay out my ring gear in my special order I have been doing since day 1. I am just too particular when it comes to that. Everything has to be a certain way. Tayla always makes fun of me for that and the same with Seth and Bo. They think it's ridiculous but it's just how I like it. "Bo, I talked to Tay and she said she would love for you and JoJo to come over for a visit and I'm sure the kids would like it too. They are always asking about Uncle Bo."

"All right," he says. "We'll come up to Pensacola sometime this week. I can't wait to see her."

"She can't wait to see you either and Seth, you and Jordyn are more than welcome to come to visit also."

"All right," he says getting out his ring gear.

Just as I pull out my wrestling boots there is a knock on our door. "Come in," I say before Joey Mercury comes into the room. "Hey what's up, Man?" I say giving him a bro hug.

"Not much," he says. "I am liking the new look."

"Thanks," I say as I take my hand over my head. It was different at first but I am getting used to it now. Seeing the look in Tayla's eyes when she saw me gave me so much joy. I just want her to know that she isn't alone and no matter what I am going to be by her side through thick and thin. I always have been and I always will be. "I like it better this way."

"Me too," he says with a smile, "so Hunter would like to see you in his office as soon as you can get there."

"All right," I say, "am I in trouble?"

"No," he says, "he just has some ideas to run by you but you should know you're wrestling Rusev tonight in the main event."

"That's fine by me," I say. "I enjoy wresting Rusev."

"Good," he says, "because he's your opponent tonight."

"All right," I say. "Tell Hunter I'll be there as soon as I get dressed in my ring gear.

"I'll let him know," he says before he walks toward the door and says, "you know Roman you're a great guy."

"Thanks," I say before he walks out of the room after he smiles at me. I pick up my ring gear before I walk into the bathroom to change. I have no idea what Hunter is going to talk to me about but since he sent someone to personally get me means it is important. I waste no time getting into my ring gear before heading down to Hunter's office.

I knock on the door before I hear him say, "Come in!" I slowly turn the doorknob and walk into the office. "Ah, Roman," he says with a smile as he sees me. "Just the man I wanted to see. Take a seat."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I take a seat on the chair across from him.

"First off how is Tay doing?"

"She's doing all right," I say. "She is having trouble with her chemo but she's still in good spirits."

"That's good," he says, "so I like the new look."

"Thanks," I say. I just wish people would stop making a big deal about it. It's not about me; it's about Tayla. "So I heard you had some ideas for me."

"Yeah," he says, "as you know after next week at the Royal Rumble we are going to be on the road to Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah," I say, "but I won't be at the Rumble it falls on Chemo week."

"I know," he says, "but you are going to be at Wrestlemania right?"

"Yes," I say, "Tayla wants me to be there. What's up?"

"Well, you know how we have been tossing around names for you to wrestle like John Cena, The Rock and possibly Rusev?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, creative and I have been talking and we decided we want you to face The Rock at Wrestlemania. I believe it could draw in big numbers and big money. We want to start hyping it up next week on RAW to build up for the match so that no one wants to miss it at Wrestlemania. What do you think?"

"What did he think?" I ask. I like the idea of wrestling my cousin at Wrestlemania. We are both pretty talented guys and it would be an honor to wrestle him.

"He was the one that suggested it actually," says Hunter. "He came to me and told me that he wanted to have a match with you at Wrestlemania. We discussed it and agreed it would be best for business. What do you think?"

"I think it will be an amazing match and I think that it is an honor to wrestle my cousin. I am willing to do whatever."

"Wonderful," says Hunter with a smile. "We'll start hyping it next week. This could be the biggest match of your career."

"Could be?" I ask, "it will be the biggest match of my career. I can't wait. I thought winning my first championship at Mania almost 6 years ago was the biggest match of my career but this surpasses it. I think we can put on a great show."

"I think you can too," he says, "that's why we are all for it. You two come from one of the most powerful and talented families in WWE history. Your family is royalty in this business. This is going to be an epic match which is why we are making it the main event."

"Main event?" I ask. They usually save the main events at Wrestlemania for championship matches but the fact he wants my match with my cousin to be the main event means a lot to me. "That's pretty awesome."

"Yes main event because this is a match EVERYONE is going to want to see. We can't say that it hasn't been building up for the last few years but we are finally at this point. This match is going to go down in history you know that right?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. I won't even lie I am already hyped up for this match. I can't wait to Wrestlemania now and the best thing is my beautiful wife and 3 kids will be front row to watch history be made as long as Tayla is feeling up to it but she hasn't missed a Wrestlemania yet. "So is that all or was there more?"

"There's more actually," he says. "Do you know how every year in October we do our Breast cancer campaign we turn all the shirts pink and all the proceeds go to the Susan G. Komen foundation?"

"Yes," I say.

"We were wondering if you and Tayla would allow our cameras to do a documentary for the network based on Tayla's diagnosis, surgery, treatment and recovery?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know if exploiting my wife's illness is something I really want to do."

"We're not exploiting her. It's making awareness. Your wife is only 34 years old and she has breast cancer. You're never too young to get breast cancer and it's never too early to start mammograms. Don't look at is as exploitation but more as making people aware that anyone can get breast cancer."

"I don't know," I say. "I'm not sure it's a good idea during one of the most vulnerable times of our lives and I don't want my kids being on camera. We have done well so far keeping them out of the public eye just like you did with your kids. You know we want nothing but normalcy for our children. This is already hard enough on them. I don't' think it's a good idea to bring cameras into the house to film us."

"Roman, please think about it. There is a message here. It could help save many lives. It could make a difference." He is making a lot of sense I'm just not particularly comfortable with exposing my wife like this as well as my children. I mean it could save lives and make a difference. I don't know how I really feel about it.

"I'll think about it and I'll run it by Tayla to see what she thinks," I say.

"Please do," he says. "I mean this personally affects one of our superstars. Your story could change lives."

"I guess," I say. "Is this all?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "Thank-you."

I stand up and shake his hand. "And I will talk to Tayla and get back to you."

"All right," he says.

Once I leave Hunter's office I go to catering to get something to eat and sit at a table by myself to eat and think about everything. Hunter talking about making a difference gets me thinking. I want to make a difference. I want to make people aware. There has to be a lot we can do to make women and men realize that cancer does not discriminate and it could happen to anyone. There are also other women besides Tayla in this world fighting breast cancer and not just women but men too. And yet as common as it is there is no cure yet for breast cancer. I mean 1 in 8 women develop breast cancer in their lifetime. There has to be something to do about it. I am drawing a blank on what to do but I want to do something.

After I finish eating well more like picking at my food I go back to my locker room with Seth and Bo. "So what did Hunter want?" asks Seth.

"He told me about my match for Wrestlemania."

"What is it?" he asks. "Who are you wrestling?"

"My cousin," I say, "The Rock."

"That is going to be an awesome match," says Bo. "I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait for it. Our family is going to take over Wrestlemania this year."

"Definitely," says Bo. "You have biggest family I have ever seen."

"I know," I say with a smile. "And he also wants do a documentary on Tayla's breast cancer for the network in October. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean it could bring awareness but it feels like I am exploiting my wife."

"I think it's a good idea," says Bo, "how many women Tayla's age or younger really believe they are going to get breast cancer. They think only older women get it no one expects to get it at 34 and that's why they need to be aware that they need to check themselves. JoJo has started to check herself regularly since she heard about Tayla."

"Jordyn too," says Seth. "It's crazy that you're never too young to get breast cancer. I hate to think of Jordyn going through it. I would be a wreck. I don't know how you are holding up so well."

"I can't fall apart. I have to stay strong for Tayla but believe me it's killing me watching her go through this. It is breaking my heart. Every time she gets sick breaks me a little more. I hate seeing her so sick and going through so much pain. I hate that she lost her hair. She loved her hair so much. That was really devastating for her. It tore me apart to watch her cry over it. I know it's going to grow back but it was tough for her. She is still beautiful no matter what. She struggles. I hate when she calls herself ugly because she is not ugly nor will she ever be. She is a good person; a beautiful person inside and out. I wish she could see it. It's hard to watch the person you have loved for 17 years go through something so horrible. The only choice you have is to be strong for them and be there for them when they just want to let go. You have to be their rock. I never knew I was this strong till it was the only choice I had. I will fight with her. I will not give up on this fight with her till she kicks cancer's ass. She was talking about dying the other day. I can't have her thinking about death. I need her to think about life. If she dies I have no idea how I am going to live without her," I say with tears in my eyes. "I never want to imagine my life without her. I can't picture not waking up next to her every day, seeing her beautiful smile or hearing her beautiful laugh. And not seeing those dark brown eyes looking at me. I can't picture it. I don't want to picture it. If I lose her I don't know what I'm going to do," I say as I break down in front of my friends. I have been holding it in for a while but I had to let it out sometime.

"It's okay, Man," says Seth. "Tayla is going to get through this because she has a big support team. She has the world behind her, she has her family behind her, she has her friends behind her, she has her kids behind her and most of all she has you behind her pushing her to fight. She is going to make it through this. I know it's hard to think about Roman. I can't sit here and tell you I know how you feel because I don't but I mean it if there is anything you need just ask. We are all here for you and Tayla no matter what. We're going to help her fight."

"Yeah," says Bo. "We're all in this together. Tayla is like a sister to me. She is one of my best friends. You think I'm going to let her give up fighting? Do you think any of us are going to let her give up fighting? No because we all love her. Tayla stands strong. She always has. Look at all she has overcome in the past she can do it again. I know she can, Seth knows she can and you know she can. I know it's hard to see her go through this but you're handling it well. She needs you more than ever right now and you need her. You two need each other more than you ever needed in your entire lives. Cancer is evil but true love always prevails over evil."

"I know it's just so hard," I say as I wipe my tears away as I choke on my cries. "It's so hard."

"I know, Man," says Seth. "It's going to be okay." I never let people see me cry. Tayla was the only person to ever see me cry but now my brothers have seen me cry. I can't help it with everything building up with Tayla I had to let it out. Things are hard for us right now. I know they will get better but it's always the storm that's the hardest.

I continue to let it out as my cell phone starts to ring. I pick it up to see that it's Tayla calling. "I have to get this," I say pulling myself together before I answer the phone. "Hey, Tay," I say.

"It's not Tay," says a little voice on the phone. "It's Lia."

"Hi, Lia," I say. "What's wrong?"

"I miss you, Daddy. I really want you to come home."

"I'll be home in a couple days," I say. "What's going on?"

"I just really miss you and I want one of your hugs."

"I want one of your hugs too. Where is your mama?"

"She's sick," says Lia sadly. "She has been sick all day again. Her medicine made her sick again." It tears me apart that Tayla is so sick but I am not there for her. I should be there. I should be with my family not in Chicago wrestling. My wife needs me but I'm not there for her.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes," says Lia. "Grammy is watching us but she doesn't know I'm calling you. I am in Mama's room on her phone. I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too, Lia. I told you I will be home in a couple days and I will be home for an entire week okay?"

"Can't you come home tonight?" she asks as I can hear her sniffle into the phone. It breaks my heart.

"I can't come home tonight. Daddy has to wrestle. You can watch me wrestle and I will Skype you tomorrow morning before you go to school."

"Daddy," she says as she cries. "Please come home."

"Lia, I can't. I'm sorry but guess what I saw today?"

"What?" she asks.

"Snow," I say. "It's snowing here in Chicago. Don't you want Daddy to have fun in the snow before he comes home?"

"Can you build a snowman?" she asks.

"Of course I can build a snowman," I say.

"Will you build one and send a picture of it to me?"

"I will," I say. "I will build a snowman and send you a picture but only if you let Daddy work. If I come home tonight I can't build a snowman."

"All right, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," she says, "but I still want that picture."

"All right, Sweetie, Daddy has some time before his match to go out back and build a snowman. I will send the picture to you as soon as I am done. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Bye."

"Bye, Sweetie," I say before I turn off my phone. "Does anyone want to go build a snowman with me?"

"A snowman?" asks Bo.

"Yeah, Lia is upset, Tayla is sick and Lia wants me to come home. The only way I got out of it was by telling her I would build a snowman and send it to her."

"I'm in," says Bo.

"Me too," says Seth, "I would do the same for Meilani."

"All right let's go," I say with a smile before we go outside in the cold Chicago weather to build a snowman. As we finish I take a picture of it and send it to Tayla's phone labelling it for Lia. The things I do for my daughters and son. I get a text back from Lia telling me how pretty it is and she wants to build one someday. I love her. She sends me one more text telling me she loves me and to have a goodnight. I smile as she sends me a picture of herself blowing me a kiss. I do the same and send one to her before we end our conversation for the night. I can't wait to get home to see all of them and be there for my family. This is a lot harder than I thought.

***A/N: What do you think about the superstars and other employees praising Roman for what he did? Do you agree with him it shouldn't be a big deal he did it for love? Also what about Roman vs THe Rock at Wrestlemania wouldn't you really like to see that match? Do you think it is a good idea to do a documentary on Tayla's cancer? Or should they leave the cameras out of the house? Don't you love how Roman is trying to make a difference or wants to make a difference. Think he will come up with something? How about Bo and Seth being there for Roman when he broke down? This is probably the first time Roman as actually cried about this entire thing. Is it good for him to cry it out? And poor Lia. SHe just wanted her daddy. Did you like Roman's tactic to get her to calm down? Do you think his phone call with Lia is going to impact his decision to travel? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Blessings of Life

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***This Chapter is more of a happy toned chapter. I think you guys will like it.***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk in the front door of my house Wednesday afternoon after being out on the road for a few days. I am glad to be home and I am glad to be back in Florida where it is nice and warm with no snow. I just came from two states that were having blizzards. I am not a winter weather type of guy but that didn't' stop me from making a snowman for my daughter. Like I said there is nothing I wouldn't do for my kids even if it means getting a little cold. As soon as the door opens and I step in the door I hear my kids running toward the door. I put my bags down just in time to catch Joe in my arms. "Hey, Buddy," I say with a smile as I scoop him up for a hug.

"Hey, Daddy," he says with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile before I kiss the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before I put him down so I can hug Leilani.

"Hey, Leilani," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy. I'm so glad you're home!"

"Me too," I say with a smile as I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Lia," I say with a smile. "I'm home!"

"DADDY!" she says wrapping her arms around me before I scoop her up. "I am glad you're home. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too," I say as I kiss her cheek. "How was school? Anything new happening?"

"I got an A on my spelling test," says Leilani.

"And I got an A on my math test," says Lia.

"I colored in the lines," says Joe, "and got a sticker for it."

"Good job," I say with a smile before I give each of them a high five. "Where's Mama?"

"She's sick," says Lia. "She isn't feeling good."

"Still?" I ask.

"Yes," says Leilani. "She said her tummy feels yucky."

"Oh," I say. "I'm going to go check on Mama and then I'll be back to hang out with you guys."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lia before I head upstairs to check on Tayla. It's killing me that she is about to get her next round of chemo tomorrow and yet she still hasn't recovered from the last round. It's not looking like it's going to turn out well.

I walk into the bedroom and the curtains are closed as Tayla is lying in bed covered up with the TV on. I walk over to the bed and climb in with her after taking off my shoes. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck softly. "Hey, Baby Girl," I say. "I'm home."

"Hey," she says as she turns to face me. "I saw you talked to Lia the other night on the phone. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," I say with a smile as she looks at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. "Are you cold?"

"Freezing," she says. "I don't feel well," she says.

"I heard. What's wrong?"

"I'm still nauseous. Roman, this isn't the life I wanted for my kids. They want to play and they want me to do all this stuff but I can't do anything they want me too because I'm too sick. I hate it."

"I know but they understand," I say as I wipe a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, Tay."

"It's hard not to," she says with tears filling her eyes. "How was the road?"

"It was good," I say with a smile. "I got my Wrestlemania match planned out."

"Who are you fighting?" she asks.

"My cousin," I say.

"The Rock?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Talk about a big match for my career. It's going to be epic."

"It certainly is," she says with a smile. "I bet you can't wait."

"I can't," I say with a smile. "It's a big night for our family."

"It is," she says.

"So I was talking to Hunter. He has some big idea."

"What?" she asks.

"You're probably not going to like it," I say.

"What is it?"

"He wants to do a documentary on your fight against breast cancer for October to air on the WWE network. He wants cameras in the house and at chemo sessions plus he wants to do interviews."

"I don't know," she says. "I don't think I like the idea of our kids being filmed. We worked so hard to keep them out of the public eye. Hell until the other day when they thanked Molly for their bears no one in the WWE universe saw their faces. I don't want people obsessing over our kids and taking screen shots of them to post on Instagram and whatever. Even our family can't post pictures of them on social media. And for them to film me in my worst times I don't know. At least on Facebook I can control what people see coming into a chemo session is not something I want the world to see and then to see me sick afterward no."

"I didn't think you would like it. He was telling me that he thinks that it could help change lives and make a difference. He might be right did you ever think you would have breast cancer this young?"

"No," she says, "I never in a million years guessed I would be 34 years old with breast cancer. It's crazy because you always hear about doing self-exams and talking about mammograms. I never even thought about getting a mammogram or doing a self-exam. I never thought I could get breast cancer but well here we are and I have breast cancer at 34. I guess you are never too young."

"Yeah," I say. "I never thought about it either. I never thought that my wife would have breast cancer either then I found that lump and here we are. Maybe doing this documentary wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean it can open people's eyes. No one is invincible to breast cancer. It can get you whenever it wants. 1 in 8 women will get breast cancer in their lifetime and it doesn't care how old you are, what race you are, how many children you have, if you're married or if you're single. It doesn't discriminate. Anyone can get it but it's about being aware. If you catch it in time they are more likely to catch it before it spreads. If people aren't aware how will they know to check? I think it's important that we get that message out there, Tay. I was against the documentary too but then I thought about it. I talked to Seth and Bo. They told me that since you found out about your breast cancer that Jojo and Jordyn have been checking their breasts."

"That's good," says Tay, "and Jordyn should be checking her breasts. Breast cancer runs in her family you know that right?"

"It does?"

"Yeah," she says. "Her grandma had it twice and died from it. Her mom had it but got a mastectomy like I did so it's definitely hereditary. She should be checking."

"I never knew. Do you think our kids could get it because you have it?"

"I don't know. Maybe but no one in my family has ever had it so it may not be hereditary but then again it could be. I don't know. Do you really want to do this documentary thing?"

"I think so," I say. "I think it's good to get that message out there. Think about how many lives you could change by letting them see your story."

"I guess," she says, "and are you sure you want cameras in our house? You're always so private."

"I will get over it," I say. "I want to do something else but I don't know what."

"What do you mean?"

"I want do something to make a difference, Tay. There are so many other women out there going through what you're going through and they don't have a cure for this or a way to prevent it. There needs to be more research but they can't do more research if they don't have money for it."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "So you're trying to say you want to start some type of foundation to raise money for breast cancer awareness to provide money for research?"

"Yeah," I say, "something like that but I don't know what."

"Sounds like a good idea," she says. "Roman, you have a good heart. I know you don't want to see it but you do. You're amazing. Not many men would have stepped up the way you did and wouldn't be trying to make a difference for other men's wives. I know your heart is in a good place. It always has been. You're an amazing guy. I am proud of you for everything you have done for me. You have made this a lot easier for me and made me feel a lot better about it. I couldn't be this strong without you pushing me and I am so thankful you are behind me on this whole thing. I am glad you're so amazing."

"Tay, I'm doing it because I love you. It is my job to be here. It is my job to step up and help you in your toughest times. We have been through some hell in our lives but we have gotten through it together. We're going to get through this together. I promise," I say as I lean in and kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Tayla. You are my home and you're my happiness. If I didn't have you I would be so sad and lost. You'll never be alone when you're going through this. I promise."

"I love you, Roman," she says with a her beautiful smile before she leans in and kisses my lips. As she lays next to me I just admire her beauty. Those eyes are magical and her smile brings me so much joy. I take my hand over her head as she smiles at me doing the same to me with a smile. I could look at her all day; every minute of every day. No matter what she would always be beautiful to me.

"Do you want me to let you rest?" I ask. "I'm going to go downstairs to play with the kids."

"No," she says as she sits up. "I'm getting up. I'm going to go play with them too."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yeah," she says. "I don't like missing out on time with them. And you'll be happy to know Lia slept with me every night you were away."

"I figured she would," I say as we get out of bed as Tayla puts on a sweatshirt. "She is very close to you."

"Yeah," says Tayla. "We have that bond together. I think she is the one I'm closest to. The other two are closer to you."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Our kids are great. Very much worth the wait."

"Definitely," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"For what?" I ask.

"Knocking me up," she says with a smile. "I'm just kidding but thank-you for giving me the greatest gift of all; our kids. It took a while to get them but they're here and I won't trade them for anything."

"Neither would I," I say with a smile. "and I didn't do it alone. It took a lot of work."

"I know that's right back when we were nymphos."

"Back when we were nymphos? We're still nymphos we just don't get to it as much as we used to."

"True," she says with a smile. "I love the fact that I still think you're the hottest man in the world. Sometimes I sit here watching Raw and see you come out and I think Damn, He's mine! How did I manage to get someone so sexy?"

"Simple you got in a car accident with him," I say with a smile. "Love you," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"Love you too," she says with a smile before we walk down to the living room to play with our kids.

We allowed our kids to decide what they wanted to do. We always allowed them to make those decisions because our lives were about them and making them happy. First they decided to play on the swingset which was filled with laughter and lots of giggles. I could listen to my kids laugh and giggle all day long. It is music to my ears. We follow it up by playing a game of tag. Tayla sits and watches us but Luna joins in to help me chase after the kids. Again it is another moment filled with laughter. It amazes me that my kids can see their mama go through the biggest fight of her life but still be able to smile. They weren't tainted by it at all and deep down that's what Tayla wants. She never wants them to be affected by her pain. She wants them to be as happy as they can be. She smiles at us as I chase the kids around and they scream and laugh. I finally catch Lia. "I got you," I say with a smile.

"Oh man," she says with a smile. "I guess that means I'm it!"

"You're it," I say with a smile as she gets a smile on her face.

"Oh Leilani," she says. "I'm going to get you!" Leilani lets out a scream and runs from her sister. I smile at them playing. I could watch them play forever. They are fun to watch until they are at each other's throats. It didn't happen often because they were so close but when it did it was bad.

Later on in the evening after we ate the dinner that Tianna cooked for us and I gave the kids a bath we sat down in the living room and had a family tea party. Lia and Leilani had requested we have a tea party so we had a tea party. We are sitting around the coffee table in the living room as Lia goes around handing out plates. "Here is one for you," she says giving one to Joe, "and Lei," she says laying down a plate, "and mama," she says with a smile, "and one for you, Daddy," she says laying a purple plate down in front of me.

"Thank-you, Ma'am," I say with a smile. "What's this for?"

"For your cookies," she says with a smile. "Daddy, you've played this before."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I'm just kidding. What kind of tea are we having today?" I ask Leilani.

"We're having mango peach tea," says Leilani as she pours "tea" into our tea cups for us. "You're going to love it, Daddy."

"I'm sure it's my favorite!"

"I know," she says, "that's why I made it."

"Good," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says as she takes a seat next to me. "Okay," she says as she puts her hands together. "Everyone can drink their tea now."

"Wait," I say, "what kind of cookie do I have?"

"Um," says Lia, "I made cookies with jelly in the middle; strawberry jelly."

"Delicious," I say with a smile as I pretend to take a bite of a cookie. "Very good."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says as she does the same.

"What about my tea?" asks Leilani. "Try my tea!"

"Okay," I say with a smile before I take a sip of her tea. "Ah very good," I say with a smile. "Cheers," I say as I hold up my pink tea cup and clang it against each of the kids' tea cups before we drink tea together. We all laugh together and seeing the smile on their faces just melts my heart. I don't get much time with them but when I am home I try to make it all about them. Being their father is the best job in the world and it is the biggest job I have in my life. If I have to sit down and play Barbie dolls with them, have a tea party, play superheroes with them, push them on the swings, catch them going down the slide, help them roller skate or teach them how to ride a bike I'm going to do it. Nothing else matters to me but making them happy. "So," I say. "Your mama and I have something we want to talk to you about."

"What's that, Daddy?" asks Lia.

"Well, my boss came up to me and asked if we could do a documentary of everything your mama is going through."

"What's a documentary?" asks Joe.

"A documentary is a show that tells a real life story about someone or something," I answer.

"Oh," he says.

"Like your Shield Documentary?" asks Lia.

"Yes like that," I say.

"Daddy, I saw that who is Dean Ambrose?" asks Lia as I feel anger build up inside of me.

"He was a friend of mine," I say leaving it at that.

"Why isn't he your friend anymore?" asks Lia.

"Because he did something bad and he's not around anymore," I say. "Please don't ask any more questions about him." None of my kids know anything that happened with Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose in the past. I know one day they are going to google it and it's going to come up but right now they are 5 and 7 years old they don't need to know about it. They just need to know Dean did something bad and he's not around anymore. "Anyway," I continue, "your mama and I decided we are going to do it but that means there are going to be cameras in our house filming what we do and filming your mama. Your mama and I aren't exactly thrilled with the idea of you guys being on camera so we're going to do our best to keep you off as much as we can but we want to make sure you're okay with answering questions if you have to and being filmed once in a while? I don't' know how many people are going to see it and I don't know how many people around here will recognize you from it but if you don't want us to do it we won't. What do you say?"

"I don't want to be filmed," says Joe, "and I don't want to answer questions."

"Okay," I say. "You won't have to and I'll make sure they don't film you. Lia, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I like it but I don't know. I will answer questions," she says.

"Okay. If you're not comfortable you don't have to but I just want you guys to know that there will be cameras in the house. So if there is something you don't' want people to see then don't do it."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lia.

"I want to be filmed," says Leilani raising her hand. "I don't mind answering questions or people seeing me."

"I didn't think you would have an issue," I say with a smile. "You were born to be on camera."

"I know," says Leilani with a smile.

"How much you want to bet out of all our kids," says Tayla, "Leilani will be the one to carry on the family name in wrestling?"

"I don't' doubt it at all," I say with a smile. "She would be the second female wrestler from our family."

"I want to be a wrestler," says Leilani, "just like you, Daddy."

"I am sure your Papa will love to hear that. I know I do," I say with a smile. "Although I will be happy with whatever any of you decide to do with your lives when you get older."

"I want to be a doctor!" says Lia. "So I can help people when they are sick like Grammy."

"Your Grammy will love that," says Tayla with a smile. "She wanted me to be a doctor."

"Why aren't you a doctor?" she asks.

"Because I didn't want to be. I tried to be a wrestler at one point."

"What happened?" asks Leilani.

"I got pregnant with two of the most beautiful little girls in the world so I stopped and started again but then I got pregnant with Joe and gave it up to have the best job in the world."

"What's that?" asks Lia.

"Being your mama," she says with a smile. "There is no greater job in this world for me and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Well," says Joe, "I want to be a firefighter."

"That's a good choice," I say with a smile. My kids are amazing. Of course they may change their minds a thousand times in the future but at least they are tossing around ideas on what they want to do. "So are we okay with the documentary?"

"Yes," they say together.

"All right," I say. "Then we're going to do this and we're going to do it as a family."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lia with a smile.

When we finished our tea party we cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to mine and Tayla's room. We are sitting in my bed reading a book to the kids before they all fall asleep in our bed. Normally I would move them one by one to their rooms but tonight I am too exhausted and they look comfortable so I just let them sleep. I look over at Tayla and she is sound asleep with the kids. I smile and lay the book down on my nightstand before I turn off the light before I lay down and close my eyes before I drift off to sleep. It's nights like this one that make life even better and remind me how blessed I truly am.

***a/n: So what did you think? Are Roman and Tayla the best parents their kids could ask for? Do you think after all they went through to get them they cherish them a little more? did anyone have any doubts that their kids would be the center of their entire lives? Don't you just love how Roman will do anything for his kids no matter what it is? What do you think about LIa asking about Dean Ambrose? Think they will ever find out what really happened with him? Do you think as a family they will be able to handle filming a documentary? Was anyone surprised to learn that breast cancer runs in Jordyn's and Chelsea's family? do you think that could also be a reason why Chelsea is keeping her distance from Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading. See no tissues needed for this chapter; it was about their happiness in life and all their joys. :)**


	17. You Are My Everything

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much! **

***WARNING: Contains Sexual Content**

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

Jordyn, Seth, Roman and I are sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN for Jordyn to get her 8 week ultrasound. I can't believe we are at the 8 week ultrasound already. It feels like we just had our embryos transferred yesterday. Of course I am excited to see our little babies on the screen even if I am not feeling my best. Chemo is destroying me physically and it is making me sick but in the end I know it will all be worth it at least seeing the babies will take my mind off of everything. I knew it was going to be hard but I had no idea it was going to be this hard. I smile as I look over at Jordyn. She is definitely showing. Roman holds my hand with a smile as we wait to be called back to the room. He leans over and whispers to me, "I can't wait to see them."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "I am so excited, Baby."

"Me too," he says. "I always wanted to have a big family."

"Me too," I say with a smile as he takes my hand and kisses it softly as our fingers are intertwined. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says with a smile.

"Jordyn Rollins," says the nurse from the doorway. All four of us stand up to walk to the back. Jordyn and Seth walk in front of us as we follow behind them. We enter into the ultrasound room. The nurse asks Jordyn a few questions before she leaves the room to send the doctor in. I have butterflies in my stomach as we wait for the doctor to come in. I am so excited to see my little creations on the screen. It does make me a little sad that I am not carrying them inside of me but this is how God wanted it to be I guess. I am just grateful that he allowed me to carry Leilani, Lia and Joe inside of me. Whether it is Jordyn or me God has chosen to bless Roman and me with 3 more little lives. I can't complain. I always prefer to look for the rainbow in a storm rather than look for the rain. It is just something I have learned the last 10 years of my life. There is ALWAYS something to be thankful for no matter what the situation is. Your car breaks down; be thankful you have a car. You can't carry your own children inside of you, be thankful you're being blessed with your children. Like I said there is ALWAYS something to be thankful for even if you don't think there is. You just have to look for it.

The doctor makes his way into the room greeting each of us with a hello, smile and a handshake. He turns on the ultrasound machine and starts to prepare Jordyn for the ultrasound. "How are you feeling, Jordyn?" he asks.

"I'm okay," she says. "This is a new experience for me."

"That's good," he says, "and Tayla, how is everything going with you. I've been checking your Facebook page."

"I'm okay," I say with a smile as I hold Roman's hand. "I'm surviving and fighting so I guess I can say I'm doing good."

"That's good," he says with a smile. "Are you two excited for the babies?" he asks as he lifts up Jordyn's shirt exposing her growing stomach.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "And so are our kids. They can't wait for their little brothers or sisters or brothers and sisters. Leilani made the joke that since there are three each of them get their own. It was too cute."

"That's pretty good logic for a 6 or 7 year old," he says with a smile.

"7," I say.

"I knew they were close to 7 I didn't know they actually turned 7 yet."

"Yeah," I say, "they turned 7 in January."

"That's wonderful," he says with a smile as he squirts the cold gel onto Jordyn's stomach making her squirm. "Sorry," he says taking the Doppler over her stomach. "Let's see how these babies are doing," he says looking for them on the screen. "Oh there they are," he says pointing to the screen. "Baby A looks like it's doing well, Baby B is doing well also and Baby C is doing great," he says with a smile as tears fill my eyes as I look at our babies on the screen. They have grown so much since the last time we had an ultrasound. They were starting to look like little people.

"Look at them, Baby," I say to Roman as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Look at our babies."

"They're beautiful," he says with a smile.

"Are they doing all right?" I ask.

"They are doing wonderful," he says. "Their heartbeats look nice and strong. They are looking good."

"That's great to hear," I say with relief.

"And Roman, I'm proud of you," he says. "You didn't faint this time."

Roman lets out a little chuckle and says, "because I've let it all sink in. I'm comfortable with the idea now. I was scared and shocked before. That's why I fainted."

"To be honest if my wife and I found out we were having triplets I would probably faint also."

"It's just something you don't expect to hear," he says as my cell phone starts to ring.

I dig into my purse and pull it out. "I'm sorry," I say looking at the screen to see that it's the kids' school. I really hope one of them isn't sick because if they are I can't really be around them. "I have to take this," I say. "I'll be right back," I say as I walk out of the room. "Hello," I say answering the phone.

"Is this Tayla?" asks the secretary on the other end.

"Yes this is Tayla," I say. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," she says as I feel my stomach drop.

"What's wrong is one of the kids sick?"

"No all three kids are healthy. We just had a little issue at recess involving Leilani and another little boy."

"What happened?" I ask thinking of all the possibilities. It could be a number of things but what she says shocks me.

"I really don't know all the details but Leilani punched the little boy in the eye and in the nose almost causing it to break," she says and I am in shock. I have never known Leilani to hit anyone other than Lia or Joe. I am finding it hard to believe.

"She just hit the little boy?"

"I don't know," says the secretary, "but the principal would like you to come in so that you can sit down together with the little boy's parents to get it straightened out and to deal with punishment."

"All right," I say. "My husband and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Okay," she says. "I'll see you when you get here."

"All right," I say. "Bye."

"Bye," she says before I hang up the phone.

I walk back into the room as the doctor is printing pictures of the babies off for us. I look at Roman and he says, "is everything okay?"

"No," I say, "we have to go. There is an issue at the school."

"What happened?" he asks as he walks over to the door.

"We'll talk about it on the way," I say before I apologize to Jordyn, Seth and the doctor. I hate leaving them but we need to get to the school to get it all straightened out. I just don't want Roman to fly off the handle if this little boy did something to our little girl causing her to hurt him the way she did or maybe she is just reacting to me having cancer. I really don't know what is going on until I hear what Leilani has to say.

As Roman is driving us to the school he looks over at me and says, "So what is going on? Which one of the kids is in trouble?"

"One of our little gems punched a little boy in the face and almost broke his nose," I say.

"Why would Joe do that?" he asks.

"I didn't say it was Joe," I say.

"If it wasn't Joe then it had to be…" he stops and looks at me. "One of our princesses did that?"

"Leilani," I say.

"There has to be a good reason for it. She doesn't just almost break someone's nose for no reason."

"I don't know, Ro, maybe she's acting out because I'm sick. I don't know. I want to hear the story before I make the call."

"I don't know either but this isn't like her," he says.

"I know," I say.

When we get to the school we ring the bell to get in and walk directly into the office. We show the security guard our ID's letting them know we do have children in the school. He hands them back to us and sends us to the principal's office. I knock on the door. "Come in," says Mrs. Scott; the principal.

I open the door and walk in to see Leilani sitting in one chair and a little boy with blonde hair sitting on another chair holding an ice pack on his eye and a tissue under his nose. I look at Leilani and the only thing she has is scraped knees. "Hello," I say.

"Mrs. Reigns," she says with a smile. "Mr. Reigns," she says, "take a seat we're waiting for Jackson's mom to get here and then we'll start."

"Okay," I say as I take a seat on chair next to Roman and behind Leilani. "Leilani," I say.

"Hi, Mama," she says with a small smile but with guilt written on her face. She knows she's in trouble and she isn't going to charm her way out of it. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Big trouble," says Roman giving her his stern look. He doesn't usually get upset with the kids or punish them so him telling her she's in big trouble pretty much means she is in trouble.

"I'm sorry," she says as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," says Mrs. Scott. A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes walks into the room. She looks familiar to me the moment I see her and I know Roman is thinking the same thing as I am as he looks at her. We are both trying to place her but we can't. "Miss Snyder, we've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," she says as I recognize the voice but once again can't place her but I feel Roman squeeze my hand. "I was at work and then I got stuck in traffic. I'm sorry. Jackson, my poor baby," she says looking at her son. "Who did that to you?"

"Leilani did," he says pointing to her.

"Yes I did," she says as if she's proud of what she's done. I tap her shoulder. "Sorry," she says. "I did it."

"Why would you do such a thing?" asks the woman.

"That's why we're here," says Mrs. Scott, "we're all going to discuss this situation."

I can feel the woman's eyes on us and I look at Roman and they have made eye contact. Both of them look like they want to say something. "Roman?" asks the woman.

"Brittany?" he asks and I feel my blood boil. There she is in the flesh. The first woman my husband ever cheated on me with is sitting in the same principal's office as we are because our daughter beat up her son. I can't help but think karma is a bitch after what she pulled but still our kids aren't part of it. "That's your son?"

"Yes," she says, "that's your daughter?"

"Yes," he says.

"I didn't know you lived in Pensacola again," she says.

"We moved here 5 years ago," he says. "I thought you lived in Tampa?"

"We moved after Jackson's father left," she says. "Is that Tayla?" she asks as if she is my friend.

"Yep," I say. "I am Tayla."

"You two are still married?" she asks with surprise.

"Why are you shocked?" I ask. "We're happily married with three kids and three more on the way. Don't be shocked."

"It's just," she says.

"It's just what?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says, "I just didn't expect you to last."

"Well, we have and we are," I say nudging Roman to say something.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "We are happily married and have been for almost 12 years. I love my wife."

"I'm happy for you," she says with so much fakeness in her voice. I don't even care anymore she is just a ring rat that got lucky with my husband; I am the one he's been married to for almost 12 years and the mother of his children. She is nothing but it doesn't make this situation any less awkward.

"So," says Mrs. Scott, "I see you three know each other. Now I want to know what happened on the playground. Jackson, you go first."

"Leilani punched me in the eye and in the nose," he says.

"Why?" asks Mrs. Scott.

"I don't know because she wanted to," he says.

"That's not true!" says Leilani. "He was picking on Lia! He always picks on Lia and he made her cry. I told him to leave her alone and he pushed me down on the ground so I got up and punched him in the eye and then he punched me in the arm so I punched him in the nose like my daddy told me to do."

"What?" asks Roman as I look at him. "I told the kids that if anyone ever hits them to hit them back. You know an eye for an eye? Don't dish it if you can't take it."

"But that's not how we solve problems here, Mr. Reigns."

"But it's okay for a little boy to bully one of my daughters and to push another one down? I think he got what he deserved. Little boys should learn not to pick on little girls and they should learn they don't hit girls either. I bet you won't push my daughter again will you?" he asks him.

"No," he says in a tone barely higher than a whisper.

"My husband is right," I say, "he hit her so he deserved to get it back in return. My kids aren't going to let someone push them around and do nothing about it."

"But that's not our school policy."

"And it's not school policy for bullying either but apparently he has been bullying my daughter," I say. I think I am angrier with the fact I am in the same room with Brittany.

"Atalia never mentioned that she was being bullied or else we would have handled it the fact it wasn't brought to our attention we weren't able to stop it. Sometimes things fall through the cracks around here."

"No," says Leilani, "she told the teacher! The teacher told her to stop being a tattle tale."

"What?" asks Roman and I can tell he's getting upset. He lets go of my hand and crosses his leg. His foot starts to shake and I know he's about to blow. I don't even want to be in the room for this. "You're telling me that my daughter went to a teacher and told her a little boy was picking on her and she got called a tattle tale? What kind of school is this? You guys talking about safety and how you want this to be a fun and safe learning environment yet my daughter gets bullied does what she's supposed to do and she gets called a tattle tale. Excuse my language but your safety policy is bullshit," he says making Leilani look at him. I don't think either of us have ever sworn in front of our kids.

"Well, Atalia should have come to me about it and I would have handled it."

"The teacher should have handled it," says Roman. "I don't know but this whole situation has me upset. My 7 year old has to take care of the issues that adults couldn't? Now she's in trouble for punching a punk kid in the face for picking on her sister, then pushing her down and then punching her?"

"We can't have fighting in school," she says as she stutters on her words. I just shake my head. I have nothing to say. I'm just sitting back and letting Roman handle this one.

"But you have bullying. Maybe this isn't the place for our kids," he says. "I mean really."

"Please don't pull your kids out of school here," says . "They are all great students it's just fighting isn't accepted."

"She wouldn't have needed to fight had you as the principal and the teacher done your jobs but since you didn't Leilani handled it. The fact the issue was brought to the attention but dismissed by the teacher makes this whole thing your fault. It's things like this that cause kids to go bat shit crazy and wreak havoc on a school. Do your f**king jobs!" he says causing Leilani to cover her opened mouth. "I'm sorry, Princess," he says. "I shouldn't have said that but I'm just upset over this. What is going to happen with Leilani now?"

"Mr. Reigns," says Mrs. Scott as she is on the brink of tears, Brittany looks shocked and Jackson is hiding his face on this mother's chest and I am just holding my head because it is all too much for one day. "I am sorry that it went unnoticed. We will do whatever we need to do to fix this situation and I apologize. The teacher should have handled it or brought to me and not dismissed it. I am sorry. I will look out better for Atalia."

"You don't need to," says Roman. "I'm sure NO ONE is going to mess with my kids again after what Leilani did. The lesson was learned. I just don't want my daughter to be punished for standing up for herself and her sister."

"No one is getting punished," she says, "Not Jackson and not Leilani. I am just going to send each of them home for the day. This will give them each a chance to think about what they did and to learn not to do it again. This is the first time either have been in my office so this is their warning. If there is another fight then we will talk about expelling or suspending. I just want them both to go home and come back tomorrow with a better attitude."

"All right," I say.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" asks Leilani.

"Oh no you're still in trouble," I say. "Because all of this was unacceptable. And the first thing you're going to do is apologize to Jackson."

"Do I have to?"

"Leilani Skye," I say giving her a look.

"Okay," she says sadly. "Jackson, I'm sorry."

"You should be," says Brittany.

"And so should your punk son," says Roman. "He's the one beating up on little girls. I bet he wasn't expecting to get his butt handed to him by one of the girls."

"He won't apologize," says Brittany. "Come on, Jackson we're leaving." She stands up with Jackson and walks out the door. I shake my head but I'm just glad he didn't get his friends to hold my daughter down while he beat her up like his mom did to me years ago. I haven't forgotten about that.

"Let's go," I say standing up as Roman and Leilani follow suit. We pick up her stuff from her classroom and then head home so she can think about what she did.

Once we get home I walk upstairs with Leilani to her bedroom. "No TV," I say as I unplug the TV. "I want your tablet too."

"No, Mama, Please don't take my tablet."

"Leilani Skye, you almost got yourself kicked out of school today. I don't care if you think you did the right thing or not you put your education in jeopardy. You want to kick kids' butts to teach them a lesson do it outside of school. Now your tablet, DS and your I-pod."

"This isn't fair," she cries. "When do I get them back?"

"When you realize what you did was wrong no matter what the circumstance. And no computer either."

"MAMA!" she whines. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Act like this is the 1990's and be a kid; play outside, read a book."

"What is a book? I don't even know what a book is."

"It's what we had before we downloaded them onto our tablets."

"Oh," she says. "I am bored already."

"That's the point," I say. "This will teach you a lesson."

"Ugh," she says throwing herself down on her bed. I shake my head before walking out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where Roman is getting a drink of water.

"What is all that?" he asks as I lay all of Leilani's electronics down on the island.

"Leilani's tablet, DS and her I-pod. I only took them away because she broke the rules at school not because she punched that kid in the face. He deserved it but she could have gotten expelled."

"Let them expel her. I would rather my kid get kicked out of school for fighting then look like a punk."

"And then what is she supposed to do about an education?"

"We don't have to send our kids there in fact I am not even a fan of the public school system. I think we should pull them out and send them to private school. They would get a much better education."

"So you just want to pull our kids out of school and send them to a new school?"

"Yes," he says. "One where I know they will get a much better education. What do you think?" he asks as he walks over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I think that you should research private schools and then let me know what you think. I don't have a problem with that school. I like it."

"I'm not a fan," he says as he kisses my neck. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"No what is it, Tay?"

"It's just I can't believe Brittany is here. Seeing her today brought back a lot of memories none of them good. I don't trust her and look at me. I'm ugly so who's to say you aren't going to go to her for a little fun again."

"Tay," he says looking at me with his grey eyes, "Brittany is nothing but a ring rat to me. I screwed up in the past I will admit that but there is NO way I am screwing up again. You know this."

"But it's different now," I say. "I'm sick. I'm not a woman anymore."

"You're not a woman?" he asks. "You will always be a woman to me. You're beautiful, Tayla. You will always be the most beautiful woman in this world to me. And you will be the only one I ever love. You and me are in this together. 12 years of marriage means a lot, Tay. I know we've had some rough times but that doesn't make me love you any less. I'm not going anywhere, Tay. I am going to be here forever. I'm not going anywhere. I love you way too much. Look at what I have done for you. If this doesn't prove how much I love you then I don't know what will. Tay, you are everything to me. I am happy with you. You're the mother of my children. I will never hurt you like I did again. Don't be threatened by her. She is nothing. You are everything! You are my everything; my entire world. You're stuck with me, Tay," he says with a smile. "I am yours from now until the day we die and even after that we'll be together up in Heaven. You and me forever, Tay," he says with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Baby Girl," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in and kisses my lips softly and passionately as I feel his hands on my body. His lips find my neck and he lays soft kisses on it as I let out moans of pleasure. "Roman," I say as he wants to go further. "Lei is home, Baby."

"Well," he says between soft kisses, "we'll just have to take this upstairs." He picks me up from the floor and carries me up to our bedroom. He shuts the door behind us and lays me down on our bed.

He takes his shirt off exposing his firm chest and tight abs as I slip my shirt off over my head. He makes his way over to the bed and lays his body on top of mine as he kisses my lips passionately and with urgency. I take my hands over his back and slide them down into his jeans. He moans against my lips with a smile as I massage his butt gently. I feel his erection through his jeans as he continues to kiss my neck. He stands up to remove his jeans quickly as I slip out of mine. He frees his erection with a smile before he makes his way over to me. He spreads my legs gently before he slides himself into me. I moan out in pleasure as I feel all of him inside of me. His lips find my neck as he begins to rock himself in and out of me gently and slowly; passionately. Our moans of pleasure fill the room with each soft movement he makes. "Roman, I needed you so badly," I whisper into his ear.

"I wanted you," he says as he continues to make love to me. I arch my back up allowing him to go deeper inside of me. I hear him groan as he slides further into me. I dig my nails into his back as he picks up his pace.

Just as we are about to reach our climax together our bedroom door flies open and I hear Leilani scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Before she runs down the hallway to her room and slams the door shut. The mood is killed and my biggest nightmare comes true.

***A/N: How excited are Roman and Tayla for the triplets? Everything was good till they had to go to the school. What did you think about it being Brittany's son that Leilani punched? Did he deserve it or was she in the wrong? Did Tayla handle the situation the right way? What about Roman becoming the alpha male he is and pretty much bringing the principal to tears? Was he too harsh or was he doing the right thing? Is he making the right decision to pull them out of that school? Tay seems to be worried about Brittany. Should she be or has Roman proven how much he loves her? I mean they are very in love and she is the mother of his children and you can tell just how much he loves his wife and family but does she have a right to be nervous? Then finally; Roman and Tayla are having fun and bam in comes Leilani! How are they going to explain that to her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Our Love Story is My favorite

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

*** I hope you enjoy this chapter sometimes when writing about a tough topic you need a bit of comic relief. You will see. Enjoy!***

"I'm sorry," says Roman to me as he removes himself from inside of me.

"Roman, what is the NUMBER 1 rule during adult time in this house?" I ask as we both get out of bed together to get dressed into our clothes to go talk to Leilani. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I was so excited to make love to my wife that I forgot to lock the door. What do we do now?" he asks running his hand over his head. "I didn't know she was going to come busting in the door."

"You know as soon as that door is shut it is like a magnetic pull to our kids and they come to see what's going on. I don't know I never dealt with this before. I never saw my parents having sex when I was little. I don't know what we're supposed to say. Didn't you walk in on your mom and pops when you were 5? What did they say to you?" I ask. I really have no idea how to handle this situation. I don't have experience with it. I could have read every parenting book in the world and still not found out how to handle this situation. "What all do you think she saw?"

"I think we both know what she saw, Tay," he says. "Us having sex. Well, research it on your phone what we should do. I don't know," he says, "my parents just told me they were wrestling. I don't know if that's going to work for her she is too intelligent to think we were just wrestling. I don't know, Tay. I really don't know." I am not sure if he is panicking or what but I get my tablet out of my nightstand and get onto google to search ways to explain this type of situation to your child.

Roman paces back and forth as I am looking through the answers. "Babe," I say, "stop pacing."

"It's just what if she saw my you know or I don't know, Tay," he says.

"Relax," I say. "She at least knows boys and girls are different in that aspect. She knows you're a boy so she knows you don't have what she has or what mama has it's okay. I'm more worried about scarring my child for life. All the replies and articles tell us to be honest and answer any questions she may have. I mean we don't have to be graphic but just be truthful when discussing it with her," I say as I turn my tablet off. "Are we going to talk to her now?" I ask.

"I guess," he says, "what a day this is. First she wants to be the karate kid at school and second she walks in on us having sex. I just don't know which is worst today."

"I think the later," I say as I stand up. "Let's go talk to her. Let's get it over with."

"All right," he says, "if she had waited a couple seconds later we would have been done. I just about finished."

"I know," I say. "I love you, Roman," I say as I kiss his lips.

"I love you too," he says as we share another kiss before we make our way down to Leilani's bedroom to talk to her. I have never been more nervous in my life than I was knowing that after we knock on this bedroom door I will have to look into my daughter's eyes and explain to her what she had walked in on.

Roman knocks on the door and I hear Leilani say, "come in."

Roman turns the door knob opening the door he allows me to walk in first and he follows me in the door. "Hey," I say taking a seat at her desk.

"Hi," she says looking at both of us. Roman shuts the door and walks over to stand next to the chair I am sitting on and rests his hand on the chair.

"Daddy and I are really sorry that you walked in and saw what you did. We should have locked the door and we're sorry," I say. I read that we should also apologize so that she doesn't feel bad about walking in on us we are supposed to make it look like it was our fault and not hers.

"It's okay," she says. "What were you doing?"

"What did you see?" I ask. I think I am going to take this one because as I look at Roman I can tell he is a wreck. He doesn't do well in situations like this.

"I saw Daddy on top of you and I heard you two making weird noises. Was Daddy hurting you?"

I smile and say, "no, Leilani, daddy wasn't hurting me."

"Then what were you doing?" she asks.

"Well," I say, "when adults really love each other; married adults, Mamas and Daddies really love each other sometimes they want to show each other how much they love one another. That is a way we show each other we love each other. They are called adult cuddles but only married Mamas and Daddies can have adult cuddles to show they love each other." I emphasize on them being married because let's face it none of us want to think of our kids having sex out of wedlock when they are older even though Roman and I did but I will honestly say I made sure I was going to be with him the rest of my life and consentually he is the only man I have ever been with.

"So that's what grown-ups do when they love each other? Do all Mamas and Daddies do that?"

"Yes," I say. "All Mamas and Daddies. It is a very grown up thing and it is a very special cuddle for them."

"Okay," she says as she nods her head. It is easier than I expected. I think I handled it well.

"Do you have any questions?" I ask. "About what you saw today."

"Why were you making those noises?" she asks and I am lost on what to say.

"Um," I say. "Sometimes mamas and daddies do that during their adult cuddle time."

"Okay," she says. "I have another question but it isn't about what I saw today."

"Okay," I say hoping it's something easy to answer. "Go ahead."

"Daddy never answered my question what is sperm? And where do babies come from? I know they come from a Mama's tummy but how do they get in there?" I about fall out of the chair it is a loaded question and ironically go hand in hand.

"Roman," I say, "you can take this one."

"Thanks," he says as he takes his hand over his perfect jaw. I can tell he is thinking really hard how to make it kid friendly for her. Even I am waiting to know what he has to say. Leilani looks at him patiently waiting on an answer. "Okay," he finally says after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Sperm is a seed," he says as he looks at me. I shrug and he goes on. "Daddies have the seed inside of them."

"Like the kind you use to plant flowers with?"

"Exactly," he says. "Just like the kind you use to plant flowers with. Well, the daddy has that seed inside of him. When he really loves the mama he takes that seed and puts it in her tummy like you do when you plant flowers. The mama then from there allows the baby to grow in her tummy like a flower. She has to eat and drink well so the baby can grow. Then when the baby is grown big enough in the tummy it's time for the baby to be born," he says. I am impressed. I couldn't have done it better myself. "But sometimes a baby has to come earlier than expected like with you and Lia but you two made it because you had to get a lot of extra care outside of your mama's tummy."

"How does the daddy get the seed into the Mama's tummy?" she asks. She is relentless.

Roman looks at me with a blank look and I can tell he has no idea how to answer it so I just do it honestly, "During adult cuddle time."

"Oh," she says. "But how did your babies get into Aunt Jordyn's tummy?"

"A very special doctor helped us," I say. "because I can't grow a baby in my tummy anymore so we needed help and Aunt Jordyn is helping us out."

"Oh," she says as she nods her head.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Not right now," she says.

"Okay," I say, "if you ever have any questions about ANYTHING you can come to Daddy and me to ask us okay?"

"Okay," she says. "One more."

"Yes?"

"Can I have my tablet back or my I-pod?"

"Nice try but no you're still on punishment," I say as I stand up. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I thought I would try," she says with a smile.

"All right well next time you see our door shut though always knock on it okay?"

"Okay," she says as we walk to the door. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Why do girls and boys have different parts?"

"Because God made them that way," I say.

"Oh," she says. "I never knew that."

"Now you do," I say with a smile.

Roman and I walk out of the room together and shut the door behind us. "That was brutal," he says.

"She's relentless but she's curious," I say. "It's her age and it's normal. I just hope that as she gets older she keeps coming to us with those questions instead of going to her friends. I want her to feel comfortable asking us questions because I don't want her getting the wrong information, you know?"

"I know exactly," he says. "Can I ask you a question because I always wanted to know."

"Yeah," I say as we walk downstairs. "How did you manage to get through high school without losing your virginity?"

"Simple, because my parents talked to me about it and made sure I knew that having sex wasn't a game. It is a very special thing between two people that truly love each other. I wanted to make sure I was going to be with the man I lost my virginity to forever before I just gave it away."

"So you just knew that we were going to get married and be together forever?" he asks with a smile.

"My intuition told me," I say with a smile.

"Well, your intuition was right," he says with a smile. "I did propose to you two years later and we're going to be together forever. All love stories are beautiful, Tayla, but ours is my favorite. I can't close the book on our love story."

"Me either," I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss his lips softly. "I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too," he says.

"And I think our love story is my favorite too," I say before I kiss his lips once again. "And I think you handled Leilani very well."

"Thanks so did you," he says with a smile as we make our way to the kitchen so that I can start dinner since Bo and his wife are coming over for dinner as well as Jordyn and Seth. I still feel bad for leaving them at the doctor earlier. While I start dinner Roman goes to pick up the two other kids from school.

Just as I am finishing up the meal of BBQ chicken, scalloped potatoes and steamed broccoli I hear the doorbell ring meaning that Bo and JoJo have arrived. I hear their voices as Lia and Leilani set the table for me and I get the food ready to be served. Once I have the food on the table I walk into the living room and shock comes over me as I look at Bo. "You didn't, Bo," I say as I look at him.

He gives me a smile and walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Hey, Tay, I did do it and I did it for you," he says. "I got 2 feet of hair cut off today and donated it to Locks of Love in your name."

"That's awesome," I say with a smile as I look at his chin length hair. I can't believe that he would do that for me. I am grateful but even more grateful he donated it to Locks of Love so they can make wigs for cancer patients like myself out of it. I would never wear a wig. I have no interest to but I know there are women out there that prefer to wear a wig. I think it's amazing. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says as I hug JoJo. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Much better," I say "but this is chemo week so I will probably be sick once again."

"That sucks, Tay, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I say. "I have to get sick before I can get better. It sucks but at the end of it I will have won my battle and I'll be healthy again."

"I like your positive attitude."

"You can't be negative and fight cancer you'll never win," I say with a smile.

"I love the way you look at life," he says with a smile. "That's why you're going to beat this. You have so much hope. That's great, Tay."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "It's time to eat though."

"Awesome," says Roman. "I'm starving."

We sit down and have a nice dinner together. Seth, Roman and Bo pretty much carry on a conversation between themselves about wrestling and the road to Wrestlemania. It is one of the busiest times of the year for wrestlers. There are more shows, more appearances and things get hectic not to mention stressful. There could be a time where Roman could be gone two to three weeks at a time because he has an appearance somewhere and not enough time to get home and get back. I am okay with that. My biggest supporter can take a break to do what he loves I still have my mama and his mom to be with me and help me out but I know Roman would never allow it. While our husbands are talking Jordyn, JoJo and I are talking about some of the TV shows we watch like Once Upon a Time and how we can't believe the latest reveal of Peter Pan's identity and then talk about the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy and then finally focus on the Walking Dead all the while the kids are having their own conversation about school and Leilani's karate kid act.

After dinner I put the kids to bed before I joined everyone in the living room to hang out. I do miss my friends being in Pensacola while they are in Tampa really sucks but there is no better place than Pensacola for us to raise our kids. We want them to grow up where we did. We are talking about one thing before Roman changes the entire topic. "I got it," he says out of nowhere.

"You've got what?" I ask.

"An idea on how to raise money for breast cancer research, Bo, Seth and I have been trying to come up with something but something Bo said earlier made me think."

"Okay," I say as we all look at him.

"We're going to start a foundation," he says. "It's going to be called Tayla's Hope. What we are going to do is we're going to encourage people to cut their hair or shave their hair to donate to Locks of Love and we're going to make T-shirts, bracelets, necklaces and stuff like that to sell and all the proceeds are going to go to breast cancer research. We're going to tell Tayla's story and find other women to tell their story to raise awareness. We're going to start a walk or a run to raise money for Breast Cancer research and we're going to do different fundraisers to raise money like bake sales, benefit dinners and stuff like that. What do you think, Tay?"

"I like," I say with a smile. "I really like it. You are really about funding breast cancer research."

"I am because there is NO reason why women or men should have to go through this. No reason. If they had more money to do research they might find a way to prevent it even cure it. We can make a difference in the world."

"I agree," says JoJo. "I think it is an awesome idea."

"Me too," says Jordyn, "and I can get my mama involved too. My Nona was a breast cancer survivor but then she got it again and passed away from it. My mama had her breasts removed like Tayla to prevent getting it. People never know if they are going to get it or not. I could get it. Chelsea could get it. Sicily could get it," she says. "I want them to find a cure or a way to prevent it. I like it. Count me in. I want to help."

"Me too," says JoJo.

"And of course you already know Seth and I are helping," says Bo with a smile. "When do they start filming your documentary?"

"Thursday," I say.

"Well, you guys can get that out there on the documentary to show how through the fight you remain positive and are trying to find a way to make a difference."

"I know," I say. "Good thinking, Ro," I say with a smile. I am truly impressed by my husband. He is an amazing guy. To want to do this really means a lot. I hate what I'm going through so any way that I can help get it out there and help fund research so other women don't have to go through this including my own daughters which I still have to find out if it is hereditary and if they are at risk for breast cancer. I never want them to go through what I am going through and with this new Tayla's Hope organization we might be able to get enough money to do the research to find a cure and a way to prevent it.

"Thanks," he says. "I'm going to talk to Hunter and get him involved. I think WWE would be happy to be a sponsor for us. And I am sure we can get them to make t-shirts to sell at events and bracelets. I need to talk to him. And I'll set up a Twitter page and a Facebook page for Tayla's Hope as well as a website." I smile at him as he keeps going. He is very excited about his idea and I don't blame him. It is a good one. I can't wait to get it started and the fact my friends are on board makes me even happier.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman and Tayla talking to Leilani? She was pretty relentless wasn't she? lol. Do you think they handled it well? Do you agree with Tayla that it's better for kids to come to their parents with questions rather than their friends? And how did Roman go all these years without asking Tayla how she held onto her virginity for so long? What did you think about Bo cutting his hair for Tayla? ALso what do you think of Roman's idea to start Tayla's HOpe? Think it will work out well for them? Last Roman and Tayla mention their love story is their favorite..what do you think is it one of your favorites too? I am torn actually between their love story and his love story with Rachel in Life Unexpected. I just don't know. They are both beautiful though. :) Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Our Love is Stronger Than Fear

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***I just want to let you know that I have changed the rating on this story and You Have My WHole Heart to M. **

A couple days later I am walking downstairs to the kitchen while the kids are in their rooms getting ready for school. I stop in the stairway as I hear Roman talking to someone on the phone. "That would be wonderful," he says, "I want to set this up as soon as possible. Yeah I am looking forward to it. It's going to be a blast. It's been a long time. We definitely need this. When do you want to meet?" he asks as I squint trying to figure out who he's talking to. "Well, today isn't a good day and tomorrow probably won't be good either what about Saturday?" he asks as I make my way into the kitchen. "All right I guess I could get away for an hour or two tomorrow." I walk over to Roman as he's leaning up against the counter talking on the phone with some stranger. He smiles at me as he wraps his arm around my waist as he kisses the top of my head. "Hey, I'm going to call you back later so I can't really talk right now. I have to go right now," he says as I rest my head on his chest as he keeps his arm wrapped around me. I want to know who he's talking to and what he's up to. "Yes that's right. All right, I will see you tomorrow at 1," he says. "Bye," he says as he ends the call and puts his phone in his shorts pocket. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning," I say as I keep my arms wrapped around him. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend," he says. "It's nothing. We're meeting up tomorrow to talk about some stuff."

"Oh," I say. "Talk about what? Tayla's Hope?"

"No," he says, "it's nothing," he says. "Are you hungry or anything? Want some juice?"

"Some juice please and maybe some dry toast. I don't want to eat too much because I'm just going to get sick later. It's much easier if it's dry toast than cereal or something heavy."

"I hear you," he says as he kisses the top of my head again before I take a seat at the table. "The kids have eaten their breakfast. They are getting ready for school right now," he says as he starts to make me breakfast.

"What did they have?"

"I made them eggs, turkey bacon and toast," he says as he puts my toast in the toaster. "Are you ready for today?"

"For chemo?" I ask.

"That and today our house is getting invaded by WWE camera crews," he says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah," I say. "I forgot. What all are they going to do?"

"They're going to ask us questions and they are going to sit in on your chemo session this morning and probably ask us questions."

"Oh," I say. "Are they going to be here after?"

"They're going to be here pretty much 24/7."

"Do they ever sleep?" I ask.

"They will," he says with a laugh. "It's not bad I promise. Remember we're doing this to promote breast cancer awareness."

"I know," I say as the kids run downstairs in their school clothes to give me a hug. "Good morning, My Babies," I say hugging them back. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes," says Lia. "I'm ready."

"Me too," says Leilani.

"I am too," says Joe with a smile. "Look, Mama, my tooth is loose," he says showing me his loose tooth.

"That's awesome. It looks like someone is about to get a visit from the tooth fairy," I say with smile. "That's your first loose tooth isn't?"

"Yes," he says proudly.

"My baby boy is growing up," I say with a smile as my toast finishes in the toaster and Roman brings it over to me along with a glass of Apple Juice. "Thanks," I say.

"Just so you three know the cameras are going to be in our house today until they are done filming the documentary," he says as the kids look at him.

"I don't want to be on camera," says Joe.

"I know, Buddy," says Roman as he takes his hand through Joe's curly hair. "We are going to do our best to keep you off. Lia and Leilani, are you two okay with this?"

"Yes," says Leilani.

"Yes," says Lia, "but not all the time."

"I know not all the time," says Roman as the doorbell rings. "That's them. I will be right back and then I am going to take you guys to school."

"Okay," they say before Roman goes to get the door.

"Mama," says Lia, "is today going to be your sick day?"

"Most likely," I say as I brush a piece of hair out of her face. "And tomorrow too."

"Can we have mama and me cuddles tonight?"

"Absolutely," I say with a smile.

"Me too, Mama?" asks Leilani.

"Yes," I say, "and Joe too."

Roman and the camera crew make their way into the kitchen. Roman introduces all of us to Sarah who will be asking all the questions, John who will be filming and a few others that I forget their names. I smile at them and shake their hand while Joe shies away from them but Lia and Leilani shake their hands also. "Are there any concerns?" asks Sarah.

"I do have some," I say. "What if one of my kids doesn't want to be filmed can you respect that and try not to have them on camera as much?"

"We will do what you're comfortable with," she says. "If one of the kids doesn't want to be filmed we won't film them and if you want them to have limited screen time we will give them limited screen time. You are the parents and it is at your discretion."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "That is my biggest concern. Roman and I have done such a great job keeping our kids out of the public eye except for a couple videos and some ringside pictures here and there but nothing major. Our goal for them is to be Lia, Leilani and Joe not Roman Reigns' kids and no filming them at school."

"All right," she says with a smile. "So if they have a school event that you attend you don't want us to film it?"

"No," I say. "Not at all. The school is their safe place."

"Okay gotcha," she says with a smile. "The important thing for all of you to do is just go on about your normal lives and act as if the cameras aren't here. We want to see what your family life is like and how you guys are working together to get through this tough time. I understand how tough it is. My mother is a breast cancer survivor so I witnessed some of this with her."

"That's wonderful," I say. "I'm glad she is a survivor. I hope to be a survivor too."

"You will be," says Roman with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "All right Reigns crew it's time for school."

"All right," they say together. I give each of them a hug and a kiss before they go and tell them to have a good day before Roman takes them out the back door to drive them to school. I am surprised he's still allowing them to go to the school because I thought he would have pulled them out by now. He was pretty upset the other day; so upset he didn't send them to school yesterday because of everything that happened on Tuesday with Leilani and Jackson.

The cameras start rolling as I finish my breakfast and Sarah starts to ask me some questions to get to know me better so I can tell the fans. "Tayla, tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay," I say. "My name is Tayla Reigns and I was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer at the end of November. I underwent a double mastectomy in December to have my breasts removed to prevent the chances of breast cancer coming back. I am currently undergoing 3-4 months of chemotherapy every other week. I am married to WWE wrestler Roman Reigns and we have three kids together twins that are 7 and a little boy that is 5 years old. We also have triplets on the way via surrogate. I used to wrestle in NXT 6 years ago before I got pregnant with our son shortly after his birth I gave it up to be a stay at home mother."

"How long have you and Roman been together?" she asks.

I smile and say, "we've been together for almost 17 years and married for almost 13 years."

"That's impressive. Are you two happily married?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Of course like most couples we have our ups and our downs but we love each other no matter what."

"Now you were diagnosed with Stage 2 Breast Cancer; what was it like finding that out?"

"It was hard," I say. "It was really hard. The first thing I thought about were my kids and Roman. My fears started to sink in what if I don't win, what if my kids become motherless and what if I leave my husband alone. Those things started playing my head. I cried; I cried a lot. No news has ever scared me as much as hearing that I have cancer scares me. I am still scared but I am hopeful."

"Has this changed your marriage or your relationship with Roman at all?" she asks.

"Yes but in a good way. I believe that this had made us closer and made our love stronger. Roman is not letting me go through this alone. He is constantly telling me he loves me and that I'm beautiful. He knows I have insecurity issues about my appearance and he does everything in his power to make sure I know I'm beautiful. I would definitely say since getting this news we're more in love than we ever were. Roman even shaved his head for me so that I am not alone in this."

"That's beautiful," she says, "One more question, how is your family handling this?"

"The support from my family and Roman's family has been amazing. My mama and dad moved up here from Tampa and are currently staying here to help out when they can. Roman's parents are always there to help. It has made us stronger as a family. I mean we're all scared but our love is stronger than our fear."

"Beautiful," she says with a smile. "Your love seems to be very strong. How are the kids handling it?"

"They aren't too tainted by it. They are a big help though. Today one of my daughters asked me if this was my sick day and I told her that today and tomorrow would probably be my sick days so she asked for mama and me cuddles tonight which I absolutely love. Those moments with my kids make me want to fight so much harder. They are my entire world and my entire motivation."

"That's sweet," she says with a smile. "They seem like very sweet kids and you seem to be an amazing mom."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. This whole thing isn't as bad I thought it would be. It's actually pretty cool but when they actually see me at my worst I don't know how I will feel about that.

It isn't long after Roman returns home from taking the kids to school that we are on our way with the camera crew to the hospital for me to undergo another 3 hour chemo session. I think it gets harder every time. I don't' know why. I would think it would get easier as I get used to it but the last time I was so sick and I had a lot more than 2 sick days. I was in bed until my next chemotherapy session and went through it all again. It was starting to tear me apart little by little. This whole sick thing was starting to break me no matter how hard I tried to fight it. Little by little I was starting to break. We get to the hospital and go to the cancer floor where I get my chemo. I go through the usual weight checks and I am losing weight. I started out in January at 135 and I am down to 125 so I have lost 10 pounds since then. I don't think that's a good sign but I can only eat very little. Of course the doctors aren't happy about my weight loss so they give me ideas on how to pick up weight again. I have to get blood work and go through my usual process before they finally hook me up to an IV that will be in my arm for the next 3 hours.

"So is it always like this?" asks Sarah.

"Yes," I say. "I have to go through the same process at each session. I have lost a lot of weight since I started my chemo and they aren't happy about it. They want to me work on gaining weight but eating more calories in a day but I can only eat so much without getting sick. It's hard."

"I see," says Sarah. "So you two just sit here for 3 hours?"

"Usually," I say. "This isn't even the bad part. The bad part is a couple hours after and the day to follow. Those are the worst. This is nothing. It's a long day but I get through it."

"Roman, what do you do while Tayla is undergoing chemo?"

"I sit right here by her side. We talk to each other, play games and sometimes Tayla likes to read magazines or books and I'll read with her. I never leave her side during chemo. My job is to keep her company and make it less stressful for her."

"That's great," says Sarah with a smile. "Does it hurt, Tayla?"

"Not really," I say. "I mean if they have to poke you a couple times then yeah it hurts and it only hurts when they put it in but then it doesn't hurt anymore. It will hurt when the bruise forms tomorrow but it doesn't hurt now."

"So you bruise?"

"Yes," I say, "like you wouldn't believe. It's crazy. I think it's worse now than it was before."

"I see," says Sarah.

Sarah continues to ask us questions about my chemo and things about how we handle it before she joins in playing a game of Scrabble with us. I have to do something to keep me busy and if it's a game of Scrabble it's a game of Scrabble even if I beat Roman every time. Sometimes I think he lets me win because he pretends he can't make words but he can. We also sit and play a game of cards. "So, Tay," says Roman as we play. "Are we going to find out the sex of the triplets? I mean that is coming up in a few weeks are we going to find out the sex?"

"As much as I want to I'm going to say no. Your mom once told me that in life as you get older you don't get that many surprises but waiting to find out the sex of your baby is one of the biggest surprises in life. I really want to wait till they're born till we find out. I mean if you're all right with that?"

"I'm fine," he says, "I don't mind waiting we can do the nursery in a neutral theme."

"Yeah," I say. "What I am worried about is names I know if we have a girl I really want her name to be Jocelyn. I think I deserve that now. I mean I waited all this time I want a daughter named Jocelyn."

Roman smiles at me and says, "All right. If one of the babies is a girl her name can be Jocelyn."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. I don't know what it is but I love the name Jocelyn and back during our first pregnancy years ago before I miscarried we were pretty much set on the name Jocelyn for a girl but then when we had the twins Pops named them Atalia and Leilani. Then we had Roman Joseph Jr. So we just call him Joe. I want the name Jocelyn so bad.

My chemo session seems to go faster than normal because before I know it they are removing the IV and then putting me through the final process before sending me home. As soon as I get home as usual I am exhausted so I got straight up to my room and go to sleep after Roman plays doctor for me. He gets me a bucket, a cool wash cloth and puts two bottles of Gatorade on my nightstand for me to drink so I don't dehydrate from when I am sick. He is such an amazing husband. He kisses the top of my head before he leaves the room so I can sleep.

A few hours later I am woken up by Roman coming into the room. "Tay," he says in a whisper. "The kids want to see you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I say as I sit up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for them to go to bed. They wanted to have Mama and me cuddles with you."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Send them in."

"All right, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before getting the kids to come in and of course the camera crew follows them in.

"Mama," says Lia as she climbs into bed next to me to give me a hug.

"Hi, Lia," I say with a smile. "How was school?" I ask as Leilani climbs in on the other side of me.

"It was good. We are having a Valentine's Day party tomorrow. I wish you could go with us."

"Me too," I say. I feel bad because I haven't missed any of their class parties since they started school. I am one of the room mothers so I make it a point to be there as well as on the PTA which is why I am so against Roman pulling our kids out of that school.

"Daddy, Lia and me made Valentine's Day cupcakes for our class and he made cookies for Joe's class and he helped us make Valentine's Day cards."

"That's awesome," I say with a smile as I look at Roman and mouth Thank-you. I am really glad he stepped up to the plate.

"And what time is your party?" asks Roman.

"2," says Lia.

"Well, since Mama can't be there I am going to be there how does that sound?"

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile. I smile at him and I can't believe he is willing to go to their school to help out. He doesn't normally do things like this so it will be a new adventure for him. "Can we have Mama and me cuddle time now?" she asks.

"Of course," I say as I cuddle with my three favorite kids in the whole world as I read them a couple stories before it is time for them to go to bed. I kiss and hug each of them goodnight before Roman puts them to bed. While he is putting them to bed I lay back down and go back to sleep before he gets back. He definitely deserves husband and father of the year awards for how awesome he has been in the last couple months. I am truly grateful for everything he has done and all the help he has been. He's a great husband but an even greater father. I am just not sure how well he is going to do at that Valentine's Day party tomorrow and I want to know who he was on the phone with earlier that morning that he was meeting sometime tomorrow.

***A/N: Who was Roman talking on the phone with when Tayla heard him? Did you enjoy seeing part of the documentary played into this chapter? Anyone feel like there could be a Tayla breakdown coming? HOw awesome do you think Roman is as a father and a husband? How do you think this Valentine's Day Party is going to turn out at school? And can you just imagine him baking cupcakes and cookies? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	20. Our Life is Storms and Rainbows

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***I like this chapter a lot. I wouldn't say it's an absolute favorite but it definitely hits your heart on a sweet level. **

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I sit next to my wife in my bed as I look over to her. She is such a beautiful sleeper. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I didn't sleep at all last night. I can't sleep. I feel like I need to keep watch over Tayla when she's not feeling well. It was a rough night for us. She was back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom. We spent most of the night in the bathroom; her hanging over the toilet and me sitting on the side of the tub rubbing her back letting her know everything is going to be okay. It is the same routine every time we go through chemo. If I could take her place I would do it in a heartbeat. I feel so helpless when it comes to her being sick. I wish there was more that I could do for her but what I can is limited. The main thing I can do is love her through this entire ordeal. I know she is a fighter and I know she is going to win it's just the battle that is the issue. You can't get the rainbow without the rain. We still have 3 more months to go. I look at her as she is sprawled out next to me sleeping on her stomach. Her mouth curved into a smile. I lean over and kiss the top of her head. She is so beautiful to me. I could watch her sleep all night which is what I have been doing lately. I look over at the clock to see that it's only 4 in the morning. I have at least an hour and a half till I have to wake up my kids, cook breakfast and get them on their way to school. I lie down next to Tayla and wrap my arms around her trying not to wake her up. She needs all the rest she can get. I feel better when she's in my arms as if I can protect her from everything she faces in her life. I am the man that will always protect her and be there for her. I don't have any plans to go anywhere. I just hope she doesn't leave us. I try to be positive but sometimes that negativity is there what if she gives up that fight? And what if she leaves us? I don't think I can bear it. My job is to make sure she doesn't give up when that's all she wants to do. I will never allow it; not for me, not for our kids and definitely not for Tayla.

My morning with the kids goes a lot better than usual. I make them a special Valentine's Day breakfast of heart shape pancakes with strawberries and cream with a glass of strawberry milk. I give them their little Valentine's Day presents before they get ready for school. While they get dressed in their special Valentine's Day outfits I work on packing their lunches. I make sure they are just as special because I know Tayla would do the same. I cut their sandwiches into hearts, I give them pink yogurt and all that other Valentine's Day stuff for them. I tie shoes, fix the girls' hair, give them their lunches, take them to school and deliver the deserts I made for their parties in the afternoon as well as letting the teachers know I am standing in for Tayla later on at that party. I just hope my appointment with my friend is over by then. I am catching onto this Mr. Mom thing and I love it. I love spending more time with my kids, talking to them, playing with them and just being there for them. They are taking this whole thing better than I ever expected them to but they do like to talk about it.

As I arrive home Sarah stops me and asks me a few questions to answer for the documentary. "Roman, tell us a little about yourself," she says.

"My name is Roman Reigns and I am a WWE wrestler. My wife Tayla Reigns was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer back in November. She has undergone a double mastectomy and is now currently undergoing 3 or 4 months of chemotherapy. We have three beautiful kids together; Leilani, Atalia and Roman Jr. and we have three more kids on the way through a surrogate. Everyone in the world sees me as a WWE superstar but off the cameras I am more than that; I am Roman Reigns, the husband and the father. My biggest and best job in the world is being there for my family and giving them everything they deserve. These 4 are my biggest fans and I love them more than life itself."

"What was your reaction when your wife was diagnosed with breast cancer?" she asks.

I think about my reaction that day and how I felt when I heard those words. "I was devastated. Tayla and I have been through more than anyone can imagine in this lifetime. I don't' want to go into details but in the last 17 years we have been together it has been like bad luck has found us in every area in our lives from fertility, stillbirth, miscarriages, adultery, kidnapping and the list goes on. It's been a long hard road for us and in the last few years we have been really happy. Then the news comes out that she has cancer. No one wants to hear those words. NO husband wants to hear that their wife has cancer. I was sad. I cried. I will admit I cried but my main reaction was that no matter what I would be there for her. The only thing I can do is be her rock as she goes through this. I am her strength, I am her hope and I am going to be the one that keeps pushing her to fight. I was not and I will not allow her to go through this alone."

"Is it hard to watch Tayla go through so much?"

"Yes," I say, "it's very hard to watch her go through so much. It's hard for her; losing her breasts devastated her, losing her hair devastated her and every time she gets chemo she gets sick and it seems to get worse each time. It's hard to watch her go through it but I am next to her EVERY step of the way. If I could take her place I would in a heartbeat. No one wants to watch their wife suffer but in the end I know she is going to win and once again we will get our rainbow."

"What is with all the rainbow talk? You and Tayla talk about rainbows a lot."

"It's like our catchphrase. Like I said we have gone through a lot in our lives and each time we remind each other that we have to go through the storm to get the rainbow. I told her once a long time ago that during every storm there is a rainbow forming. It's just a matter of getting through the rain to get there. That's why we talk about rainbows so much because that is OUR life. We are a life of rainbows and storms. All of our storms end with a rainbow and we both know this one will too."

"I like your optimism. You two are so optimistic it's inspiring," she says.

"There is not time for pessimism. Back to the storm reference; you can either sit in the storm and look for the rain or you can sit in the storm and look for the rainbow; we choose to look for the rainbow."

"I like that," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. I answer a few more questions before I go upstairs to take a shower.

When I get out of the shower I walk into the bedroom to see Tayla sitting in bed reading a book. "What are you reading?" I ask as I walk over to the dresser to get out some clothes and start to get dressed.

"Eh just looking at baby names," she says with a smile. "I am just looking at what is popular and what isn't. I'm not trying to give our kids popular names."

I let out a laugh, "we never have," I say. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she says, "I actually ate some soup while you were in the shower and I kept it down. I'm not feeling nauseous anymore either. I feel good."

"That's good," I say with a smile. "You're having a good day."

"It is a good day," she says as she closes up the book. "Where are you going looking so handsome?"

"I have to go meet a friend and then I am heading to the school for the girls' Valentine's Day party."

"What friend are you meeting with?" she asks.

"Just a friend we are going to discuss a few things. It won't be a long meeting."

"But which friend?" she asks.

"You wouldn't know them," I say. "Look everything is going to be all right. I'll be back later with the kids. I have to go. I need to get over to my friend's place."

"All right," she says as I walk over to the bed.

"And we can talk baby names later tonight," I say with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Girl," I say with a smile as I kiss her lips softly before I head out to meet my friend.

After I have the meeting with my friend I make my way over to the kids' school for the party. I walk into the school, sign in at the office and make my way down to Lia's and Leilani's classroom to start to help set up for the party. As I get to the classroom all the kids are outside at recess and the only ones in the classroom are Brittany and me. It is not a comfortable feeling. Of all the room mothers that could be there it had to be Brittany. She smiles at me as I walk in. "Hi, Roman," she says with a smile.

"Hi," I say trying my best to avoid her and hoping that another class parent shows up. I do not want to be alone in this classroom with her. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here yet," she says. "Where's Tayla?"

"She's not feeling well so she's at home," I say.

"Oh," she says, "it's a shame she couldn't be here today. Jackson told me she comes to all the parties."

"Oh is that why you're here to start trouble with her again?" I ask.

"No," she says, "I came because Jackson wanted me to be here and since I am out of work right now I came."

"Oh," I say.

"So how have you been?" she asks. "It's been a while since I saw you. What about 7 or 8 years?" she asks.

"I don't know I don't keep track," I say. "Nor do I really care but I have been all right. I've been happy."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "I can't believe that our kids are in the same class and in the same school talk about coincidence."

"Yeah," I say. "It's a coincidence."

"Your daughters are beautiful and they are so sweet even if one of them almost broke Jackson's nose."

"Did she?" I ask.

"No but she came close to it. He just has a black and blue eye."

"Oh," I say, "so are we supposed to just start setting up for the party?"

"Yeah," she says. "All the food is back on the counter. Mrs. Johnson wants everything brought up here so that Cadyn's mom can set up the craft at the back table."

"All right," I say as I go to wash my hands before moving the snacks up to the table in the front. I am doing my best to ignore Brittany but she keeps talking. I would think she was getting the hint that I don't want her to bother me and I don't want her talking to me but she keeps going. I tune her out and I am relieved when the two other moms finally arrive. It gets Brittany off my back. I introduce myself to the other two moms and let them know Tayla wishes she could be there but she isn't feeling well and it's not a good idea for her to be around kids during cold and flu season.

"How is she doing?" asks Lei's friend Cadyn's mom.

"She's doing all right. She has good days and bad days."

"We miss her at the classroom meetings. I would love to visit her and I thought about having the class make something for her."

"She would love that," I say with a smile as the kids run into the classroom from recess.

"DADDY!" yells Lia and Leilani as they run up to me. They wrap their arms around me and I wrap mine around them before their teacher instructs them back to their seats. They keep smiling at me as we stand and listen to the teacher give instructions on what to do. They are beyond excited to see me there and are happy to have me there for their party. I wasn't going to let them down.

I was instructed to help give out the food to the kids which you wouldn't think was too hard but at 6 and 7 years old it is difficult when they all crowd around you pointing to what they want and don't want. I manage to get them into a line and go from there. It's not so bad once everything is in order and I am impressed by their manners. Not one child didn't say please or thank-you maybe this school is the best place for my kids. Once they all have their food I take a seat next to my little girls. "How is school going?" I ask as I sit next to them.

"Good," says Lia as she eats her cupcake. "These are good, Daddy, you did a good job."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Can I have a bite?"

"Here," she says giving me a bite of her cupcake.

"These are good," I say with a smile after I take a bite. I never made cupcakes before but they turned out fantastic. "Did you two learn about love today?"

"Yes," says Leilani with a smile. "We learned a lot about love!"

"Good," I say with a smile. "Jackson giving you any problems?"

"No," says Lia.

"No," says Leilani, "he knows better." I let out a laugh because I was not expecting her to say that. "We got lots of Valentines," she says, "I got a lot from the boys."

"No boys until you're 35 years old."

"Daddy," she says as she eats her cupcake. "They are just my friends."

"I know but I'm letting you two know that there will be no boyfriends until you're 35 years old. Daddy can't handle all that."

"Daddy, you're silly," says Lia with a smile.

The party goes pretty well. After we finish eating we sit down and do a little craft that causes me to have glitter all over my hands and sequins that one will be a tough one to explain later. At the end of the day we clean up before the kids are dismissed. As I am on the way out the door with the girls Brittany stops me and says, "Roman, we should set up a playdate with the kids."

"Yeah I don't think so," I say as I hold the girls' hands.

"Why? I want them to resolve whatever the issue is between them."

"I think Leilani already resolved it but if you really want it to be resolved tell Jackson to leave my daughters alone. I don't want a playdate and I'm not setting one up. I don't want you anywhere near my house and I don't want to be anywhere near yours. My daughters have friends that they can play with and if they want to play with Jackson they will at school. I don't think my wife would really appreciate you trying to set up playdates with our kids. So if you'll excuse me I have to get my son from his classroom and then I am going home to MY wife to spend Valentine's Day with her. Have a good night," I say as I take my girls and head to Joe's classroom to pick him up leaving Brittany standing there with her mouth open. I know her too well she is doing what she can to cause trouble it's not going to work.

When we get home from school the kids can't wait to tell Tayla all about the party. "How was the party?" asks Tayla as she's in the kitchen with her mom.

"It was fun," says Lia with a smile. "Daddy was the best."

"That's good," she says with a smile as she looks at me.

"He even made a craft with us," says Leilani, "and his hands got all glittery."

"Really?" asks Tayla as I show her my pink glittered covered hands. "Did any of that glitter get onto the craft?"

"Some," I say, "it's just those hearts were so small and my hands were so big that it was hard to manage."

"Understandable," she says, "so did you three get Valentines from your friends?"

"Yeah," says Lia, "I got lots!"

"Me too," says Leilani, "most of them are from boys and Daddy told me I can't have a boyfriend till I'm 35 years old."

"I have to agree with him on that," she says with a smile. "I'm glad that you guys had fun. I bet you have a lot of candy and sugar in your system don't you?"

"YES!" says Lia, "can we go play outside?"

"Go ahead," says Tayla with a smile as she lets the kids and the dog to go outside and play. She smiles and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. "Thanks for covering for me today."

"No problem. It was actually pretty fun and I met some of their friends. I like them. And I met some of yours. I met Cadyn's mom she said she wants to come visit you."

"That would be wonderful," she says. "How was everything else?"

"Brittany was there," I say.

"How did that go?" she asks.

"Still as thirsty as she was 7 or 8 years ago," I say. "I don't know that's how long she says it's been since I last saw her but I thought it was longer."

"It was before I got pregnant with Lia and Leilani," she says, "so she is right probably about 8 years ago."

"I don't know I don't care," I say, "she's a thirsty one. She was trying to set up a playdate and she was on my back the whole time. I was agitated I was so glad when the other moms showed up so she could leave me alone."

"She's always been thirsty," she says with a smile. "A homewrecker, trouble maker, gold digger, money hungry whatever you want to call her. Just stay away from her."

"I'm trying," I say.

"And how about the meeting with your friend? How did that go?"

"It was all right. Nothing really special. We just caught up on some things."

"That's good," she says, "I wish you would tell me who it was."

"You don't know them, Tay. So any baby names?"

"Yeah but only girl names," she says, "Jocelyn and Avery are the only two that I like for girls. I couldn't pick a boy name though. I'll let you do that. I'll come up with three girl names and you come up with three boy names and then we'll talk about it. Okay?"

"Works for me," I say with a smile. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," she says as she kisses my lips softly. "Thanks for always being here for me. You're amazing."

"I'm only doing it because I love you and I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly and passionately. Words could not express how much Tayla meant to me and how happy she makes me. My life with her means everything to me.

***A/N: How sweet is it that Roman stays up to watch Tayla sleep? What are your thoughts on Roman's explanation of their lives together? Did he explain it well enough? Who did he go to meet and why won't he tell Tayla? What did you think about Brittany being at the party? Did you like how Roman tried to avoid her? What are Brittany's intentions? Do you think she's thirsty like Roman and Tayla say? What do you think of the two girl names Tayla picked out so far; Jocelyn and Avery? Do you think Roman does a good job as a father? Don't you just love to see him with his kids? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Finding Myself Again

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT* **

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk into Roman's office as he is looking over some designs with the person that works on most of his ring gear and designs most of his t-shirts. He smiles at me as I walk in. "What's going on?" I ask as I take a seat on his desk.

"Just working on my Wrestlemania gear. I wanted to do something different and special this year."

"You have your ring gear designed for Mania?" I ask. "Can I see it?"

"No," he says with a smile. "Not right now. You have to wait until Mania to see it. It is a surprise."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"But we did come up with a design for Tayla's Hope," he says. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "I want to see what you came up with."

"Come here," he says directing me to the other side of the desk. I walk over to his side of the desk and take a look at the design that they created. I look down at the paper and see a front side of the t-shirt that says Tayla's Hope on the front with a breast cancer ribbon underneath it. On the back side it has the words; Believe in Hope for the Cure. "What do you think?" he asks.

"I like it," I say with a smile. "I think it looks nice."

"Thank-you," he says. "I came up with it myself. I wanted to make the shirt pink but we are doing it in white and all the writing is going to be dark pink on the front and then a medium color pink on the back. I talked to Hunter and he said we are able to sell them at Mania this year because that's when they should be ready. I also plan to post the design on the Tayla's Hope page for fans to pre-order it. All the proceeds are going to go toward breast cancer research. We are also making those big pink rubber bracelets that will say either Tayla's Hope or Believe in Hope. I have thought about making cups and hats. I don't know I just feel like the more we sell the more money goes to breast cancer research which means more chances of them finding a cure. What do you think?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I'm just doing what I need to in order to make a difference. Did you get a chance to check out the website yet?"

"I did look at it while you were on the road. You did good work. Are you going to post the events we're doing as well as the dates on the site?"

"Of course and I talked to Hunter he is allowing us to have our own section at Wrestlemania Axxess to sell some stuff and we are doing a few events to raise money as well."

"Like?" I ask.

"We're having a benefit dinner before the Hall of Fame ceremony. We are starting to sell tickets now and once again all proceeds go to Breast cancer research. We're doing this, Baby Girl," he says with a smile. "We're changing lives."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Do you have any other ideas on what you want to do?"

"Not right now. I figure closer to the fall we can do a walk. I am sure more ideas will come to me but this is what I have so far."

"It's good," I say. I am so blessed to have Roman for a husband and I am proud of how involved he is in every aspect of this for me. He is making my fight his fight and for that I can't be any more grateful than I already am. "So Wrestlemania is going to be a pretty busy weekend huh?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile, "but it's worth it. So when do we find out if our girls are at risk for breast cancer."

"They are going to let me know at my next chemo session. I really hope they aren't. I just hope this is just a mutation inside of me. I never want to think or picture our little angels having breast cancer. I never want to watch them go through this fight you know what I mean? It's hell. It is hell I won't even lie. Every treatment kicks my ass and every change my body goes through kills me."

"I know," he says as he wraps his arms around me, "but at the end of this storm remember there is going to be a beautiful rainbow. You're going to look back and say, 'every treatment, every time I got sick, losing my hair and losing my breasts was worth it.' You're going to look back and smile knowing that you conquered breast cancer. I know it's hard but you can't keep looking at the rain, Tay, you have to look for the rainbow. Keep looking for it," he says. "It's coming. I promise."

"I know but sometimes it's too hard to look for that rainbow when all you have is rain."

"Do you see all the love and support you have from your family, your friends and fans? How can you only see the rain in that? Have hope, Tayla. I know you do just get rid of the doubt. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. You are going to get through this. The doctor told you this wasn't going to be easy and it's not but in the end you'll have the victory. You and God will have the victory of defeating this monster against you. You know what," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"You need a break from all of this. You need some time to live life. You need to have some time to have fun."

"I guess," I say. He is right. I haven't actually had any fun in weeks. I haven't gotten out of the house and I haven't had time to focus on something other than being sick. I do need to have some fun and do need to go live some life. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about I see if your mom can babysit then I take you out for a nice dinner, take you out to see a movie or whatever you want to do?"

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile.

"Good," he says, "and why don't you take the afternoon while the kids are at school to get some time for yourself. You can go to the spa get a massage, go get your nails done. Do something for you."

"Are you serious?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course I am," he says. "There is nothing wrong with taking time for yourself, Tay. Go out and have some fun to take your mind off of everything and get some special treatment. It's all on me," he says giving me his credit card. "Go have fun."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips. "You're awesome you know that?"

"I may have heard that once or twice," he says before he kisses my lips before I go to get ready to go spend the afternoon to myself. I can't remember the last time I had an afternoon to do what I wanted to do and focus on me.

I couldn't' contain my excitement as I got myself ready to go out for the afternoon. I threw on a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans with holes on the knees and a pair of black flip flops to match. I put on a black scarf and checked myself out in the mirror. I was starting to find myself again. I couldn't see myself completely but I was starting to see Tayla in my new look. It was hard to find myself but I was doing it little by little. I even put on a little make up before putting in a pair of hoop earrings. I didn't see myself as ugly anymore but I didn't find myself beautiful. I was okay. I was decent. I still didn't understand how Roman found me so beautiful when I failed to see it every time I looked in the mirror. I put the necklace on that I have worn every day of my life since Roman got it for me on my 25th birthday. While I have three beautiful kids I don't' want to forget about the two I miscarried as well as the one that was stillborn at birth. I grabbed my keys, told Roman I would be back later and went on my adventure for the day. It felt so good to get out of the house and feel the fresh cool air around me. The only time I ever left the house these days was when I was going to and from chemo treatments. It felt good to be out doing something else. I made my way to the spa first where I enjoyed a very wonderful massage that helped eliminate 95% of the stress I had been facing in my life lately. I followed it up by getting a manicure and a pedicure. I chose to get my favorite color light blue painted on my fingernails and my toenails. For whatever reason getting a pedicure and manicure, makes me feel even prettier than I did when I left the house. I was feeling better about myself. I pay the people at the spa before I leave to go to the mall; another place I haven't seen for a while. Whoever said retail therapy is the best therapy was not lying. I enjoyed every moment of my retail therapy this afternoon. I got myself a few new shirts, jeans, a new dress to wear later in the evening and I even picked up at least 4 new pairs of shoes all of them new pumps. I am extremely happy with what I bought today. It felt good to actually do something for me and for the first time in weeks I forgot I was sick. Life felt normal again. Life felt like it always had. There were no IV's, there were no blood tests, there was no nausea, it was the life I once knew and couldn't wait to get back again. Of course I had the cameras following me and Sarah asking me questions BUT I was focusing on me.

I walk into the house later in the afternoon. As soon as I am in the door my kids run up to me. "MAMA!" they say as they pretty much attack me at the front door.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I do my best to hug them.

"Mama," says Lia, "you look beautiful. You look like my old Mama."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was good," says Lia. "Did you go shopping?"

"I did," I say with a smile.

"Did you get us anything?" asks Leilani.

"Not today," I say, "but I promise when you're on spring break we'll have a girls day together to go shopping and get our nails done. What do you think?"

"Okay," says Leilani. "Did you get your nails done today?"

"I did," I say with a smile.

"Let me see," she says as I show her my nails. "Very pretty."

"Thanks," I say, "and what about you Mr. Joe, what do you want to do when you're on Spring Break?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I have to think about it." I always feel like Joe gets lost in his sisters' shadows. It's really not fair to him. I try to divide my time between both the girls and Joe but lately everything has been a bit rough. He deserves just as much attention as his sister's get and he deserves special treats too.

"Okay," I say. "Just let me know and we'll do something okay?"

"Okay," he says with a smile before he wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I hug him back. He has always been a Mama's boy.

Later that evening my mama and dad kept an eye on the kids so that Roman could take me out for the evening. I was ready to spend time with Roman because I know that his time to be out on the road more is coming. We're only a few weeks from Mania and that means a hectic crazy schedule for my husband. I have grown used to it over the last few years but this year is different; a lot different. He took me out for sushi one of our favorite meals to eat together. "You look very beautiful tonight," he says with a smile as we eat. He looks at me in my dark blue strapless dress and matching dark blue pumps as well as a matching dark blue scarf.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I eat some sushi. "Great choice. I haven't had sushi in a long time."

"I know," he says with a smile. "So are you enjoying our night out?"

"I always do, Baby," I say with a smile. "I enjoyed my day today also. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says. "I love to make you happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy. Life makes me happy," I say. "Having you for my husband makes me happy and having our kids makes me happy."

"I know but sometimes you deserve a little materialistic happy," he says with a smile.

"I guess," I say. "So we're getting pretty close to Mania, how are you feeling? Are you getting nervous about your big match?"

"Not as nervous as I am about leaving you home alone. I guess I should tell you this now."

"Okay," I say as I eat some more sushi. "What's up?"

"Well, I got my schedule. I will be gone for two weeks before Mania. I have so many appearances and interviews during those two weeks that there is no way I am making it home and then back out on the road. I have to do a straight two weeks through."

"Okay," I say, "I'll be all right. I mean I have your parents to help me out and I have mine to help me out. The kids and I will be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "Because I hate the thought of you going through chemo alone."

"I'm sure my mama will sit with me or your mom. It's okay. We'll be all right. You do what you have to do. I know your job and I know times are getting demanding. It's okay."

"Tay, if you want me to stay home I will."

"No, Baby, I don't' want you to do that. I want you to go out do your appearances and do your interviews. I will see you when the kids and I arrive in Arizona for Mania."

"As long as it doesn't bother you," he says.

"It doesn't," I say. "I'm used to this. This is our life."

"Yeah but everything is different now."

"I know but you have a job to do that puts the food on our table. Plus we can Skype each other."

"All right," he says with a smile. "So I came up with three boy names that I like."

"Go ahead and tell me," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Koa, Sika I just feel like Pops should get a grandson named after him. I mean it would mean a lot to me to name one of our sons after the man I look up to and have looked up to all my life and Miguel."

I smile at him and say, "I agree with Sika and I love Koa it is a Hawaiian name. I also like the idea of naming one of our sons Miguel after my dad. I like keeping this in the family. I did come up with my final girl's name."

"Okay," he says, "and I know Koa is Hawaiian I did some research and I feel like we should honor the patriarchs of our family. In the Samoan culture all names have some type of family significance. Leilani I'm not really sure but Roman and Lia both hold family significance. What is the other girl's name you picked?"

"I like Aviana," I say with a smile. "Jocelyn Nadine, Avery Joanne and Aviana Hope."

"You have been doing some work," he says with a smile. "I love them all. I just can't wait to see which ones we use. I am hoping all three boy names."

"I would be fine with two boys and a girl. I don't know how I would feel about three boys."

"I would love it!"

"Of course you would, Baby," I say with a smile as his cell phone starts to ring.

He looks at the screen and says, "I have to take this." I nod at him as he answers the phone. "Yeah," he says, "So you got everything situated? Wonderful. I am excited about this. We definitely need this. I can meet you tomorrow," he says. "That's perfect!" He lets out a laugh and says, "always. Thank-you. I can't wait to meet with you either. All right I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night. All right bye," he says as he hangs up the phone. "Sorry. That was my friend. I had to take the call."

"What was it about?" I ask.

"Just some business stuff. Don't worry about it, Tay. Everything is going to be all right."

"Why don't you ever tell me things?"

"Because it is just business. You don't' have to worry about it."

"Whatever," I say with agitation in my voice. I hate when he keeps things from me. I really want to know what he's up to. The only time he's ever this secretive with me is when he is cheating on me. I can't stomach the thought. How would he be able to sleep at night cheating on his sick wife? It makes me feel even more insecure. Why would Roman even want me when I'm like this? Maybe he did find someone more beautiful than me. Maybe he did find another woman to make him happy. I wouldn't blame him at all. "I want to go home."

"Tay," he says, "I wanted to take you to see a movie."

"I don't' want to see a movie," I say, "I just want to go home. I'm not feeling well anymore."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say. "Just take me home."

"All right," he says.

We finish our meal and then we head home. I don't even know what to say to him. I don't know how to confront him about it but I do know my heart hurts thinking about him being with another woman. We are getting ready for bed. He climbs into the bed next to me before I can stop myself I blurt it out. "Are you seeing someone else?" I ask.

"No," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "Why would I do that? Tay, I would never hurt you like that."

"Then who are you meeting tomorrow and why are you being so secretive?"

"Tay, I can't tell you. I told you it's business but I'm not seeing another woman. I'm not cheating on you. I promise. I love you way too much to hurt you like that. And what kind of monster would I be if I was cheating on my wife while she is sick? Tay, I promise it's nothing like that."

"Then why can't you tell me?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I want to tell you but right now," he says as he wipes a tear from my cheek, "I just can't. Just trust me okay?"

"I guess," I say. He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him since before Lia and Leilani were made. He has been faithful for the last 8 years so I have no choice but to trust him. He has become a better person than he was back then.

"Do you trust me, Tay?" he asks as he nudges at my neck with his nose before he softly kisses it.

I let out a deep breath and say, "yes, Roman, I trust you."

"Good," he says with a smile. "Can I make love to you tonight?" He asks as he takes his hand up my leg stopping it at the end of my shorts.

I smile at him and say, "yes. Make love to me, Ro."

"All right," he says with a smile as he kisses my lips softly, passionately and urgently. I feel his hand slide under my shorts. I smile against his lips and let out a moan as I feel his finger slide inside my underwear and find my clit. I moan as I feel his finger flick it softly but quickly as his tongue possesses my mouth. I take my hand to the back of his neck as I kiss him back. Roman's lips find my neck as he lays soft kisses down my body. I shiver as I feel his lips where my breasts used to be. He makes his way down further stopping as he reaches the top of my shorts. He quickly removes my shorts from my body followed by my underwear. I feel his soft lips on the most intimate part of my body. I gasp as I feel his mouth against my clit. I feel his tongue licking it gently as he works his finger in and out of me quickly. I arch my back up at him as I can't control myself any longer and release myself. I feel his tongue sucking up my hot juices before he stands up. He quickly removes his shirt from his body exposing his beautiful firm chest. I sit up and help him out of his sweatpants. He smiles as I take his member into my hands and begin to gently stroke it making it grow harder in my hands. He lets a groan escape his lips as I take my mouth to his member. I suck on it gently and allow him to make love to my mouth. He pushes himself as deep into my mouth as he can go. I continue to suck him and stroke him softly. I hear his pleasurable groans as I suck him off. I feel his member grow larger in my mouth before he explodes in my mouth and his hot liquid shoots down my throat.

As he finishes releasing himself in my mouth he removes his member. I take it into my hands stroking it some more to make it hard again. Roman smiles before he spreads my legs gently. He straddles me before he slides himself into me as his body covers mine. He begins to work his way in and out of me softly and passionately. His lips on my neck, kissing me and sucking on my neck softly as my lips find his neck. I do the same to him as he works himself in and out of me slowly. I take my hands over his back and dig my nails into his back the deeper inside of me he goes. I cry out in pleasure as his love making picks up and his movements become harder and faster. I feel his hot breath in my ear as he says, "I love you, Baby Girl. You are the only one I want in my life. I promise."

"I love you too," I say into his ear as he continues to passionately make love to me. We get tangled up in the sheets as we roll back and forth. We have never made love this long before. It's like we are both holding back our climax to make it last longer. I know I am ready but I am holding back until I know he's ready. Roman moves himself in and out of me harder but with more passion than before. "Roman," I say in pleasure.

"This is all for you," he says as I feel him grow larger inside of me. He lets out a groan as I feel him explode inside of me and his hot release so powerful I can feel it between my legs. "I love you, Tayla," he says as he collapses his body on mine.

"Baby," I say as I release myself around him. "I love you," I say as his lips find mine once again and we share a passionate kiss before he reluctantly removes his body from mine. I can't remember the last time we had a night so passionate and so beautiful. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him as I wrap arms around him and wrap one leg around him. He kisses my lips once again before he rolls me over to make love to me again and again. It is one of the best nights we have had in a long time. As he releases himself inside of me one last time he takes me into his arms and we just hold each other the rest of the night not wanting to separate as we sleep. His face buried into my neck, my arms wrapped around him and my leg draped over his hip is how we stay the rest of the night.

***A/N: So I'll give you a couple seconds to recover. WHat did you think of Roman's ideas for TAyla's HOpe? Is he working hard at it to make lives different? What did you think about Roman giving Tayla the day to focus on herself? Is TAyla slowly starting to find herself again? Do you agree with Tayla is Joe in his sisters' shadows? Do you think Tay will be able to handle Roman being gone for 2 weeks before Mania? What do you think of the names they have picked out for the babies? What do you think they will end up being? Why is Roman being so secretive with his friend? Should Tayla trust him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***I just want to let you know that my evening job starts up this week so I won't be able to update as much as I have been all summer during the week. I am still going to try to update as much as I can the evenings I don't work and on the weekends but sometimes it's going to be a little longer for an update on a particular story here and there during the week. Please be patient with me I will do my best. **


	22. You Have to Fight to Win

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Have tissues ready. (I was crying as I wrote it just a heads up)**

**Roman's Point of View:**

Tay and I are sitting in the oncologist's office after her chemo treatments. She is ready to go. It was a long 3 ½ hours of treatment and she is just ready to go home and go to sleep. We are sitting in his office just waiting to find out if our children are at risk of breast cancer when they get older or not. Tay and I are both hoping that they're not but we're not in control of that. Watching my wife go through this is bad enough I never want to watch my kids go through it especially my beautiful daughters. This is why we need to find a cure or a way to prevent it so that if they are at risk they can't get it and if they do they'll be able to cure it. I wish there was a way to prevent my wife from getting it or a way to cure her of it. Chemo can take it away but that doesn't mean it can't come back. I hope it never does because there is no way Tayla can handle going through this again and there's no way I can watch her go through it again. "Are you okay?" I ask taking her hand into mine and intertwining our fingers.

"I don't know," she says. "I'm nervous. The last thing I want to hear today is that our children are at risk. I am hoping that it is just a mutation inside of me and our kids will be fine. I will be devastated to know that this is in their future. NO mother wants to hear that their child could one day get breast cancer."

"I know," I say. "I am nervous too. I don't want to hear it either."

"I never want our kids to go through the shit I have gone through in my life," she says. "I have the worst luck in life and I don't want that for any of them. If it's not one thing it's another thing. Where does it end?"

"I don't' know, Baby Girl," I say as I take her hand and softly kiss it. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"I hope so," she says as Dr. Sanchez comes into the room holding Tayla's file in his hands.

I feel Tayla squeeze my hand to let me know she's scared. If I could take away her fear I would in a heartbeat but it so hard to do when I'm scared myself. "How are you two doing today?" he asks with a smile as he takes a seat.

"That would depend on what you're about to tell me," says Tayla.

"I am pretty nervous," I say.

"How was your chemo session?" asks Dr. Sanchez and for some reason I get the feeling that he's stalling with what he is about to tell us. That is not a good sign at all.

"The same as always," says Tayla. "I lost 5 more pounds and I am exhausted. I'm starting to feel nauseous again."

"I did notice all the weight you've been losing. You're down to 120 now? That's not good, Tayla. Did you do what I suggested?"

"I did what I could. Eating big portions of food makes me sick. I tried drinking milk and it's not working. I have been trying to eat dairy but it's really not helping my weight gain. How bad will it have to get before I get put in the hospital?"

"If you drop under 100lbs you're going to need to be hospitalized," he says. "For your height you should weigh more than 120lbs."

"I know," she says. "I'm doing my best any other suggestions on how to help me gain weight?"

"I would suggest eating smaller meals. Don't overdo it on a meal. Eat smaller portions. The smaller portions make it less likely for you to get nauseous. You can also do some exercise. Don't over exert yourself but do mild exercises. Start off by walking. You can do yoga as well. Just don't overdo it. Mild exercise helps reduce stress, fatigue, nausea and helps stimulate your appetite. I would try that and if not then you're probably going to need to take some medicine to help boost your weight. You've lost 15 pounds in a month not good at all, Tayla."

"All right," she says, "Eat smaller meals and do mild exercises and this should help me gain weight."

"It should," he says. "I can make a chart of the foods best for you to eat."

"That would be wonderful," says Tayla. I am worried about Tayla's weight loss. She has lost a lot of weight in the last month. Tayla hasn't always been big but she hasn't always been small either. She's always been just perfect for her height. I mean 15 lbs. is a lot to lose in a month's time. She is getting too skinny and I know it's not healthy. I am going to do everything I can to make sure she eats correctly and exercises like she was told to do. "So do you have the results to whether or not my breast cancer is hereditary or not?"

"I do," he says as he opens Tayla's file. "It is hereditary," he says after looking over the papers in front of him. "I would say there is a risk that your children could end up getting breast cancer." I feel Tayla's hand tense up in mine and I look over at her to see tears in her eyes. That is the last thing she wanted to hear. It is the last thing I wanted to hear. "I mean there is a chance they may not get it but there is also a chance that they could get it. I would say there is a 1 in 4 chance that one of your children will end up with breast cancer."

"So that means that at least one of our kids will have breast cancer maybe two?"

"Yes," says Dr. Sanchez.

"Are you sure?" asks Tayla. "Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm very sure. Does breast cancer run in your family?" he asks.

"I don't think so," says Tayla. "I have family in Hawaii that I barely talk to and family in Puerto Rico. I never heard of any of them having breast cancer."

"There could be an aunt, grandmother that has had it in your family and you got the gene."

"Of course I did," says Tayla. "I always get the bad luck gene." I hear her voice crack but she holds herself together and doesn't cry. I on the other hand want to fall apart but I am being strong for her and for our kids. "Is there anything that can be done to prevent them from getting it?" Dr. Sanchez shakes his head. "I figured as much," says Tayla. "Will they be more likely to get it since I have it?"

"Yes," he says, "and their children and their children's children."

"Oh great," says Tayla, "so I have cursed my children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren? That's just spectacular." She's being sarcastic so that means she's hiding her pain. I know she's hurting even more right now but she's covering it up with sarcasm which she usually does when she's really hurt. I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"What I would do," he says, "is I would search your family history to find out who in your family has had breast cancer. It had to come from somewhere."

"Obviously," says Tayla. "It didn't just come from nowhere if it's hereditary. I will talk to my parents to see if they know anything about anyone in their families having breast cancer."

"Okay," says Dr. Sanchez, "and who knows by the time your children get it if they do maybe there will be a cure or a way to prevent it."

"I hope," says Tayla.

"Do you two have any questions before you go home?"

"No," says Tayla. "I think I got all the answers I needed today."

"I have a question," I say. "Is Tayla allowed to travel? I mean is it okay for her to fly on a plane?"

Dr. Sanchez lets out a sigh and says, "that's tricky. When do you plan to travel?" he asks.

"In April," I say. "Would she be allowed to travel on a plane?"

"I want to say no but I know that's not what you want to hear. I think it's risk to Tayla's health to have her flying on a plane while her immunity is down. Illnesses are airborne on a plane and there is no way to escape it. One person has a cough and next thing you know everyone has it. A simple cold could either kill your wife or put her in the hospital. Traveling right now may not be the best idea but," he says. "She could wear a mask. I mean that would prevent her getting sick but then if you get sick or the kids get sick you could get her sick. It's a risky move but if it's what you want to do then do it."

"Well, my boss is allowing me to use his private jet to fly so would that be all right or no?"

"If it's a private jet with just you, Tayla and your family I wouldn't see the issue then. Just be careful while traveling. I just don't want Tayla to be exposed to sickness. I told you there are serious consequences to Tayla getting a simple cold. The last thing you want is for that to happen. It could be deadly. If you're going to be in a crowd of people my suggestion is for her to wear a mask and wash hands frequently."

"Okay," I say. "I was just wondering."

"I hope it all works out for you but just be careful."

"We will," I say. I really don't' want Tayla to miss Wrestlemania. She hasn't missed a Wrestlemania since I first started in the company a few years ago. She even went to Mania when she was about to give birth. She didn't want to miss the show. I know she doesn't want to miss this year either. We just have to be really careful she doesn't get sick or any of us get sick while there.

When we finish talking to the doctor we head back home before I have to pick the kids up from school. Tayla remains silent the whole car ride home which isn't like her at all. I know she is upset about something. I try to get her to talk but she won't talk. There are some things she will be open and honest about when it comes to her feelings but then there are things she will let fester inside of her till she explodes. I remember a few years ago after everything happened with Bray she tried to commit suicide. That's the last thing I want to come from this. I don't think she would do it again because of the kids and the babies on the way but sometimes a person's mind can take them to a dark place and they don't think about it. I mean our daughters were only a couple weeks away from coming home when I found her in the bathroom. I will never forget that day and I never want to relive it. It is in my power to get her to talk so none of us have to. "Stop asking me if I am okay," she says as we are driving down the road. "And stop looking at me. I am fine!"

"I'm just worried about you that's all," I say. "I know what Dr. Sanchez said today wasn't what we wanted to hear but you never know they may never get it."

"One of our kids will get it, Roman. If not one then two," she says. "Do you think I want my kids to go through this hell? Do you think I want this to happen?"

"No," I say pulling into the driveway and into the garage. "I know you don't. I don't either but if it's hereditary there isn't really anything we can do about unless they find a way to prevent it or a way to cure it completely. I mean technology evolves every day. It is very possible that they could have a cure or have a way to prevent it by the time they are teenagers."

"I hope so," she says as she gets out of the car. She storms into the house as I follow her into the house.

"Is she okay?" asks Tianna as I walk into the kitchen shortly after Tayla made her way upstairs.

"I don't' think so," I say. "We didn't get very good news today apparently the breast cancer is hereditary and our kids are at risk."

"Oh my god," she says. "That's the last thing Tayla wants to hear. I know."

"Does breast cancer run in your family at all? Were there any grandmas or aunts that had it that you know of?"

"Actually," she says, "I believe that Tay's great aunt Paloma from her dad's family had it. I mean she passed away a while back but I am pretty sure she had breast cancer. I didn't think that what happened on Miguel's side would affect Tayla."

"Why not? Those are her genes. She has some of Miguel's DNA."

"I know," she says. "I know but what I am saying is I thought it would come from the maternal side rather than the paternal side."

"If the gene is there and passed down it is more than likely Tayla would be at risk of breast cancer which we already know she was because she is fighting this battle every day. I just don't know, Tianna. I don't want our kids to go through this but it's a possibility that they could and there is NOTHING we can do about it," I say. "I just can't think about my precious baby girls developing breast cancer. I just can't."

"It's not an easy thing to watch, Roman," she says. "I watch my daughter fight it every day. If I could have stopped it I would have but you're right once it is there there's nothing you can do about it but fight."

"I know," I say. "Before I go to check on Tayla I have a question for you."

"Okay," she says.

"Are you free the last week of April?"

"Yeah why?" she asks.

"Because Tayla and I are going to need a babysitter for the week," I say with a smile. "I may have planned a surprise trip for her. I am doing it because she needs to get away and I need some time alone with my wife. I have a family vacation planned for the summer also which is another surprise BUT this one is specifically for Tayla and I. Would you be able to keep the kids for a week?"

"I would love too," she says with a smile. "Tayla deserves a chance to get away and you two deserve time to be alone. You never get that much time alone anymore do you?"

"No," I say with a smile. "It's hard when we have 3 kids and I know it's going to be harder with another 3. I just want to get some time with my wife so we can enjoy some time together and enjoy being married alone. I already talked to my boss and he's giving me some time off after Mania to take Tayla away and then to spend some time with the kids."

"That's a wonderful idea," she says with a smile. "Miguel and I have no problem keeping an eye on the kids. I love being with my grandchildren."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I will talk to you more about it later but don't say anything to Tay."

"I won't," she says. "I promise."

"Okay," I say before I make my way upstairs. When I reach our bedroom the door is shut. I walk in to hear Tayla crying to herself. "Tay," I say making my way over to the bed. "Why are you crying? Talk to me Baby Girl," I say as I sit down next to her on the bed as she hides her face in the pillow crying. "Tay, you can talk to me. You can tell me anything. Please just talk to me. I am here to listen." I take my hand and run it over her soft skin and nearly bony arm. "I'm here, Tay," I say trying to get her to talk but all she can do is sob into the pillow. She moves over on the bed and motions for me to lie down next to her. I lie down next to her and wrap my arms around her tightly as she buries her head into my chest and begins to sob. "It's okay." I say no louder than a whisper. "Shh, it's okay." I rub her back with my hand as she has her arms wrapped tightly around my neck while she continues to sob. "I'm here."

"Roman," she says in a raspy voice. "I I can't do it," she says before she starts to sob again.

"What can't you do?"

"Be sick anymore. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore. I can't do it anymore." As we are having this moment the cameras are watching every moment of it. I want to tell them to leave but this is real to us. This is a real struggle and this is what we're dealing with.

"Tay, I am here. You're not doing this alone. My love is not going to let you give up."

She looks at me with her dark brown tear filled eyes and says to me, "Roman, it's not easy. I can't do it anymore. The person I used to be isn't there anymore. I am not me. I am not Tayla anymore. I am someone else. Look at me, Roman. I don't have my breasts anymore and I don't have my hair anymore. I am not Tayla Reigns anymore."

"You are always going to be Tayla. I promise. You are always going to be Tayla Reigns. Your breasts and your hair didn't make you who you are. Your heart and your soul did, Tayla. No matter what you've lost you have not lost yourself. You are still you. You are a different you but you are you. Tayla, I am not going to let you give up this fight. You're going to keep fighting and I am going to fight it with you."

"I just can't do it anymore, Ro," she says. "I can't do the nausea. I can't do the constant need for sleep. I can't do the vomiting or the losing weight. I can't do it anymore, Roman. I just can't do it. I miss so much of my kids' lives because I'm always sick. I don't want to be sick anymore. I don't want to be like this anymore. I can't do it."

"Tay, you can do it. You can fight this. I know it's hard. It's not going to be easy; no battle is ever easy but it is how you fight that matters. You are a fighter, Tayla. You have ALWAYS been a fighter. It's who you are. It's what you do. You are going to fight this. I know it's hard but don't' give up. I am not going to let you give up," I say with tears in my eyes. "You will never give up as long as I love you. I will never let you just give up. And I plan to love you the rest of my life into eternity so you will never give up. I won't let you. You're too special to me. You're too special to your mom and dad. You're too special to our kids. We all need you, Tayla. If you give up you're only going to hurt us. We're not losing you to this, Tayla. We will not let you give up. I am going to love you every step of the way. I am your rock, Tayla. We can do this together. I promise. We are going to do this together. I know it's hard. I know you feel weak. I know you're scared. I know you don't want to take another step but if you don't take another step and you don't fight we're going to lose. I will NOT let you lose this battle. My love for you is NOT going to let you lose this battle."

"I just can't do it anymore, Roman. Don't you understand? You don't know what it's like to not feel like a woman anymore. You don't know what it's like to miss out on things your kids are doing because you can't be around a bunch of children with the fear of getting sick. You don't know what it's like to throw up till you can't throw up anymore. You don't know what it's like, Roman. I can't do it anymore." Tears fall from my eyes at the thought of my wife just giving up the fight. I know she can do it and I know that she knows deep down that she can do it. She just doesn't want to because she is scared. "I can't," she says in a whisper.

I kiss the top of her soft head and say, "you can, Tay. You can do this. We can do this and we are going to." I reach over to the nightstand and grab our family picture from the beach back in November before we told the kids about the cancer. "Look at these three beautiful faces, Tayla. Look at them," I say with tears in my eyes. "Look at them." She looks at them and a tear falls from her eyes once again as she looks at the faces of our three kids. "They need you, Tayla. You are their mama. If you give up you're giving up on them. Don't give up. They need you. They love you so much, Tayla. We all love you. Look at them. They need their mama. I know it's hard. I know it's hard to look ahead and see that there is still so much more to this battle than we've already fought but we're getting there. We are reaching the end of this. If you give up now you're going to lose. You can't let this beat you. You need to be strong and fight. I need you to fight. Your kids need you to fight. Don't you want to meet our three babies on the way?"

"I do," she says, "but.."

"No, Tayla, there isn't a but to this. You need to fight so that you can meet them. I have so many great things planned for us once we win this battle but I need you to keep fighting. I want you to keep fighting. I am here with you every step of the way. You are not alone. You will NEVER be alone. I know it's hard. I know you don't want to keep going but you have to. You're almost done. There are so many people that love you and want you to get better. You can't get better if you give up. You aren't giving up, Tay. You are strong and you're a fighter. You can do this. We are fighting together. Tay, you can't give up now, Beautiful. Please don't give up. Please. I need you," I say as my voice cracks. "I need you in my life, Tay. I need you to grow old with me. Our love story is not over yet. Our love story can't end now. There is so much left to it. If you give up you're giving up on us. Tay, I can't have you give up on us. I can't have you give up on you. Tay, you're not giving up. I am not going to let you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. When I crashed into your car 17 years ago I knew you were the woman that I was going to be with the rest of my life. Sure we've had our downs but we've had our ups as well. There is so much more life for both of us. We need to watch our kids get married. We need to become grandparents. We need to go through the rest of our lives together. Our love story is still a work in progress. We're not closing the book now. I'm telling you, Tayla our love is going to get us through anything but how can it if you give up? Please, Tay. Please keep fighting. I am right here. You are not alone. I promise, Tayla. Please be strong and fight. That's what you need to do. I know it's hard and you just want to let go but I'm catching you. I will always catch you, Tay. I will never let you let go. NEVER. Please, Tay," I say as I wrap her into my arms tightly and we cry together.

I am not sure how long we cry together or how long we lie in the bed together just holding each other crying but I know Tianna interrupts us at some point asking us if we want her to pick the kids up from school. Due to the circumstance we are facing I tell her to take my car to pick them up. I need to be with my wife. "Roman," she says, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tayla," I say before I kiss the top of her head. "And that's why I'm not going to let you give up. Even if you don't want to keep going I'm going to make sure you do."

"I know," she says, "it's just so hard."

"I know, Baby Girl but that's why I am here. That's why I am here so that when it gets so tough you just want to let go I am here to stop you from falling. I will never let you fall. I promise."

"I know," she says as I wipe the tears from her eyes as she wipes the tears from mine. "Do you mean it you have some great stuff planned for us once I win the battle?"

"I do," I say with a smile. "But you won't know until you win and the only way to win is to fight." I say before our bedroom door flies open. Tayla and I sit up as Lia comes into the room. "Hey, Lia," I say with a smile as I keep my arm wrapped around Tayla.

"Hi, Daddy," she says. "Hi, Mama."

"Hi, Princess," says Tayla with a smile. "How was school?" she asks as I look at Lia holding two papers in her hand.

"It was good. We talked about heroes today," she says. "Mrs. Johnson asked us who our hero is. Do you want to see who I said my hero is?" she asks.

"Yes," says Lia as Tianna comes into the room and Lia hands Tayla a paper with a woman standing in a green outfit with a pink cape. The thing about the woman is she doesn't have any hair.

"I'm sorry," says Tianna. "I tried to stop her."

"Mama, it's okay," says Tayla with a smile as she looks at the picture. "Who is your hero, Lia?"

"You are, Mama. You're my hero," she says, "and there is a paper too. Can I read it to you?"

"Yes," says Tayla with tears in her eyes as I kiss the top of her head and smile at our little girl as she stands ready to read her paper to us. "Go ahead," she says as Leilani and Joe come into the room with us.

"Okay," says Lia as she holds the paper in her hand. "My mama is my hero. My mama is my hero because she is very beautiful and she's very smart. My mama is sick right now but I know she is going to get better because she is a big fighter. She is also the strongest woman I know. Even when she has her sick days she still cuddles with us and reads us stories. She gives us the best hugs and the best kisses. She loves us a lot and we love her a lot. She is my hero because even when she is sick she still smiles and she's still happy. She is a hero because she doesn't give up and she keeps going. She is my hero because she is my mama and she does a lot of stuff for us even when she's sick. I love her more than anything and I know she is going to be okay because she is the strongest woman in the world. What did you think?" she asks with a smile.

"It was beautiful," says Tayla with a smile as tears fill her eyes. "Come here," she says holding out her arms. Lia makes her way over to Tayla and wraps her arms around her mom. Tayla hugs her back, kisses the top of her head and says, "I love you, Lia. Thank-you. Don't worry Mama will never give up. I promise I love you," she says before she kisses her head again. I smile because that little story made my wife decide she was not going to give up. I would like to call that divine intervention. It was what she needed to hear to boost her fighting spirit.

"I love you, Mama," she says as Leilani and Joe come over to the bed.

"And I love you guys too," says Tayla opening her arms to include them in the hug.

***A/N: What do you think about the kids being at risk for developing breast cancer? Do you think that TAyla should travel to Wrestlemania given the risk of getting sick? What do you think Roman has planned for him and Tayla? Did Roman do a good job with Tayla's breakdown? Do you think she would ever really give up the fight? What about Lia's Hero paper? Do you believe that was divine intervention for her to just come home from school and tell Tayla she is her hero and explain why she is? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


	23. My Reason To Fight

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***After that chapter you deserve a little cuteness from the Reigns children enjoy. :) **

"Do you like my nails, Mama?" asks Leilani as the woman at the nail place finishes painting her nails. "They're pink with black zig-zags do you like them?"

"I love them," I say with a smile as another lady finishes painting my nails lavender. "What about you, Lia, what color are your nails?"

"Teal with purple dots on them," she says holding up her tiny hand. I smile at her. I love spending time with my girls. I promised them a couple weeks ago that during spring break we would have a girls day so we are having a girls day together. We started off going out for breakfast, then came to get our nails done and next on our list is going shopping at their favorite clothing store at the mall followed by both of them getting haircuts. They decided on their own they wanted to get their hair cut and donate their hair to locks of love. Leilani has never had her hair cut in her entire life so this will be the first time and I am going to cry. I enjoy these days with my little mini-me's. I love spending as much time with them as I can especially now. They are the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I breathe.

"Very pretty," I say with a smile. "Are you two ready to go to the mall and go shopping?"

"YES!" they say together with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Okay," I say with a smile as we walk to the front of the nail salon so that I can pay for our manicures. I hand the lady my credit card and once we pay we head to the mall.

Once we arrive at the mall the girls lead the way. They know exactly where they're going and know exactly what they want. We take the escalator to the second floor and once we step off the escalator we make our way to Justice one of their favorite stores in the world. We walk into the store and the bright colors of clothing stand out as well as their brightly colored floor pattern. Leilani runs off in one direction while Lia runs off in another direction. Leilani starts to pull dresses off the rack with my help as Lia looks at the t-shirts and shorts. I only allow them to get three different outfits but Leilani puts up a fight to get a matching pair of sandals for one of her dresses as well as headbands. That's just Leilani. She is all about fashion. She dresses to impress and dresses up to date with the latest fashions. She prefers to wear dresses and skirts just like I do. I have always preferred to wear dresses and skirts rather than shorts and jeans. While Lia on the other hand dresses for comfort like her father she would rather wear a pair of comfortable shorts instead of a dress or a skirt. She also doesn't care what the fashion is. If she likes it she will wear it and she doesn't always match. She makes up her own style while her sister has to have everything that matches; hair accessories, earrings, nail polish and shoes it all has to match her outfit if not she isn't happy. Her need is quite expensive but when your dad has all the money in the world it isn't that bad but we do keep them grounded. It is just one of their personality differences. I do dread the day Lei becomes a teenager though. "Look, Mama," says Leilani as she tries on a pink tank dress with black polka dots on it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's very beautiful. You look very pretty," I say.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she twirls in the mirror. "And this headband with the pink flower will go with it perfectly."

"Yes," I say with a smile as I shake my head. She is too much. I expect to see her on the runway someday being some type of fashion model even though she says she's going to be a wrestler I don't see it. Lia maybe but Leilani not really.

"Do you like my outfit?" asks Lia as she tries on a lime green tank top and a pair of hot pink shorts with zebra print on the sides.

"That doesn't match," says Leilani. "You should have on black shorts or jean shorts NOT those shorts," she says making a face at her sister.

"Lei," I say, "Lia has her own style and you have yours. She isn't talking about yours so don't talk about hers. Lia knows what she likes and what she wants."

"But, Mama," she says, "it doesn't match."

"It doesn't have to. She likes it and that's all that matters," I say giving her a look of warning.

"Okay," she says as she gives Lia another look before going back to look at herself in the mirror.

I look at Lia and see that she is about to cry. "What is the matter, Lia?"

"I don't match," she says with tears in her eyes. "And Leilani made fun of me."

"Come here," I say sitting down on a chair as she comes over to me. I wrap her in my arms and say, "there is no need to cry. You look fine, Lia. You have your own style. It's okay. You don't have to match. Do you like that outfit?"

"Yes," she says burying her head into my chest. "I do like it a lot."

"Well as long as you like it why does it matter what Leilani says? You are your own person, Lia. You can wear whatever you want and when I say wear whatever you want I don't mean wearing crop tops and short shorts but I mean clothes that are appropriate that you like. You don't have to please the people in this world. You just have to please yourself. Look at your Daddy. He wears whatever he wants whether it matches or not. He wears the same thing over and over again because he likes it. He doesn't care what people think about it. He knows what he likes and he knows what he wants. It's okay, Lia."

"But I want to be like you and wear pretty dresses like you do and wear pretty shoes like you do."

"And you can if you want to," I say, "but you don't like dresses."

"I know," she says clinging to me. "And Leilani is mean."

"Lei," I say, "do you see what your words did to your sister? I think you need to apologize to her and build her up."

"But Mama, I was just telling the truth. You told me not to lie so I didn't lie."

"Leilani Skye," I say. "Be nice. You owe your sister an apology and 3 build ups."

"I'm sorry, Lia. I like your outfit. I think your hair is pretty, you draw really good and you have pretty eyes."

"Thank-you," says Lia as she sits on my lap. Sometimes raising them is like night and day. They couldn't be any more different than they are. Lia is a lot more sensitive and empathetic than Leilani is. Lia expresses her emotions and is always willing to help. She's more submissive in her approach in life and the smallest things can make her cry and with me being sick she is even more sensitive. There have been times she has just started crying for no reason or just because she's scared something is going to happen to me. She is very gifted though when it comes to writing she is very expressive for a 7 year old and her math skills are very impressive as are her reading skills. She doesn't enjoy hardcore sports because she doesn't like competing. She prefers to stick to her ballet and her piano lessons. She is also very creative. Leilani on the other hand does not express her emotions like she should. She holds stuff back and then has a major breakdown. Leilani usually lets things roll off her back and takes it in stride. She disregards people's feelings and tells it like it is. If she doesn't like you she will tell you. She is not one to hold that back. She is more aggressive with her approach in life. She gets things done. She is more into science and history than anything else in school. She isn't good at math but spelling is her best subject. She enjoys competition and she enjoys playing soccer, doing karate and playing softball. Like I said; night and day. We finish our shopping trip and Leilani gets the three dresses she liked the most with matching accessories and Lia got all her outfits that she put together herself. I like the fact they are their own person and that they are different.

After we leave the mall we go to the hair dresser. I am dreading this moment because Lei has never cut her hair before and I wish she would let it grow long but she is determined to donate to locks of love. I have to commend her for that. Lia has had her haircut before but she was trying to let it go but once again my family makes a sacrifice for me. I sit and watch as they get their hair washed before they are taken to the chairs to get it cut off. I grow tears in my eyes as I watch the lady pull Leilani's waist length hair into a low ponytail. "WAIT!" I say as she is getting ready to cut her ponytail off. "Lei, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Mama," she says with a smile. "I'm sure. I want to give my hair to people that lose their hair because of cancer. I want to do this."

"You don't have to do this for me," I say. "If you don't want to cut your hair you don't have to."

She smiles at me and says, "I want to, Mama. It's okay. Can you cut it to my shoulders?" she asks the lady.

"Isn't that short?" I ask.

"No it's what I want, Mama. Sit down it's okay," she says as she shoos me away.

"Go ahead," I say to the lady. I feel a tear fall from my eyes and a lump form in my throat as she cuts her ponytail off. I watch as her long hair falls to the floor. Leilani smiles at herself in the mirror as the lady evens out her hair. I just can't believe it's gone. I definitely want a piece to keep as this is the first haircut in her entire life. She was my little hula girl. I walk over to Lia and watch as she is getting her shoulder length hair cut to her chin. "How is it coming?" I ask.

"Good," she says with a smile.

"I can't believe you and your sister are getting your hair cut."

"It's for a good cause," she says with a smile. "Now people that lose their hair can get a wig from the hair we give them. Isn't that what Tayla's Hope is all about also?"

"Did your dad talk you two into this?"

"No," she says. "We wanted to do it."

"Okay," I say as I let the ladies finish cutting their hair as I take a seat on a chair. I log onto mine and Roman's bank account to check our withdraws and stuff like that. I like to do that from time to time to make sure there is nothing suspicious on there like people committing identity theft. As I am going through the withdraws a large sum of money seems to be missing from our account. Well over $5,000 was withdrawn for travel. I know when Roman travels he does not spend $5,000 at a time to travel. He will either travel private jet or travel in coach he NEVER spends that much money. He is up to something and I want to know what it is. That's a lot of money to take from our account. Usually he informs me of this but this time he hasn't. I have no idea what he's hiding or what he's up to but he cannot take that much money from our account when we're paying for cancer treatments and have three kids to feed as well as all of Jordyn's medical bills. I make a reminder to talk to him when he gets home from the road in a couple days.

"What do you think?" I hear Leilani's tiny voice and look up to see her standing in front of me with hair just above her shoulders. "Do you like my hair cut?"

"Aww, Leilani," I say with tears in my eyes. "You look beautiful. I like it a lot."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "And look I got a certificate saying that I donated to locks of love."

"I see," I say with a smile. "That's very cool. I am very proud of you."

"Thank-you," she says as Lia comes running over with her new haircut to her chin. She looks so grown up with her hair cut like that and I see more of Roman in her as she stands in front of me.

"Mama, what do you think?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "You two did a wonderful thing today. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," they say with a smile as I go to pay for their haircuts before we head home. If two 7 year olds can do something to make a difference anyone can. I am beyond proud of my two girls for the choice they made today. When we get home we take a selfie together and I post it on the Tayla's Hope website as well as my Facebook page for the fans to see.

Later that evening after I spent the day with the girls I take Joe out for pizza. That's what he chose to do. He told me he just wants to go out for pizza with me. I feel like we never get that much time to talk. He is more laid back than the girls by far. He is the quiet one in the house. He is a sweet boy though and very much a mama's boy. He is the shy one of the kids. He doesn't like the attention we get from his father's fame and he doesn't like being in the spotlight. "Are you sure you don't want to go see a movie after this? We can go see the Ninja Turtles if you want to," I say as we eat pizza.

"No," he says, "I don't want to see a movie. I just want to spend time with you here."

"That's fine too," I say with a smile. He is a mini Roman. When I look at him I see Roman in him 100% if I didn't give birth to him I would say that Roman did it all himself. "How was your day with Grammy?"

"It was okay," he said taking a deep breath. "We didn't do anything. Did you have fun shopping with Lia and Leilani?"

"It was fun," I say with a smile. "It must be hard being the only boy huh?"

"Sometimes," he says, "I don't mind having sisters but I really want to have a baby brother. Lia cries a lot and Leilani is too bossy."

"She's not bossy," I say, "she is aggressive we don't use the word bossy."

"Okay she is aggressive but she is fun to play football with and baseball with. I just wish I had someone to play superheroes with or play ninja turtles with. They aren't into that stuff at all. It's kind of boring."

"I'll play superheroes with you whenever you want or Ninja Turtles" I say, "all you have to do is ask me and I'll play with you."

"Really?" he asks.

"Really," I say. "Who is your favorite superhero?"

"Thor," he says. "I love Thor."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "What about Ninja Turtles? Who is your favorite?"

"Leonardo," he says with a smile. "He's my favorite. I didn't know you knew who superheroes were."

"Trust me I do. Your daddy and I have seen every superhero movie there is."

"That's cool," he says, "for a mom you're pretty cool."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "You're the most awesome son a mom could ask for."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile. I smile at his cuteness. It is these moments that I live for. I haven't seen my kids smile this much in a long time. They are seeing and dealing with a lot right now so it is understandable why they aren't smiling as much as they used to but I do miss seeing their smiles and hearing all their little giggles. He gets silent before he looks at me seriously and says, "do you hurt when you're sick?"

"Sometimes," I say. "But not all the time."

"Okay," he says with concern in his voice. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "You don't have to worry about me. I am going to be okay. You know why?"

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you and your sisters are what keep me going. You three are the reason I continue to fight and the reason I wake up every day. The same goes for your dad without you four I wouldn't have anything to fight for or live for. You four are what keep me going. Everything is going to be okay, Joe."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Is there a way that you can make the babies all boys?"

I let out a laugh and say, "I wish I could but I can't. We just have to wait to see what God gives us."

"I hope he gives us boys. I need brothers. Sisters are so boring and I hate Barbie dolls and tea parties. I just play them to make Lia and Lei happy."

I let out a laugh and say, "Invite them to play superheroes with you."

"They don't understand it, Mama. You should teach them."

"You can teach them," I say with a smile.

"I'll try but Lei doesn't like when I am in charge. She likes to be in charge all the time."

"I know," I say nodding my head. "I know but you all have to learn to play together. You don't always need to play tea party or Barbie dolls they can play what you want to play too but Joe, I do hope you get at least one brother hopefully two."

"Me too," he says with a smile.

Later that evening when Joe and I arrive home it is later than I expected because we ended up going to see that movie because he chose to see it as we were leaving the pizza place but the girls are still up as we walk into the living room. "What are you two doing up still?" I ask.

"We were waiting for you and Joe," says Leilani. "And we want you to read us all a bedtime story."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "What story do you want to hear?" I ask.

"Can we continue reading Charlotte's Web?" asks Lia. "I really love that book."

"I like Stuart Little," says Leilani.

"But we're reading Charlotte's Web," I say with a smile. "So I'll read the next chapter to you as soon as you guys get dressed in your pajamas. Then you can come to mine and Daddy's room and we'll read together. Okay?"

"Okay," they say together before they all run upstairs to get dressed into their pajamas. I walk up to my room and grab the book off the nightstand as I wait for them to come into the room. All three run into our bedroom and climb into bed with me. I am in the middle, Leilani sits on my right, Joe on my left and Lia on my lap as I start to read to them. They laugh during some parts and it is music to my ears. Lia helps me read as does Leilani. I love hearing them read. I love hearing them talk and I just love my kids in general. Everything about them is perfect. I love to see them happy and healthy. I love to see them smile and I love to watch them play. I love everything about them. I waited long enough for God to bless me with them and I had to go through some really hard times until I got my three precious babies and now my three precious babies on the way. It makes me sad seeing how big these three have gotten in the last few years. They aren't exactly babies anymore. They are little people growing into their own person and learning new things every day. They are starting to need me less and less the older they get but I need them more and more every day. Roman and I have done a good job with them. They are intelligent, helpful and caring kids. I couldn't be any prouder of them than I am right now. I just hope they grow up to be wonderful people and no matter what they choose to do in life I will support them. They are my entire world, the reason I live, the reason I breathe and the reason I wake up every morning but most importantly they are the reason I keep fighting this battle every day.

***A/N: What kind of mother do you think Tayla is when it comes to her kids? Does she do a good job? Most of you have read the entire Roman and Tayla series who do you think each of the kids is more like personality wise? Do you find Leilani to be the most outgoing of all three of the kids? What did you think of Lia's and Lei's choice to get their haircut to donate to Locks Of Love? What is Roman taking all that money out of their account for? And finally can you tell Tayla lives especially for her kids? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Is It Over Yet

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**TAYLA**

We are on the two weeks before Wrestlemania and Roman is away for two weeks. It sucks but I am used to it. The kids are okay with it but since he just left yesterday it hasn't really sunk in that he won't be home till after Wrestlemania and we won't see him until we arrive in Phoenix, Arizona in a couple weeks. I already miss my husband. It's hard enough when he's gone a couple days out of the week but when he's gone two weeks it is torture. I am stuck texting him, calling him and talking to him on Skype. That is the only way I can hear his sexy voice and see his sexiness. I mean I can watch him on TV but lately I am so tired that I just don't stay awake long enough to see him on the show. Hopefully I am down to my last couple chemo treatments but I will find that out later when they give me the results of the tests they did last time to see if all the cancer cells have been killed. I wish Roman could be here to find out but I'm going to Skype him in which is what he asked to do. "All right, Baby," I say as my mom and I pull up to the hospital. "We just got here. I'm going to go enjoy a 3 hour chemo session."

"All right," says Roman as I talk to him on the phone. "I hope that your weight has picked up."

"Last time I was 3 pounds heavier I hope this time I am a little more than 3 pounds heavier."

"Me too," he says. "I like when my girl is on the thicker side."

I smile and say, "just like I prefer you on the thick side too." My mom looks at me and I smile at her. "All right, Baby, I love you and as soon as they get me in for the results of my test I'll Skype you in."

"All right, Baby Girl," he says. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bye," I say as I hang up the phone.

My mama and I walk up to the cancer floor of the hospital. I undergo the usual procedure before I get hooked up to my IV and get to sit for 3 hours doing nothing. At least when Roman is there we play Scrabble or cards or some type of game. Sarah has even started to join in with us when we play as they have been present for all my chemo sessions. The good thing is I have gained back 8 of the 15 pounds that I have lost since I started chemo and that's a good sign. I am being optimistic that this is almost the end of my treatments. I am praying all the cancer cells have been killed and there is no more so that I can get on with my life and enjoy it. I want to be there for my kids more and be able to go to their events. I want to be able to start growing my hair back and I want to be able to live my life knowing I'm not going to wake up nauseous or throwing up the next day or have serious nose bleeds. I just want life to go back to the way it was before. I am ready to be in remission. It has been a long stressful 6 months of my life and I'm just ready for everything to fall back into place.

Once I am hooked up to my IV and sitting in the room for my treatment Sarah decides she wants to do some interviewing and I am okay with that. I have grown used to it. Sarah and the crew have become like family as of late. My kids love them and Sarah is a great help. "How do you feel knowing Roman is gone for two weeks?" she asks.

"Um it's not really that big of a deal. There have been times he was gone for 3 or 4 weeks at a time depending on where he is in the world. I mean he is doing what he loves so if he has to sacrifice time with all of us to put food on our table or to pay bills it's okay. We understand. It's hard when he's away and I miss him like crazy. The kids miss him but we do everything we can to keep in touch. We're always texting or calling each other. We Skype each other every night and most of the time we're on Skype at night he will read a bedtime story to the kids since he isn't here to do it. He can be here without actually being here which is what we love about technology."

"Do you think it's going to be harder while you're sick that he's not here?" she asks.

"Of course it's going to be harder but I still have our families here to help me out. I think the hardest part is he isn't here for my treatments and he won't actually be here to know if after next time I am done or not. When you're married to a WWE wrestler you learn that there are times they are going to be able to be there and times when they aren't going to be there. Roman always makes up to us the time that he's away. You just learn to live with it. It's not nearly as hard now as it was back when it first began. As for my kids this is all they have ever known. They know daddy goes away for work and they are understanding of it but still enjoy getting the time to talk to him but the hardest part is definitely him not being here for my treatments."

"What has been the hardest part of having breast cancer for you?" she asks.

"The hardest part for me has been how much change my body has undergone. I lost my breasts because of it and that was hard. A woman never wants to lose her breasts but it was what I had to do. Seeing myself for the first time after surgery was devastating. I cried and cried. I felt like I wasn't a woman anymore. I didn't want anyone to see me including my husband. I tried to hide it as much as I could. I wanted to hide what cancer took from me but you can't hide from the storm forever. You have to learn to run through it. I finally went back to wearing normal clothes again and I'm not ashamed to tell anyone that asks that I lost my breasts because of cancer. I finally allowed Roman to see me and he made it a very special night. He let me know I was beautiful. He always lets me know I'm beautiful. He never lets me forget it. I love that about him. He finds the beauty in me when I can't even see it. The other hard part was losing my hair. That was so hard. I loved my hair. I always have but once again you have to do what you need to do in order to fight. What got me the most and brought tears to my eyes was the day my husband came back from being on the road and his head was shaved. He won't let his hair grow back till mine does and I think that was the most beautiful sacrifice he could have made. Chemo is another hard thing because it beats you up. It makes you sick. It makes you tired but it makes you better. It is hell to go through but you have to know at the end of it there is a rainbow ready to show. I just keep looking for the rainbow. I can't look at the rain right now because it just depresses me. I want to have hope of a better future. Breast cancer in itself is the hardest part because you go through so much."

"Mrs. Rodriguez, what has it been like for you to watch your daughter go through this?"

"Please call me Tianna. It's been hard to watch Tayla go through this. NO mother wants to see their child in pain or see them sick. NO mother wants to sit there powerless not able to take their pain away or not being able to make them better. It's hard to watch but I have been doing everything I can to help her out. As soon as my husband and I found out we moved in with them to help them out. It isn't an easy thing for anyone to go through. Tayla needs to know how much she's loved. She needs to know that people care about her. It's hard as a mother to watch but I would do nothing else but be there for my daughter."

"Tayla, what has it been like having your parents move in with you?"

"I am grateful that they did. I am grateful that they helped me and are helping me. Without them things would be so chaotic. They have done so much for our kids and for us. I am truly blessed and grateful they have done so much for us. Not just them but my friends and Roman's family. The fact they have been here for us and our kids means everything to me. And the fans the support from the fans has been incredible. I just thank everyone for everything they have done for us and for me." It is true I can never say thank-you enough to my family, friends and fans for the support and the help they have given us in this tough time. If it wasn't for their love and prayers there is no way I would have made it past the first step in my fight.

As my three hour chemotherapy session comes to an end which wasn't so bad. My mama and I talked like we haven't talked in a while. She was a good chemo buddy and we played some games. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I am just glad it's finally over but I know the next couple days as always are going to be a nightmare. We wait in Dr. Sanchez's office waiting to hear the results of my tests from last time. I am ready to find out if I am cancer free and if my chemo treatments will end in a couple weeks. My fingers are crossed. I skype Roman in as Dr. Sanchez makes his way into the room. My mom holds my hand as he takes a seat to look over the papers. "Tayla," he says with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I say. "I hope you don't mind. I skyped Roman in so he could be here while he's in California."

"That's fine," he says with a smile. "Hi, Roman."

"Hi, Dr. Sanchez," says Roman.

"All right," says Dr. Sanchez, "I am just going to get down to it. I'm not going to beat around the bush."

"All right," I say as my mama tightens her grip on my hand. "Is it bad?"

"Tay," says Roman, "Calm down."

"I am I just want to know if it's bad or not."

"Well," says Dr. Sanchez, "it's not good." As I hear the words I feel my eyes instantly burn with tears and my stomach turn in knots. That only means one thing and that's the cancer isn't gone and I have to continue on with my chemo treatments. I am scared to hear him say it because I just wish it was all over and done. "Well, there were some cancer cells discovered. Not all of them have been killed off."

"So what does that mean?" asks Roman. "Does she have to get more chemo or what?"

"Well," says Dr. Sanchez, "we will need to continue chemo treatments but we're going to do a different kind of medicine."

"So she isn't done this month?" asks Roman.

"No," says Dr. Sanchez. "We are going to continue her treatments for another two months the same way; every other week. I was hoping that the cells would have died but they are still living and while they're still living they could begin to spread throughout her body. That is the last thing we want to happen. I wish we could be done but we're not done just yet. I told you this was going to be a long road and that it would be a hard battle but most cells have been killed off." he says.

"I thought this was going to be done," I say as a lump forms in my throat and tears blur my eyes. I wish Roman was here right now and not on Skype. I wish he was here to hold me and tell me it is going to be okay. I need my baby more than anything right now. I wish he was here.

"I know, Tayla," he says, "but you're not done until it kills off these cancer cells."

"And what if they don't? What if they are immune to chemotherapy?"

"Then we will find another treatment. You may have to undergo radiation. We're just going to be optimistic that another couple months of chemo will work."

"I hope so," I say. "Roman," I say as my voice cracks. "I wish you were here. I need you."

"I wish I could be there too. I love you, Tay, and we are going to get through this together. We're going to pray that the next couple months of extended chemo will kill off the cells and just hang in there, Baby Girl. I know that you can."

"I'm going to try," I say as tears fall from my eyes. "I just want you."

"I know," he says as I hear his voice crack. "I wish I was there right now. I know this is hard but you have my mom and your mom. You have our family there to help you until you can get to me or I can get to you. Just hang in there, Tay."

"I'll try," I say before I choke on a sob. Why can't it just go away? Why can't it just be done? I was so happy when I walked in the door today with so much hope that I was going to leave here with good news but once again I am leaving with bad news. I just want to give up but I know that I can't. I just want this nightmare to be over. I had so much hope; a lot of hope.

Later that night after my kids get ready for bed we log onto my computer to Skype with Roman before they go to sleep. Roman appears on the screen as all four of us gather around to talk to him. "Hey, Roman," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy!" say the kids together.

"Hi, Tayla, Hi, guys," he says with a smile. "How is everything going? How was school?"

"It was good," says Leilani.

"It was fun," says Lia. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too," he says. "Joe did you start baseball practice yet?"

"No," he says. "Not until next week. I can't wait."

"Daddy," says Leilani, "I started softball tonight. My coach said I am a good pitcher!"

"That's awesome," says Roman with a smile. "I'm proud of you. When I get home we're going to need to practice some baseball and softball in the backyard. I can't wait to see you guys in your first games. How is ballet coming, Lia and what about piano?"

"Piano is good," she says with a smile, "I just moved to the second book and ballet is good. I have a ballet recital coming up soon. Are you going to be there?"

"I am not going to miss it," he says with a smile. "I see you finally lost your two front teeth. When did that happen?"

"It happened today at school," she says with a smile showing off her gap in her mouth from where her two front teeth used to be. "The tooth fairy is coming tonight!"

"I bet you can't wait," he says with a smile. "Tay, how are you feeling after your treatment today?"

"I'm okay," I say, "a little nauseous but I'm okay."

"That's good," he says, "Did you tell the kids yet?"

"No," I say.

"Tell us what?" asks Lia.

"Your mama isn't done with her cancer medicine yet. She needs to get it for a couple more months."

"Why?" asks Joe.

"Because it didn't kill all of the cancer," says Roman. "And she needs a little more medicine to make them go away."

"So she's not getting better?" asks Leilani as she frowns.

"She is getting better but she's just not all better. She will be."

"When?" asks Lei.

"I don't know," he says, "but hopefully soon. Right Tay?"

"Hopefully," I say with tears in my eyes. I wasn't ready for the kids to know but I guess Roman wanted them to know what was going on. I'm not upset about it; I just wasn't ready to tell them.

"Do you guys want to pray for your Mama?" he asks.

"Yes!" says Lia. "Let's pray for her. Daddy, will you pray?"

"Of course," he says with a smile. "Are you ready?" The kids all bow their heads and fold their hands as I do the same. I hear Roman's voice start to say, "Our father, I just pray that you be with Tayla right now and pray that you just touch her body to heal her of this cancer. I know that it is in your hands and you are in control of this entire situation. I know it is you that will bring her through this and help her get better. She needs you right now because I know she is feeling discouraged. Just allow her to know that you are here and that you are watching over her. I pray that you be with our kids and our family as we continue to go through this storm and this trial. We know that you will be the victory but I just pray that you give Tay the strength to continue this fight. And I just pray that it will be over soon. Please allow her to continue to turn to you and continue to trust your plan for her. Just give us all the strength and allow us to know that you are here. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Thank-you," I say as tears fall from my eyes. "I actually really needed that. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Forever and always, Baby."

"Forever and always," he says smiling back at me.

"Daddy, can you read us a bed time story now?" asks Leilani.

"Of course," he says holding up the Charlotte's Web book. We sit around the computer as he reads us a chapter of the book before he closes up the book. "All right, Little ones, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Good night, Daddy," says Lia with a smile as she blows him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Lia," he says blowing a kiss back to her.

"Goodnight, Daddy," says Leilani with a smile.

"Goodnight, Daddy," says Joe.

"Goodnight, Lei and Joe. I love you guys."

"We love you too!" they say together. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he says, "Goodnight, Tay, I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too. Goodnight, Baby," I say with a smile as we wave to him before we end the session. This is one of our favorite things to do while Roman is away. We all look forward to our night time Skype time with Roman. I close my laptop and put the kids to bed. After a lot of hugs and kisses I finally make my way back to my room and as I fall asleep that night I am filled with a new peace that wasn't there before. I just feel different. I hold onto Roman's pillow as I sleep just so I can smell his scent. I really do miss him and I hope the next two weeks fly by.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER:**_

Lia, Leilani, Joe and I board Hunter's private jet to take us to Phoenix, Arizona for Wrestlemania weekend. I am looking forward to it. There are so many things we have planned with Tayla's Hope as well as with the events of Wrestlemania. It is going to be a big weekend for us. I am doing all right as I just got a chemo treatment yesterday and they did another test on me to see if the last two chemo sessions have killed off the cells. If they have then I won't have to get more chemo but if not I will have to extend my chemo. I am hoping for the best and hoping they are killed off so that part of the fight is done. I just hope I can make it through the next couple days without getting over the top sick. The kids are loving the private jet. They have never experienced a perk like this. They've flown on airplanes before but this isn't what they were expecting. They are catered to when needed with their favorite foods and drinks. They feel like they are the superstars. They are very excited to see their daddy but I think I might be just as excited to see Roman. It's been a LONG two weeks and I just can't wait to wrap my arms around him and feel his arms around me. I forgot how hard this was. It's been a while since he went on a two week tour.

The flight isn't nearly as bad as it was when they were younger. It was only 4 hours but they enjoyed the flight. I watch their faces light up as we step off the plane and see their dad standing there waiting for us. "DADDY!" they yell together as they run over to him as they step off the last step. They wrap their arms around him as he hugs them back.

"Hey, Guys," he says with a smile as I make my way over to them. "Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as his blue/grey eyes look at me and he makes a smile with his perfect lips.

"Roman!" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head into his shoulder taking in his scent. I feel at home in his arms as he holds me tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Baby Girl," he says before he kisses my lips softly. I have waited for his hugs and his kisses since I was told that I needed to keep up my chemo treatments. I wish he could have been there but I know he was doing what he had to do. I am with him now and I know after this week he is taking some much needed time off to be with our family.

***A/N: What do you think of the family dynamic in the Reigns household? What were your thoughts when Tayla found out she had to extend her chemo treatments? What about Roman praying for her? CAn you tell Roman really loves his family and they love him? Now that Tayla and the kids are in Phoenix do you think she will have a run in with Chelsea during WRestlemania weekend? Are you looking forward to seeing what they have planned for Tayla's Hope during the weekend? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Tayla's Hope

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

Being in Phoenix for Wrestlemania weekend is pretty busy so far and it is only Friday evening. Last night Roman had an autograph signing and then had an interview early this morning. He had numerous radio appearances today and he has a lot on Monday. He has at least 2 more autograph signings and has to do some Question and Answer things at Axxess. Last night I worked at our stand for Tayla's Hope selling rubber bracelets and t-shirts. I sold quite a few of them. I of course have been wearing my mask and washing my hands frequently; hand sanitizer has become my best friend. With my immunity down I really want to be as cautious as possible. Oddly enough a few people had me autograph their t-shirts. I have never given my autograph before and didn't think I was that special as well as taking pictures with some of the fans. I just can't get over the overwhelming support of the fans though. It has been crazy. I got more get well cards and more gifts. It helps me feel a little bit better since I know I have to continue getting chemo. My kids have also been good sports about our busy schedule this weekend but then again they are hanging out with a lot of their cousins from Roman's side of the family making it a lot easier for them to have fun at Axxess. I am just thankful for Roman's family being there otherwise my kids would be bored out of their minds since Roman is off doing his thing and I'm doing mine. Right now Roman and I are getting ready to go to the Tayla's Hope Benefit dinner. He originally wanted to have it before the Hall of Fame Ceremony tomorrow night but we thought it would be better to have it tonight instead. "You look good," I say as I help him with his tie. He does look pretty good in his black tuxedo, a white shirt underneath and a pink tie with a pink ribbon pinned to his jacket.

"Thank-you," he says with a smile, "so do you," he says with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly before he looks at me again in my black one strap sequined dress that falls to my ankles with my matching black heels. I also have the pink ribbon pinned to my dress with a pink scarf over my head. "Do you know if Chelsea is coming tonight?"

"I don't know," I say. "I haven't talked to her for months. I know her mom and dad are coming in fact I know that Alex is planning on giving a bit of a speech tonight."

"Wonderful," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Tayla and this is all for you and getting your story out there so that people are aware that breast cancer can happen to anyone. You're never too young to start checking for it."

"If it wasn't for you that night I don't think I would have ever known about it," I say honestly. It's the truth. If Roman and I weren't having sex that night and he wasn't so breast happy it probably would have gone a while before it was found. I'm just glad he used to be a breast man because I never bothered to check and didn't think I needed to.

"That's what I'm saying," he says. "People don't know to check. I'm glad I found it when I did."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Baby. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," he says with a smile as he takes my hand. We walk out of our bedroom in the hotel to the little room the kids are sitting down watching TV. "Are you three ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes," says Leilani as they all stand up. "Is this going to be boring?"

"No," says Roman, "There is nothing boring about making people aware of breast cancer awareness besides we have a job for you guys to do when the guests arrive."

"Okay," says Leilani. I got them ready before I got myself ready. Lia and Leilani look adorable in their dresses. Leilani is wearing a purple dress with sequins to the waist where the bottom flows out like a tutu with a big flower on the side of the dress. She wears a matching headband with a flower in her hair as Lia has the same outfit on but hers is pink. Joe is dressed just like his father. He is dreading tonight just because of the spotlight that is going to be on our family. He likes to hide back in the shadows. We take a family picture together before we walk out of our hotel and travel to the venue by limo.

When we arrive to the venue everything is so beautiful. I walk in and grow a smile on my face. The tables are decorated with a pink cotton table cloth, with a centerpiece of pink and white carnations in a vase with a pink ribbon tied around it. There are name cards at all the tables that have been reserved for WWE superstars, family, friends, celebrities and fans attending the event. I look at the name cards. They are white with the names written in pink with a breast cancer ribbon at the end. There is a long table off to the side with a pink table cloth, donation cards and the prizes for the raffle that Roman has set up. He took care of everything and it is beautiful. I am impressed he managed to get some signed wrestling memorabilia to raffle off as well as memorabilia from some sports teams such as NFL teams, NBA teams and MLB teams. He did a fantastic job. He checks to make sure the bathrooms are clean and ready for use as I instruct the kids to hand out donation cards to the guests as they arrive while some of Roman's friends are escorting guests to their tables. Roman went over the top but that's just what he does. The man is amazing. I look up at the stage area and see a banner that says Tayla's Hope on it with our logo. Everything couldn't be any more perfect than it is.

As our guests begin to arrive Joe takes their tickets from them while the girls give them their donation cards as Roman's friends escort them to their seats. It goes very smoothly. Once everyone is seated and comfortable my kids join Roman and me at our table with Roman's parents and his immediate family. "You did such a good job, Baby," I say with a smile as I look at Roman.

"I had to make it perfect. If we want people to donate we need to make a good impression," he says. "But thank-you is everything up to your liking?"

"It is," I say with a smile as the caterers begin to deliver food to the tables. "Thank-you," I say with a smile as they place plates of stuffed chicken breast, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables on our table.

"What is this?" asks Leilani as she holds up a green bean. "I don't like green beans," she says with a face. All it took was for her grandfather to tell her to be polite in Samoan to put it down and remain quiet. My children know that if they are scolded in Samoan they better knock off whatever it is they are doing before they get punished and especially if it comes from Papa.

Once everyone is served their food Roman makes his way to the stage to welcome everyone to the dinner. He takes the microphone and turns it on. "I would like to welcome everyone here to the Tayla's Hope benefit dinner. I want to give you some insight to what Tayla's Hope is all about. As most of you know my wife has been diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer and is currently undergoing chemotherapy to kill off cancer cells to go into remission. The point of Tayla's Hope is to raise money for breast cancer research to find a way to prevent it or a way to cure it for the future generations so that they don't have to go through the process of radiation or chemotherapy. The other purpose is so that everyone knows that breast cancer does not discriminate. It doesn't' care if you're a male or female, young or old, white or black; it doesn't matter anyone can get it at any time and it is important to check your breasts regularly for lumps so that it can be caught in time. I know my wife has a few things she would like to say and I know there is a friend of our family that has something to say. We will also be having a raffle for the items on that table later in the evening. All proceeds of the raffle tickets will go toward the organization and toward breast cancer research funding. As you came in my two beautiful daughters gave you donation cards for you to fill out how much you would like to donate and once you do that there is a box on the table labelled donation cards for you to place them into. Enjoy your dinner and my wife will be up shortly to give a speech. Thank-you all for coming to support Tayla's Hope tonight." He places the microphone back on the stand and makes his way back to the table. "How was that?"

"It was good," I say with a smile as I rub his arm as he takes a seat. He is always trying to impress people so he always second guesses himself. I wish that he wouldn't do that. "Just relax everything is going to go smoothly tonight. I promise you did a wonderful job and you are doing such an amazing job with Tayla's Hope."

"Mama," says Lia, "Are we allowed to get raffle tickets for a prize?"

I smile at her and shake my head, "no, Lia, that is for our guests. What is it that you have your eye on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to get a raffle ticket to give money to Tayla's Hope," she says.

"Do you have money?" I ask.

"Yes," she says putting her purse on the table. She unzips her purse and pulls out some money. "Here," she says handing me her money. "I don't know how much is there."

I start to count the money she gives me and there is over $25 there. "Where did you get all this money, Lia?"

"Um some from the tooth fairy and some is left over birthday money. I want to give it to you for Tayla's Hope."

"I'm not going to take money from my 7 year old," I say handing it back to her.

"You're not. I want to," she says with a toothless smile.

I look at Roman and he shrugs his shoulders. I guess if she wants to donate I can't really stop her at least she is using her money for charity but I still wish she would use it to buy something that she wants but at least her heart is in the right place. "Thank-you," I say with a smile as I take her money from her.

"You're welcome," she says smiling at me again. I love her smile and I love her generosity. If I would say any of my kids are going to change the world it is going to be Lia. She always has her heart in the right place and she's always so gracious. I love her giving nature. She would give the shirt off her back for anyone. That's just the kind of kid she is.

As I finish eating and the guests seem to be finishing up their meals I make my way up to the stage to give my speech. I am not one of those people that like to talk in front of a crowd which is kind of funny because I used to wrestle and my husband is Roman Reigns. It is hard to believe I get nervous when talking in front of a group of people. I look out at the tables and it is packed. There are a lot of people here. A lot of WWE superstars, a few celebrities and a lot of fans. I take the microphone off the stand. I take a deep breath as my hands start to sweat. I turn the microphone on and start to speak into it. My voice is shaky as I say, "Good evening." It gets everyone's attention and before I can go any further they start clapping for me. They don't have to clap for me. I take a deep breath as the clapping slows and then ceases. "I know most of you know me by now. My name is Tayla Reigns and I am the reason for Tayla's Hope. I am married to Roman Reigns and we have three beautiful kids together 7 year old twins; Atalia and Leilani and a son Roman Jr. who will be 6 years old on Sunday we also have three babies on the way set to come into the world in August. We couldn't be any happier that our family is growing. I just want to tell my story. In the middle of November a lump was found on my breast. I called the doctor the next day to let them know a lump was discovered in my breast. They scheduled me an appointment right away to get a mammogram and a biopsy. A couple days later my husband and I were called into the doctor's office for the results. The doctor informed us that I had breast cancer and it was stage 2. He made the suggestion that I get a lumpectomy as well as a double mastectomy to eliminate any chances of the breast cancer returning. I was devastated. I didn't' know what I wanted to do. At 34 years old with three small children and to find out you have breast cancer is a blow. I didn't know what to do or what to expect. I agreed to the mastectomy and underwent a double mastectomy on December 4. Although it was the best thing for me to do it was also one of the hardest things for me to do at the same time. I struggled with it for a couple weeks and struggled with my new appearance. I didn't' want anyone to see me but eventually I had no choice and here I am standing in front of you letting you see what the cancer took from me. It's hard but it doesn't devastate me anymore. The doctor mentioned I would have to begin chemotherapy to kill off any cancer cells that were left. I have been undergoing chemotherapy for the last 4 months and just found out I have to continue to undergo chemo because all the cells haven't been killed off. It has been a long road for myself, my family and for my kids. I just found out that my kids are at risk for breast cancer when they get older. It is absolutely devastating to me. I never want to watch my beautiful daughters or handsome son go through the same thing I am going through. Chemotherapy is harsh. It is supposed to make you better but to get better you have to go through hell. You endure 3 hours of sitting in a chair having medicine pumped into you, days of nausea and vomiting. You lose your hair and you are prone to nose bleeds. It is an ass kicking but in the end it is supposed to make you better but doesn't guarantee that the cancer won't come back so you could get it back and go through it all again. It's devastating. I know at the end of this road I am going to be healthy again but what I don't know is if I will have to go through this again later down the road. I hope that I don't but you just never know. It is a gamble," I say with tears in my eyes. "That's the point of Tayla's Hope so that we can raise the money needed to fund breast cancer research to find a cure for this so that no man or woman ever has to endure this so that our children and grandchildren don't have to endure this. If there was a cure chemotherapy wouldn't be there to kick our asses for us to fight and beat it just to have to go through it again. If there was a way to prevent it the generation of tomorrow would only have to get a shot to prevent it and never have to worry about the pain that it brings into your life. The day I found out I had cancer it tore my heart apart. It is crazy because that same week Roman and I were talking about having another baby and extending our family. Then the diagnosis happened. Cancer doesn't care who you are or what you planned. It can happen to anyone. I am 34 years old with 3 kids under the age of 8. I never expected to have cancer. I never expected it to happen to me. I didn't think it would. I thought it only happened to older people. I thought I didn't have to worry about mammograms or self-breast exams till I was at least 40. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be fighting breast cancer at 34 years old. Cancer just doesn't care if you're a mother of three kids and it doesn't care if you're 34 years old it is going to get you if it wants to. It is important to always check yourself and go for regular mammograms beginning in your 20's the earlier they catch it the better. I just saw my world crashing down wondering would I live to see 35 years old and will I be here to see my kids grow up? But because they found it when they did I will see my next birthday and I will see my kids grow up but it still doesn't mean it won't come back. This is why we need to find a way to cure this so those with cancer don't miss out on life. It's not fair to anyone to miss out on their kids growing up or miss out on years of their life. Something has to be done but it can't be done until there is enough funding to find that cure and to find a way to prevent the next generation from getting it. There has to be a way. We just need to find it," I say, "but the support and love you receive from friends and family is amazing. I have to thank the fans, my friends and my family for all the help and support they have given me through this. Including my husband who has gone above and beyond to make sure I am not fighting this alone. I love you, Baby," I say with tears in my eyes. "And I love you, Lia, Leilani and Joe." I place the microphone on the stand and make my way back over to the table. Roman stands up and gives me a hug and kisses my lips softly before my three kids gather around me to give me a hug. I can't get over how much love I feel from that room as everyone is up on their feet clapping their hands. It is beautiful.

I take my seat and the guests take a seat as Chelsea's mom; Alex makes her way up to the stage. I don't know much about her story but I do know that she has had a mastectomy and I know that her mom had breast cancer but I don't know much about her story. She grabs the microphone and begins to speak. "I think you would all agree with me that Tayla is a rockstar as she is going through such a tough time but remains so positive. We've all seen her Facebook page. She remains positive and optimistic through it all. You can see the love of her kids and the love of her husband and her family but you can see the love she has for her husband and family. I am obsessed with Tayla's page and obsessed on checking to see how she's doing. She always ends a post with something positive whether it be a Bible verse or a quote she shares with her husband. I look for pictures of her with her kids and family. I love to know how she's doing," she says with a smile. "For those of you that don't know who I am; I am Alexandra Batista and I am married to Dave Batista. We have some of the best children in our lives but they are pretty much all grown up now. Our baby is in college and just about to graduate. My mom was a breast cancer survivor. She underwent radiation and chemotherapy before it finally went away but years later she got it back again," she says with tears in her eyes. "When it came back the second time she decided she wasn't going to undergo the treatments again because they were so horrible and they made her feel worse. She decided to just let it take its course and within a matter of months she was gone because she didn't want to go through it again. And she shouldn't have had to. She shouldn't have had to go through it again and if there was a cure she wouldn't have had to. Just because you go into remission doesn't mean you stay there. It can always come back and most of the time it is hereditary which is the case in my family just like Tayla said it is hereditary in hers meaning that there is a chance our children are at risk to get breast cancer. A few years after my mom died I had discovered a lump in my breast. It was non-cancerous of course but the doctor informed me that next it may not be benign because I was at risk for breast cancer. I decided to have a mastectomy to prevent myself from developing breast cancer. It's not an easy thing to do and I know how Tayla feels. It is not easy at all. It's the best thing for a woman at risk or a woman that has breast cancer to do but it is the hardest thing as well. There has to be another way to prevent a woman from getting breast cancer than having her breasts removed. If there was money for it they would be able to find a prevention for it and a cure so that people don't have to go through it again. My own children; Chelesa, Ben, Jordyn, Josiah and Sicily are at risk for breast cancer; my grandchildren; Liberty, Langston, Jonah, Meilani, Michael and Sylvia are all at risk for breast cancer as well as my great-grandchildren. We need to find a cure so that these children don't have to go through what their parents or grandparents have gone through. And Tayla is right you're never too young to have breast cancer. You're never too young it doesn't care. Anyone can get it. We need to find a cure and we need to be aware that you're never too young to start examining yourself or getting a mammogram. You have to do what you need to do to protect yourself but without funding there is no way to stop it or a way to cure it. That's the hard part," she says. "We just need to find a way to cure it without grueling chemo sessions or radiation but without funding you can't do that."

She places the microphone back on the stand after she turns it off. She makes her way over to Roman and I. Roman and I stand up to greet her. She gives me a hug and says, "Tayla, I think you are an amazing mom and I think you are a rockstar for fighting the way you do. You have a beautiful family and I know you have gone through so much in your life. Chelsea has told me all about it and this is just one more obstacle you face. I strongly believe that a cure or a way to prevent breast cancer needs to be found because like I said my own children and grandchildren are at risk for it just like yours are. We need to do something for our precious babies. That's why Dave and I are donating $25,000 to Tayla's Hope," she says pulling out a check and handing it to me. My eyes grow wide as I see the check made out for $25,000. "I hope this makes a difference," she says giving me a hug.

"Thank-you so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "Thank-you so much."

"No," she says, "don't thank me. I'm only doing what we need to do to protect our babies from going through what we've gone through. Tayla. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too, Alex," I say as I give her another hug. I cannot believe her donation. I am touched and blessed that she donated so much money to Tayla's Hope.

The rest of the evening Roman and I go around greeting those that came to the benefit dinner and we thank them for coming. It feels good to have so many people there and so many willing to donate to Tayla's Hope. We are really hoping to make a difference when it comes to breast cancer research. Our kids help draw the tickets for the raffle prizes as the night slowly comes to an end. It was a beautiful night and we met some very wonderful people including fans. Roman loves his fans and so do I. We have some great friends as well most of them anyway. As we finish helping to clean up before we leave we start walking out the door. I stop in my tracks as I see the one person that is supposed to be my best friend standing outside the venue. "Chelsea," I say.

"Tayla," she says with a small smile. Roman takes the kids back inside so that Chelsea and I can talk.

***A/N: What did you think of the Benefit Dinner for Tayla's Hope? Did Roman do a great job? Is he working hard? Does he deserve something special from Tayla? :) What did you think when Lia pulled $25 out of her purse to give as a donation? What were your thoughts on Tayla's and Alex's speeches? What did you think of the $25,000 donation Alex and Dave made to Tayla's Hope? Do you think the fact Tayla has breast cancer and Chelsea is at risk is what has made her so distant over the last couple months? How do you think the talk with Tayla and Chelsea is going to go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Problems

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"Hey, Tayla," says Chelsea to me.

"Hi," I say as Lia runs out the door.

"Aunt Chelsea!" she says as she runs over to give her a hug. "I miss you!"

"Hi, Lia," says Chelsea with a soft smile. "I miss you too," she says giving her a hug.

Lia runs over to me and I pick her up and hold her on my hip. "So I haven't heard or seen you for a while. I heard you moved back here with your parents. What's up with that?"

"I left Cody," she says, "I took Liberty and Langston and came home. I'm seeing someone else right now."

"You're still married, Chelsea," I say, "I find it funny that you were the one on my ass when Roman and I always had issues to work it out but now it's you and you run away."

"I didn't run away I cheated on him with someone else. He kicked me out and I took Liberty and Langston with me. He's telling everyone I left him but he kicked me out he wants a divorce and so do I so I can move on with my life."

"So I have been texting you and calling you but you haven't called me back," I say, "I miss my best friend."

"I've been having problems, Tay," she says with a bit of an attitude which snaps me into attitude mode. How dare she tell me she has problems because she chose to cheat on her husband and get kicked out when I'm fighting cancer but she never calls to see how I'm doing. I haven't even talked to her since I told her about it. I guess she decided sleeping with another man while she's married was more of an issue.

"I've been having problems too," I say. "It's called breast cancer. I've gone through hell and all I want is to talk to my best friend. Are you kidding me, Chelsea? You couldn't pick up a phone to call to see if I'm okay?"

"Tayla, it isn't always about you. You always think it's about you. I can have problems too. I am about to get a divorce. I don't see you doing anything to help me or talk to me. You're supposed to be my best friend, Tayla. Yet you didn't even ask me to be the surrogate for you and Roman. You asked Jordyn. I wasn't good enough."

"I have been calling you and trying to get in touch with you. It is YOU that wouldn't answer the phone. And no I don't think it's always about me but apparently you do. Jordyn is younger and she lives in Tampa. She was the best candidate. I didn't think you would be interested. I know you're whole modeling career. You can't get fat God forbid."

"That's not funny, Tay, you know I had an eating disorder," she says.

"I'm not laughing," I say. "I'm just saying I know how you got your tubes tied so that you couldn't get pregnant because you didn't want to gain weight."

"And do you think it's easy to have a son with Downs syndrome and all types of medical issues?" she asks me as Lia rests her head on my shoulder. "No, you have your perfect little life with your perfect little husband and your perfect little kids."

"Chelsea, you know of all people that I don't have the perfect life. And don't get upset because you decided to slut around and sleep with someone else. Don't be jealous of my marriage. Don't be jealous of my family. Why are you even here? If you're only here to insult and act envious why are you here?"

"I don't know," she says, "I came to see how you were doing."

"I was fine until I realized that my best friend isn't really my best friend anymore. Chelsea, we've been friends for almost 17 years. I just don't know what happened. Why are you being like this? I don't get it."

"I told you, Tayla, I've been having problems," she says. "My life is falling apart."

"I'm sorry that you're having problems Chelsea but so am I. My life may not be falling apart but it is in jeopardy. It doesn't matter, Chels, I would have been there for you but you chose to run away and when I tried to get in touch with you well you didn't want me to bother you. Maybe people just grow apart," I say. "I don't know. I just feel like maybe our friendship is over. I mean you are the one person I thought would be by my side through this but you're not. Then you show up at our benefit dinner talking about the problems you're having. I understand it sucks that you're getting a divorce and I imagine that life with Langston is hard but why don't you try undergoing 4 months of chemo only to be told you have to continue because the cancer isn't gone. How about you lose your breasts or your hair or how about you deal with breast cancer for one day? Then we'll talk about having problems. I don't know, Chelsea. I just don't know. I think maybe it's time to say goodbye."

"Goodbye," she says.

"Bye," I say as I watch the person that used to be my best friend; the one I used to run to when I had problems, the one that use to run to me when she had problems, the mother of my godchildren walk away. I just don't get it. I don't understand how our friendship just ended like that. I can't lie and say that I'm not hurt because it hurts; it hurts badly. I mean she was my best friend we know each other's deepest darkest secrets. I just don't know where it all went wrong. I tried to be there for her. I tried to talk to her and call her but she never once answered any of my calls or texts. She even unfriended me on Facebook; I just don't understand what happened to her. She was never like this before. I do care about her and I do love her. I just don't know what happened to the girl that I once shared a college dorm with. It's a mystery.

"You're not friends with Aunt Chelsea anymore?" asks Lia as we walk back into the building.

"I don't know, Lia," I say as I meet up with Roman and the other kids inside. "I'm ready to go."

"Everything okay?" asks Roman.

"Aunt Chelsea isn't Mama's friend anymore," says Lia as Roman takes her from me.

"Oh really?" he asks. "What's her problem?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I just want to go back to the hotel, get the kids to bed and go to sleep."

"You want to go to sleep huh?" he asks as we walk out of the building as our limo is waiting.

"Yeah," I say, "Oh and by the way if you must know Chelsea didn't just leave Cody, she slept with someone else and he kicked her out. She took the kids and moved out here. She's having problems that's why she can't talk to me."

"That selfish bitch," says Roman. "You have problems too. I just don't believe she had the nerve to say that to you."

"And I have the perfect life with the perfect kids and the perfect husband. It's like she's jealous of me and the life I have. I don't know but I worked hard to get our kids. I mean it wasn't easy. WE had to go through some hard times to get where we are today we're still going through hard times. I don't know where she gets off treating me like that. I just want my best friend back and she's upset we used Jordyn as a surrogate and not her."

"She's jealous," says Roman. "There's not a doubt in my mind. She is jealous of everything you have because she fucked up everything she had with her own stupidity. I just never saw her as the one to cheat on someone. Wow. I just can't believe it."

"I can't either," I say, "but people change. I think she's changed."

"This is true," says Roman. "Don't worry about her, Baby," he says wrapping his arms around my shoulder as Lia is laying on my lap half asleep as I run my hand through her hair. "You have all the love, support and friends that you need. Fuck that bitch."

"Roman," I say, "watch your mouth. The kids can hear you."

"Sorry," he says, "it just pisses me off that after all these years she chooses this time in her life to decide to change herself and become this horrible person. Does she think your life is a cake walk? Because I assure you having breast cancer trumps her affair. I wonder who she slept with."

"I don't' know and I don't care. It's not my problem. I just don't understand. You know what I mean?"

"I know," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "But like I said don't worry about it. You don't need her. Maybe one day she will come back and be a different person but right now I wouldn't worry about it. You have too much to worry about and Chelsea's drama isn't necessary right now. That should be the least of your worries. It's all right, Baby Girl, I got your back! I always do."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile. I love how protective he gets and I love how he is always on my side. This is how a marriage should be. A man should always be on his wife's side and he should always be protective of his wife. Just like a woman should always be protective of her husband and always be on his side. Believe me if I need to I will get protective of Roman; sick or not I will always be protective of him. He's my sexy beast and I love him till the day I die. He's my fairytale come to life so I will do what I need to, to protect him. I know he will do the same for me. Especially after everything he has done and I'm sure plans to do. Maybe I do have the perfect husband but then again he's had his faults; he's perfectly imperfect but I love that man with all my heart. I mean how could I not? He is the father of my children, my first, my last and my best friend. Plus we had to go through our fire to have the happiness we have today.

The next day is a busy one as it is a full day of Axxess for both Roman and myself. I feel bad because I haven't really gotten the chance to enjoy Wrestlemania with my kids by taking them to Axxess because I've been working while Roman has been working. He has been busier than me with all his interviews and questions and answers as well as his autograph sessions. I mean my kids are still having fun but it's just not with me like it usually is. Once we are done working Roman and I go to the Hall of Fame ceremony together while our kids once again stay with other family members or friends. I just know they can't sit through hours of people giving speeches and talking. I know their tolerance level and at 7 years old and a day away from 6 years old they don't have the tolerance for it but they're having a slumber party with Aunt Sam and their cousins so it's all good plus Roman and I get the night alone together after the ceremony which once again we never get because our kids are the biggest adult time interrupters on the planet. Roman and I enjoy our night alone to the fullest before we face another busy day.

Wrestlemania day begins off with us celebrating Joe's 6th birthday. I can't believe it has been 6 years since our little guy was born. I remember that night like it was yesterday. Roman had just won his first WWE championship and shortly after my water broke. Shortly after his win we were on our way to the hospital and not too long after that we were holding our little boy in our arms. It was our perfect day and such a special day for our family. He would have had a different name had it been a different day but due to the fact that it was the same day Roman won the belt we went with Roman Jr. We took him out for breakfast and gave him his presents which he absolutely loved. He loves to get superheroes and he loves to get wrestling action figures. He can play with them for hours by himself without his sisters bothering him. So that kept him busy throughout the day. We had a little cake for him with the superstars before it was time for Roman to prepare for his match. Joe was loving every minute of this day.

Roman won't allow me to see his ring gear until he goes out in the ring for his match against his cousin Dwayne. We are sitting backstage when Dwayne and his mom walk into Roman's locker room. "I see you're preparing yourself for our match," says Dwayne.

"Yeah," says Roman as he is in his pre-wrestling zone and workout. "I don't think you've ever met my wife or my kids. Dwayne this is Tayla, Tayla, Dwayne," he says. Roman has a big family and there are still some family members I haven't met or that my kids haven't met Dwayne and his mom being one of them.

"Nice to meet you," he says as he shakes my hand.

I smile and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you too." I could fan girl completely right now but I control myself knowing that he IS Roman's family. "And this is our daughter Lia," I say introducing her, "and this is Leilani and this is Joe."

"Nice to meet you," he says with a smile as he shakes their hands.

"Lia," says Roman, "you get your name from your cousin's mom and his grandmother. It is a combination of their names."

"That's cool," says Lia with a smile.

"Really?" asks Dwayne.

"Yes," says Roman, "my dad named her Atalia. We were going to call her Ata but we chose to call her Lia instead. It just sounded better with Leilani."

"That's pretty awesome," says Dwayne with a smile as my kids introduce themselves to his mom. It just amazes me how big Roman's family is that after 17 years there are still people I haven't met. It's pretty cool actually but their family has so much talent and so much history. I hope that at least one of our kids carries on the legacy.

We spend a little more time with Roman and his cousin before he sends us out to the audience to watch the show so he can get into his new ring gear. I can't way to see it. The kids and I sit front row with Roman's parents, his sisters as well as Dwayne's mom but the family takes up the two front rows. The show seems to drag on as we wait for Roman's match. My kids are semi into the show but mostly they're playing on my phone because they are bored but as soon as their dad's music hits all attention is on the location he's entering from. We scream and cheer as he makes his way through the crowd as the fans reach out for him and touch him. I love watching his serious face as he makes his way through the crowd. He never responds or reacts. He just keeps his focus and keeps walking. He makes his way over the barricade and I smile when I see his ring gear. It's similar to what he always wears except the lines on his black pants are pink instead of blue, his black vest has pink in it and normally where his symbol is there is a breast cancer ribbon with my initials; TNR. I think it is the sweetest gesture he could make. I get ready to record his match but take lots of pictures first of him posing in the ring. The kids are screaming for their daddy before he smiles at them and waves back at them.

I enjoy watching my husband wrestle and the kids love to watch their dad wrestle. The crowd is split in two half is for Roman and the other half is for Dwayne but the match they put on is epic. I have never seen anything like it. The match goes back and forth. I think it lasts about 45 minutes before Roman goes to hit Dwayne with a spear before he gets the Rock Bottom but surprisingly enough Roman kicks out. My kids may be the rowdiest in the crowd as they are banging on the barricade screaming for their daddy. It is so adorable to watch. Roman gets the upper hand again and hits him with the Superman Punch before hitting him with a spear. Roman goes for the cover and gets the win. Some fans boo and some fans cheer but Roman's number 1 fans in the front row are screaming at the top of their lungs. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY…!" they all yell together as Roman gets his hand raised in victory. This was one of the best and biggest matches of his career. He smiles at us and climbs out of the ring.

He makes his way over to us with a smile on his face. He hugs each of the kids and kisses them on the cheek. He shows everyone in the world just how much he loves his kids and how much they mean to him. He looks at me with a smile and says, "it was all for you, Baby Girl." He puts his arms out and gives me a hug as I hug him back before he kisses my lips softly. He lifts my hand in victory with a smile before he kisses my lips again. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"Now it's your turn to win the battle," he says with a smile before he hugs the kids and me one more time before he makes his way to the back.

***A/N: What did you think about Chelsea? Has she changed? Was she in the wrong? Is she jealous of all that TAyla has? Do you think they will ever be friends again or are they completely done? Did you like the fact Roman had Tayla's back? What about Tayla almost going fan girl when meeting The Rock? What did you think about Roman's ring gear? And what about what he told Tayla after his match? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. Best Dad In The World

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.**

***This is one of my favorite chapters. But I know i have a few more that will be my favorites too but right now this is one of my favorites. **

**ROMAN's POINT VIEW:**

I am in mine and Tayla's room packing our suitcases because we are leaving in the morning to go on our surprise trip. Tayla has no idea we're even taking a trip and won't know until tomorrow morning. I know she is going to love it and I'm going to love having a week with my wife to myself with no kids. I love my kids but sometimes I just need that alone time with their mom. "Daddy," asks Lia as she walks into our room as I am packing up some of Tayla's clothes. "What are you doing?" she asks as she climbs up into our bed.

"I'm packing for your mama's and mine's trip. We leave tomorrow morning but don't tell her. She doesn't know yet."

"I won't tell her," she says as she helps me pack. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," I say. "Sorry that is still a big secret but let's just say your mama is going to absolutely love it. We have a lot of memories there."

"I bet she is going to love it," she says with a smile. "She needs a bathing suit?" she asks holding up her bathing suit.

"Yes she does," I say with a smile as she hands it to me and I put it into the suitcase. "We'll be going swimming and having fun."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "Are you sure you can't tell me where you're going?"

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. I love Lia. She is the most helpful child we have and she's always there to help someone. I love her heart. She reminds me of her mom so much. She is just like her but like Tayla if someone does her wrong she is quick to get that attitude. For the most part she is a beautiful person inside and out like her mother. I'm glad she inherited those qualities while Lei has inherited my worst traits. "Thank-you," I say as she hands me some of Tayla's shorts that she folded herself. "You're such a good helper."

"I try to be," says Lia with a smile. "Are you going to bring us back a present?"

"Of course," I say with a smile as I close up the suitcase. "Don't I always get you something when I go away?"

"That's when you're working, Daddy," she says with a smile. "You're not working with Mama. You're going to have fun."

"We may have fun but that doesn't mean we won't think about our little angels while we're away or we will forget to pick you up a present before we leave."

"That's wonderful, Daddy," she says as she stands up on the bed in her little black dance leotard and pink skirt. "I am going to dance class tonight, Daddy."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Are you getting ready for your big dance recital?"

"I am ready! I know my ballet dance and my tap dance. I am so ready to do this."

I let out a laugh and say, "good I can't wait to see you dance. I am going to make sure we are front row so I can cheer you on. You like dance class don't you?"

"I LOVE it! Just like you LOVE wrestling. I might go to New York when I get older to dance with the girls that are always in the Thanksgiving parade with the long legs."

"Rockettes,"I say with a smile. "They're Rockettes but I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I do. I want to do both. I want to be a doctor and be a Rockette," she says as she jumps on the bed. "Just wait until you see me, Daddy. I am going to shine."

"Do you know what you are dancing to for your dances?"

"Yes for ballet we are dogs. I'm dancing to Puppy Love."

"You're a dog?" I ask as she jumps into my arms. "You're going to be a dog? My beautiful little princess is going to be a dog?"

"A dalmation actually," she says as she wraps her arms around my neck. And we have a puppy stuffed animal but shhh don't tell mama," she whispers. "It's a surprise."

"I won't say anything to her I promise," I whisper back with a smile. "And what are you doing for your tap dance?"

"I don't know the song," she says, "but it's a fun song."

"As long as it's fun."

"It's very fun! I love you, Daddy," she says with a smile as she grabs my cheeks with her tiny hands and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Lia," I say before I kiss her cheek.

"LIA!" yells Tayla. "LET'S GO!"

"Uh oh," I say, "I think Mama is in a hurry to get you to dance class."

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"I guess you're going to need to fly down the stairs to get there faster."

"I can't fly. I'm not Tinkerbelle," she says with a smile.

"I know I'm going to help you," I say with a smile. I flip her over to her stomach as she giggles and puts her arms out to the side. "Here we go!" I say as I start to make airplane sounds as I carry her down the stairs. She giggles and laughs the whole way down. "Here she is!" I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," says Tayla with a smile as I put her down on her feet. "We're going to be late, Lia."

"I know," she says. "We always are."

"Good point," says Tayla. "I'll be back later. After I drop her off I am going to run some errands and then pick her up. I'll be back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to run the errands?" I ask. "Because I can if you don't want to."

"I want to," she says. "I'll be okay. Since I'm out I might as well do it."

"All right, Baby Girl," I say. "Be careful."

"I will. Love you," she says.

"Love you too," I say as I kiss her lips softly. "And Miss Lia, have fun at dance class and dance well."

"I will, Daddy," she says with a smile as Tayla hands her dance bag to her. "Bye."

"Bye, Beautiful," I say waving to her as she holds Tayla's hand as they walk out the door. I shut the door behind them and go back upstairs to finish packing. I can't wait to take Tayla on this trip. She definitely needs it and she needs time for herself to take her mind off of everything. She has been pretty suspicious the last couple months. It's mostly because I took so much money out of our account. That was a hard one to explain to her when she asked me about it I just told her she would find out soon enough and it is a surprise. She let it go after that but a couple days ago she brought it up again. I just told her soon. I didn't want to lie to her and tell her I lent the money out because I have learned lying to Tayla does not do anyone any good. It's always best to be honest or something close to honest.

"Everything ready to go?" asks Tianna as I am in the kitchen getting the kids some water before I take them outside to work on their baseball and softball skills.

"Yep. I have the car packed, the private jet is set to take off at 8 in the morning and then we are going to be in paradise for 7 days."

"Good," she says with a smile. "She really needs this. She's going to love it. It's been a while since she's been there."

"I know," I say, "at least since before we got pregnant with Lia and Leilani."

"That is a long time," she says. "I hope that you two have fun."

"I plan to and I plan to give her the best week of her life."

"I know you do," she says. "You're a good man to her, Roman. I mean you may not have been my favorite person when you two first got together but you truly love my daughter and there is NOTHING you wouldn't do for her. You're every mother's dream for their child. And she loves you so much. She always has since the day you two met."

"I have loved her too since that day," I say. "Do you think she would be interested in renewing our vows sometime in the future?"

"I wouldn't see why not. Wedding vow renewals are beautiful and all your kids can be there. I think that's a fantastic idea. Are you going to do that?"

"I might," I say as Leilani comes into the kitchen ready to practice. "I haven't made a decision yet. It's crossed my mind but I'm not 100% sure yet."

"Well, I hope you do," she says with a smile.

"Daddy, can we go practice now?" asks Leilani as she puts a baseball glove on her hand.

"Let's go," I say before we walk out of the patio door. We meet Joe outside and he has his baseball glove on as well. "You two are ready," I say with a smile. "Do you want to hit the ball first or work on catching?"

"Catching," they say together.

"All right," I say. "You two go stand over there and I will toss the ball to you two. Try your best to catch it in your glove."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lei as she gets herself ready to catch the ball as I toss it to her.

She catches it in her glove. "Good catch," I say with a smile. "Throw it back to me." She throws it back with force. It's pretty impressive. "Whoa, nice pitch!"

"Thanks, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I told you my coach said I'm going to be the pitcher in the game."

"Well, I think he made a great choice. If you pitch like that you're going to strike out a lot of people. That's good."

"I know, Daddy," she says with a proud smile. I love Lei she is so outgoing and so much like me. I see myself in her every day with how she behaves. My mom once cursed me saying I will have a child that is just as bad as I was but worse and there she is standing right in front of me. I'm not saying that she's bad but she does test the limits quite a bit. If she has something to say she is going to say it and not hold back. She doesn't tolerate people telling her what to do nor does she like people starting in on her. She is the first one to stand up for all three of them if she has to. It has been proven with Brittany's son Jackson. That was Lei in full force. I can't really complain about her because I gave my parents trouble so it's only fair she gives me trouble. I just dread the teenage years with her with mine and Tayla's genes in her she is bound to be a blast. Tayla and I weren't the most perfect teenagers if you know what I am saying.

"All right, Joe, are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes, Daddy," he says with a smile as I toss him the ball but he doesn't catch it. "Sorry," he says. "Can I try again?"

"Sure," I say as he tosses the ball back to me. "Keep your eye on the ball and try to get it into your glove. Okay?"

"Okay," he says before I toss him the ball. I watch him as he catches it and smile. "I caught it!"

"Good job, Buddy," I say with a smile. Now Joe on the other hand is very quiet. He doesn't say much. He stays in the shadows. I don't know what it is but he does not like attention brought on him. This doesn't mean he won't speak up when he needs to but for the most part he is a good kid; a very quiet kid but he is a good kid. The only time he gets talkative is when he is hyper. He is very laid back in life.

Leilani, Joe and I work on catching and throwing a little while longer and I must say they have very good potential. Especially Lei, she definitely gets her athletic ability from me; Joe as well. They are very athletic while Lia is not into sports. As we finish working on catching and throwing we move onto batting. That takes some work. Joe is scared to hit the ball and Lei misses every time. "All right," I say. "Joe, you can't be afraid of the ball. You're the one with the bat. The ball is not going to hurt you. You have to hit it. Lei, pitch him the ball so I can help him."

"Okay, Daddy," she says.

"And don't be rough. You're not striking out your brother."

"Okay," she says as she gets ready to pitch the ball. "Ready?"

I fix Joe and help him get ready to hit the ball. "Now, keep your eye on the ball and when you see it coming swing the bat like this," I say helping him swing the bat. "Okay?"

"Okay," he says with a nod.

"All right, Lei, pitch it," I say as she pitches the ball. I work with Joe to hit the ball. The bat connects with the ball instantly. "See? It's not so bad is it?"

"No," he says with a smile.

"Now try it by yourself."

"Okay," he says as I toss the ball back to Lei for her to pitch.

She pitches Joe the ball and he hits it hard so hard that it hits the patio window and breaks it. Tayla is going to kill me. "Awwwww you're going to be in trouble," says Lei.

"No," I say. "I'm going to be in trouble. I shouldn't have had you two hitting toward the house. I think we practiced enough now."

"All right," they say gathering their stuff.

"You two did really good you just can't be scared of the ball. You have to hit it."

"Okay, Daddy," says Lei as we make our way into the house. I send them upstairs to change while I clean up the mess.

"What happened here?" asks Tayla as she walks in to see me cleaning up glass.

"Well," I say as she is standing with her arms crossed. "We were practicing baseball and the ball went through the window. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll fix it then," she says. "It's not a big deal."

"You're not upset?"

"Not really," she says. "It was an accident but you know better than to have them hitting the ball toward the house."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. It was a stupid idea."

"I guess," she says.

"So how was dance, Lia?"

"Good," she says. "Where are Lei and Joe?"

"Upstairs."

"Okay," she says before she makes her way upstairs to find her brother and sister.

"I love how close they are," I say to Tayla as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Me too," she says. "I always wanted our kids close together so they could be best friends. I'm glad I got that."

"Yeah it was a big surprise when we got pregnant with Joe."

"A very big surprise we weren't even trying."

"I guess God felt like he owed us one after taking three away from us."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "So what's with this big secret Lia is talking about?"

"Secret?" I ask. "I don't know anything about a secret."

"She says you and her have a secret about tomorrow."

"Oh," I say. "We do but you'll find out tomorrow morning."

"All right," she says with a smile. "I thought she was playing with me."

"No there is a surprise for you tomorrow morning but you just have to wait."

"I guess I can wait," she says with a smile as I kiss her neck softly.

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I let her go but not before I kiss her lips softly.

The next morning I woke Tayla up at 6 in the morning so she could get ready to go. She was not happy at all. I still didn't tell her what we were doing as we're ready to walk out the door as we say good bye to our kids. "We'll see you next week," I say with a smile.

"Next week?" asks Tayla.

"Yes next week," I say. "We're going on a week's vacation just the two of us."

"Where?" she asks with a smile. "Are you kidding me, Roman?"

"No joke here, Baby Girl, you and me alone for 7 days to enjoy each other and have fun. But I can't tell you where yet. You'll just have to wait and see. I have all of our stuff packed and ready to go."

"Roman, I don't know what to say," she says with a small. "I'm excited!"

"Me too," I say with a smile as we hug and kiss our kids once more before we head off to the private jet to go on our way to our week vacation. Tay is going to be so happy when we arrive.

"Oooh, the private jet," she says as we are seated as our plane takes off. "What did you do to get Hunter to allow you to use his private jet?"

"Nothing. He volunteered it to me to use whenever I want while you're sick so that you don't get any diseases or anything."

"That's nice of him," she says as our personal flight attendant pours us each a glass of champagne probably the first alcoholic drink Tayla has had in weeks. She isn't supposed to be drinking but it is a special occasion.

"I was thinking about buying us one of these," I say as I take her hand. "We can definitely afford it. What do you think?"

"I would like to have our own private plane it would make traveling with our brood a lot easier. That way there are no people for them to annoy."

I let out a laugh and say, "you're right so you want me to get us our own plane?"

"Hell yeah," she says, "as long as we can afford it."

"There isn't anything I can't afford, Tayla. I told you years ago I was going to give you the world and I am going to give it to you."

"And I told you that you didn't need to give me the world all you needed to give me was your love."

"But you deserve to be spoiled, Baby," I say. "And I am going to spoil you and our kids the rest of our lives. It's the least I can do."

"I have no complaints," she says with her beautiful smile and her dark brown eyes sparkling. "Can you tell me where we're going yet?"

"You will have to wait and see when we get there," I say with a smile.

"You're tough," she says with a smile.

A few hours later after spending some nice quality time together we arrive at our destination. I smile as the plane doors open. We walk down the stairs as our attendant gets our luggage. Tayla's face lights up when we are greeted by two women with leis. "Aloha," says one of the women as she put a lei over Tayla's head.

"Aloha," says Tayla with a smile. "Hawaii, Baby?" she asks with an even bigger smile. "I love you so much," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too," I say as I hug her back. We are going to have the best vacation in a while. I can't wait to get it started.

***A/N: I showed Tayla with the kids so I just had to show Roman with his kids. What kind of father do you think Roman is? Did you expect anything less from him? What do you think of Roman's and Tianna's relationship now? Remember when she hated him? What do you think of the idea of Roman and Tayla renewing their wedding vows? What about Roman's genorosity with the kids and TAyla? He has really changed right? And finally what about his surprise vacation for Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. A Love Story of Twist and Turns

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***Hands down I love this chapter the most so far and I think you guys are going to love it too.**

***Contains sexual content***

**T****AYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

The sun shines into our hotel window as I stir awake. I have learned over the last couple years that when the sun is awake I am awake; as Lia would say that she got that from her favorite movie Frozen. Roman's large arms are still wrapped around me and his naked body up against mine as he sleeps peacefully after a night of uninterrupted, passionate love making. It was a very enjoyable night to say the least. We haven't made love like that for a long time and the fact that I was feeling up to it made it a lot better. I smile as I remove his arm from around my waist and get out of bed. I put on a robe and make my way over to the patio door of our room. I walk outside as the sun rises to the sky over the ocean in the distance. It is absolutely breathtaking watching the sky fill with the colors pink, orange and a darker pink as the light bounces off the ocean. There is a slight breeze coming from the ocean waters as I stand resting my hands on the banister as the breeze goes over my head. I smile as I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and feel a broad chest on my back and the scratchy facial hair of my husband on my shoulder and against my cheek. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asks with a smile.

"Very beautiful," I say. "Thanks for bringing me to Hawaii. I love this place."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "So many memories here; remember we got married on that beach so many years ago. The best day of my life was when you became my wife forever and always."

"How could I ever forget? It was the best day of my life becoming Mrs. Tayla Reigns. It's a day I will never forget and will always cherish."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "But this week we're here to make memories. When we got married we focused on the wedding aspect and when we came here a few years ago it was because I was working but this time it's about us and having fun. I have so many great things planned for us and we're going to enjoy each other's company," he says with a smile as there is a knock on the door. "Beginning with breakfast served to us every morning," he says before he kisses my lips before he makes his way to the door to let them in to give us our breakfast.

I smile as our breakfast is wheeled out onto the balcony for us to enjoy as the sun rises over the ocean in the distance with the light breeze bouncing off the beautiful blue water with the fragrance of tropical flowers in the air. Roman pulls out my chair for me as I take a seat before he appears across from me with a smile on his face and his blue eyes matching the sky. It's a beautiful sight as palm trees surround us, the beautiful beach in our eye sight and the colorful sky fading away as the sun rises higher into the sky turning it a beautiful sky blue. I smile as a bowl of mangoes, pineapple and papaya sits in front of me with a plate of waffles with bananas on top with a glass of coconut water; I used to eat this daily when I was a little girl when I would visit my Hawaiian family because if you've ever been to Hawaii you know they have the sweetest most delicious fruit in the world. It is just amazing how scrumptious it truly is. There is no surprise when I bite into a piece of pineapple and enjoy the sweetness of it all. It is mouth savoring. Roman knows how to make the smallest things from my childhood into something so romantic for us this breakfast is the perfect example of that. I love every minute of it and I love the chance to talk to Roman without having one of the kids yelling or interrupting us. I love our kids but I am enjoying this small break from them even though I miss them already.

Roman doesn't disappoint me as we spend a little time on the beach enjoying the beautiful weather and the glorious sunshine although I can't be out in the sun for long it was great to be on the private beach with my husband that I told him I would love him always and forever. We enjoy a little time in the clear blue/green water which cause Roman's eyes to turn into a blue-green color to match the ocean. It's beautiful and the water is amazingly warm as we swim around. I wish I had the strength to surf but I don't so I just enjoy what I can with my husband as we swim through the water together and share many passionate kisses. It is only the second day of our trip and I have fallen even more in love with this man. He follows our beach trip up by taking us to a spa so we can get a couple's massage together. It feels wonderful as I am stiff and sore it really hits the spot. Roman even signed us up for hula lessons although secretly I already know how to hula; you can't be Hawaiian, visit Hawaii every year as a child and NOT know how to hula. I just go with the flow and act as if I don't know what I am doing but Roman's eyes on me as I finally allow him to see me hula show so much love and show how much in love with me he is. His eyes say it all as they sparkle in the Hawaiian sun. It makes me feel good as I stand in front of him dancing.

He doesn't stop there as after dinner we take a hike up the Haleakala Mountain which is one of the largest mountains in the world as well as a dormant volcano. As many times as I have been to Hawaii I have never experienced it. It is one of the most powerful things I have experienced in my life as we watch the sunset over Hawaii together as he holds me in his arms much like the early morning sunrise the setting sun turns the sky a beautiful orange and pink over the palm trees and ocean below us. My breath is instantly taken away. I have never seen something so beautiful other than in a picture or a postcard. "It's so beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Very beautiful," he says with a smile. "I have never seen anything like it in my life."

"Neither have I," I say with a smile. "I've come here thousands of times but never experienced this. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your first day."

"I loved our actual first day outside of the hotel room," I say with a smile. "It's been amazing; the sunrise, the beach, the spa, the hula dancing, the amazing dinner and now this. It's been a great day," I say as we take a seat together to watch the sunset and take in the beauty around us as he keeps me wrapped up in his arms.

"There's a lot more I have planned for us," he says before he kisses my cheek. "I have a lot more planned for us and you're going to love every minute of it."

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers. I love this man more than anything. He is my entire life and he is one of the reasons I am staying strong. He makes me want to be strong. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him. I married him once and if the time ever came I would marry him again. I would marry him a thousand times over. He also gave me the three best gifts of my life plus another three; my beautiful children. He is the man I will grow old with and the man I will die loving. He has been good to me over the last 17 years and I know he will continue to be good to me. He has always promised me the world and that's exactly what he has done and continues to do; give me the world. I don't know how I got so lucky but he makes me feel like the most beautiful and luckiest woman in the world. I will fight every day of my life so I don't leave the man that needs me most and loves me more than anything in the world. I can't describe our love story because it is an amazing one with twists and turns but it is one of my favorite love stories ever told and it just keeps getting better.

Roman holds true to his promise yet again to make this one of the best trips of our lives. We continue to have romantic sunrise breakfasts with the sweetest most delicious fruits in the world to doing fun activities throughout the day starting with hanging out on our private beach enjoying our time alone together, to doing things like taking a helicopter ride which is also breathtaking. We flew over the islands of Hawaii taking in the mountainous scenery and the beautiful nature surrounding them. It is absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and we learn the history and names of famous landmarks of this beautiful state. Another day we visit another volcano; Kilauea Volcano one of the most active volcanos in the world. I can't help but think about how much Lia would have loved to visit this volcano as she loves volcanos and learning about them. I can't wait to tell her that her daddy and I visited two volcanos on our trip one dormant and the other active. Another day we went on a whale watching cruise. It was amazing as we enjoyed watching humpback whales in the water. I think the most amazing thing I have ever seen from a humpback whale was seeing two of them come completely out of the water and into the air. It was amazing. I never expected to see it happen but it did and it was one of those moments you will never forget. This entire trip is one I will never forget. Our days filled with fun trips and activities; our evenings filled with romantic dinners for two eating foods native to the island and finally the night ending with the most passionate love making. The best part there are no fans, no cameras (Roman requested the crew take a break so we can be alone), no internet and no cell phones. The only thing we have are our cameras to take pictures of ourselves and our experiences for me to share later on my social media sites and maybe a couple pictures of us for Tayla's Hope and my Facebook page.

Before I realize it our last day on the island arrives we start it out like we have every day this week enjoying a nice breakfast together but this time instead of going to the beach we get ready to go snorkeling off of one the islands. I am excited as we are out on the boat going to the location to snorkel. I love the ocean and I love sea life. I am looking forward to doing some major snorkeling. Roman knows my love for sea creatures so well and he knows that I at one time wanted to be a marine biologist but went to college to be a pediatrician to later drop out to support him in everything he does as well as to find myself and decide what I really wanted to do. Roman keeps his arm wrapped around me as we wait to reach the spot we will be snorkeling. I am like a child on Christmas as we finally reach the spot. The guy helps us out and allows us to see down into the beautiful blue-green sea. Roman takes my hand as we look down into the water. I smile as the colorful fish swim beneath us. My favorite part is seeing the majestic sea turtles swimming below us. I feel like I am living in Nemo's world as I see the sea turtles and the colorful fish beneath me. I have never seen a sea turtle up this close and I must say they are much more beautiful than I ever thought. They're so gentle and peaceful, going with the flow of the ocean. There are tons of them gliding beneath us. I am saddened when it all comes to an end and we have to stop looking at the sea life beneath us. I could have done it all day, which I really wanted to but Roman has more wonderful things planned for us.

We follow this adventure up by going shopping since it is our last day. We want to pick up a couple gifts for our beautiful children because I know they are expecting something and I know Roman promised them something from our trip. We agree to buy Lia and Lei identical Hawaiian floral sundresses from a gift shop and to get Joe a floral Hawaiian t-shirt and pick them each up a shell necklace. I think they will be happy with their gifts. Roman then set up for us to get our pictures taken together on the beach; the same beach our wedding pictures were done years ago. It is interesting to see how much we have grown since our wedding day. I was 22 years old and I am now 34 years old I would say I have changed and grown up a lot since that day; Roman too.

Later that night just before sunset Roman and I arrive at a luau. It's much like the luau we had the day before our wedding. Luaus are my favorite things in the world so Roman definitely saved the best for last. Roman takes my hand as we are greeted with a flower lei and then shown to our own private table. Roman as always pulls my chair out for me before he takes his own seat. I smile at him. "Thank-you for the trip, Baby, I loved every minute of it. I really don't want to go back to Pensacola. I could stay in Hawaii the rest of my life."

He smiles back at me and says, "It has been a great trip and I don't want to leave either but I know there are three little kids at home missing their Mama and daddy."

"I know. I miss them too. I hope they are having fun with my parents."

"Me too," he says, "I'm sure they're doing fine."

"Yeah," I say as our server comes over and takes our drink orders. Normally I wouldn't drink due to my chemo but we are in Hawaii I am going to live it up just a little bit so I order a Pina colada while Roman orders the same. "This has been the best trip of my life. You really outdid yourself, Mr. Reigns."

"I did it all for you, Mrs. Reigns," he says taking my hand into his. "I love you so much, Tayla and I just wanted to make you happy and give you a chance to get away and enjoy life. I know it has to be hard being in and out of the hospital getting chemo treatments and being sick. You deserve to get away once in a while."

"It has helped me take my mind off of a lot of stuff," I say as our server comes back with our drinks as well as a Polynesian banana, taro, sweet potato chips and tropical ginger salsa another one of my favorite things. "I love Hawaii and I'm also glad I got to see some of my family especially my grandma."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "I wanted you to see your family also. I love them."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "You are the best husband a woman could ask for. I know I have said that a million times but it's true. They don't get any better than you, Roman. I can't thank-you enough for everything you have done for me especially in the last few months. I am so grateful for your support, your love and your help. You have done so much for me and I couldn't be any more grateful than I am to have you in my life and the way you are with the kids makes me smile. I think I picked the best daddy for my kids and the best husband for me."

He smiles softly as he rubs his thumb over my knuckles. "Tay, when I married you I told you I would be there for you through sickness and in health. Your sickness is my sickness too. I will do whatever I need to do so that you are not in this alone. If I have to shave my hair I'm going to shave my hair. If I have to take time off work I'm going to take time off work. You are the best thing in my life and you talk about choosing the best daddy for our kids I have chosen the best mama for our kids and I have chosen the most beautiful and caring wife for me. We have had our share of heartache and sadness but we have had our share of happiness and good times. Our lives aren't over yet, Tayla, and they won't be over for a long time. We have so much more happiness to enjoy together. We have to get through the bad times to get the good times and the bad times only make the good times better," he says with a smile. "I love looking at you. You're so beautiful. Those big dark brown eyes, that soft smile on your face; I love looking at you. I love the fact you're my wife and if I could marry you again I would."

I smile at him and say, "I love looking at you with your beautiful blue-grey eyes that are always changing colors with your mood and your amazing lips and that strong jawbone. I could look at you all day. I love that you're my husband and I would marry you a thousand times over. You have done nothing but give me a good life and even our kids. You make sure we are taken care of above yourself. I love you, Roman and because of you my life is as great as it is. You gave me three of the most beautiful and wonderful children that seem to have the best and worst of us inside of them. I don't' know where our lives are going to go after this but what I do know is we're going to be together and we're going to love each other every day of our lives. We are going to get through whatever it is we have to go through but we're going to do it together. I can't wait till the day our triplets are born and our family gets bigger. I always wanted a big family with you and I'm glad I'm getting it even if it isn't how I wanted to do it but it's happening. I can't wait to see how our love story plays out but you, Roman, are the prince I was looking for my whole life."

He smiles softly and says, "no one's ever called me a prince before. I like it."

"Well," I say, "that's because you aren't anyone's prince but mine. We've come a long way, Baby but like you once said we have so far to go. I look forward to it."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he kisses my hand softly. "Tayla, you are so amazing. I have seen you fight through so much so after all this is done I think we deserve to be happy the rest of our lives and no more storms; no more miscarriages, no more stillbirths, no more kidnappings, no more premature babies, no more cancer; no more pain and no more sadness just joy and happiness. I mean it has to happen. I think God has given us our share of trials I think it's time for us to revel in the joys of life."

"God has given us a lot of trials but he has brought us through every time. I know I haven't been the most religious person but now I am. I trust God to do whatever he needs to do in my life; in our lives and in our kids' lives. I mean he had to have been there with me the whole time I was being held captive by Bray Wyatt and when I almost died at the hands of Dean Ambrose. I mean he had to have been the one to give me the strength to do what I did. I never thought I would be capable of that but when you see yourself in danger and see your children in danger you have to react unexpectedly. I hope God doesn't hold that against me."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says, "God has been there for us a lot in our lives and we just never stopped to see that it was him to get us through it all. I know you did what you had to do and you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. God knows you did it for a reason too so I don't think he will hold it against you. It was either you did that or you end up dead and who knows what would have happened with Lia and Lei. I am glad I never had to find out."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Our life has been a crazy one but I don't think I would have it any other way."

"Me either," he says with a smile, "but I have some plans for us."

"I'm sure you do," I say with a smile. "You always have plans for us."

We enjoy our evening together enjoying the luau eating a four course meal starting a traditional Hawaiian meal of Kaula pork and island fish as they perform a hula for us as the sunsets down toward the sea illuminating the sky. The next course we have a traditional New Zealand meal while they perform dances for us of the Maori culture. We then enter the third course which is started by the Tahitian creation chant as we are served chicken, taro in coconut milk, fish and scallop on a shell as we are entertained by dances. The fourth and final course celebrates Roman's home island of Samoa where we are given a grilled steak dish with baked breadfruit as we enjoy watching a breathtaking fire knife dance. I have no words after seeing it their death defying stunts during the performance kept me on the edge of my seat. It was a perfect evening and the perfect way to end our beautiful romantic vacation together. It was definitely what I needed and what we needed to get that time alone together.

As we arrive back into our hotel room after a beautiful evening the passion is in the air for us. I can barely wait till we are in our room before my lips are on Roman's as I kiss him with passion and urgency. It is our last night for some uninterrupted love making and I am going to enjoy every minute of it. I back Roman into our bedroom as he has his arms wrapped around me as my tongue possesses his mouth. I lay him back on the bed as I continue to kiss him as my body covers his. I feel his hands move down my body resting on my bottom. I smile against his lips before I sit up straddling him. He smiles at me as I began to unbutton his shirt exposing his chest. I love the fact he has started to put weight on again because while I loved his perfect abs I love his chubbiness a little more. I lean down and lay soft kisses on his chest trailing them down his body as I hear his deep breaths as I get lower. I reach the top of his shorts and stop myself before I unbutton his shorts. He helps me remove them from his body as he lays in his black boxer briefs. I hear a moan escape from his mouth as my hand slides into his briefs and I take his member into my hand. I gently stroke it with a smile as I continue to rub him softly and gently as moans escape from his beautiful mouth. I feel him start to grow hard in my hand and smile as he becomes fully erect. I quickly remove his briefs as I stare down at his thick erection. I smile before I take him into my mouth. I make my mouth tight on his erection and begin to suck him slowly making love to him with my mouth. The grunts and groans coming from him are music to my ears. I love to pleasure him and I love to make him happy this way. I feel his hands on my soft head pushing me to go deeper as I take him deeper into my mouth as I continue to suck him off. His breaths are deep and exotic each time I take more of him into my mouth. I feel his erection begin to throb and grow in my mouth. Roman grunts out as his hot seed fills my mouth powerfully. I allow him to finish his release in my mouth before I remove my mouth from around him wiping it off. He smiles at me as I lay down next to him. He takes his large hand up my thigh before I feel his hand slide under my dress caressing my inner thigh. I moan as I feel his hand on my most intimate spot of my body. He slides his hand into my underwear and I moan with pleasure as his large finger rubs my clit softly and gently. He smiles before he removes my underwear. He slowly spreads my legs before I feel his long and amazing tongue on my clit as he flicks it quickly causing me to groan out. It is the most amazing feeling in the world and that tongue of his is absolutely amazing and can do amazing things that most do not know about and shouldn't. I arch my back as I feel his tongue begin to make love to me as his finger works on my clit. I can't hold back any longer as I am filled with ecstasy as his tongue works its magic bringing me over the edge. I reach my climax as I feel Roman suck up my juices.

Roman sits up and smiles at me. "Let's take that dress off shall we," he says with a smile before he helps me out of my sundress exposing my naked body. "Beautiful," he says as he covers me with his body spreading my legs softly. I moan with pleasure as he fits into me perfectly; into what is his and will always be his. I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips meet mine as we share a passionate kiss as he rocks himself in and out of me gently. His movements are soft and gentle. I arch my back up causing him to go deeper inside of me as I moan with pleasure as his lips are on mine as I take my hands over his soft head. I feel him smile against my lips as I feel him release himself inside of me. "I love you, Tayla," he says as he allows himself to continue to release deeply inside of me. His blue eyes full of passion as he looks at me before his lips find mine again. He lets me know he's not finished yet as he continues to make love to me until we find our climax together groan out in ecstasy as we release ourselves together.

Roman reluctantly removes himself from me but pulls me over to him so that I am close up against him as our sweat continues to mix together. He takes his large finger over my soft skin as he strokes my arm softly as I run my hand over his chest. "I love you, Baby," I say as my head is resting on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says as I feel his lips kiss the top of my head. "Let's move here, Tay."

"What?" I ask.

"Let's move here. Once we have the triplets and you beat cancer's ass let's move here."

"I thought you wanted to raise the kids in Pensacola? And what about our families? Are we just going to leave them in Florida and bring our kids out here after everything they've done for us?"

"Hell, I am not opposed to buying them houses too here. If you want them to be close or they want to be close I'll move them out here with us but I want to move here. It's so beautiful, our kids would love it and I know you would love it. We've been in Florida most of our lives. Let's move here. Let's do something new."

"Are you kidding me, Baby?" I ask as I sit up. I can't believe what I am hearing. I can't believe he's saying this to me. He has to be joking.

"No," he says with a smile as he sits up. "I want to move to Hawaii. Let's do it. There's not really anything holding us in Florida. Let's move here and enjoy this state the rest of our lives."

"Roman, I think you lost your mind."

"You don't' want to live in Hawaii?" he asks as he rubs my leg.

"I wouldn't mind it but you're talking about living here and brining our kids here. I mean that's something big. What about their school? And what about their friends?"

"I hate that school," he says, "and they can make new friends here. Come on, Tay, let's do it. Let's sell our house and move out here."

"I don't know, Baby, I have to think about. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah you have time but I really want to move out here, Tayla. Once you're done with your cancer treatments and you win your fight it will be a new start, a new beginning for us why not start our lives over here in Hawaii? Come on, Tay."

"I guess," I say with a smile. Living in Hawaii wouldn't be so bad and I am part Hawaiian. I'm sure the kids would love it and it is a beautiful place. I think I want to do it. "All right, Baby," I say with a smile. "Let's do it."

"Serious?"

"Serious," I say with a smile. "We'll move to Hawaii."

"I love you, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. He is beyond happy that I decided to move to Hawaii but we'll see if it really happens. This could just be him talking right now but we'll see in a few weeks. I wouldn't mind it to be honest as much as I love Pensacola; I love Hawaii just as much.

"I love you too," I say before we are making love again and then again after that. The next morning we are woken up by the sun rising into the sky. We enjoy one last breakfast together and then before I know it we are on our way back home to Pensacola to see our kids and family but Roman has not let up about moving to Hawaii. I think he is truly serious about moving there. I have no complaints I am just ready for life to take me where it wants to take me.

After a nice flight home on the private jet we step off the plane and it feels so good to be back in Florida. Roman and I hold hands as we walk to the car. He packs up our luggage before he gets into the car with me. He kisses my lips softly before we head home. I can't wait to see my kids and I can't wait to hug them and kiss them. We arrive home and Roman gets the luggage out of the car. We don't even make our way to the front porch before our three babies come running out of the house screaming. "MAMA! DADDY!" they yell together with big smiles on their faces and greet us each with a hug. I smile as I give each of them a kiss on the cheek before I hug them again. I did miss my babies and I missed seeing those gorgeous faces for a week.

"How was the trip?" asks Lia.

"It was very good. We went to two volcanos," I say with a smile as we walk to the house.

"That's so cool," she says with a smile. "Did you go to Hawaii?"

"We did," I say with a smile. "And it was so beautiful."

"I bet," she says with a smile. "I want to go to Hawaii someday."

"We're going to talk later," says Roman with a smile. "Did you guys miss us?"

"Yes," says Lei as she holds my hand. "We missed you a lot but Grandma said you were having a lot of fun."

"We were having a lot of fun. We will show you pictures later."

"Cool," says Lei with a smile. "Did you get us anything?"

"Of course we did," says Roman with a smile. "I told you we wouldn't forget about you."

"Yay!" they say together as we make our way into the house. I love my family and I love my life. I couldn't have asked for a better life or family. And my husband; he is the best in the world that's all I can say about him.

***A/N: What did you think? Did Roman give her the best trip of her life? Are you excited to see where their love story goes after this? Do you believe they have fallen back in love with each other? Think they will marry each other again? What do you think about Roman and Tayla wanting to move to Hawaii? Think they will do it? Is Roman Tayla's prince? How do you think their family is going to react to them moving to Hawaii? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***A/N 2: Sadly as I was writing this chapter I realized how close we are to the end of the Roman and Tayla series. This has been my favorite love story I have written and I have written some good ones but Roman and Tayla are just different but I promise you will not be disappointed come the end. I just can't believe how close it is. **


	29. I don't want to

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. I am glad you guys enjoyed their trip!* **

"Did you two have a great trip?" asks my mom as we're sitting down on the couch with the kids to give them their presents and to show them the pictures we took.

"It was a beautiful trip," I say as Lia sits on my lap. "We had a lot of fun. It was the best trip ever. I really enjoyed spending time with Roman and being alone with him. I feel like it really helped me get my mind off of everything going on."

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good trip," she says with a smile. "Did you visit our family while you were down there?"

"Sure did, Mama," I say, "I got to see Grandma and Grand Pop. It was fun to see my aunts and cousins as well. They cooked us dinner one night. It was spectacular."

"I bet," she says, "Are you glad to be home?"

"Yeah. I missed my babies," I say with a smile.

"Did you see any sharks?" asks Joe.

"No, no sharks," I say, "but we did see sea turtles and lots of colorful fish when we went snorkeling."

"Really?" asks Lia. "You saw sea turtles?"

"Yes and they were so beautiful and majestic. We also saw humpback whales and two of them jumped out of the water. It was very beautiful," I say, "Hawaii itself is a very beautiful place."

"When can we go to Hawaii to see how beautiful it is?" asks Lei as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes and a smile on her face. "Grandma told me that my name is Hawaiian and it means Heavenly Flower is that true?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Your name is Hawaiian and it does mean Heavenly flower."

"That's cool," says Lei, "what did you bring us?"

"I think you'll like it," I say with a smile as Roman gets the suitcase with their presents in it. I know this is what they have been looking forward to so I figure now is the best time than any. I still need to talk to Roman to know if he is absolutely serious about moving to Hawaii before we give the news to the kids. He seems pretty serious about it and I am okay with it but it all depends on how our kids will handle it. I mean they adjust pretty well so I'm not worried about it but still that is a big move for not just them but all of us. I wouldn't expect Roman to be able to get home as much when he's on the road because let's face it Hawaii is very far away and it takes hours to get there he'd be flying more to get home and back to work than he actually would get time at home with us.

"All right," says Roman with a smile as he opens the suitcase. He pulls out a lei for each of the kids before he pulls out fruit.

"What's this?" asks Lia.

"That's a lei," I say, "those are actual tropical flowers from Hawaii. A lei is a symbolization of peace and welcome. Many Hawaiians use leis to distinguish themselves from another and to make themselves beautiful. A lei can be made from shells, flowers, nuts, leaves; anything. But it is very important that when you're offered a lei you do not refuse it because it is considered rude and you must never take it off in front of the person that gave it to you."

"Very good," says my mom. "Let them know their culture."

"They need to," says Roman with a smile as he looks at me.

"They do," says my mom but I don't' think she understands or knows why Roman said that.

"And fruit? Why did you bring us back fruit?" asks Leilani with a face. "We can have fruit any time."

"But not Hawaiian fruit," I say, "they have the sweetest most delicious fruit in the world. Trust me."

"Okay," she says, "what else did you get us?"

"Well," I say as Roman hands me the bag with the dresses and shirt. "We got you and Lia a Hawaiian floral sundress and Joe a Hawaiian shirt. Here you go," I say handing Lia and Leilani each a purple Hawaiian floral sundress and Joe a light blue Hawaiian shirt.

"This is so pretty, Mama!" says Lia as she looks at her dress. "I love it!"

"Me too," says Leilani. "It's so beautiful. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. What do you think, Joe?"

"I like it," he says quietly. He doesn't get excited about anything. I have never seen a more laid back kid in my life.

"And we got you these," says Roman with a smile as he hands each kid a shell necklace.

"Oooh, I love it!" says Leilani. "I love it so much!"

"Me too," says Lia with a toothless smile. "Are these real shells from Hawaii?"

"Sort of," I say, "but your daddy did get a really big shell from the beach. Show them," I say to Roman. He smiles and pulls out a big shell from the suitcase.

"Wow!" they say together as they hurry over to look at the shell.

"That is a big shell. How come we never find those shells here?"

"Because Hawaii has some really awesome shells," says Roman with a smile.

"Why don't the three of you look at that while I go to talk to daddy in the kitchen?" I ask.

"Okay," they say as Roman hands them the shell to look at while we walk to the kitchen.

"So are you serious about moving to Hawaii?" I ask him as he stands across from me.

"I'm dead serious, Tay, I'm going to start looking at houses now. I mean if that's okay with you."

"I just wanted to make sure it was a done deal before we tell the kids. You know what I mean?"

"I know," he says, "but as long as you want to we're moving to Hawaii. Do you really want to?"

"I do," I say with a smile. "I just want to make sure you're sure."

"Baby Girl, I am more than sure. I am ready to take the kids and get back on that plane and live there now."

"I bet," I say with a smile as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "So do you want to tell them today?"

"Sure why not but let them know it won't be until after I beat cancer's ass."

"All right," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I did have a great week with you."

"I had the best week with you," I say as I kiss his lips softly before we make our way back into the living room to show the kids some pictures before we tell them the news. I am really excited about this move. As far as I am concerned there isn't really anything that is keeping us here in Florida. I love Florida and I love Pensacola but I would not mind living in Hawaii. I mean most people dream of at least visiting Hawaii and those that have dream about living there. If I am getting the opportunity to live there I'm going to take it.

"Lia," says my mom as we are showing them pictures. "Tell Mama and Daddy you're idea to raise money for Tayla's Hope."

"Okay," she says as we look at her. "I want to have a lemonade stand. I want to make lemonade to sell and then all the money go to Tayla's Hope."

"Me too!" says Leilani. "I want to have a lemonade stand also."

"Mama, can we?" asks Lia. "Can we have a lemonade stand to raise money for you."

I smile and look at Roman. He shrugs his shoulders and I say, "that would be wonderful. Did you come up with that idea all by yourself?"

"Yes, Mama," she says with a smile. I love that little girl so much. Her heart is so big and she's always finding ways to help. I couldn't be any more proud of her. She's always thinking of others above herself. Most kids would want to have a lemonade stand to raise money for themselves to buy toys or whatever but not my daughter she wants to have a lemonade stand to raise money for breast cancer research. The girl keeps on giving and I am so glad to be her Mama.

"Well, we will set something up and go from there. How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile as we go back to look at the pictures. "Hawaii is so beautiful," she says as we finish looking at the pictures.

"It is very beautiful," says Lei, "I like all the flowers and the beach!"

"The flowers are very beautiful," I say with a smile. "And you know what your daddy did?"

"What?" she asks.

"He had me learn how to Hula but I already know how to Hula. I've been doing it since I was your age."

"Can you teach me?" asks Lei.

"Of course."

"Me too," says Lia. "Can you take us to Hawaii someday?"

"Someday," I say as I look at Roman giving him permission to say something.

"I'll do you one better," says Roman. "Take a seat we're going to have a little talk."

"What's going on, Daddy?" asks Lia as she sits on one of my knees and Lei sits on the other as Joe sits next to me. "Is Mama going to go to Heaven?"

"No," he says shaking his head. "Not any time soon," he says. "It's about a decision your mama and I made."

"Okay," she says.

"What would you think if we moved to Hawaii?"

"Forever?" asks Lia.

"Forever," says Roman. "What would you think if I bought us a house in Hawaii and we moved there after your mama gets better?"

"And leave my friends?" asks Lei.

"You can make new friends in Hawaii," says Roman, "and you have some family in Hawaii so you will have other cousins to play with and hang out with."

"Wait," says my mom. "You two are planning on moving to Hawaii? You two are leaving Florida?"

"That would be the plan," I say, "Mama, Roman is offering to move you and dad out there too as well as his parents if you want to."

"I don't' want to live in Hawaii," she says, "if I did I would never had left."

"So we're going to move?" asks Joe. "Really move?"

"Probably," says Roman. "It's looking that way. Just think about how beautiful Hawaii is and you can go to the beach every day. It is never cold. You will have a lot of fun."

"I don't know," says Lia. "I don't want to leave my friends or leave my school. Hawaii is pretty but I don't know if I want to live there."

"Me either," says Leilani. "I like Florida and I like being near Nana and Papa and Grandma and Pop Pop. I don't think we should leave them. And I like this house." This is not going as well as Roman hoped I can tell. He was probably expecting the kids to be on board and willing to up and leave the place they have called home the last 6 years. They did live in New Orleans for a short time when they were babies but they don't remember that because we moved to Pensacola shortly after Joe was born to raise our kids here. Roman is asking them to leave the life they have ever known. I see where they are both coming from. Roman wants a new beginning in Hawaii but the kids don't want to leave their friends. It's understandable. "Do we really have to move?" asks Lei.

"Not right away," says Roman, "it would be at least a year or so before we move. Hawaii is not a bad place to live."

"Yeah until the volcano erupts," says Lia dramatically, "and burns us with its lava. Do you really want to put us through that, Daddy?" I hold back a laugh because I very rarely see her get dramatic like that but the only time she does is when she's upset. I can tell Roman is doing the same; holding back a laugh as he looks at me. "Do you, Daddy, do you want us to get burned by lava?"

"I think that's impossible, Lia," says Leilani.

"You don't' know what you're talking about," says Lia. "You don't know anything about volcanoes. When they erupt lava flies everywhere and smoke fills the air. You can burn to death from lava. You don't' know so be quiet."

"Atalia," I say, "I know you're upset but don't yell at your sister about it."

"I'm sorry," she says, "it's just I can't do this, Mama. I can't leave Florida."

"So you'd rather be in a hurricane? Have sand hill cranes attacking you or having an alligator come into our yard rather than get burned by lava?" Asks Roman; he makes a good point we do get those stupid cranes in our yard all the time and we have found a gator in our yard a couple times and have endured numerous hurricanes. I think he has her beat. "Because I assure you, Lia, we have a better chance of our house getting destroyed in a hurricane or being attacked by a gator than we do of that volcano burning us with lava in Hawaii."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," says Roman. "You three don't even know what Hawaii is all about. All that good food your mama makes is Hawaiian and you can eat it any time you want. The fruit is absolutely delicious, the sun shines almost all the time and there are tons of beaches and islands. You can hula and have luaus. It's a very nice place," says Roman. "I think you three should give it a try."

"I don't know, Daddy," says Lia, "I'll have to google it and get back to you."

"You do know it is ultimately my decision right?" asks Roman, "and your mama and I have decided that we will be moving to Hawaii. Like I said it won't be for a year or so at least but we are going to be leaving Florida in the future and I promise you three are going to love it. You'll go to a new school and make new friends."

"I don't know," says Leilani. "This doesn't sound like fun to me but I guess I'll give it a try. Do they have green beans in Hawaii?"

"They have green beans everywhere, Lei," he says with a smile.

"Are they better in Hawaii?"

"Yes," he says, "yes they are."

"That's a plus Hawaii is winning so far," she says with a smile. "And there are lots of beaches?"

"Yes my beach blanket baby, there are lots of beaches and you can learn how to surf."

"Okay," she says, "I don't mind moving to Hawaii."

"So you two are really doing this?" asks my mom. "You two are really taking your kids and moving to Hawaii? I can't believe you are actually doing this."

"It's not really a bad thing, Mama," I say. "I think a new beginning is what we need after all this stuff we're dealing with right now. It's just so beautiful and we have family there. It's the closest our kids can get to their culture and they can learn more about their culture. Let's face it, Mama, Florida doesn't have a lot of Polynesians living here other than our family members. You have always told us that we need to focus on their Hawaiian culture so that's what we're doing. I think it will be a good move for them."

"NO it's good for you two not for them. You're taking them away from the place they have known as home all their lives. You can't just expect them to want to get up and move to Hawaii. And to pull them away from their grandparents and family they have here? That's not fair to them."

"And we told you that Roman is willing to buy you and dad a place in Hawaii and his parents as well so that you can still be close and even if you guys don't move it's not like you won't ever see them. There's Skype and of course you can come visit us and we can come back to visit you. It's not a big deal. You have family in Hawaii and you manage to keep in touch with them. Just like you can keep in touch with us. Please, Mama don't be upset about this."

"I'm just looking out for my grandchildren. It's bad enough they are watching their mom go through cancer, their dad is gone most of the time and now you want them to move to Hawaii?"

"It's not the end of the world. I promise and Roman said it won't be for another year," I say. I hate being put between both my mom and my husband. Normally my mom supports us in every decision we make but this one she does not. I don't want to be in the middle. I don't care if we go to Hawaii or stay in Florida as long as I am with my husband and kids.

"I don't know," she says, "why don't you take them to Puerto Rico if you want to give them a taste of their culture. It's a lot closer and they can still go to the beach."

"Because we want to go to Hawaii," says Roman.

"Please Mama don't be upset," I say. "I know you're not happy about it but please don't be upset with us."

My mama takes a deep breath and says, "I guess it is your life. You and Roman are married and you have kids. It's your life and I guess you two can do whatever you want with it. I'm just sad that you're leaving us. I mean it was hard when you left us after high school to go to PA, then to Georgia, then you moved to Tampa, then New Orleans, then to Pensacola and now Hawaii. You're our only daughter and they are our only grandchildren and if you move all the way to Hawaii it will break my heart."

"Then come with us," I say. "You're more than welcome to come with us. You've done so much for Roman and I. And you will be with your family. Come on, Mama. I hate leaving you too but I want to be with my family. If my family goes to Hawaii I have to go too. You are more than welcome to move with us."

"I can't just ask your dad to give up his job to move to Hawaii."

"You two are pretty much at retirement age," I say. "Dad is about to retire so most people that retire outside of Florida move here so why don't you guys move to Hawaii when dad retires?"

"I'll talk to him about it," she says, "but maybe it might be time to let go and let you live your life with your family even though I am going to miss you all like crazy."

"Mama, we're going to miss you too but I promise we will keep in touch and it's not like you will never see us again. Besides we have a whole year before anything happens, right, Baby?"

"Right," he says. "I'm not trying to take your grandchildren or your daughter away from you. I'm just trying to make a new start in life and I want to do that in Hawaii. That's the place Tay and I got married."

"And Pensacola is where you two started don't you think that's where you two should end?" she asks and she makes a good point. I always wanted our lives to end in Pensacola, to be cremated and have our ashes spread in the same place we had our first kiss, he first asked me to be his girlfriend and the place he proposed to me but on the other hand Hawaii is where we REALLY got started when we got married. Maybe I am not as sure as I thought I was about moving to Hawaii.

***A/N: What do you think of Lia's idea to have a lemonade stand to raise money for Tayla's HOpe? What about the new dramatic side of her in this chapter? What do you think? Do you think if Roman and Tayla move to Hawaii the kids will be able to adjust and handle the move? Is Tayla really sure about moving to Hawaii or is she doubting it? Do you agree with Tianna or Roman when it comes to the move? Think she would move to Hawaii or just let go of her daughter and let her have her own life with her kids and husband? Please review and thank-you for reading. YOu guys are awesome! Thank-you so much for the support and for reading this story as well as the entire Tayla and Roman series. **

***A/N 2: Some have suggested I do another story after this one with Roman, Tayla, the kids and the triplets..I have to think about it. It seems like a good idea but I have to think about what all I could do with that. You can give me feedback if you'd like whether another story is a good idea or not. **


	30. My Choice

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***Personally I believe that this chapter brings their life back full circle. You'll see what I mean. **

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Tay and I are back to our reality to say the least. Our trip to Hawaii was amazing and beautiful. I loved every minute I got to spend with my beautiful wife but here we are back to the same old routine of our lives. It's just devastating to me as I sit on the side of the tub and rub Tayla's back as she vomits into the toilet. Her chemo is stronger this time around and it's affecting her badly. I wish I didn't have to watch her go through this and I wish I didn't have to watch her suffer through the pain and sickness. She has officially lost her eyebrows and her beautiful long eyelashes are gone; not a single bit of hair is left on her body. It kills me. "Are you all right?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says as she stands up and flushes the toilet before brushing her teeth. "I don't think I am going to go today."

"But it's the anatomy scan," I say. "We get to see the triplets on the screen today."

"I know but I'm just not feeling up to it. I'm sorry. I want you to go and I want you to bring back lots of pictures for me."

"Are you sure you want to miss out on this appointment? We can find out the sex today."

"No," she says, "we're not finding out the sex until they are born," she says as we walk back into the bedroom. "I don't want to know the sex till they are born. It's one of the few surprises I have left in life."

"I can give you a few surprises," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around my shoulders. "I love you so much, Baby Girl!"

"I love you too, Baby," she says with a smile. "And I bet you have lots of surprises planned for me in that genius head of yours."

"You bet," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "You are absolutely amazing to me, Tay. You're probably the strongest most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am so glad and honored to call you my wife and our kids are so lucky to have such a strong beautiful woman for their mother. You just amaze me more and more each day I swear. You can be at your worst but still look like Miss America."

"Thank-you," she says with a shy smile. I love when I make her blush and I make her shy away. It makes me feel good that I still have that effect on my beautiful wife. She makes me the luckiest man in the world. I would never trade my life with her for anything. Has our life together been the perfect fairytale? Not even close but has our love been perfectly imperfect for one another; absolutely. We see each other's imperfections but still love each other perfectly. We've been together for almost 18 years and married for almost 12 years and there is NOT a single day I have regretted my decision to love this woman the rest of my life. "You're going to be late if you stand here holding me all day."

"I know but I would love to hold you all day," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips once more before I let her go, "but you get some rest and I'll go to the appointment. I'll bring back a lot of pictures for you," I say as she climbs into bed. As she lays down I cover her with a light blanket. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No," she says. "I got everything I need."

"All right. I'll see you when I get home. I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I kiss the top of her head.

"Get some rest."

"I will," she says with a soft smile as she rolls over to her side. I smile at her before I make my way out of the room. I wish she could go to the doctor's appointment to see the triplets but I understand that she's not feeling her best. It's important that she get all the rest that she can get right now.

I walk into the OB/GYN office and meet up with Seth and Jordyn. I greet each of them with a small hug before I take a seat. "Is Tayla not feeling well?" asks Jordyn as she rubs her stomach. She is definitely showing and she looks as if she is about to pop.

"No she didn't have a good night and she was super sick this morning. She just isn't feeling that great. She had an intense chemo session yesterday."

"Oh," she says. "When is her chemo going to be done?"

"I hope in the next couple months," I say. "They told us they were going to extend it a couple months due to the fact that she still has live cancer cells in her body. The made it stronger so of course it's making her sicker. She wanted to be here but she just couldn't."

"I understand," says Jordyn. "Are you going to find out the sex of the babies without her?"

"We're not doing the whole sex thing. We're waiting till they're born. She wants to be surprised so that's what we're going to do. My mom told her that she never knew the sex of my brother, my sisters and I but that she was just surprised. We never got the chance to know the sex of the girls because she was being held captive then so it was a surprise for two girls but we found out with Joe but this time she wants surprised again. I have to say I don't mind. I just hope there are a couple boys in the mix."

"You'll be so outnumbered if they're all girls," says Seth with a smile.

"Definitely, Joe and I will be in a house full of females even Luna is a female. I need a couple more sons."

"Any names picked out?" asks Jordyn.

"Yeah we have Jocelyn, Avery and Aviana for girls and Koa, Sika and Miguel for boys. I hope she gets her girl to get the name Jocelyn. That's all she wants. She wants a little girl named Jocelyn."

"She always wanted to name her daughter Jocelyn," says Jordyn, "but she didn't name the twins so she kind of got robbed of that."

"I know," I say. "I always liked the name Jocelyn too. We had it picked out way back for our first pregnancy."

"It is a pretty name," says Jordyn. "I like it."

"Thanks," I say, "not that I don't like Lia and Leilani's names but I do like Jocelyn better."

"Why not Tayla?" asks Seth. "I think after everything Tayla has gone through you should name a daughter Tayla. That is a beautiful name and it has a strong family significance to it. You got your Junior let her have hers."

"I don't think she's interested in having a daughter named after her," I say as we are called to the back.

We walk to the back and I take a seat by the door as Seth takes a seat next to Jordyn. Jordyn answers a couple questions for the nurse before she leaves the room. The doctor soon makes his way into the room. He greets us all before he sends Tayla his well wishes. He turns on the ultrasound machine before he preps Jordyn for her ultrasound. He takes the Doppler over her stomach and the three babies appear on the screen immediately. It brings tears to my eyes to see mine and Tayla's little creations on the screen although they weren't conceived normally they are still a part of each of us. One of them is sucking their thumb while the other two seem to be in some type of battle with each other. Looks like they're getting an early start on their quarrels. The doctor shows us each baby separately. Two of them seem to have my mouth as I can already see their pouty lips but the one seems to have Tay's nose. The most miraculous thing is watching them move their hands and feet on the ultrasound. It is breathtaking. I wish Tay could be here to see this. I wipe the tears from my eyes as the doctor asks; "Roman, did you want to know the sex of the triplets today? They're being very cooperative."

"No," I say, "we want to be surprised but can you tell me one thing?"

"Anything," he says.

"Are they all the same sex or are two the same? Or what?"

"Let me see," he says looking at the screen. He smiles and says, "I can tell you that two of them are the same sex and the other is not."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he goes on with the ultrasound. Everything looks good with each baby. He found no abnormalities and said everything is looking good. "I do believe that we are going to schedule you in for a C-Section, Jordyn. I don't think we're going to go the full 40 weeks. We're going to aim at the 37th week to deliver the babies. Are you okay with that, Roman?"

"Yes," I say.

"We'll probably set the C-section up for August 10th if that's okay with you, Roman."

"It's fine," I say. "As long as they are healthy you can deliver them whenever you feel best."

"All right," he says. "August 10 is the date we're going for."

"Wonderful," I say with a smile. I can't wait to meet our little angels! I know Tay is just as excited. I just hope that her chemo is done by the time they arrive and that she's feeling better. I want her to be able to enjoy the birth of the babies and to enjoy them in the first few months of life. Focusing on Tayla's cancer and her chemo sessions I realize that it is the beginning of May which means we have just about 3 months till they arrive. We need to start preparing for them and getting things ready for their arrival. We have NOTHING bought for them yet but at the same time we've been through so much heartache when it comes to babies that we have learned to wait till we were 100% sure. The doctor goes over a few little things for Jordyn to do to help her stay comfortable and then gives us some pictures of the babies. I can't wait to take them home to show Tayla. I know it will brighten her day and maybe help her feel a little better.

As soon as I walk in the door to our house I grab a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge for Tay and carrying it upstairs to the bedroom for her. I'm sure she needs a new bottle to stay hydrated. The last thing we want is for her to get dehydrate and put into the hospital. I walk into the room and see her on her lap top. "Hey," she says with a smile as she has her glasses on as I make my way over to her.

"Hey," I say with a smile. "You're wearing your glasses today."

"I didn't want to put my contacts in today," she says. "How was the appointment? And thank-you." She says taking the Gatorade from me as I climb into bed next to her.

"It was great," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Just posting some pictures on Facebook and Tayla's Hope page," she says. "Did the doctor have anything to say?"

"He just said the babies look great and there were no abnormalities. He also scheduled Jordyn for a C-section. There's no way she is carrying those babies to term so he decided to deliver them the 37th week."

"What day?" she asks.

"August 10," I say. "I think she's ready to have those babies. She looks like she is about to pop and she's very uncomfortable."

"I bet," she says. "I remember when I was pregnant with the twins how uncomfortable I was. I think we owe her a lot for doing this for us. She has been a trooper."

"You're right," I say. "We definitely owe her something for this."

"We'll figure something out," she says with a smile. "Do you have any pictures?"

"I do," I say with a smile as I hand her the sonogram pictures. "Look at this one; it's sucking its thumb."

"Aww, that's so cute," she says with a smile. "That's so precious."

"And those two were in some type of fight."

"Aww," she says with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "They are so cute. And these two," she says, "definitely have your mouth. Look at those pouty little lips they are definitely Reigns babies."

"I know," I say with a smile. "And this one has a Tayla nose," I say pointing to the sonogram.

"Yeah it does," she says with a smile.

"And two of them are the same sex," I say.

"Roman," she says, "you didn't find out the sex did you?"

"No," I say. "I wouldn't do that to you. I was just curious if they were all the same sex or if two of them were the same sex. I didn't ask which sex just how many were the same sex. The doctor told me that two are the same and one is different. I'm so excited, Tay. I can't wait."

"Me either," she says with a smile. "Do you think the kids are going to be all right with them and what are we going to do? That's going to be 6 kids and three of them babies."

"I think our kids are old enough to accept the fact they will be a big brother and big sisters. They all seem very excited for the babies but we do need to start preparing for them. We have nothing yet."

"I know," she says. "We'll get there."

"I know," I say. "And as for having 6 kids I'm sure our families will be willing to help us out and people from the church will help us out. They have offered just like they have offered to help out while you're sick. There are good people everywhere you just have to find them."

"I know," she says, "I just hate feeling like a burden. You know what I mean?"

"You're not a burden, Tay. People WANT to help. You're not a burden to anyone."

"And when do you plan to go back to work?" she asks.

I look down on the bed and contemplate my answer. She is either going to be really upset or she's going to be really happy. I'm going to go with upset. "I don't think I am."

"What?" she asks. "You have to go back. Wrestling is your life, Roman. Don't give it up because of me. I'm not going to have cancer forever."

"I know," I say, "but I just feel like it's time for me to give it up and be with my family. I want to be with you guys. I love wrestling don't get me wrong but it's been almost 10 years since I started. I'm not getting any younger and neither are our kids."

"But what about money and stuff like that, Ro?"

"I have made more than enough money over the last 10 years that we will be fine. I miss being home with you, Tay. I miss being home with the kids. I missed so much of their lives that it's not fair. I want to go to football games, I want to go to dance recitals, I want to go to baseball games. I want to be a father; a father that is there all the time for his kids. Tay, my life has been about wrestling since I was 24 years old. I have been training and working non-stop since I was 24 years old. My body isn't going to take much more and I want to be done so that I can still run with my kids and be able to walk my daughters down the aisle when they get married. I just think now is the time to go out. I mean there isn't really much more for me to do with my career. I have lived my dream but my real dream all these years, Tay," I say to her with tears in my eyes, "was to be the husband you deserve and to be the best father I can be to my kids. My dream has always been to be a father and a husband. Seeing and being with you guys only a couple days a week is not enough. I don't want to miss out any more on their lives. I don't' want to miss out on being with you. And before you say it this has NOTHING to do with you getting sick or having cancer because I was thinking about it before. I was thinking about walking away while I still can before you got sick. I just pushed it away till I thought the time to tell you was right."

"So what are you going to do without wrestling?" she asks. "You love it so much."

"I do love it but there are three little kids that I love more and a beautiful woman that I love more. I gave my life to wrestling while you all sat back and cheered me on and watched me give it all. You have all supported me through it all and you, Tay, have been by my side since the very beginning sacrificing our time together, allowing me to be in the spotlight and supporting my dreams. Wrestling is a selfish life and you have to make so many sacrifices. I made enough sacrifices. It's time to be a father and a husband. I have been thinking about this for a while and I think now is the time to give it up."

"Roman," she says shaking her head, "you do know we are going to have three new kids on top of the three we have. One of us has to work."

"And maybe I'll open up my own wrestling school or something. I just want to be home with you and the kids. I'm tired of missing baseball games and missing dance recitals. I'm tired of not being at school events because I'm working. I have missed way too much of their lives and it's not fair. I want to be a father. I want to be a husband. I want to be home with the ones I love the most. Wrestling gave us a good life for the last 10 years but all good things have to come to an end sometimes. This is just one of those things, Tay. And being home as much as I have lately and reconnecting with my kids getting them ready for school every day, tucking them into bed every night, reading them bed time stories and just hanging out with them instead of doing it over a computer screen has made me want to be home a lot more. Tay, please know that I have been thinking about this for a while. Wouldn't you like me home a lot more?"

"Of course I would and I know the kids would too but financially can we handle it?"

"Yes," I say. "Like I said over the last 10 years I have made millions of dollars and we can get by. I can open up my own wrestling school to make money or run some type of business. I don't know but I have other options that will keep me at home and with the people I love most. Tay, you've been by my side this long please be by my side during this time."

"Ro, it's not that I don't' support you because I do. I love the fact you want to give up wrestling and be home with us to be a husband and a father but I know you. I know how much you love wrestling. Are you sure you really want to walk away from it and never go back?"

"I'm sure," I say. "I'm sure I'm ready to walk away and call it quits. I want to be able to be with my kids while they're still young. I may go back occasionally but this whole full time and part time stuff isn't going to work. I have given it all to wrestling for 10 years and now it's time for me to give my all to you, Lia, Leilani, Joe and the babies. I just thank you for being my number 1 fan and my biggest support system the last 10 years. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am today but it was your cheering and support that got me this far. It's time for me to make the choice; be there for my wife and kids or be out on the road for days sometimes weeks at a time. My choice is easy; it's be there for my wife and kids. I'm tired of missing out on their lives. I'm done with wrestling, Tay."

"So you're done just like that?" she asks. "There is no going back after this?"

"There is no going back," I say. "I'm home. I may have to go back till Summerslam but after that there is no going back."

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Baby?" she asks as she takes my hand.

"I'm 100% sure I want to do this."

"All right," she says as she rubs my arm with her soft hand. "As I have always been, I will be by your side on this decision. I love you, Baby and I am here for you all the time. I will always support you and what you want to do. If you want to give up wrestling then I support that decision. I know this will be the best decision for our family but I really want you to be sure."

"I'm very sure," I say. "This is it, Tay, it's over. I'm done."

"Okay," she says. "It does kind of make me sad. It's bittersweet to say the least. You love it so much and in all honesty this is the only life I have known in the last 10 years."

"Yeah," I say. "it's bittersweet but all our kids have ever known in the last 10 years is how to Skype their father and video chat with him and have learned that wrestling takes priority. I want them to know and see they are my number 1 priority. I just want to be with them more and be with you more. It's over."

"It's over," she says with a soft smile. "I love you no matter what. I was there before the money, I was here during the money and I will always be here. Wherever life takes us or throws at us I will be here. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I lean over and kiss her lips. "Life is only going to get better for us."

"I agree," she says with a smile. "I agree."

***A/N: What do you think the babies are going to be? Boys and a girl? or Girls and a boy? (I already know obviously lol but i want to see your guesses). How cute were Roman and Tay looking at the sonogram pictures? What did you think about Roman's decision to give up on wrestling? Do you agree that it is time for him to give it up? Or do you think he should keep going? Do you believe this brings their life full circle? How much better do you think life can get for Roman and Tay? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N2: And yes Roman really does have a couple more surprises in store for Tay and the kids in this story. : )**


	31. The Pride of Our Lives!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"COME ON, LEI!" yells Roman as Leilani steps up to bat at her softball game as we sit in the stands watching her play. She has already had 6 people strike out from her pitching and her team was in the lead as we entered into the 3rd inning. She smiles and waves at her dad before she takes her stance on home base.

She eyes up the pitcher and she eyes her back. Leilani bends at the knees focusing on the pitcher's hand. It does amaze me with how athletic she is since she is my little fashionista. She is the girl that will dress to impress but isn't afraid to get down in the mud with the boys or to play sports. She is a girly girl to an extent but she also has a lot of tomboy about her. She watches as the ball flies toward her and she swings the bat connecting it with the ball. "WAY TO GO, BABY!" I yell from the stands as she starts to run to first base and then to second base before she goes for third base. The other team scrambles for the ball and her coach signals for her to keep running. She runs to home scoring a homerun for her team. I am cheering for her. I couldn't be any happier for her or any more proud of that little girl.

"WAY TO GO, LEI!" yells Roman as he claps for her. "And if you're wondering where she gets that athleticism from it's from me," he says proudly as we take a seat on the bench as she sits down to wait for her next turn at bat or to go to mount to pitch and strike out another three people.

"You're so cocky, Mr. Reigns," I say with a smile as he wraps his arm around me.

"You like it," he says.

"You're right I do. I always did," I say with a smile. "I'm proud of Lei. She is amazing at softball. Think we have a future softball player? And does Hawaii even have a softball team?"

"I wouldn't see why they wouldn't it's not a foreign country," he says as we watch the game, "and since I probably won't be working maybe I'll spend some free time being her softball coach or maybe a soccer coach. She is playing soccer this fall right?"

"She wants to," I say. "She said she's done with karate and wants to do soccer. I have no problem with it as long as she's happy with what she's doing. I think she'll be a good soccer player because you're right; she gets her athleticism from you 100% while she gets her fashion sense from me."

"So true," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "She is a mini you when it comes to shopping and fashion but when she gets out on that softball field it's all me, Baby!"

"Shut up," I say with a smile as I softly push his arm.

"I'm glad you're feeling better today."

"Me too," I say. "Chemo is kicking my ass this time around. Not much ass kicking from me. I just want it to be over soon."

"I know, Baby Girl, and it will be. I know it is. God is handling it."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"So speaking of foreign countries," he says as he takes my hand into his intertwining our fingers. "Do the kids have passports?"

"Um yeah," I say curiously, "why?"

"Family vacation in July," he says with a smile. "We're going out of country."

"Where are we going?" I ask with a smile.

"I can't tell you yet but you'll love it. I know you will. I have stuff planned for us."

"Does it involve the Queen? Or going to see guards at a palace or going to museums in Italy and France? Where are we going? I have to know."

"Somewhere you've never been before," he says with a smile.

"Well, I've never been to France, Italy or England so it was just a guess. Can't you just tell me, Baby?"

"I want to tell you but I want you to be surprised more."

"Sometimes I hate when you have surprises. It keeps me guessing because I just never know with you but you do have the best surprises."

"I know," he says. "I love to surprise you and the kids."

"I know but can you at least give me a hint?" I ask as I plead him with my dark brown eyes as I rub his arm. I am not afraid to bribe him with sex just to find out where he's taking us on our family vacation. Normally we just drive down to Orlando for the week and go to Disneyworld or we drive up to North Carolina to the Outer Banks but he's actually talking about leaving the country for a family vacation this summer so it has to be big. I hope it's Europe. I would love to go to Europe to see Italy, England and France.

"You're going to see animals," he says with a smile.

"Africa?" I ask with a smile. "I am sure I'd see animals in Africa."

"You might if you were going there," he says with a smile. "But you're not but that was a good guess."

"Then where are we going?" I ask.

"Can't tell you," he says with a smirk. "Sorry, Baby Girl."

"You're no fun."

"You weren't saying that last night," he says with an even bigger smile.

"Shut up," I say with a smile as I lay my head on his shoulder. Words cannot express how much I love this man. He has been my rock the last few months but in reality he has been my rock the last 17 years almost 18 years. I would never give up my life with him. I couldn't. He goes above and beyond to give us the life we deserve.

"And you're thinking of the wrong continent because it is a continent," he says with a smile.

"And there are 7 of them," I say.

"You eliminated one," he says with a smile. "Those are the only hints you're getting from me but I know you're going to love it and the kids are going to love it. I know I loved it when I went there."

"That doesn't help either because you've gone EVERYWHERE!"

"I know," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of my scarf covered head. I don't know what he has planned or where he has us going but I'm excited because I know no matter where it is it's going to be a fun and special trip for all of us.

We continue to watch Lei's softball game which turns into a 7-0 victory for Lei's team. She is ecstatic and we couldn't be any more proud of her. We smile as we watch her in the huddle with her teammates and coach. "I really think you would be a good coach by the way."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I watch you coach her and Joe at home. You do a really good job so if you are serious about giving up wrestling that could be an activity you do in your free time."

"Or I could just spend it with my wife and kids. That's the whole reason I'm retiring so that I can be a father and a husband," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around me. "And maybe open up an Island type restaurant in Hawaii. What do you think?"

"I think you should retire first then come up with a plan and make sure we're really moving to Hawaii."

"Oh we're really moving to Hawaii," he says as Lei runs over to us.

"Did you see me? I got two homeruns and struck out the entire team twice!" she says with a big smile and excitement in her voice as she stands in front of us with her black baseball cap, her black jersey and her white shorts and cleats.

"You did awesome!" says Roman as he scoops her up. "We are so proud of you. You did an amazing job!"

"Thanks, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Did you see me Mama?"

"I saw you, Sweetie and you were awesome! You're a very good pitcher."

"Thank-you," she says with a proud smile. "I told you I can pitch really well."

"You can," I say with a smile. "Where did you learn to pitch like that?"

"Daddy," she says, "and daddy taught me how to hit the ball too. He's the BEST daddy in the whole world."

I nod my head and say, "I have to agree with you. Your daddy is the best daddy in the world."

Roman smiles at me before Lei says, "And you're the best Mama in the whole world! I love you both so so so much. I love you both as big as the whole sky!"

"We love you that much too and maybe a little more," I say with a smile before I kiss her cheek. I smile at her as she smiles at me and looks at me with her dark brown eyes. Every time I look at one of my children and see their beautiful faces looking back at me I am reminded how blessed I am to have them. There was a time when I never thought I would be called Mama or have a little angel to take care of, make happy, scare away monsters, kiss boo boos, make a day better with a hug and a kiss, play Barbie dolls with, play superheroes with or just someone to climb into our bed at night because they were scared and needed a little cuddle. I never thought I would have this but hearing them call me mama reminds me how blessed I am. It was a long hard road to get here but we did. They were definitely worth the wait because Roman and I have the BEST kids in the world. I wouldn't trade them for anything.

After the game we're driving home when Lei asks out of the blue; "Daddy, who is Dean Ambrose?"

"He used to be a friend of mine," he says as he looks at me. I am sick to my stomach as I think about him. "How did you hear about him?"

"Lia and I were watching the network and we saw him when you were in The Shield. We know Uncle Seth but we never met Uncle Dean," she says.

"That man is NOT your uncle," says Roman as he takes my hand. "And you will NEVER call him that."

"Okay," she says, "so where is he?"

"He's gone," he says. "He did a few bad things and got himself into trouble."

"And Uncle Bo has a brother?"

"He did," says Roman. "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just wondering," says Lei. "What bad things did Dean do?"

"It doesn't matter," says Roman. "How about we get some ice-cream?"

"I love ice-cream," she says with a smile as I look back at her. "Can I get chocolate with lots of sprinkles?"

"You can get whatever you want as long as you stop asking about Dean," says Roman.

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I can't wait to get ice-cream." I am relieved that the thought of ice-cream took her mind off of Dean and Bray. Those are two names I wish I could forget from my past but I don't think I ever will but it just breaks my heart hearing my kids ask about them. I know the day is going to come when they Google the truth and see what kind of monster I am and the kind of monster their Uncle Bo is; that is if they haven't already. It is only a matter of time before the truth of what happened comes out. It is all out there for the world to see and as smart as they are and the Google searchers they are it won't be long before they search the names Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt and find out the horrible things they've done to me but the one I'm most worried about is what I did to Dean and what Bo did to Bray. I don't want them to see us any differently but I don't know.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

It has been a couple days since Lei has mentioned the names Dean and Bray which I am grateful for. I never want to hear their names out of my children's mouths again. We have been too busy getting ready for the kids' lemonade stand to raise money for Tayla's Hope. Roman has gone all out for the event. He has posted pictures around the neighborhood as well as building the stand itself and painting the sign with the kids' help. Roman is setting up the stand outside with Joe and Lei while Lia and I are in the kitchen making the lemonade. "Mama, this is going to be the best lemonade stand ever right?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's so people that are sick can get better like you," she says with a smile as Sarah walks over.

"Can I ask Lia some questions?"

"Lia, is that okay?" I ask.

"Sure," she says as she mixes the lemonade. "You can ask me anything."

"How do you feel about having a lemonade stand today?" she asks.

"I love it," she says looking into the camera. "I really love it. I can't wait to raise money."

"What are you raising money for?" asks Sarah.

"We are raising money for Tayla's Hope so that we can get more money for research for breast cancer. That way they can find a cure to stop people from getting sick with it."

"How do you feel about your Mama having breast cancer?"

"Sad," she says as she takes the spoon out of the lemonade. "But my mama is a superhero and she can beat it. I know she's going to and God is going to help her. She will be better soon but she is always going to be my hero."

"That's sweet, Lia," she says. Sarah has become our second family during this whole documentary filming. My kids love her and have grown comfortable around her. They enjoy answering questions and talking with her. It's the favorite part of their day of course Roman or I are with them at all times when they are being interviewed but we let them answer for themselves. "How much money do you want to raise?"

"A million dollars," she says with a smile.

"That's a pretty big goal there, Ms. Lia," she says. "I hope you reach it."

"Me too," she says with a smile as she grabs the cups from the counter and I grab the lemonade before we walk outside. "The lemonade is ready!" she says with a smile as we walk over to the stand. Roman has done such an amazing job with it. Lia lays the cups down on the stand while I lay down a pitcher of lemonade. "And we're open for business!" she says.

"Not so fast," says Roman. "What are the rules?"

"Don't give personal information to strangers AND it's not about getting Daddy's autograph it's about Tayla's Hope," she says.

"That's right and what else?" asks Roman.

"Don't walk away with a stranger."

"Good job and remember to give back change when they need it. Your Mama and I are here to help with that but you three are on your own as far as pouring and giving the lemonade. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "It is a really hot day here in Pensacola isn't it?"

"That's best for business," says Roman with a smile. "How much are you selling the lemonade for?"

"50 cents," says Lia.

"Good job," says Roman with a smile as their lemonade stand officially opens up for business. I take a quick picture of Roman and the kids behind the stand to post on the Tayla's Hope page as well as my Facebook page to show the fans and our supporters how we are also raising money for breast cancer research. My kids are going to change the world someday I know but most of all Lia is going to change the world. She has the biggest heart in the world and one of the sweetest kids I have ever seen in my life. I never knew a 7 year old to put everyone else above herself. Roman then takes a picture of me with our kids to post as well. Lia can't wait for her first customer and soon enough her Nana and Papa arrive just before my Mama and Dad come outside.

Lia smiles as she pours them each a glass of lemonade before all 4 of them pay her with a $50 bill. She goes to give them change but they stop her telling her to keep the change. She smiles and puts the $200 in the box ready for the next customers to arrive. It turns out to be a very busy lemonade stand. I'm not sure if it's because people want to help or if it's because they want to see Roman but mostly I think it's because they just want to help. Many of them pay well over 50 cents for a cup of lemonade telling the kids to keep the change. It melts me heart to see people so giving and generous this is what the whole world should be like. If there were more people like this in the world it would be a much better place. Bo walks up to the lemonade stand with a smile on his face. "Hey, Uncle Bo," says Lia with a smile. "Would you like to buy a glass of lemonade?" she asks as sweet as can be.

"How much?" he asks.

"50 cents for a glass," she says with a smile. "So do you want a glass of lemonade?"

"Sure," he says with a smile. "Hook me up with a glass of lemonade," he says with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile as she hands Leilani the glass and she pours the lemonade into the glass before passing it to Joe to give to him. "That will be 50 cents please."

"Okay," he says with a smile as he gets into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Do you take credit cards?"

"No Uncle Bo it's cash up front no checks or credit cards!"

"All right," he says as he pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to her. "Is Mr. Ben Franklin okay?"

"That's $100," says Lia as her eyes get big.

"I know," he says with a shrug. "It's all I have on me."

"Sure," she says as she takes it from him. "Joe give him back let's see.." She thinks for a minute, Roman is thinking about it too and before I can say something Lia says, "$99.50!"

"All right," says Joe as he gets in the box.

"Don't worry about it," says Bo. "Keep the change."

"Really?" asks Lia.

"Really," he says with a smile. "Tayla's Hope needs it a lot more than I do."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she jumps off her stool and runs around to hug him. "Thank-you, Uncle Bo."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I love you, Lia."

"I love you too," she says with a smile as she makes her way back behind the stand to continue her business.

They go through 6 pitchers of lemonade before they call it quits. I look at the box as we sit it on the island in the kitchen as the kids gather around to see how much money they earned. There is a lot there. There has to be over $600 in that box. They did a phenomenal job with their lemonade stand, they were cute, polite and hardworking. "How much is it, Mama?" asks Lei.

"I don't know," I say as I pull the money out of the box. "Your daddy and I will count it to see," I say as I start to separate the bills. I hand some money to Roman and pick up the other half. He breezes through his count as I breeze through mine. "I got $137 right here."

He smiles and says, "I got $625."

"How much is that all together?" asks Leilani. "Is it a million?"

"No," says Lia. "It is $762." I swear that child is a math genius. When I was 7 I was using a calculator she just stood there and added it up in her head. "It's nowhere near a million dollars," she says sadly. "We still have over $900,000 to make it a million. I'm sorry, Mama."

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"That we didn't' make a million dollars today for Tayla's Hope. I really wanted to but we didn't I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Baby Girl," I say with a soft smile. "EVERY penny counts toward something. $762 is amazing for a lemonade stand. You did a great job today. Don't be upset."

"I just," she says with tears in her eyes. "I just want you to get better and I don't want anyone else to get sick. I just wanted to get a million dollars for you."

"Come here," I say with my arms open as she makes her way over to me. "Don't be sad at all," I say. "You did a great thing today; you all did a great thing today. $762 is a great amount. You all worked hard today. You didn't reach your goal and that's okay. Not many people can make that much with a lemonade stand but you three did and that's better than nothing. At least you guys tried and still managed to make a great donation for Tayla's Hope. You should all be proud of yourself because I am proud of you. Your $762 can make a difference. It will make a difference. Thank-you I am so proud of you all of you," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around Lia and invite Lei and Joe to join in to have a group hug.

"Are you sure, Mama?" asks Lia. "You're not upset?"

"Of course I'm not upset. You three went out there and did a good thing today. How could I be upset? I love what you did and I love how well you worked together and I loved how you made as much money as you did for Tayla's Hope. You guys are awesome!"

"No, Mama," says Lia with a smile, "you're awesome!"

"I agree!" says Lei.

"Me too," says Joe as we continue to share our hug. I look over at Roman as he smiles at us before taking a picture.

***A/N: When Tayla talks about her kids and describes Roman with them can you see how much pride they have for their children? Is it good that Tayla sees how blessed she is to have the life that she does? What does Roman have up his sleeve? Where do you think he's going to take the family? Did the kids do a good job with their lemonade stand? Please review and thanks for reading. **


	32. Family Means Everything

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!**

**Roman's Point of View:**

"What are you doing, Beautiful?" I ask as I walk into the living room to see Tayla sitting on the couch.

"Getting little Goodie Bags ready for the kids to take to school for their end of the year parties," she says without looking up at me. "What are you up to?"

"Waiting for Hunter to get here," I say as I sit down next to her. "Do you want some help?"  
"Sure," she says with a smile. "I can't believe that our kids are almost done with kindergarten and first grade. We're getting old, Babe," she says. "When our triplets are in kindergarten we're going to be in our 40's. We're going to be the old parents."

"Eh," I say as I help put stuff into bags. "I'm not worried about being the old parent. I am just glad we're getting three more babies. I can't wait. What do you think they are going to be?"

"I want to say that two of them are boys and one is a girl," she says. "I just have that feeling. What about you?"

"I feel like we have two girls and a boy."

"We'll find out soon enough. What kind of theme should we do for their room?"

"How about moons and stars? I really like that idea and it's gender neutral."

"That kind of works. I like it," she says with a smile. "And I can't wait to know what they are to do some major shopping. I LOVE baby clothes shopping."

"Me too," I say, "we have so much stuff we need to get; basinets, bottles, diapers lots of them, onesies, sleepers, clothes, carseats, strollers or a triple stroller and all that good stuff. How can we have nothing for them?"

"I think because we've been through so much when it comes to having a baby that we are just really cautious. Remember when you had Toa's room done completely and we had to get rid of everything because he was stillborn? That was tough."

"Yeah," I say. "That was really tough. It's hard to believe that he would be 9 years old right now."

"I know," she says. "But he's an angel and he watches over us every day."

"I know," I say with a soft smile.

"So are you ready to do this today? Ready to retire?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I say. I have mixed emotions about retiring from the ring. I love the business and I love being in the ring. It has been my life for years but at the same time I LOVE my kids and my wife. They are the most important ones in my life. I have taken so much time from them in the last few years and missed so many moments of my kids' lives that I don't want to miss with the triplets. I want to be there for my three babies. I don't think there is really much more that I can do in the WWE. It's been a great road and a great path but now my family needs me and I want to be with my family. They deserve it after all these years especially Tay. She has been so selfless as she gave me to the world to do my thing and go out to put on shows for my fans but she never left my side. She was always there for me. Every time I was putting on a show she was right behind me cheering me on. They say behind every great man there is an even greater woman and that cannot be any truer of Tayla. We've had our ups and our downs but our life together has meant everything to me. Tayla is a very special person in my life and she is the only one that understands me while I am the only one that understands her. She's more than my lover, she's more than my wife, she's my best friend; my fairytale princess come true. She gave so much up of our life together so I could live out my dream and became a single parent most of the time I was gone. It's time for me to give it up. It's going to hurt BUT it's going to be the best move for all of us. I have so much planned for our lives that I am excited about and ready to start the next chapter of our lives. "It's going to be hard but it's the best thing for me to do."

"I know it's going to be hard," she says. "I gave up wrestling to be a mom remember? It was a very hard decision to make but my kids needed me more than WWE did. I wish I could have had my whole WWE run with you but as always God had other plans for our lives. As hard as it was I couldn't see my life any other way. I love being a mom and a wife. I wouldn't give it up for anything and because I gave up wrestling I have gotten to be with my kids every day of their lives and watch them grow into the amazing kids they are becoming. We've done a good job with them, Roman. I couldn't have asked for better kids sure they have their moments but they are great kids. Lia is the sweetest one we have. Her heart is so big."

"She gets her big heart from you, Tay," I say with a smile. "She is just like you. I have to agree we've done a good job with them but honestly, Tay, it was you that had the most impact in their lives. I hope our triplets are just as great."

"Me too," she says with a smile.

"I know me being on the road hasn't always been easy for you and I lost myself a time or two but I found myself again. I remembered who has been by my side through it all, the one that supported me and sacrificed their time with me so that I could provide for my family. You held strong through it all."

"It was hard at first but I got used to it," she says. "You have no idea how big of a fan I am of yours. I always will be."

"I know, Baby Girl," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for all the love and support you've given me and for standing behind me if it wasn't for you, Tay, I never would have gotten here. Thank-you; I can't say thank-you enough. You played a big part of my career. You were there to push me when I wanted to give up. You pushed me when I was injured and helped me recover. It was your love and support that got me this far and the kids have been great. They understood a life they never signed up for. And they say most marriages don't survive through a wrestling career but we're one of the good ones, Tay, we managed to make it through and still fall in love with each other more every day. Thank-you, Baby Girl," I say as I lean over and kiss her cheek softly.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "And believe me I made you mine; I wasn't going to give you up that easily," she says with a smile. "So are you still thinking about moving to Hawaii?"

"Yes," I say. "I really want to move there. I'm not changing my mind about it. Do you not want to?"

"It's not that I don't' want to but my mom has made a few good points. Our kids are going through so much right now. They're watching me fight cancer which you know isn't easy for them plus they've lived in Pensacola all their lives. This is the only place they have ever known. They have friends here, they have family here. Our parents have played a very crucial role in their lives since they were babies. They have a close bond with them and to pull them away from it is going to devastate them. Their family is here, Roman. They don't know my family in Hawaii; hell I barely know my family in Hawaii. I know what you're going to say; you're going to say that you're willing to move my parents and your parents out to Hawaii. You can't just disrupt their lives like that. I'm not saying I don't want to move to Hawaii because I do but it's just I am worried about the kids and how it will affect them emotionally. Just think about it if you were 7 and 6 years old, lived in the same house and same place your whole life making friends and having your family so close to you and in your life daily to just have it taken away to move so far away you would be devastated. Think about it, Roman, how would you handle it at their age?"

"Tay, I think the move will be good for all of us. I understand what you're saying but at the same time they are children. They don't really get a say."

"Who are you kidding, Roman? Our kids are the most opinionated kids in the world. Of course they get a say we have always raised them that way. We're a family. We can't just ignore their feelings. I'm not saying let's not do it but warm them up to the idea don't force them to do it. We have always told them to tell us how they feel and they have done that. If you tell them they're moving to Hawaii what good will that do? It will only tell them you don't care about their feelings and then they won't trust us. Like I said warm them up to the idea before making any decisions to sell this house. Family means everything, Roman, you know that and I know that. We're a family; we're one and we're in this life together we can't just dominate our children like that."

"We are their parents, Tay, we run the show."

"I know to an extent but remember they have only known Pensacola and being that young hearing that you're going to move only means that they are leaving all their friends and family. Like I said warm them up to the idea and then make a decision. I'm sure once they know how beautiful and great Hawaii is they will be on board but right now we can't force them okay, Baby?" she asks.

"Okay," I say, "I'll warm them up to the idea but we are moving to Hawaii; when I don't know but we will."

"I'm sure we will," she says as the doorbell rings. "I think Hunter is here."

"All right," I say. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby, good luck," she says as she kisses my lips softly. "This a bittersweet moment though. I remember the day you came home telling me you got your WWE contract and how happy you were and now you're getting ready to retire. Good luck, Baby."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly before getting up to answer the door. I open the door and smile at Hunter as he is standing in front me in his business suit. "Hello," I say with a smile.

"Hello, Roman," he says with a smile. "How is Tayla?"

"She's doing well, she's working on end of the year stuff for the kids in the living room. Come in," I say allowing him to enter into our house. He walks in and we walk to my office. "Please take a seat," I say as I offer him a chair in my office.

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as I take a seat at the desk. "The tables have turned huh?"

"Yeah," I say with a soft chuckle.

"So what did you want to discuss with me today?" He asks folding his hands over his stomach as he looks at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," I say, "I wanted to talk about my wrestling career and its future."

"All right," he says. "What about it? Do you want another title run?"

"No," I say as I shake my head. "Nothing like that."

"All right, so what's up?"

"I just think it's time for me to hang up my wrestling boots, Hunter. It's been almost 10 years that I have been with WWE and I think it's time for me to give it up."

"You want to retire?" he asks with a serious look on his face. "You're only 34 years old."

"I'll be 35 next week," I say. "It's just being home with my kids and Tayla so much over the last few months made me realize just how much I am missing in their lives. I have missed so much and I hate that. I have enjoyed spending time with all four of them. I love being a wrestler but I love being a father and a husband more. I have reconnected with my kids and it is so much harder to leave them and miss their baseball games and their sporting events. I have been tucking them in to bed every night and reading them bedtime stories every night getting them ready for school each morning and I love it. I just enjoy every single moment I get with my kids and I have missed so many of those little moments. I don't' want to miss any more of them. I have missed being there for my wife and spending time with her and holding her through the night and waking up to her in the morning. I miss all my moments with her and I don't want to miss any more of those either. I feel like I am at the top of my game inside the ring and while I have dedicated my entire life and more so over the last 8 years it is time to dedicate my life to being a father and being a husband. Those four are my biggest fans and have given selflessly of themselves so that I could do what I love but it's time for me to be home with them and be their biggest fans. I went to Lei's softball games the last few times and Joe's baseball games and getting ready to go to Lia's dance recital and I love it. I love cheering them on and to see the happiness and joy on their face when they look out in the stands and see me there means the world to me. I love to make them happy and I just want to give them their father back. I want to give my wife her husband back. Don't think I am ungrateful for the opportunity you gave me because I am very grateful for the opportunity you have given me. It has shaped our lives, it has given us a great life and has put the clothes on our backs, the roof over our heads and the food on our table. It has partly made me who I am today but my kids and wife are the ones that played the biggest part in the man I am today. It's time for me to be home with them and live for them and not for the business."

"I understand your reasoning," he says with a smile. "Are you sure you want to give up wrestling?"

"I'm sure. I'm ready to be with my family and my biggest fans. I'm ready to be a full time father and husband. I am not opposed to making some special appearances but I can't do it full time anymore. I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course," says Hunter. "The door will always be open for you to come back when you want. You will always have a spot in WWE. If you want to do special appearances or come back for a special match you are more than welcome to. Just call me and let me know. I do hope that you keep in touch with us. Do you mind if we still film the documentary and play it on the network in October?"

"I have no problem with that," I say. "And of course I will keep in touch with you."

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm very sure," I say with a smile. "It's time there's nothing left for me to do. I want to walk away while I still can. I have seen guys that pushed their bodies to do this well into their 40's or 50's and walk away with tons of injuries and can never really enjoy life outside of the ring. I want to be able to take my son out to the football field and run with him. Or take my girls outside and run around with them. I want to be able to run and play with my kids. If I push my body to keep doing this I won't be able to do that. I feel like 35 is the best time to do this."

"All right," he says, "I support you in this decision but if you want to come back you're more than welcome to. The door will always be open for you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "And Hunter, thank-you so much for giving me this opportunity and allowing me to live my dream in WWE and thank-you for allowing me to have a career that would provide for my family. It's not an easy decision because I will always bleed wrestling but it's the best decision for all of us. And anytime WWE is in Florida as long as we're here you are more than welcome to visit. I am just so grateful that you have given me this opportunity. Thank-you so much," I say as I shake his hand.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better employee in you, Roman. You were always on time and you were always the last to leave. When the rookies came in you were the first one to give them advice and help them out. You had a positive attitude and took constructive criticism well. You never gave me any trouble and you were just a great guy to work with. I don't think there will ever be anyone like you to come through that door unless your son walks through that door one day."

"I don't know about that. He's more of baseball/football type of guy," I say as we walk to the front door. "You may see my daughter Lei walk through the door one day but I don't know about Joe."

"Well, just know there is a contract waiting for any of your children that decide to come to the company. Thank-you for working with me and like I said any time you want to make an appearance get in touch with me and we'll set something up. If you need tickets to a show just call and I'll hook you up."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Good luck in the future, Roman. I'm truly happy for you and I wish you all the best. Thank-you," he says as he hugs me. "Have a good day."

"You too," I say with a smile as I let him out the door and just like that my wrestling career has come to an end. I feel happiness and sadness. I had a pretty impressive career and I showed the world all that I could do in the ring now it's time to show my family and friends what I can do as a father and a husband. I give my life to my wife and my kids and hopefully this tones our lives down just a little bit.

I walk into the kitchen where Tayla is standing at the counter getting ready to cook dinner before I have to leave to get the kids from school. "How did it go?" she asked as she was cutting up some vegetables.

"It went well, I am officially retired but the door is always open for me to come back and if I want to make a special appearance I can."

"That's great," she says with a smile. "I am so happy for you, Roman. I'm glad that you get the time you have always wanted with us. The kids are going to be so excited."

"It's bittersweet," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. "I'm happy and sad at the same time. I'm sad to see this chapter of our lives to end but I am happy to see where our new chapter in life takes us. Tay, I have our lives planned out and I can't wait for the future with you but I am going to miss being in the ring. It's just I have done all I can."

"I know," she says, "I can see how it can be sad and happy at the same time but I am so ready for this new chapter of our lives to start. You had a very successful career and you were one of the best. You definitely made your mark."

"Now it's time for me to make my mark with you guys. Everyone knows me as the wrestler but now it's time for everyone to know me as the father and husband. That's the best job for me in the world. Like you said, Tay, family is everything; you are my everything and our kids are my everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Baby," she says with a soft smile as I kiss her neck softly. "I'm just glad I get my husband back and my kids get their father back. Is our life going to be like it was before you got into wrestling?"

"Probably but much better. We can actually stand on our own two feet and not worry about failing. We're going to be okay. I promise we will make it and we're going to be okay."

"I didn't have any doubts, Baby," she says with a smile.

***A/N: Do you think that Roman and Tayla have done a great job as parents with their children? ANd do you agree with what Tayla told Roman about moving to Hawaii? Think the kids will ever warm up to the idea? ARe you surprised that Tayla's And Roman's marriage lasted throughout his career? Would you say Tay and the kids are his biggest fans? IS TAyla the greater woman behind Roman? Are you surprised that Roman actually retired from the ring? What do you think will happen next in their lives? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. Sins of The Father

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**TAYLA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"MAMA!" yells Lia as she wraps her arms around me as she walks into her classroom from recess. "I didn't know you were coming to our end of the year party."

"I told you I would see what I could do," I say with a smile underneath my mask. The joy on Lia's face as she sees me standing in her classroom melts my heart. I wasn't going to come to their end of the year party but I didn't want to miss it. I'm feeling better and I have missed a couple of their parties and so many school events over the last couple months that I wanted to be here. Roman didn't like the idea of me coming but as long as I am wearing a mask and washing my hands frequently I should be all right. I had to be here for my kids while Roman is down in Joe's classroom for his end of the year party.

"Hi, Mama," says Lei with a soft smile as she hugs me too as Jackson comes up to her. Jackson and Lei have become friends after their incident at recess. I don't blame Jackson; I would become friends with the girl that almost broke my nose too rather than be her enemy. I am not fond of the idea of it but my children always have a choice to make when it comes to their friends. As long as I don't have to deal with Brittany I'm all right.

"Hi, Lei," I say with a smile as I hug her too. "Hi, Jackson," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Reigns," he says with a smile.

"You can call me Ms. Tayla," I say with a soft smile. I have to admit he is a cutie. He has the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen and his blonde hair is curling as it has started to grow out since the last time I saw him and he is very polite. For some reason he doesn't look exactly like Brittany but looks like someone else I know but can't place it. He must get that from his dad because his mom is a classless act. "How are you today, Jackson?"

"Good," he says with a smile. "Why do you have a mask on?"

"Jackson," says Lei, "that's rude. You don't ask her that."

"I'm sorry," he says sadly. "I didn't mean to be rude, Ms. Tayla."

"Lei, it's okay. Jackson, it's all right. I'm wearing a mask because I'm sick and I can't get any sicker or I could go to the hospital so I am wearing this to stop from catching germs."

"Oh," he says.

"All right," says their teacher. "Let's take our seats," she says causing the three to scramble to their seats. I smile at Lia as she waves to me as her teacher continues to talk. I just can't get over the happiness on her face as she looks at me. I am glad that I could make her entire day.

"Tayla!" says my friend Amber as she comes into the room. "I had no idea you were coming today."

"I promised Lia that I would do my best to be here," I say as I give her a hug. "It's so good to see you and to be back here."

"It's good to have you back. We've missed you on the PTA and missed you as the class mom. We needed your organization skills and your creativity," she says with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling all right. I'm still going through chemo but I'm doing all right."

"That's good," she says. "I'm glad that you're doing all right."

"And thank-you so much for having the kids make the cards for me. I loved them. They really made me feel better."

"That's what we were trying to do," she says as we walk out into the hallway to set up for their ice-cream party. "So how much longer do you have to go through chemo?"

"I don't know. I hope I'm done soon. I was supposed to be done in April but the cancer was still there so they extended my treatments. It sucks but I'm just trying to get better."

"Well, you look good," she says as I get into the plastic bag that I brought filled with sprinkles and other ice-cream sundae toppings to lay out on the table.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"And your husband was absolutely awesome in your place," she says, "just so you know. He handled the craft end at the Valentine's Day party and he handled the crafts at the spring festival. He was awesome with the kids."

"I don't doubt that," I say, "he likes to do arts and crafts. My kids get their artistic qualities from their father. Don't' tell anyone because Roman hates when I talk about it but he is a very good artist and enjoys doing those types of things with the kids."

"Well, he seemed to really enjoy it," she says with a smile. "What's all this talk I hear about you possibly moving to Hawaii? Lei told Eva and she told me that you were moving. Is this true?"

I let out a deep breath and say, "I don't know. Possibly; Roman really wants to move to Hawaii in the next year but the kids aren't having it. My mom isn't having it."

"That is really far away. Why does he want to move there?"

"I have family there and we went there last month and loved it. That's where we got married. I would love to move there but our kids have friends and their entire lives are here. I don't really want to do that to them but we're trying to warm them up to the idea and I don't want to be away from my parents. As much as they may get on my nerves I do love them and they have done a lot for us over the last few months. It would break my heart to leave them. I don't know," I say as the kids come out into the hallway to make a line to get their sundaes. "I will have to talk to you more about it later. I just don't know."

"All right," she says with a smile. Amber is one of my best friends that I have in Pensacola. Our daughters are best friends and have been most of their lives. I met her when Lei and Lia were 2 years old in a Mommy and Me gymnastics class. We hit it off right away, started to have playdates together twice a week, then our kids went to pre-school together and now they're in school together. Eva also does ballet and tap with Lia so we've been friends for quite a while. She was also the first friend that I made when we moved back here.

The kids come up to us one by one as Amber scoops ice-cream into a bowl for them while another class mom puts hot fudge onto them before they come to me for their toppings. "Thank-you, Mama," says Lia as she takes her ice-cream sundae from me.

"You're welcome," I say as Jackson comes up to me holding Lei's hand. If Roman would see this he would freak out. I just smile at both of them. "What kind of toppings would you like, Jackson?" I ask.

"Lei can go first," he says with a soft smile as I smile back at him. "Girls always go first."

"Thank-you, Jackson," she says with a smile as she looks at him before looking at me. "Can I please have whipped cream, sprinkles and cherry?"

"Of course," I say with a smile and give her what she wants. "What's going on here, Lei?"

"Jackson is my boyfriend now. Right, Jackson?" she asks as I hand her ice-cream to her. I nearly fall over but not as much as Roman would if she told him that.

"Well, you just better not tell your Daddy that unless you want to give him a heart attack."

"I know," she says with a smile as she waits for Jackson to get his toppings before they walk out the door together holding hands. Whatever happened to the whole boys have cooties thought process at 7 years old? I am not ready for this whole boy thing and I know Roman is not either. If I told him about this one he would probably faint. It's not worth telling him for it's just puppy love but I'd rather Lei direct her puppy love somewhere else other than to the boy that is the son of the woman that once had an affair with my husband. Just another awkward twist in our lives but at least she's not beating him up anymore and he's not picking on Lia so it's all good.

Once all the kids have their ice-cream and we have cleaned up the mess we join the kids outside. I am hanging out with Lia, Lei, Jackson and Eva as they play on the jungle gym. After they have run across the bridge thousands of times, gone down the slide and maneuvered the monkey bars they run over to the swings. I go with them and push them even though they know how to swing themselves sometimes; especially my kids, love to be pushed. "Thank-you, Ms. Tayla," says Jackson as I give him a push.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I push Lei.

"Mama, can Jackson come over to our house to play someday?"

"We'll see," I say but I know the answer will be no if I bring it to Roman and only because of his mom. If it would be anyone else Roman would be fine with them coming over to our house to play but the fact he's Brittany's son is going to make Roman's decision for him. I do feel bad holding his mother's sins against him. He is such a cute kid and he's very polite. I almost feel bad for disliking his mother so bad. "I have to talk to Daddy first and see what he says."

"He's going to say no," says Lei. "I already know. Sorry, Jackson."

"That's okay," he says, "you can come over to my house and play."

"I don't' know," I say and that's not because of his mom it's because of Roman's cautiousness about where we send our kids. They never have playdates outside of our house or sleepovers. They are only allowed to have friends sleepover at our house or play at our house. Roman has always been funny about that. He doesn't want anyone exploiting our kids or taking stuff that belongs to them to sell on E-bay or something. I just hope now that he has retired he will loosen up a bit and that all the fame he's received over the last few years will slowly die down so we can have a normal life. That is the ONE thing I have always hated when it came to Roman being in the WWE nothing was ever private and we never really enjoyed a family meal outside of our house or a family outing without being asked for autographs and pictures. It's a crazy life and I am just ready for it all to die down. "That will have to be discussed with your dad. All right. I have to go sit down. I'm not feeling that well," I say as the hot sun has gotten to me. I need to get a drink and take a seat in the shade.

As I am sitting in the shade drinking my bottled water I look over and see a blonde woman walking toward me. I groan to myself as she gets closer and see that it's Brittany. I hope she turns the other way and goes over to Jackson but she doesn't. She appears in front of me with a smile on her face. "Hey, Tayla," she says. "Mind if I sit down."

"I can't tell you that you can't," I say as I move over and allow her to sit next to me.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"Why would you want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Because it's time we got over our past drama and got over everything that happened back then. I know I never really apologized for what I did. I'm sorry, Tayla. I was young and stupid. We all do stupid things when we're younger and I'm sorry. I knew Roman was married but I pursued him anyway and continued to sleep with him."

"Brittany," I say not wanting to think about the pain from that situation. "It's over with. It happened and I have moved on. So has Roman so you don't' have to apologize for it."

"I feel like I do. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say as I look at her. "Let's just forget about it. We're older now and we've grown up from it and we all have kids of our own no need to dwell on the things we can't change."

"There's something else I want to apologize for, Tayla," she says as she bites her lip.

"What?" I ask. I have no idea what she's talking about but whatever it is making her uncomfortable and nervous.

"I'm sorry about what Dean and Bray did to you," she says. "I had nothing to do with that. Dean told me he had something planned but didn't tell me what it was. If I had known it never would have happened. I was going to warn Roman but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"You knew Dean was going to try to hurt me?"

"I didn't know he was going to try to hurt you. I didn't know what his plan was. I just knew he had a plan with Bray. When I got pregnant with Jackson I was trying to grow up. I was trying to steer away from whatever Dean was planning against Roman because he was jealous of everything he had but Dean kept trying to pull me in. I'm sorry, Tay."

"Hold on," I say, "you said when you got pregnant with Jackson? Dean is Jackson's father isn't he?"

"Yes," says Brittany. "Dean is Jackson's father and I am sorry for that little boy every day. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant it just happened. Dean didn't leave me. I left him when he started acting weird and started being secretive. When he started plotting crazier things I left. I didn't want Jackson to be a part of it. Then I heard all about what he did on the news and then I heard that he was dead because you killed him."

"I didn't kill him on purpose," I say. "I did it out of self-defense. He was trying to hurt me and he was trying to hurt my kids. Any mother would do it. I wanted him to rot in jail. I didn't plan for him to die. It just happened."

"I know," she says. "It's okay, Tayla, he wanted you dead. He thought that if he got you out of Roman's life he would be miserable. Dean was a crazy man. He was obsessed with you and he hated that you had chosen Roman and that you were with Roman. Every time Roman got compliments he got angry. He got really obsessed with making Roman's life hell. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "Let's just not talk about it anymore. I hate thinking about it."

"I'm sorry," she says, "but I just want to be friends with you. I know that's asking a lot but Jackson and Lei are really good friends right now and I think we should be friends or at least get along for our kids."

"Actually," I say with a smile, "Lei told me that Jackson is her boyfriend."

"I was not ready to hear that," she says with a smile. "Kids are crazy."

"Yeah," I say.

"And I'm sorry about your cancer. I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"And I have a donation for you," she says getting into her purse. She pulls out a check and hands it to me. "I hope that this helps."

I look over the check and see that she is donating $2,000 to Tayla's Hope. "Thank-you," I say with a smile. "This means a lot but you're a single mom and you don't have to pay that much or donate that much."

"After everything I put you through and Dean put you through you deserve that check," she says, "so can we be friends, Tay?"

"I guess," I say. "As long as you promise this isn't a trick or some type of game to get to my husband."

"No," she says. "It's not a trick nor is it a game. I know you and Roman are happily married. Only a man that loves his wife as much as he does would do all the things he's done for you especially all the sacrifices he's made. He loves you and I know that he does. I also know that you love him. I would never try to tear that apart again. You two are a real life fairytale. I just want to be friends for our kids."

"All right," I say. "I guess we can be friends."

"Thanks," she says as we continue to talk with each other. I'm not sure how I feel about being friends with her but what I do know is that I am now 34 years old almost 35 years old and have grown up a lot over the last few years. We have all done things we regret in our past and we have all done things we aren't proud of but what's the point of holding onto something we can't change? I forgave Roman and moved on with him. I can do the same with Brittany. I just hope her intentions are good.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

"So now we're friends with Brittany?" asks Roman as we sit on the couch together getting ready to watch Grey's Anatomy together. "How did that happen?"

"She came up to me and apologized. I can't hold it against her anymore, Roman. I'm only letting it control me by holding ill feelings toward her besides Lei and Jackson are really good friends. It is probably a good idea that all of us are civil. I'm not saying she's going to be my best friend or that you have to be friends with her. Just be civil for Lei."

"I don't like the idea of being friends with her. I feel like she could be up to something."

"I don't think she is," I say. "She seemed really genuine."

"And I don't like this whole Lei and Jackson being friends thing. I don't want him to corrupt our daughter."

I let out a laugh and say, "they're 7 years old no one is corrupting anyone. They're just friends."

"All right," he says, "but if Brittany starts getting funny then this friendship and civil behavior is over."

"Okay," I say, "but there's more, Baby."

"What, Tay?" he asks.

"You know who Jackson's dad is?" I ask as I look up at him as he has his arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me close to him as I rest my hand on his chest.

"If she is saying me she's lying."

"Trust me I would never think he was," I say, "but you know him."

"Is it Dean?" he asks.

"Yep," I say. "How'd you guess?"

"Because the kid looks like him and it only makes sense the way those two were screwing each other back then. And if you're worried that I am going to end Lei's friendship with him because he's Dean's son I'm not just like I won't end it because Brittany is his mom. No child should have the sins of their father or mother held against them. Just like I wouldn't expect anyone to hold our sins against our kids. It's not fair so I won't do that to Jackson plus he is a cute kid."

"And polite," I say with a smile. "So we're in agreement about this whole Brittany thing?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of my soft head. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"You tell me I'm beautiful every day," I say with a smile.

"Because you are," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So someone has a birthday coming up on Friday night. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he says. "I'm getting old. I'm going to be 35. I'm almost 40 years.. I don't know if I can take it."

"We're both getting old," I say with a smile. "But at least you're a hot old man."

"So if I wasn't hot you wouldn't love me anymore?"

"Yeah right," I say with a smile. "I'm going to love you for an eternity. You'll always be hot to me."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of my head. "I like this life. You know this whole not being on the road lifestyle. I love being home."

"Well, we love having you home. So you never answered me what are we doing for your birthday, Old Man?"

"You're only a couple months behind me, Tay," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Let's just do some family time for my birthday nothing spectacular."

"All right. Do you want me to cook you dinner?"

"Don't you have a chemo session that day? I'll cook dinner or we'll eat out."

"If that's what you want to do," I say with a smile. "It's your day we'll do whatever and yes I know I'm a couple months behind you but I'm just glad I'm getting closer to seeing 35. I'm grateful for another birthday."

"I'm grateful that you're getting close to another birthday too," he says, "I know you'll celebrate many more after this. Good things are coming for us, Tay."

"I'm sure they are," I say with a smile. "I love you, Roman for always being here for me and supporting me through this. You're the best husband I could have asked for."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips. "Do you really want to watch this episode of Grey's Anatomy?"

"It is the season finale," I say with a smile, "but it will be on Demand. What did you have in mind?"

"Making love to my beautiful wife," he says with a smile.

"Oh yeah," I say with a smile as he looks at me with his blue/grey eyes. "I'm sure that's a lot better than watching the season finale of Grey's Anatomy."

"Yeah it is," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before he scoops me up off the couch, turning off the TV before he carries me upstairs to our bedroom where we spend the next couple hours making love to one another. I love this man with everything inside of me and our love for one another is so strong I don't think it could ever be broken.

***A/N: So who ever thought Jackson and Lei would be boyfriend and girlfriend? Isn't Puppy Love so cute? What do you think Roman will say when he finally finds out? Who was surprised that Jackson is Dean's son? Do you trust Brittany? Do you think she is really being truthful about being friends with Tay or does she have a hidden agenda? With Brittany we learn a little more about how Dean felt about Roman are you surprised? What do you think Tay will do for Roman's birthday? Do you think she will follow his wishes or do something big like they used to do? Please review and thank-you for reading. Also you do NOT want to miss the next chapter. : )**

***A/N2: So I keep hearing different stories about how long Roman is going to be out; I heard 4-6 weeks but closer to 6 weeks due to how bad his hernia was. Then I heard they are saying "several months" does anyone have any idea? Or is this all just speculation? I miss him already but I hope he is recovering well and makes a full recovery before he comes back and doesn't rush it. BUT dean ambrose is back! **


	34. Love is the strongest

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It will take you on an emotional rollercoaster so have tissues ready BUT I am sure you will love it. I enjoyed writing it Enjoy***

**Tayla's point of View:**

"Sure," I say as I am on the phone with the receptionist at the cancer floor of the hospital and look over at Roman sitting on his recliner as he looks up from his book to look at me. "We can be there."

"All right, Tayla, we'll see you in a few minutes," she says.

"See you then," I say with a smile but with butterflies in my stomach before I hang up my phone. I walk over to Roman and take a seat on his lap before he puts his book down and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Who was on the phone?" he asks with a smile.

"The hospital," I say, "Dr. Sanchez wants to see us in his office as soon as possible," I say nervously. "It doesn't sound good does it? I mean tomorrow is my chemotherapy. Why can't it wait till tomorrow? What if it spread, Roman, what if it's getting worse?" I ask as I am seconds away from hyperventilating.

"Relax, Tay," he says. "He probably just wants to talk. It probably isn't anything serious at all. Don't get yourself all freaked out," he says. "Just calm down," he says as he rubs my thigh softly. "Does he want us there now?"

"As soon as possible," I say. "Let me go see if my mama can keep an eye on the kids for us," I say as I try to get up but he stops me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"This," he says before he kisses my lips softly as I smile against his lips. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly as my mom comes into the living room and clears her throat. "Sorry," I say breaking our kiss as she's standing there with Lia. "I was just getting ready to come find you," I say as I stand up and Roman stands up with me. "Are you able to keep an eye on the kids for us for a while? We need to run over to the hospital to talk to the doctor as soon as possible."

"Sure," she says with a nervous look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," I say as Roman wraps his arm around my shoulder. "They didn't say. They wouldn't give me any details over the phone. They said I need to come in to talk to the doctor. Last time that happened I was told I had cancer. I'm nervous," I say as I feel the fear and uncertainty running through my body. I like to be in control of almost everything but the fact that I can't control this scares me.

"Mama," says Lia as she runs over to me wrapping her arms around me. "I'm scared! I don't want you to die. Please don't die," she says with tears in her eyes as her voice cracks.

I get down to her level and look at her in her normally blue/grey eyes but like her father her eyes have changed to green meaning she's upset. "Lia," I say, "don't cry. Everything is going to be okay. I am not going to die. I promise. The doctor just wants to talk to Mama and Daddy. Everything is going to be okay. Please don't cry."

"But Mama, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. You're the best mama in the world. I love you."

"I love you too, Lia, and I promise you I am not going anywhere. I am just going to talk to the doctor. Everything is going to be all right don't be upset. It's okay," I say taking her into my arms as I let her cry on my shoulder. "Shh. It's okay, Lia," I say. "It's going to be okay," I say as I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I hate seeing her like this. It is devastatingly sad and I am holding back from crying because I don't' want her to see me upset. I want her to know that everything is going to be okay and that I'm not going anywhere but how can I promise her that if I don't know for sure myself. Everything has to be all right.

My mama finally peels Lia off of me so that Roman and I can leave to go to the doctor. It breaks my heart to hear Lia's screams as we leave and to watch her kick and scream as we are leaving. It tears my heart apart and there is nothing I can do to stop her. I have never seen her act like this so I know her pain is deep. Roman takes my hand as we walk out the door, shutting the door behind us Lia's screams are audible to the outside if we didn't live in a private residence most would think someone was hurting her that's how bad her screams were. I trust my mom will be able to calm her down but as I take one last look at her through the window I don't think it's going to be an easy task. "Get her, Roman, Get Lia."

"Are you sure you want her to come with us? I mean we don't know what the doctor's going to say."

"I don't care. We can't leave her like this. We can't. Look at her. It's killing me go get her."

"All right," he says as I get in the car and he walks to the house to get Lia to bring her with us. There is NO way I can leave her with my mama like that. A few minutes later Roman carries her outside and helps her into the car. "Better now, Lia?" he asks as she buckles herself into her booster seat.

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a soft smile as I look back at her with a smile on my face. I reach my hand out for her to hold. She smiles at me and takes my hand into her tiny hand and holds my hand till we get to the hospital and even then she doesn't want to let go. She nearly panics when I break our hold so we both can get out of the car. I make sure I hurry to her side to take her hand again as we walk into the hospital. I can't lie I am nervous as hell. I have no idea what is going to happen today or what is going to be said. I feel like I want to throw up. Normally the smell of the hospital doesn't get to me but as we walk in the doors I am sick to my stomach from the smell. My palm sweats as we get into the elevator to go to the cancer floor. My heart races as I watch the numbers change from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 and to 5 as the doors open before us. My legs weaken beneath me as I try to step off the elevator as Lia's little grip gets tighter on my hand. My mouth becomes dry and I get that strange metal taste in my mouth and a lump in my throat. I know I am about to throw up.

"I need a trashcan, Roman," I say as I look for one and spot one. I run over as I let go of Lia's hand to throw up in the trashcan. The last time I was this nervous was when I had my first wrestling match. I don't' get this way very often but my nerves are all over the place. I can't even speak to the receptionist when we arrive Roman has to do it for me and she directs us to Dr. Sanchez's office

We walk in and take a seat as Lia sits on my lap as we wait for him. "You okay now?" asks Roman as he takes my hand into his interlocking our fingers.

"I don't know. My nerves are killing me today," I say. "I am really nervous."

"Relax," he says. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Remember God is in control here. You need not be afraid or worry. As long as you trust in him and have faith the weapon formed against you shall disperse. For if God is with us who can stand against us and if our God is for us then who could ever stop us? God knows what he's doing, Tayla. Jeremiah 29:11; For I know the plans I have for you declares the Lord. Plans to prosper not to harm you to give you hope and a future. Tay, everything is going to be all right. Don't tear yourself apart over this. Everything is going to be all right."

"Daddy," says Lia, "can we pray for Mama?"

"If you want to," he says as we bow our heads together. I have to say in the last few months my faith in God has really prospered. There was a time when I didn't want to hear about God or want to believe in him but getting sick made me change my entire way of thinking. If it wasn't for God I wouldn't have gotten his far in my life. He doesn't do stuff to hurt us but to help us. He tests our faith by giving us trials for us to persevere and to mature as a Christian. "Our Father, Lord," says Roman as his hand tightens around mine. "Please allow everything that the doctor is here to talk to us about today is nothing but good news and please take away Tayla's nervousness and anxiety as we wait to hear what the doctor has to tell us. Please just be with us as we have yet another moment with the doctor. In Jesus name, Amen," he says as we lift our heads.

"Don't worry," says Dr. Sanchez causing us all to look at him as he walks to his desk. "I just want to talk to you today," he says with a smile before he takes a seat. "How are you feeling, Tayla?" he asks with a smile.

"All right," I say with a small smile. "Nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous," says Dr. Sanchez as his smile never fades. "Roman, how are you doing today?"

"Okay," he says nervously. That's the first time I have heard nervousness in his voice all day.

"And you brought a little with you today," he says with a smile. "How are you doing today Little Miss?"

"Lia," she says with a smile. "Is my mama going to die?"

"No," he says with a small chuckle, "she's not going to die. Do you know what's in this folder, Tayla?"

"No," I say.

"These are your lab results from your tests that you had done a couple weeks ago," he says.

"Okay," I say. I am starting to ease a little and my nervousness is fading away. He is smiley and cheery it can't be a bad reason why we're here.

"Well," he says, "I have reviewed them over and over again and I am happy to tell you that there is not a single cancer cell in your body right now."

"Wait what?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "Are you saying?"

"That right now you're cancer free," he says with a smile. "It's gone, Tayla," he says as tears blur my vision. "Congratulations, Tayla," he says.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. He just told me I am cancer free. "Baby," I say with a smile as happy tears fall from my eyes. "It's gone!"

"I know," says Roman with tears in his blue eyes as he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. "I am so happy for you," he says as his voice cracks. "We did it, Tay, we made it through we did it," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

"My mama isn't sick anymore?" asks Lia with happiness in her voice.

"I'm not sick anymore," I say with a smile as she wraps her tiny arms around me tightly as I wrap my arms around her. She kisses my cheek a thousand times before I kiss hers a thousand more. "Does this mean my chemo treatments are done?" I ask.

"For right now," he says with a smile. "I'm happy for you, Tayla. It's been a long road and a hard fight and a long battle but you did it. You conquered it. You beat cancer. I'm not saying that it can't come back because there is a slim chance that it could but you are in remission. We are going to have you come back in three months to make sure everything is still in the clear but like I said there is a slim chance this could come back. Then after the 3 months we'll do 6 months and then we'll go up to every year. Tayla," he says with a smile. "You did it. You won."

"I kicked cancer's ass," I say with a smile as tears are still falling from eyes. I wasn't expecting this. I was expecting to hear the worst. This never crossed my mind but I am beyond grateful that the chemo is over and that I will be getting back to my old self in the next few months. I understand that we're not fully done here because there is a chance it could come back but I am going to remain positive and believe that it won't come back. I couldn't have done it alone. If it wasn't for Roman, our friends, our families, the prayers and the support we couldn't have gotten this far. I can't wait to tell our families at Roman's birthday party tomorrow night. I just hope we can wait that long. I know Lia can keep this a secret but I don't know if I can. I just want to shout it from the roof tops, from the mountain tops at the top of my lungs that I beat cancer's ass. I did it. I actually did it. "Dr. Sanchez," I say standing up as I hand Lia to Roman. "Thank-you so much for everything you've done for me and thank-you so much for having hope that I would get through this. Thank-you so much for your staff and all the kindness you have showed me over the last few months. It has been a long tough road but I got here. And I couldn't have done it without you and your staff. Thank-you so much!" I say with a smile as I give him a hug.

He wraps his arms around me tightly and says, "Tayla, it was your determination and your faith that helped you through that battle. It was God that guided you and helped heal you. We just helped. I am happy for you. Congratulations," he says with a smile as we break our hug. "Enjoy life and make the best of it," he says with a smile. "You have three beautiful children that need you and you have a whole support team behind you. You have a lot of life ahead of you. Enjoy it do what you always wanted to do and live your life to the fullest. That's all you can do. You're getting another chance at life take it and make it worth it."

"I will," I say with a smile as I hug him one more time before Roman, Lia and I walk out of the building. As we are leaving I say goodbye to all the nurses that have worked with me and became my friends over the last few months. The truth is you make friends at chemo sessions and you learn about people you never thought you'd know. If it wasn't for those nurses most of my chemo sessions would have been pretty boring. I am on cloud nine as we walk to the car. "It's over, Baby," I say as I wrap my arms around Roman's neck after we get Lia into the car. "It's over."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. "Thank God. This is God's victory. I am so happy it's over, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he leans in and kisses my lips softly before he pulls away to look at me with his blue/grey eyes.

"What?" I ask as I look at him. He has a look on his face that I can't read. It's one that tells me he's thinking up something. "What are you thinking?" I ask with a smile as I feel his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Roman," I say.

"I love you so much, Tay," he says with a soft smile and tears in his eyes. "I love you to the moon and back. I will love you for an eternity. I will love you through sickness and in health and I will love you through the good and the bad. I told you I was going to love you through this. I will always love you through the bad times just as much as I love you through the good times. You are my entire world, Tayla. You are the mother of my children, my best friend and the love of my life. I would never want my life with anyone else. Your battle with cancer may be over but our love story is not over. Our new chapter is just about to begin. I told you when you won your battle I was going to do something special for you; for us," he says. "And I meant that. Our love story isn't over, Tayla; not by a long shot. I promise I have something special for you but right now just isn't the time just yet. I have some work to do but I promise you are going to love it."

"All right," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you so much, Baby." He leans down and catches my lips with his as we share a passionate kiss in celebration of the good news we received today.

**THE NEXT EVENING:**

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" says Lei, Lia and Joe together as I lay his birthday cake down in front of him that the kids and I made together. It's his favorite cake; red velvet with cream cheese frosting with tons of sprinkles on it thanks to the handy work of the kids and Happy 35th Birthday written in blue frosting.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around his shoulder with a smile.

Our closest friends; Bo, Jojo, Seth, Jordyn and both my parents and Roman's parents as well as our kids gather around the table as I light Roman's birthday candles before we sing Happy Birthday to him. He smiles as we sing it to him but I know the real reason why he's smiling. He has gotten one of the best birthday presents in the last couple days of me being cancer free. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift. As we finish singing the candles are still burning as we wait for him to blow them out. "Blow out the candles, Daddy," says Lia with a smile. "But make a wish first."

"All my wishes have come true," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "Actually, I can think of one," he says with a smile before he blows out the candles as we all clap for him.

"What did you wish for, Daddy?" asks Leilani.

"You'll know soon enough," he says with a smile. "Because soon I'm going to need your help with something."

"What is it, Daddy?" she asks.

"You'll see soon enough," he says, "I have to talk to a few people first and get things situated. Then we'll talk."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile as I look at Roman and he looks at me.

"I don't' know what you're up to but you know how I feel about secrets."

"It's a good secret. I promise," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"All right," I say with a smile before I cut the cake to give out to our guests.

As I am talking to Jordyn and Jojo about the babies Roman comes over to us and says, "can I steal my wife for one second?"

"Sure," says Jordyn with a smile. "Going to have wild birthday sex real quick?"

"Shut up," I say with a smile as I feel my face turn red. "You know that will come later," I say with a smile before I walk away with Roman. "What's up?"

"Are you ready to tell them the news?" he asks.

"Do you want me to do it on your birthday?"

"Yes," he says, "because I'm so happy about it. Let's tell them."

"All right," I say. "Let's do this," I say as I take his hand and walk to the crowd of people in our dining room. "Everyone listen up!" I say getting everyone's attention.

"Tayla and I have an announcement to make," says Roman as he holds my hand.

"We're moving to Hawaii?" asks Lei.

"No," says Roman, "we haven't made that decision yet it's something else."

"Tayla's pregnant," says my mom.

"Yeah right," I say. "I wish I could get pregnant but I can't besides we're only 2 ½ months away from having three beautiful babies. Thanks, Jordyn!"

"You're welcome," she says as she rubs her big stomach. I feel bad because she's such a tiny girl and to be carrying triplets is probably killing her back. I know what it was like when I was pregnant with twins. It was a killer I don't' want to imagine 3 babies at a time.

"So what is it?" asks my mom. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Well," I say as I look at Roman and he looks at me. "I went to see the cancer doctor yesterday and all the cancer cells are gone! I'm cancer free!"

"Oh my God! Tay, that is great news," says my mom as she runs over to hug me.

"Thank God," says Joanne. "This is good news. I knew you could do this, Tay. I knew you could get through this. I'm happy for you," she says before she gives me a hug.

"Congratulations," says Sika before he hugs me also. Before I know it I have tons of people telling me congratulations and hugging me. It feels so good to see my biggest support system this happy. If it wasn't for my family we would not be here today. They have done a lot for us over the last few months my parents especially. They uprooted their lives and came to live with us to help out. I could not be any more grateful. I have some great people in my life but you never know how great they are until something like this happens. I definitely took them for granted before but after this I will forever be grateful they are my family and my friends. This doesn't' mean we're done with Tayla's Hope or that we're done with our breast cancer awareness campaign. There are still women out there that get it and will get it in the future. They deserve to have a cure; they deserve to have a way to prevent it. We're not done with that yet nor will we be until there is enough money raised to find a cure for breast cancer. Love is the greatest feeling in the world. I never knew how much I was loved until I got sick. I felt love from my family, my friends and Roman's fans. Words cannot express how much love I felt over the last few months. You know people love you but you never know how much they love you until something like cancer comes along.

I make sure I make the announcement on Tayla's Hope website as well as my Facebook page thanking everyone for their love, support and their prayers. Just as I close up my laptop in the living room Sarah asks; "Tayla, can I ask you a question for the documentary?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "You can ask me anything."

"How does it feel to be cancer free?"

"I feel like the strongest woman in the world right now. I feel like I have fought the hardest battle of my life yet and I have had some major battles. I am just now ready to move on with my life and focus on my present and my future with my husband and my kids. I don't know what life is going to bring me next but I know that the love from my family is strong enough to conquer it all. I am just ready to grow my hair back and start to become me again of course cancer took things from me that I can't get back but it has made me a stronger person. It has made me realize that life is a gift. I am just ready to move on with my life. I am just thankful for all the great people in my life that have helped me through this battle. Love is the strongest feeling in this world and with enough love nothing can break it. You just never know how many people love you till you get sick and to watch my family and my friends step up and help me out meant the world to me. I will forever be grateful and blessed to have these wonderful people in my life. I am just glad that it's over and ready to move on and go wherever life takes us."

"Thank-you, Tayla," she says with a smile as the cameras go off. "It has been such a joy to be in your house and to hear your story; to watch you go through one of the hardest times of your life. Thank-you for allowing us to film this and allowing us to be there; thank-you and I am so glad that you're in remission. I am going to miss you."

"Sarah, you are always welcome to come visit us. You're part of our family now," I say as I stand up to give her a hug. "You can visit whenever you want. I hope that you do."

"Thank-you, Tayla," she says with a smile as she hugs me back.

Once I am done talking to Sarah I make my way upstairs to my bedroom where Roman is waiting for me. I smile as I walk into the room to see him lying in bed in just his briefs with a smile on his face. "There's my Wonder Woman," he says with a smile motioning for me to come join him.

"Wonder Woman?" I ask with a smile as I climb into bed next to him and cuddle up with him. "What happened to Thumbelina?"

He lets out a laugh and says, "you're not Thumbelina anymore. You're Wonder Woman. You kicked cancer's ass. You are a Wonder Woman."

"Are you only saying that because everyone calls you Superman?" I ask as I rest my hand onto his chest and he wraps his arm around me.

"See?" he asks with a smile. "We're just destined to be."

"We always were," I say with a smile. "I love you so much, Roman. Thank-you for being there for me the last few months. Thank-you for all the sacrifices you've made for me. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses my lips softly. "And how nice was it of my parents to take our kids for us tonight?" he asks with a smile before he starts to kiss my neck softly.

"I'm sure you had your intentions when you sent them to their house."

"Damn right, I did," he says between his soft kisses. "Someone promised me hot wild birthday sex and I am going to hold you to that promise," he says as his hand runs up my thigh and rests on my hip. "Are you going to hold up to your promise?" he asks as his kisses trail down to my collarbone making me weak.

"Roman, I love you," I say with a smile as he lifts his head so that my lips catch his. I kiss him passionately before he starts to strip me out of my dress and underwear and I strip him out of his briefs. We spend the night celebrating the fact I'm cancer free and celebrate his birthday; and for an old man he can still put it down like whoa. I love that man with all my heart and I can't wait to see what he has up his sleeve and where life takes us next. We've been through a lot but we've gotten through it together every time making our love stronger. Our love story isn't over yet; the new chapter is now beginning.

***A/N: Don't worry this is not the end of Roman and Tayla; I still have some chapters to write. What were your thoughts througout the chapter and Tayla being cancer free? Would you call her Wonder Woman like Roman has started to do? What is Roman planning? Do you think this was the best birthday present he ever recieved? Where is their love story headed next and what do you think life holds in store for them? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	35. The perfect Imperfections

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I'm standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for my wife to spend our 12th wedding anniversary together. I can't believe that it has been 12 years since we were married and I still love her the same if not more. She is the love of my life and we've been through so many things together that normally could tear a marriage apart but not Team Reigns; it only made us stronger. They always say the things that don't kill us only make us stronger. Nothing can or will ever break us not a person, not a sickness and not a tragedy we are who we are because of everything we went through. I am grateful that she is my wife because had it been anyone else I'm not sure we would have made it. We're starting a brand new chapter of our lives; I prefer to call it the cancer free era of our lives or the post cancer era. There are so many good things left for us, there is so much more to our love story. Every love story is beautiful but mine and Tayla's is my favorite. I adjust my light blue tie and I have to catch my breath before I smile as I see the most beautiful woman in the world walking down the stairs of our home. Tayla can still take my breath away as if it was the day I met her. My blue-grey eyes meet her dark brown eyes and she smiles at me as she makes her way down the stairs in a beautiful light blue halter dress that falls to her knees exposing her beautiful long legs with matching light blue pumps. I cannot take my eyes off of her. She literally makes my heart skip a beat as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. I take her by the hand with a smile and pull her over to me as I wrap my arms around her small body. "You're beautiful," I say with a smile as I softly kiss her cheek.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "You look quite handsome tonight," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Baby."

"Happy Anniversary," I say with a smile before we head out the door to my car so we can enjoy the evening together. My parents have volunteered to take the kids for us so that we can celebrate this special evening together. Kid free evenings are one of my favorites even though I love my kids sometimes being kid free is one of my favorite nights especially with Tayla.

Tayla is so beautiful. I hold her hand as I drive us to the restaurant we're eating at. Her hand is perfect in mine; like she's perfect in my heart, I keep taking small glances of her and taking in her beauty. She's doing a lot better and she's slowly becoming herself again. I love it. She smiles at me softly with her brown eyes sparkling each time I glance at her. I smile as I turn on some music. She squeezes my hand as Overjoyed by Matchbox Twenty starts to play; the first song we danced to after we were married. I start to sing it to her as she smiles and starts to sing with me. Memories of me holding her in my arms on our wedding night holding her close to my body as our feet danced in the sand of Hawaii, the smell of Jasmine in her hair and her tiny arms wrapped around my neck; the moment was perfect. It was the moment Roman and Tayla began for an eternity. "It's amazing," she says with a smile as the song comes to an end. "That after being together for 18 years you still know all my secrets and I still know yours and they're still our secrets. And yet after 18 years you still understand me when no one else does."

"I know, Baby Girl," I say with a smile as I kiss her hand softly. "Your secrets will always be safe with me and I will always understand you when no one else does just like I know you know everything there is to know about me; my fears, my dreams, what makes me sad, what makes me laugh, you know how to make me happy and you know more about me than anyone in this world. Just like I know more about you than anyone in the world; Tay, we're perfect for each other."

"Beyond perfect," she says with a smile. "Love isn't about finding the perfect person to love but about finding the imperfect person and loving them perfectly. Your perfect imperfections make me love you more."

"Same goes for you," I say with a soft smile as I pull into the restaurant parking lot. "I love you, Tay," I say as I turn the car off.

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I get out of the car before making my way over to her door to help her out of the car. I take her hand and we walk inside together. I give them our names and they direct us to our private table in the back of the restaurant. I pull her chair out for her before she takes a seat and make my way around to the other side of the table to sit across from her.

I have already placed our order for a meal and ordered the most expensive bottle of wine for us. The waiter comes over with our bottle of wine and two wine glasses shortly before he brings us our meal of filet mignon, herbed potatoes and steamed asparagus. "Looks good, Baby," she says with a smile.

"I was hoping you would like it. I was going to get us lobster but I feel like we eat lobster all the time."

"It's good," she says with a soft smile as she cuts into her steak. "I like a little bit of change and spontaneity."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I could have done sushi too."

"Ro, it's fine," she says flashing me a smile. "This is perfect. I'm all right. It doesn't' matter what we eat as long as I am with you."

"Can you believe it, Tay, 12 years of marriage?"

"12 years is a long time," she says, "but I love you more every day. 12 years with the best husband in the world and the best father in the world. I am a pretty lucky girl."

"I think I'm the lucky one, Tay," I say with a smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better wife or a better mother for my children. It took us a while to get here but we did. I would never trade or give up a day with you. We've gone through some really tough times but they've only made us stronger. Life's unexpected events cannot break us. Nothing will ever break us. I think we've grown up so much over the last 12 years. We started out with nothing and now we have everything."

"WE always did have everything. It was never about the luxurious houses, the expensive cars, the nice jewelry or the materialistic things. Having your heart and having your love was everything to me. You made a plan for your life and it included me that was everything to me. I don't' care about the materialistic life; I care about having your mind, your body, heart and soul, Roman. Everything else doesn't matter. The best gifts you have given me in 12 years are our three beautiful children. You made your life about me and us. You gave me a good life but you also gave me your whole heart and all your love; and to me that was everything I could have ever asked for."

I smile at her and take her hand into mine as I softly stroke her soft hand with my thumb. "My goal was to always spoil you but in all honesty my biggest and most important goal was giving all of me to you. I never minded giving you my mind, my body, my heart and my soul. You have and will have my whole heart for your whole life. I want you to be happy and I always will. Everything to me was having you by my side when I needed you most and supporting me when times were tough and loving me through our bad times. Tay, you have no idea how much it meant to me when you gave all of you to me; mind, heart body and soul. Tay, think we can make it another 12 years?"

"No," she says with a soft smile making my heart nearly stop. "I think we can make it an eternity," she says with a smile. "Forever and always, Roman," she says with a smile.

"Forever and always," I say smiling back at her. "We're living in our own real life fairytale."

"Yes we are," she says with a smile, "but I don't think Cinderella, Belle, Anna, Elsa or any of the princesses have anything on us. Our fairytale is one of a kind."

"I would say so," I say with a smile as I continue to stroke her soft hand. "What is your most favorite memory of us in the last 18 years?"

"My most favorite memory," she says. "It's nothing spectacular and nothing exciting. It's actually pretty low key for everything we've done. Don't think I'm not grateful for all the luxurious and extravagant things you've done for me but my favorite memory with you is pretty simple. My favorite memory with you is when we were younger eating Chinese food, watching movies together and just talking about our life all night long in our pajamas. Those are my favorite times with you. Some of the best memories are the simplest joys in life," she says with a smile. "I loved those nights so much. They meant everything to me."

My heart melts at her words and I smile at her. "That's beautiful, Tay," I say with a smile. "Absolutely beautiful; I have to agree the simplest things are those that bring the most joy."

"What's your favorite memory of us?" she asks.

"This is hard," I say as I think about all the good times we've had together. I can't just pick one because they were all my favorite moments just because I was with her. "It's hard to pick just one."

"I picked one. It's your turn to pick one," she says as she rests her chin on her hand as she looks at me.

"Every moment with you has been my favorite memory but my most favorite would have to be the moment I met you because that's where it all began. The moment I hit your car and you got out looking all pissed off. I didn't' know that when I would come face to face with you how beautiful you truly were. I was taken aback and my breath was taken away. The moment you were standing in front of me to exchange insurance information my heart skipped a beat. I never knew what love at first sight felt like but that day I knew it was love and here we are 18 years later, three beautiful kids and three more babies on the way. Who would have ever thought that little car accident would have led to all of this," I say with a smile. "I'd crash into you a million times if it meant that I could be with you forever. That was the best day of my life and yet still my most favorite memory of us because that was where Roman and Tayla got started Even if it wasn't official till that night on Pensacola beach; that intersection is what changed our lives for the rest of our lives."

She smiles at me and says, "you know what I was thinking that day?"

"What?"

"I was so upset when I got out of my car because I had just gotten it as a graduation gift. Then I saw you get out of the car and my knees went weak, I couldn't think clearly and I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. The funny thing is Isabelle wanted me to call you but I wouldn't. Then I saw you at that party and it was just meant to be."

"It's so funny you say that because Lucas kept pushing me to call you and then you showed up at the party. It was definitely meant to be. Fate is pretty amazing."

"Our fate is pretty amazing," she says with a smile. "I still love you and I will always love you, Baby. And just so you know I love when you call me Thumbelina and when you call me Baby Girl. It just does things to me. It gives me butterflies even till this day in your sexy deep voice when you call me Baby Girl it's like I have thousands of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I love that you can still do that to me and sometimes when you look at me I get the same feeling. I love that you can still give me butterflies."

"I have to admit, Tay, you still take my breath away and still make my heart skip a beat. I love the affect you have on me and it's impressive that you still give me that feeling when I see you after all these years. I thought you hated when I called you Thumbelina?"

"I only told you that but the truth is I really do like it."

"All right, Thumbelina," I say with a smile. "I've got you something for our anniversary."

"You didn't need to," she says with a soft smile.

"Yes I did," I say as I let go of her hand to get her present. "You deserve it after everything you just went through. You deserve this."

I hand her a small necklace box. She smiles at me as she begins to open it. "I have a present for you too but it's at home."

"It's okay," I say as I watch her face as she opens her gift.

"Pearls?" she asks with a smile. "You got me pearls."

"All women need at least one strand of pearls in their life," I say with a smile. "I figure you have enough diamonds that it's time for your strand of pearls."

"I love it, Baby. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. I love to see her smile and I love to make her happy.

After our meal we arrive back at our house where we have it to ourselves since Tayla's parents have moved out and the kids are with my parents. I open the door for her and allow her to enter before me. I shut the door behind us and lock it as she waits for me in the foyer. As soon as I turn around her arms are wrapped around my neck and I instantly wrap my big arms around her small body holding her tightly in my arms. I feel her soft lips on mine as I allow her entrance into my mouth as she kisses me passionately and urgently. "I have a present for you upstairs," she whispers against my lips in the sexiest voice.

"All right," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly before she leads me upstairs. She tells me to strip down to my briefs and to get comfortable while she gets ready. I watch her as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I pull the covers back on the bed, fluff the pillows before I strip out of my clothes until I am in nothing but my black briefs like she asked. I jump into bed and rest my arms behind my head as I wait for her. I smile as the bathroom door opens. My smile grows even bigger when I see her come out of the bathroom in a white silk night gown that leaves nothing to the imagination. She is probably the sexiest woman in the world right now as she stands in the doorway smiling at me with her long tanned legs exposed. "Look at you," I say with a smile.

"Do you like it?" she asks with a smile.

"I love it," I say with a smile as I remove my arms from behind my head. "Why don't you bring your sexy ass over here so I can see it a little better."

"All right," she says with a smile as she makes her way over to me with a smile on her face. She's starting to gain self-confidence again and I love it. I want her to feel good about herself and see the beauty that I see in her. She climbs into bed and crawls over to me before I wrap my arms around her before I brush my lips against her forehead before I lift her chin so that my lips can find hers and I kiss her passionately with my tongue possessing hers. I take my hand over her back and rub it softly as we continue to kiss each other with urgency and passion. My large hand finds her butt and rests there as I continue to kiss her as I feel her smile against my lips as her hand rubs my chest softly. "Just so you know," she whispers when the kiss breaks, "you're still a sexy beast to me," she says with a soft smile before I feel her soft lips against mine. Her soft hand rubs my chest softly and makes its way down the front of my body. I take my hand to the small of her back and pull her closer to me as I let out a deep breath as I feel her small hand reach the top of my briefs. She pulls them down slowly as she smiles against my lips. I inhale as I feel her take my semi hard erection into her hand. I moan against her lips as I feel her softly stroke me as I continue to kiss her passionately but with more urgency. My need and want for her grows stronger in my kiss as her soft hand strokes me to my full erection.

"Now," I whisper into her ear, "let me take that off of you," I say before I softly nibble at her ear before I lower the straps of her nightgown. I allow her straps to fall lower before her chest is exposed. I softly take my hand over her chest and take my time where her breasts used to be. I take my hand over the scar before I place my lips onto her chest and softly lay kisses on it. She moans out in pleasure as she feels my lips where she is most sensitive. I smile at her before I trail my kisses lower down her body. I kiss around her belly button and nibble at her hipbones before I take my finger over the top of her white lace underwear. I take my teeth and remove them from her body with my teeth as I hear her inhale deeply. I smile as I slide them off the rest of the way before I move my body up hers. I rest my erection between her long legs and smile down at her as I see her smiling up at me. I take in her beauty before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "I'm going to remind me why you're mine," I say in a whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver beneath me as I smile.

"Show me, Baby," she says with a smile.

"My pleasure," I say with a smile before I spread her legs gently. I watch her face as I slide my full erection into her. I slide myself deep inside of her so that she's taking all of me. She moans out in pleasure as she feels me inside of her. I lay my body on top of hers as I begin to move myself in and out of her. We moan together as I make my movements slow and pleasurable allowing her to feel every inch of me as I make love to her. She wraps her long legs around my waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. I pick up my pace as I start to rock my erection in and out of her harder and faster. I groan with each movement I make and the deeper I go the more pleasurable it feels. I feel her nails in my back as I pick up my pace once again. She allows me to go as deep as I can go inside of her before I pull myself back out and slam into her again. She cries out in pleasure as I make love to her roughly but passionately. I feel her toes curl, her body shiver and her nails dig deeper into my back. "Are you going to cum?" I ask against her lips. "Cum, Tayla," I whisper as I push myself inside of her once again as she cries out in pleasure.

"ROMAN!" she cries out as I feel her release myself around my erection. I smile against her lips as I continue to kiss her. I continue to make love to her. I push myself into her deeply one last time as I feel myself ready to explode inside of her. My body quakes as my release fires deep inside of her.

"TAYLA, I LOVE YOU," I say as my body collapses on hers as I continue to release my seed into her. I allow her to hold me in her arms long after I finish my release.

"I love you, Baby," she whispers in my ear softly. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always, Baby Girl," I say with a smile as I whisper into her ear. "I love you, Tay." I lay in her arms for a few minutes more before I reluctantly remove my body from hers. I lay my body down next to hers and pull her into my arms so that her head is resting against my chest, her hand on my stomach and her leg wrapped around me. I kiss the top of her soft head. "So are you ready for me to tell you where we're going on our family vacation?"

"I've been ready," she says as I feel her hand rub my stomach. "Have I ever told you how much I love your thickness."

"You didn't like my abs?" I ask with a smile.

"They were hot but this, Roman, is the man that made love to me the first time. I love it when you're thick."

"I'm glad you like it, Baby Girl," I say with a smile before I kiss the top of her head. "So do you want to know where we're going or not?"

"I do, Baby, sorry your hotness distracted me."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile.

"So where are we going?"

"Australia," I say with a smile.

"Are you serious? I have never been to Australia and I have always wanted to go."

"That's good to know because we're heading there in a couple weeks," I say with a smile. "It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait."

"Me either," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with smile.

***A/N: 12 years of marriage? CAn you believe it? And they still love each other the same maybe more. What did you think of their anniversary? Did Roman do a good job as always? Did TAyla give Roman a great gift? Are they living a real life fairytale? Would you label them unbreakable? What do you think of Roman taking them to Australia for their family vacation? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. The Outback

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

We arrived in Sydney, Australia a couple days ago for our family vacation. It was a long flight from Pensacola to here even if we had our own private plane now. The kids were restless and got bored being contained for hours but once we stepped off the plane in the gorgeous Sydney, Australia they were excited. We have never taken them out of the country before so this was their first time outside of the United States. It is definitely a different type of summer vacation for us though because we are in Sydney in the middle of their winter so it's been a cool couple of days; and we don't do cold. I can't complain though because it's been a great trip so far. Roman got us a hotel room that has a great view of the beach a breathtaking view to be quite honest. There is nothing better than sitting in the warmth of the hotel room and watching the sunrise over the ocean. It's a beautiful start to another beautiful day with my family. Today is no exception as I sit drinking a cup of coffee and watch the big sun rising to the sky making the colorful rays of pink, orange and yellow bounce off the water. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asks Roman as he sits down next to me.

"Very beautiful," I say with a smile as I take his hand. "Thank-you for bringing us to Sydney. I love it so much."

"I knew you would. Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"And more," I say with a smile. "And the kids are having a blast. They loved that museum yesterday with all the interactive exhibits. They loved it just like they loved the aquarium the other day. Even I loved the aquarium. It was the biggest aquarium I have ever seen and those exhibits were amazing. Joe loved the shark walk. I have to admit that was pretty amazing but he never gets excited about anything and to see him so happy and excited made my entire day. And of course Lei loved to see her dolphins."

"And don't forget Lia's starfish! She was so excited over those starfish."

"Oh I know. I think we have some pretty smart kids. Most kids are into TV and stuff like that but our kids would rather be on their tablets and research things or read books. When Joe started rattling off those shark facts I was proud. He knew what he was talking about and honestly half of what he was saying I had no idea about. Our kids are awesome."

"Beyond awesome," he says, "I do like the fact they aren't TV watching kids though. That's really good. I don't think they ever showed interest in TV."

"They didn't," I say. Our kids may be the weirdest kids on the planet as they don't watch TV. The only time they would watch TV was when they wanted to see their dad on TV other than that they have never been interested in TV but they love the internet and love to do research. They each have their own interests like Joe is into sharks, Lia is into koala bears and Lei is into dolphins but they have other interests but these ones in particular are important to them. We took the kids to an aquarium the other day and Joe was in Heaven. He never gets excited about anything but when we walked through the shark exhibit with sharks swimming beside us and over us he was in awe his entire trip was made.

"That's because they have the best mama in the world," says Roman with soft smile as I feel his soft lips on my cheek. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a lot of fun. I can't wait to go to the zoo today. I really want to see a koala bear. In America we really never really have that up close and personal experience with koalas in fact I am not sure if there is a zoo in America that has a koala exhibit."

"I'm sure there is at least one," says Roman. "I actually can't wait to see some of the other native animals like the platypus, wallabies and a kangaroo. I don't know who's more excited us or the kids."

"Probably us," I say with a smile as we sit and watch the sun rise over the ocean before we wake the kids up to give them breakfast before we get them ready to go to the zoo.

It is another chilly day but no less than 45 degrees when we arrive at the zoo. Roman has set up for us to have our own personal tour guide as well as allowing us to have some interaction with some of the animals. "Hi," says a blonde woman in an Australian accent wearing a tan outfit. "My name is Sue and I will be your personal tour guide today. What are your names?"

"I'm Lia."

"Lei."

"Joe," he says as he clings to my leg.

"I'm Tayla and this is Roman," I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. What animals are you really looking forward to seeing today?" she asks.

"A koala bear," says Lia with a big smile. "Are we going to see a koala bear?"

"Koalas are on our list today," says the woman with a smile.

"That's so cool. They are the cutest little bears I've ever seen and they eat eucalyptus and sleep in trees. They are just so cute. I can't wait." I smile at her excitement.

"Are we going to see giraffes?" asks Lei. "I like giraffes."

"Giraffes are also on the agenda today. What about you, Joe? Do you have any animal you're really looking forward to seeing?" Joe turns his head and buries his face into my side.

"Sorry," I say, "he's shy. But I am pretty sure he's really looking forward to seeing crocodiles." He nods as his face stays buried. "Crocodiles."

"What if I told you that you could feed a crocodile?" she asks.

"Really?" he asks as he faces her. "I could feed a crocodile?"

"From a distance yes," she says, "today we're going to visit a lot of animals and have some interaction with a few of them. The most important thing to remember is that they are still wild animals and we want to be extremely careful around them. We don't want to scare them or upset them because then they could hurt us. There will be some animals that you're allowed to feed, some that you can pet but there are rules you will need to follow. Okay?"

"Okay," say the kids all together.

"All right," she says, "Are you ready to go see some animals?"

"YES!" they yell together.

"Okay let's get started," she says as we start to walk through the zoo. I hold onto Joe's hand while Roman holds onto Lei's hand and Sue holds Lia's hand. We start off by looking at different kinds of birds but the craziest bird I have ever seen is a kookaburra it actually really does laugh and my kids get a kick out of it. It does make you want to laugh with it. Roman is still not too fond of birds; he never has been since we went to Discovery Cove for my 18th birthday. I never knew someone could have a bird phobia but Roman has proved me wrong.

We move onto the next few exhibits which include leopards and tigers. We then see gorillas before she takes us to see zebras followed by the giraffes. "Here are your giraffes, Lei," she says. "What do you think?"

"Tall," she says with a smile as she looks up at the giraffe. "And pretty."

"They are very pretty aren't they?" she asks. "Do you want to feed them?"

"We can feed them?" she asks.

"Sure," she says with a smile as she pulls out some food for them to feed to them. She hands them each a little bit of food to feed to them.

Roman picks Lei up and puts her on his shoulders so that she can feed one of the giraffes while I do the same with Joe and Sue does the same with Lia. "Look at her purple tongue, Daddy," says Lei with a smile. "I think it's really cool they have purple tongues but they're messy eaters," she says as she wipes her hand onto Roman's shirt.

"Thanks," says Roman with a smile.

"You're welcome, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Can I pet one of them?" she asks.

"Sure but just be careful," she says.

"Okay," says Lei as she reaches up to touch the giraffe. "It's soft," she says with a smile. "This is so cool. Daddy, can I get a pet giraffe?"

"I don't think so," says Roman. "There would be nowhere to put it and I don't think Luna would like that too much."

"Please, Daddy?" she begs. "They are so pretty and I could ride one. It would be awesome."

"I don't think so," says Roman as he puts her down. "Besides pet stores don't sell giraffe food."

"Um you can get it from Ebay or Amazon, duh," she says. "So there the problem is solved."

I hold back a laugh as I look at Roman. He's doing the same. One day he will learn not to match wits with our 7 year old daughters because they will always win as sad as it is it's the truth. They are a lot smarter than both of us so that could be a problem in the future for us. "And where would a giraffe sleep?" he asks as we start to walk through the zoo some more to see some more animals.

"That's easy in the backyard. It would be too big to come into the house so it would just lay down and sleep in the grass outside."

"Yeah I don't think so," says Roman. "And who would clean up its messes?"

"I don't know," she says as she holds onto his hand. "We could put a diaper on it."

"You would put a diaper on a giraffe?"

"Yes," she says. "If it would let me."

"That wouldn't work," says Roman. "I'm sorry, Lei, no pet giraffe but I will buy you the biggest stuffed animal giraffe that I can find. How does that sound?"

"That works for me," she says.

"Daddy, can we get a pet koala?" asks Lia.

"Do we have a eucalyptus tree growing in our backyard?" he asks.

"No," she says, "but we can plant one."

"No EXOTIC animals for pets," says Roman as we look at a few animals. "Let them live out in the wild or in a zoo where experts can take care of them. We have a dog and if you want another dog we'll get another dog but no giraffes and no koala bears." I don't think he realized what he just said but the kids didn't miss it at all.

"We can get another dog?" asks Lia with a smile. "I want another dog. I like Luna but she's old. I want a puppy!"

"Me too!" says Lei. "Can we, Daddy? Can we get a puppy?"

I look at him waiting for his answer as he looks at me for something to say. I'm letting him handle this one. He was the one that put his foot in his mouth so ultimately it's his say but if he says no they are going to be upset. He lets out a deep breath when he realizes I am not helping him out of this situation. "All right. All right we can get a puppy but you three will have to help take care of it since you three are getting three little brothers or sisters in a couple weeks. Are you willing to help take care of it?"

"Yes, Daddy," says Lia before she wraps her arms around him. "You're awesome, Daddy."

"Thank-you, Lia," he says with a smile.

We continue our adventure through the zoo seeing crocodiles which none of us were brave enough to try to feed. I mean I'm sure Joe would have but there was no way I was going to allow my baby to feed a crocodile at 6 years old and I'm a daredevil myself but I was not getting close to that thing at all. It was huge. We chose to watch Sue feed it but we did pet an alligator. The kids enjoyed that. The only alligators they have really seen are the ones that visit our backyard frequently but at a distance of course nothing up close. We visit the kangaroos and this is Roman's favorite exhibit as he is able to feed and pet a kangaroo. I must admit I like it too. They are so cute and one of them actually had a joey in their pouch. It was so cute to see her protecting her baby. I have never seen a kangaroo in my life much less one with a joey. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. They did get overwhelmed by our numbers and the kids' shrieks and squeals so Sue said it was best if we gave them their space and watched them from a distance.

We save the best for last as we visit the koala bears. The look on Lia's face as Sue brings out a koala bear for us to hold makes my day. She is beyond happy. "Aww," she says. "It's so cute. What's her name or his name?" she asks as she admires the grey furball creature clinging tightly to Sue's neck.

"Her name is Kali," she says with a smile. "You can pet her if you want to but one at a time," she says.

"Okay," says Lia with the biggest smile as she pets the koala. "She's so soft and she's so cute. I love her."

"She's adorable," I say with a smile as I pet her followed by Lei, Joe and then Roman. "Can I hold her?" I ask.

"Sure," she says as she hands her to me explaining to me how to hold her. I hold her like she's a baby and she clings onto me with her little arms and paws.

"She's so cute," I say with tears in my eyes. I love koala bears and I have always wanted to hold one and this is just another thing to cross off my bucket list. "How old is she?"

"She is 2 years old," she says with a smile. "Her mommy was hit by a car but we nursed her and took care of her."

"Aww," I say. "She's so sweet. She's like a baby. Roman, I want one."

"Daddy said no exotic animals, Mama," says Lei as she pets her. "Although I think koala bears are really cute."

"Aren't they?" I say with a smile as I look at Roman.

"Nope," he says. "Nope no koala."

"Look at this cute little face and this cute little girl," I say showing him the koala. "How can you say no?"

"Because I can," he says with a smile. "Can I hold her?"

"You're going to fall in love with her," I say with a smile as I hand her to him.

She immediately clings to him and wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her in his arms. "It is like holding a baby," he says with a smile. "And she is pretty cute."

"Told you," I say with a smile. "You look so cute holding a koala bear," I say pulling out my phone to take a picture. "Smile, Baby so I can put this on Facebook." Roman smiles at me as I take his picture of him holding Kali. He looks so sweet holding her. I love it.

"Can I hold her now?" asks Lia. "I want to hold her."

"Is she allowed to hold her?" I ask

"Absolutely but be very careful with her," she says as Roman hands Kali to Lia. Lia smiles big and proud as she holds the koala in her arms. "What do you think?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. "This is so cool. My friends at school are NEVER going to believe I held a koala bear. This is the best day of my life! You are so cute," she says to Kali. "The cutest little thing I have ever seen. I wish I could take you home with me but I know you need to be with your little koala friends and we don't have eucalyptus to feed you but I'll always remember you, Kali." Tears fill my eyes as I watch Lia with Kali. She is in love with her and to hear her talk to her the way she is, is adorable. "Did her mommy die when she got hit by the car?"

"Yes, Lia," she says sadly. "She did but Kali was okay and we took care of her until she could take care of herself. We've had her since she was a baby."

"How did her mommy get hit by a car?" she asks as she keeps her eyes on Kali.

"Here in Australia since koalas are native and wild they run through the streets. Sometimes they run out in front of cars and the cars can't stop."

"That's so sad," she says. "Kali, you must be really sad without your Mama but your mama is watching you every day. I thought I was going to lose my mama too but I didn't. I'm sorry. I know what I want to do when I grow up!" she says out of nowhere.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I wanted to be a doctor for people but I think I want to be a doctor for animals like Kali. I want to be a veterinarian. That would be so cool and I love animals. They are so cute and I would love to make them feel better like they did with Kali and I want to live in Australia so I can work with koalas all my life."

"That sounds like a good life plan," I say with a smile as Roman wraps his arms around my shoulders. "You can do whatever you want."

"That's' what I want to do," she says with a smile as she looks at Kali. I can't put it into words but she looks like a little mommy holding her and talking to her. She's a natural. It's the sensitive and sweet side of her coming out. I take a picture of her and smile as Kali has really warmed up to her. She almost doesn't want to give Lei or Joe a chance to hold her and when it's time to give her back she doesn't want to. I think she got attached to the koala bear. I don't blame her though Kali is very cute. It makes me wonder how she's going to be with her baby brothers and sisters. I'm sure she will be the biggest help of all with them.

The rest of our trip goes by very quickly but it has been one of the best family vacations in a long time. Our kids have gotten experiences they never expected to have and they enjoyed every minute of it. They had a blast when we went to see Bindi Sue and watched her show. The one thing Roman and I wish we could have done with them was take them skiing since Lia really wants to see snow but we didn't get the chance. She was happy either way because she had fun and her trip was made when she got to hold Kali at the zoo. They got to help at a dolphin show and a seal show as well as visiting some of the best museums. It was right up their alley. I remember the days when Roman and I would take vacations alone together and it would be an adventure but taking a family vacation with our kids and watching them have fun means everything to me. Spending the week in Australia was a lot better than spending a week in the hot, humid Orlando weather at Disneyworld or in North Carolina on the crowded beaches. Although it's winter in Australia we have decided to spend our last day on the beach. We can't get in the water nor do we want to in 50 degrees but the kids can enjoy walking and playing in the sand and drawing in the sand.

"Look what Daddy wrote," says Lia as she takes my hand. I walk over and look to see what he wrote in the sand. "Reigns Family Vacation!" she reads with a proud voice. I smile as we take a family selfie by what he wrote to post on Facebook. I have been keeping in touch with fans and keeping them updated on our lives post the cancer. They were a big part of our lives during my battle they will continue to be a big part of my life after .

"And what about this?" he asks with a smile as he points to the sand.

"Roman plus Tayla = Rayla Forever!" I say with a smile. "I love it. Cute. I love that you just called us Rayla."

"Sounds good doesn't it?" he asks as he wraps one arm around my shoulder as we walk near the water as our kids run in front of us to play and draw in the sand.

"Very good," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around his waist. "I loved this trip. I have wanted to come here all my life and this is a dream come true. The kids had fun look at them."

"They did have a blast maybe we need to come to Australia every year for a summer vacation," he says.

"I don't know it's not really summer here," I say. "I mean it was cool but I would like to come at a time we can actually enjoy the beaches and swim with dolphins. You know what I mean and when it's not in the 40's and 50's."

"I hear you," he says. "It's definitely better than Disneyworld."

"Absolutely," I say. "And the kids had a lot more fun here. Thank-you so much for this trip."

"You don't have to thank me," he says with a smile. "It was my pleasure; it will always be my pleasure to make sure you and the kids are happy. Our lives are about to change again, Tay and I just wanted to have one family vacation before everything gets chaotic."

"Chaotic is definitely the word for it," I say. "But I can't wait for those three little babies to come into the world. God has really blessed us in the last few months I must say. From giving us those three little babies, three healthy and smart kids to me beating cancer he has really blessed us. I hope that the babies are just as amazing as Lia, Leilani and Joe."

"I'm sure they will be," he says. "I can't wait to meet them either. I always said I wanted to have a big family with you and even if it isn't when or how we wanted it to be; it is happening for us. It's all about timing and when it's best for us."

"I agree. Are you ready to enter this next chapter with me?"

"I always am," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. I take my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of us together. It took us some time to get all this happiness in our lives but we finally have it so I am going to share it with the world how happy Roman Reigns makes me and how much he means to me.

***A/N: What did you think of their family vacation? Do you think it was a great way for them to get away before the babies are born? What do you think about Roman getting them a puppy or tellng them they can get a puppy? Are you ready for the next chapter of their lives? Are you ready for the babies to make their appearance yet? What do you think of Roman calling them Rayla? : ) **

**Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Blessings of Life and Love

***Thank-you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***THis is my favorite chapter as well. Enjoy!***

"It's finished," says Roman as he comes into the living room where I am playing a game of Chinese checkers with the kids.

"What's finished, Daddy?" asks Lia as she looks up at Roman as he stands above us in a black beater, white basketball shorts, a smile on his face, his grey eyes on us and the peach fuzz of his hair growing back as he places his hands on the back of his hips.

"The nursery," he says with a smile. "I just put the finishing touches on the nursery. Are you ready to see it?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I stand up. I allowed Roman to have full creative control of the nursery. He loves doing that kind of stuff. He always has. We agreed on a theme and picked out bedding. The rest was up to him. I am excited to see what all he's done and see what type of creativity flowed through his veins as he did this room. He has been working on it since before we went to Australia but even more so after we returned home. We haven't really bought any clothes for them except for gender neutral clothes like onesies, sleepers that are either green or yellow we are waiting to find out the sex of them before anything plus as Roman is Samoan I know that when we bring them home from the hospital we will be blessed and our family will shower them with gifts like they did with Lia, Lei and Joe. The days are approaching their arrival and the more I feel like a kid on Christmas to meet my little miracle babies. I can't wait to hold them in my arms and to see their beautiful little faces.

The kids and I follow Roman upstairs to the nursery and we stop outside the door. "I hope you like it," he says with a soft smile as his hands are on the door knob. "I worked really hard on this but I hope it's up to your standards."

"I am sure it is going to be beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Close your eyes," he says with a soft smile.

"All right," I say with a smile as I close my eyes.

He takes my hand and leads me into the nursery. I can feel my feet on the hardwood floor as we walk into the room. "All right," he says. "Open them."

My eyes grow bigger and a smile grows larger on my face as I look around the room. It is breathtakingly beautiful not to mention amazing. I look around at the light blue and green walls. It is beautiful. Roman definitely has an amazing talent. The light blue part represents the sky complete with clouds and a sun while the dark blue symbolizes a pond. The green is the grass and plants around it. The grass looks like it could be knee deep and there are dark green lilypads in the ponds. A couple of them have frogs sitting on them but there are also frogs on the grass. I have no words for how perfect it is. There are pictures of frogs hanging on the wall and all three cribs are set up. There is a green, white and blue crotched rug in the middle of the room that I absolutely love. There is a rocking chair in the corner of the room with a light green blanket draped over it. I look in the cribs and see that the green and yellow frog bedding has been placed in there with breathable bumpers as well as the yellow and green frog comforter hanging on the outside of the crib. I look over at the changing table to see a yellow pad on it, a shelf full of diapers and other diapering products. The babies' ultrasound pictures are hanging on a wall above three white shelves. The top shelf contains family pictures of the kids, Roman and I as well as another ultrasound picture, the second shelf contains stuffed animals that our older kids had when they were babies that Roman also had when he was a baby. The brown teddy bear has been in his family for years, there was a duck stuffed animal next to it and next to a little green frog stuffed animal and the third shelf holds three of our favorite books that we once read to Lia, Lei and Joe when they were little; Goodnight Moon, I Love you Forever and If I Could Keep You Little. I look at the two white dressers in the room and then over to another corner of the room where there is a giant green frog stuffed animal sitting there. I smile as I look at it. Off in another corner of the room there is a toy box with a few baby toys and some board books for them. "Roman," I say with a smile. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I like this nursery," says Lia. "It's really pretty."

"It is awesome," says Lei. "I love it."

"Me too," says Joe as they look around.

"And I figure that once they are born I can paint their names above their cribs. What do you think?"

"I like it," I say. "You did an amazing job."

"When you're not traveling 300 plus days a year you have a little extra time to do stuff like this. I'm glad you like it," he says with a smile before he quickly kisses my lips. "And I still have to set up the swings in the living room and get their bouncers ready. We're in for so much fun."

"I know," I say with a smile. "But I am so excited. I have been waiting for this for a while now. I'm glad that our family will finally be complete in a couple days. I never expected this out of life for us but I like it. I love it a lot; 6 beautiful children just like we always planned just not exactly how we planned to have them but nonetheless we are still blessed with 6 beautiful children. I really love the sonogram pictures on the wall. They really add a sentimental touch to the room."

"I want to get their footprints on a plaque like we did with the other kids to hang up in here too. I still have some work to do but for now I'm finished till they're born. I also put their sleepers and onesies in the dresser. And I plan to wash the bottles out later on. I already washed their clothes."

"You really are excited to be a father again aren't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah I am," he says wrapping his arms around me as I wrap mine around him. He kisses the top of my head softly. "Your hair is starting to grow back," he says as he takes his hand over the peach fuzz of my hair.

"I know," I say with a smile. "So is yours. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too," he said before he kissed the top of my head again before taking his hands over it. "It's so soft."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I lean my head on his chest as I keep my arms wrapped around him as he holds me in his arms.

We almost forget the kids are in the room until Lia says, "when are they coming?"

"In a couple days," I say with a smile. "Are you excited?"

"I can't wait! I want to be a big helper. I want to help feed them and help change them. I want to be the best big sister to them ever!"

"I'm going to be the best big sister," says Lei. "And I am going to feed them and change them."

"And you both can," says Roman. "There will be three of them. Didn't you say, Lei, that with three of them there would be one for each of you?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "One baby for each of us."

"Am I getting a brother?" asks Joe. "I really need to have a brother all this girl stuff is ridiculous."

"I hope you get a brother too," I say with a smile as I run my hand through his curly shoulder length hair.

"What if they are all boys?" asks Lei. "YUCK!"

"That would be cool," says Lia. "Daddy will be very happy won't you daddy?"

"You know it," he says with a smile, "but I would also love to have a little girl to be as sweet as you two cupcakes. Come here," he says as he lets go of me and holds his arms out for the girls to give him a hug. They run over to him and give him a hug. I have to give him credit he has really become a pretty great guy not that he wasn't always a great guy it's just we've had our hard times together. We've been to hell and back with each other but in the end we ended up together. I wouldn't trade him for the world. He has really grown up and became the best husband that I could ask for and for our kids he is an amazing father. He has always loved kids and to watch him have his own kids and watch him spend time with them makes my life every day. Our kids love him too and I am so glad that he is home with us a lot more now because when he was gone all the time it really sucked but I always wanted him to live out his dream. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," says Lia.

"Love you, Daddy," says Lei.

"And Joe," says Roman as he calls for Joe to come over to him. Joe makes his way over and joins the hug. "I love you too."

"I love you, Dad," he says with a smile.

"So do you guys want to go outside and play?"

"Yes!" they yell together.

"All right, settle down," he says with a smile "Tay, do you want to come out with us?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as we walk out of the beautiful nursery together and head outside to play.

We start off playing in the backyard on the swingset as Roman and I push the kids on the swings and help them do the monkey bars since they aren't skilled enough yet to do them but they are getting there. When they grow tired of the swingset we play a game of touch football together. I feel so happy that I can run around with my kids again and have fun with my kids again. I can't express how much it means to me. I love laughing, running and playing with my kids. I love my kids in general and the fact I can enjoy them again makes my entire life better. I missed these moments while I was sick but I am blessed to get them back. The game turns into all 4 of us tackling Roman and laughing as we do it. The laughter is music to my ears. This is the life I always wanted, the happiness, the joy, the blessings this is what I always wanted and needed in my life.

After our game of touch football the kids want to ride their bikes but Lia is ready to try it without training wheels so Roman takes the training wheels off. "All right, Lia," he says as he wheels the bike out of the garage to her as I help her adjust her helmet. "It's ready. I'm going to help you a little bit and then I'm going to let go. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile as she gets onto the bike as Roman holds it for her. She grips onto the handle bars and puts her feet on the pedals. "I'm ready, Daddy," she says with a smile as I have my camera phone ready to record her.

"All right," he says with a smile as she starts to pedal and he walks along with her. I follow them as Roman lets go of the bike. I was expecting her to crash but she kept her balance and kept riding the bike down the sidewalk. "Good Job, Lia!" he says from a distance as I record her riding her bike without training wheels.

"Yay, LIA!" yells Joe.

"Good job, Lia!" yells Lei as Lia makes her way back to us.

She stops the bike in front of us with a smile on her face. "I did it, Daddy. Mama, I did it," she says with a proud smile.

"I know," I say with a smile. "High five!"

She gives me a high five and then gives Roman one. "That was awesome. You're a big girl now."

"I can't believe I did it," she says with a smile. "And I didn't fall."

"I know," I say with a smile. "You did a great job."

"You did do a really good job," says Lei as she hugs her sister.

"Thank-you," she says hugging her back.

"Good job, Lia," says Joe as he gives her a high five. The support they have for each other and how close they are makes me smile. I always wanted my kids to be close and even though they have their moments they are all best friends. I love it.

We spend most of the evening having family time together. We take the kids out to eat at a sushi place and then go home to watch a collection of Disney movies. It's a typical Friday night in the Reigns household and I wouldn't trade them for anything. There is nothing that I love more than my family. Roman is so cute as he knows almost every song to the movie Frozen and sings along with the kids but not only that he knows all the songs to Tangled as well and sings them with the kids. I love that man more than anything. If I could have chosen the father of my children it would definitely be him. He smiles at me as he sings along with Frozen and I smile back at him. He takes my hand behind the kids as we sit and watch the movie together. It's days like this that make my life worth living and make it more worthwhile. I am glad to have another chance at life and to get another day with my favorites.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

The morning of the day our family grows bigger finally arrives. I can't say that I'm not excited because I am. I'm beyond excited. It feels like Christmas morning and I feel that excitement in my stomach. Roman, Jordyn, Seth and I are at the hospital waiting for them to prep her for the C-Section. "Do you have the list of names, Roman?" I ask.

"Yes," he says holding up the list of 6 names; 3 boys and 3 girls. "Jocelyn, Avery and Aviana for girls and Sika, Koa and Miguel for boys."

"Perfect," I say as I look at Jordyn. "You're going to do awesome today. Thank-you so much for doing this for us. It really means a lot to us. I can never thank you enough for this. Words cannot express how much this means to me. I wish I could have carried them myself but God chose the best surrogate he could for us. Thank-you so much and because of this Roman and I have a present for both you and Seth."

"You don't have to give us a present," says Jordyn, "we did this because we love you guys. You don't owe us anything."

"Yes we do," I say, "and we got you something," I say as I pull an envelope out of my purse and hand it to her. "Thank-you so much."

"Thank-you," she says as she opens the envelope. "You're sending us to Hawaii?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say. "I know you always wanted to go there so Roman and I felt that was what we should give you for a thank-you gift. Thank-you so much, Jordyn," I say with tears in my eyes before I give her a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tay," she says with a smile before the doctor comes in to prepare her for the c-section.

"All right," he says, "there will only be allowed to be two people in the operating room with her. Not all three of you can go so you might want to decide now who is going to be in there with her."

"Roman and Tayla," says Seth, "you two are the parents so it's best that you go in there. I'll keep an eye on the kids."

"All right," I say. "Are you sure because Roman can stay out till they are born or I can."

"No," says Seth. "These are your babies. You both should be in there. I know you will be with Jordyn and I know everything is going to be okay. I will just be in the waiting room with the kids. You two go watch your babies come into this world."

"Thanks, Seth," I say giving him a hug. "Thank-you."

"No problem," he says before he kisses Jordyn's lips softly before he tells her goodbye before he goes to the waiting room with my parents, Roman's parents and our kids. Everyone is waiting for the triplets to come.

We go with them as they wheel Jordyn to the operating room as her numbness sets in. Before Roman and I can go in the nurses have us put on mint green scrubs and a cap. I hold Roman's large hand as we walk into the room together. "This is it," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"This is it," I say as we walk over to take a seat next to Jordyn. I hold her hand as they begin the procedure.

It feels like an eternity that we sit in that operating room. I think it takes at least an hour and a half before they actually get down to the babies. My excitement grows as the team of nurses and doctors gather around. I watch as the doctor pulls out the first baby. I hear the cries fill the room as soon as its lungs and nose are cleared out. It's music to my ears. "It's a Girl," he says as he passes her to the nurse and the nurse wraps her up before bringing her over to Roman so he can cut the cord. She is so precious. Her beautiful little face brings tears to my eyes. She looks like Roman, she has his mouth, a head full of black hair and the biggest eyes I have ever seen. I am in love with her. Roman cuts the cord before the nurse takes her to clean her up and get her stats. Roman kisses my lips softly as the next baby is pulled out. Its cries fill the air and the doctor says, "It's a boy!" He hands him off to the nurse and the nurse brings him over so I can cut his cord. He is just as precious as his older sister as he looks just like her; Roman's mouth, black hair and big eyes. The nurse takes him off to weigh and get his stats while the doctor pulls the last and final baby out. "It's a boy!" he says as his cries fill the room. He looks a little different as the nurse brings him over to us. He looks like me; he looks like Lei; my nose, my mouth, black hair and brown eyes. They are all so precious. I can't wait to hold them in my arms and can't wait to get to know them.

"Two boys and a girl!" says Roman proudly. "Thank God for some boys. Thank God!"

"At least they're healthy," I say with a smile. "That's what we really wanted but I'm really starting to wonder how much of my genes really go into our children. Two of them look like you and only one looks like me but all together you got 4 to look like you and I have 2 how does that happen?"

"I guess my genes are just stronger than yours," he says with a smile. "I love you so much, Tay," he says as he kisses my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say as we are on cloud nine after having three healthy and beautiful babies come into the world. Two boys and a girl, just like most were hoping for especially Roman and Joe.

After the babies are cleaned up, weighed and have their stats checked the nurse brings them over to us. She hands me the baby girl in a pink blanket with a pink cap. She is sound asleep as I take her into my arms. She is absolutely precious. Tears fill my eyes as I look down at Roman's little mini and her pouty lips sticking out as she sleeps and her tiny hand sticking out of the blanket. She's so beautiful. The nurse hands both the boys to Roman one in a green blanket and a green cap and the other in a blue blanket and a blue cap. I look at them sleeping in his arms. They are just as precious as our baby girl. "They're so cute," says Roman with a proud smile. "They are adorable."

"I love them so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "I feel so blessed, Roman. I have waited so long for this. I never thought we would get this again but I am so happy to have them in my life."

"Me too," he says with a smile before he kisses the top of my head. "Are you ready to name them yet?"

"In a few minutes. I just want to take this moment in," I say with a smile as I look down at my baby girl. "Hey there, Princess, welcome to the world. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you or your brothers. Your brother and sisters are going to love you. And they're going to love you two too," I say as I look at our baby boys. I am feeling pretty lucky right now. The nurse takes a picture of us as we hold the babies in our arms. "How much did they weigh?" I ask.

"The little girl is 4lbs 2 oz and 19 inches long," she says, "the first boy is 4lbs 3 oz and 19 ½ inches long and the last boy is 3lbs 11 oz and 18 ½ inches long."

"Big babies," I say with a smile as I admire them falling in love with them with each glance and every minute.

Once Jordyn is closed up I thank her once again and the nurses lead us to a room they have saved for Roman and I while the babies are in the hospital for a couple days. I just can't take my eyes off of them as we hold them in our arms. The blessings God continues to give me just amaze me. I smile as the door to our room opens and our older three children followed by their grandparents come into the room. "Can we see the babies?" asks Lia.

"Yes," I say with a smile as I take a seat with Roman. "Meet your baby sister Jocelyn Talia," I say with a smile as I allow them to see their baby sister.

"She's so pretty," says Lia with a smile. "She's so cute. Can I touch her?"

"Go ahead," I say with a smile as she touches her small hand and then kisses her forehead.

"Hi, Jocelyn," she says with a smile. "Welcome to the world."

"Hi, Jocelyn," says Lei with a smile. "She's so cute, Mama."

"She is cute," says Joe with a smile as he touches her hand.

"And meet your baby brothers," says Roman as he shows the two boys to the kids, "Sika Leati and Koa Matai," he says with a proud smile.

"Sika?" asks Joanne with a smile as the kids admire and welcome their baby brothers.

"After Pops," says Roman with a smile. "We wanted to name him Sika after his amazing and wonderful grandfather."

"Beautiful," she says with a smile as she comes over to see the babies.

"They are so cute," says my mama. "Congratulations you two and Tay, I'm sorry but Roman's genetics are strong in your kids."

"I know," I say with a smile. "That's okay. They're beautiful like their daddy." I look at Roman and smile. The kids gather around us as my parents take a picture of all of us together so that we can post it on Facebook to share our joy and happiness with the world. With 6 beautiful, happy, and healthy kids around us I feel like my life is finally where it should be. It took us a while to get here but we did. I don't know what else there is for us in life but I'm looking forward to the journey with my family; these three little babies were definitely worth the wait. I smile as each child sits down to hold one of their new siblings. The smiles on their faces and the love you see as they look down on them is breathtaking. Our family is complete. Roman wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Life," he says. "Our kids."

"Very beautiful," I say with a smile as I watch all of our kids together. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he says to me, "but like always love will be what brings us through."

***A/N: What did you think of the nursery that Roman worked on? Do you think there could possibly be a career in his future using his artistic talent? What do you think of their family as a whole? Is there a lot of love between them and happiness? THe babies are here! What did you think of the gift Roman and Tay gave to Jordyn? What do you think of the names they picked for the babies? And How do you think Roman and Tay are going to handle the life of three newborns and three kids under the age of 8? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Chaos

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Chaos; this is the only word that best describes our home right now. It has been pure chaos since we brought the triplets home a couple weeks ago. I am the type of person that runs our house on a schedule and likes to control what's going on but with three newborns and three older kids about a week from starting school it is a bit hectic and there is no order. I still have no schedule for the babies because they eat at different times, sleep at different times and mess up their diapers at different times. "All right," says Roman as he stands at the whiteboard we have set up in the living room as he holds a sleeping Koa in his arms with a burp cloth on his shoulder and a marker in one hand. "Koa is fed, changed and is sleeping," he says marking down the times on the whiteboard by Koa's name. "So he is good for a couple hours."

"And Sika is half asleep," I say in a whisper as I finish feeding Sika his bottle as I hold him in my arms. I smile down at his precious face as he allows the formula to fill his tummy and put him to sleep or in a milk coma. He is the biggest eater we have. He is up to eating almost 6 oz. at a time while the other two are just handling 4 oz. if that. "And he's eating so it's a double win," I say. "I'll change him when he wakes but because once this one gets to sleep he's going in his basinet till he's ready to wake up. "It's Miss Jocelyn," I say looking at her in the bouncer as she looks at me with her big dark brown eyes, "she needs to be fed and changed and then put to sleep. You know what would be great?"

"What?" he asked marking down Sika's feeding and nap time on the board. We have to keep track on the board that way we know who needs what and what to do. Also for our helpers that come to help so they know who needs what and when.

"If we could get them all to sleep at the same time. Where's Lia? She can feed Jocelyn and get her to sleep. She likes to do that," I say.

"LIA!" yells Roman causing Koa to jump in his arms as Sika's eyes pop open before they close again.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asks as she skips into the living room.

"Do you want to do us a really big favor?" he asks with a smile before he lays Koa down into his basinet.

"What do you need?" she asks.

"Would you like to feed Jocelyn and try to get her to sleep for Mama and me? We need a little extra help today and I have to go do some laundry."

"Sure," she says with a smile as she sits down next to me on the couch as Lei comes into the living room.

"What's going on?" she asks walking over to the couch.

"I'm going to feed Jocelyn for Mama and try to get her to sleep," she says with a smile as Roman hands Jocelyn to her.

"That's not fair," she says as I sit Sika up to burp him. "I want to feed Jocelyn too," she wines. "She's my favorite."

"She's MY favorite," says Lia, "and daddy asked me NOT you so you can go play now."

"Girls," I say with exhaustion in my voice. "Next time Lei can feed her and put her to sleep don't fight over her. There are two other babies she isn't the only one."

"But she's the only girl baby," says Lei, "so we like her better."

"No," says Lia shaking her head. "I like them all the same."

"Then let me feed her," says Lei as Roman leaves me alone to get make her bottle. "It's my turn!"

"No it's not," says Lia. "Mama, tell her. Please tell her daddy asked me to do it not her."

"Girls," I say in a firm voice. "Koa is asleep and Sika is half-way there keep it down. If you wake either of them up you won't have to worry about Jocelyn because you two will be working on getting Koa and Sika back to sleep. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mama," says Lia. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, Mama," says Lei.

"Thank-you," I say. "Lei, I'll tell you what you can do," I say as I get up to put Sika into the basinet.

"I'll just watch Lia feed her," she says as Roman comes back in the living room with a bottle for Jocelyn.

"Thanks, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"You know what to do?" he asks.

"Feed her a little bit then burp her but hold her head," she says.

"Right," he says.

"I will sit her up," I say giving him a look as if I would let my 7 year old daughter pick up her two week old sister to burp her. I trust her but you never know what can happen. Jocelyn is still working on head control.

"Or your mama will sit her up," he says with a smile. "I have to go do that laundry now. Are you okay, Tay?"

"I'm fine," I say with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Delirious but okay," he says. "I need to get some sleep."

"We both do," I say with a smile.

"I love you, Tay," he says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. Even without sleep, spit up on his shoulder and a burp cloth on the other Roman is still the hottest man in the world and he is the daddy to my children.

"What?" he asks with his sexy smile.

"Nothing," I say with a smile. "You're still as hot as ever to me even without sleep and with a burp cloth on your shoulder. It's pretty hot. Fatherhood looks good on you."

He lets out a small laugh and his smile gives me butterflies like it used to. "Motherhood looks pretty good on you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and grab onto his butt forgetting that Lia and Lei are in the room but they are too focused on Jocelyn to know or see anything. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know but I was wondering how I got so lucky?" he asks wrapping his arms around me. "Careful, Mrs. Reigns," he whispers deeply in my ear. "I'm tired but that doesn't mean I won't carry you upstairs and make love to you."

"Mm," I say with a smile as I rest my head against his chest. "I wish but I don't have the energy."

"Yeah," he says. "Neither do I."

"You just told me it didn't matter if you were tired or not," I say as I playfully hit him.

"I know," he says, "but I was just seeing what you would say."

"Oh you're testing me now?"

"Maybe a little," he says with a smile as he kisses the top of my head. "I really need to get this laundry done. It's piling up in the laundry room."

"All right," I say letting him go. "I guess I have to let you go."

"I guess so," he says with a soft smile. "I'll be back."

"Okay," I say as I watch him walk out of the living room to the laundry room to do the laundry. I love the fact he is so willing to help. Everyone is helping us out. Our church has been providing meals for us since we're too busy to actually cook dinner and the only option would be to go out to eat every night but I don't like that idea. I hate feeding my kids junk food; I hate eating junk food. Everyone has been a big help and I couldn't be grateful. I take a seat on the couch and help Lia lift Jocelyn up to be burped. "You're doing good," I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Mama," she says with a proud smile. "I love the babies so much."

"I know you do."

"I love them too," says Lei. "I just wish there were more girls."

"Well, God thought we needed more boys than girls, besides everything is evened out now."

"I know, Mama," she says.

"So are you two ready for 2nd grade!" I can hardly believe that my first two born kids are going into 2nd grade. It feels just like yesterday that they were the same age as the triplets. Now they were 7 years old with opinions, attitudes and personality. Time goes so fast when you're having fun.

"I don't know," says Lia. "I'm not in Lei's class. I want to be in her class," she says. "I've never not been in the same class as her."

"Yeah, Mama, I want to be in Lia's class."

"You two are older now and the school thinks it's time for you two to be in separate classrooms. It's not going to be that bad. I promise you two are going to make your own friends and have your own fun. It isn't going to be bad I promise. You two are your own people. You both like different things and while I LOVE your relationship with each other I think it's time that you two embraced your individuality, made your own friends and experience more of your own interests."

"But Mama," says Lia. "I am going to miss Lei so much! I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone there will be other kids in the room for you to be friends with. Lia, you're a sweetheart and you're very compassionate. You'll make a lot of friends."

"What about me, Mama? Will I make a lot of friends?" asks Lei.

"Of course. You're outgoing and open. You'll make a lot of friends that way. What I am trying to say is we're not separating you to punish you we're separating you so that you two can be individuals."

"Okay, Mama," says Lia as she goes back to feeding Jocelyn who is half asleep. "What are you and daddy going to do all day while we're at school?"

"Take care of the babies," I say with a smile. "And hopefully sleep."

"The babies make you really tired don't they?"

"Very," I say, "but I love them just like I love you two," I say with a smile. "You're both great big sisters."

"Thank-you," they say together.

"So what are you looking forward to most about going back to school?" I ask.

"Math," says Lia, "I love math. I can't wait to do math and science. They are my favorite! I hope we get to learn about animals. I can't wait to tell everyone that I held a koala bear! That was the best day of my life and that we went to Australia. That was a great vacation."

"It was a pretty good vacation," I say with a smile. "So you're a math and science girl?"

"Yes," she says.

"So was I," I say with a smile. "I loved math and I loved science. What about you Lei?"

"I am ready for spelling and history," she says. "I love history!"

"Wonderful," I say with a smile.

"Mama, how did you and daddy meet?" asks Lei out of the blue.

"Well, we met in a car accident."

"Was it a bad car accident?"

"No," I say. "It wasn't. It was just a little fender bender but it all led me to your daddy and here we are today."

"You really love Daddy don't you?" asks Lia.

"I love him a lot just like I know he loves me a lot."

"I love Jackson," says Lei. "Do you think I'll marry him?"

"You never know," I say. "But you're 7 so who knows and why are you thinking about marriage at 7?"

"Because I am in love and people in love get married right, Mama?"

"Yes when they are old enough," I say, "not when they're 7."

"Why doesn't Daddy like Jackson's Mama?"

"It's a long story that you're not old enough to hear," I say. "It's grown up stuff. How do you know about that anyway?"

"Jackson told me," she says.

"Well, Jackson shouldn't tell you things like that. What else has Jackson told you?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"That his daddy was daddy's best friend."

"At one time they were," I say. "But it didn't last too long."

"Why?" asks Lia as I look at Jocelyn sleeping in her arms.

"Look you got Jocelyn to sleep," I say changing the subject. I don't want to have this conversation with them. "Good Job, Lia."

"She's so cute," she says with a smile. "She looks like me."

"Yes she does," I say with a smile. "I'm going to put her in the basinet so she can nap. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as I take Jocelyn from her careful not to wake her up as I put her in the basinet before I mark it down on the whiteboard. "Want to go outside and play, Lei?"

"Sure," she says as they both forget about the conversation as they run to the patio door to go outside and play outside for the afternoon. For the first time in a long time the house is quiet, the babies are sleeping and the kids are occupied. I'm in Heaven as I sit down on the couch and lay back on the couch to take a nap but it is soon interrupted 20 minutes later as all three babies wake up screaming. Chaos never ends.

Later that night after a long chaotic afternoon and evening Roman and I finally get all the babies and the kids down for bed. It is peaceful and quiet but I know it won't last for long. I sit down on the couch next to Roman as he flips on the TV to put Summerslam on. Sometimes I think he misses the ring even though he says he doesn't but I think he really misses it. He wraps his arm around my shoulders as I lean my head on his chest. I feel his full lips kiss the top of my head and smile to myself. "Summerslam probably looks pretty good compared to being here doesn't it?" I ask.

"No, Tay," he says. "Summerslam looks great but NOTHING is better than me being home with you and our beautiful children. I wouldn't trade this life for the world. I don't want to be back in that ring. I want to be home with you and being a parent with you. I'm loving our lives right now. Yes it is chaotic but I love it. The chaos isn't going to last forever. Things will start to fall into place and things will get better. Right now we're just testing the waters to see what works best for us."

"True," I say as I hold onto his white t-shirt. "I forgot how exhausting it can be having a baby in the house let alone 3 babies. I don't think I have gotten a chance to shower for at least a week."

"Same here," he says. "maybe we should use this time to take a shower now instead of watching this."

"I would but I'm too exhausted. Tomorrow," I say with a smile.

"You're right tomorrow is better. I don't have the energy either. I feel like I'm about to crash."

"Me too," I say.

"It wouldn't be so bad if they were on the same feeding, sleep and diaper schedule but they aren't. They are at different times that's what makes it so crazy," he says. "WE have got to try to get them on the same schedule or we're going to die."

"I don't think we're going to die; go crazy maybe but not die."

"I'm sorry," he says. "NO one is going to die. I'm sorry. "

"It's okay," I say. "Just when everything in life started to feel normal again now everything isn't normal."

"No it is normal just a new normal. After a couple more weeks the babies will settle down and everything will be okay. Until then we just need to hang on," he says as he takes his fingertips over my arm. "We'll be all right. The only thing I don't understand is why can't they make something so that we can wear two babies at a time? I mean really it would make life a lot easier for us."

"This is so true," I say with a smile. I love that he baby wears and is so willing to do it. I love that about him. He is a great dad. Not many dads give their kids baths, change diapers or do all that fun stuff but Roman does it all. In fact when our kids are sick they choose their dad over me all the time and he takes care of them. "So," I say.

"So, he says with a smile as he looks at me. "What's on your mind, Tay, you only say so like that when something's on your mind so what's up?"

"Lei, Lia and I were talking earlier today."

"You three talk all the time. How is today any different?"

"Because of what we were talking about first don't have a heart attack but Lei is talking about marrying Jackson when she gets older unless she can do it at 7."

"Never going to happen," he says. "I would never allow that to happen."

"They're 7 and it's puppy love. Trust me they aren't going to get married."

"So then what's the problem?" he asks. "What else was said because that isn't going to get you upset? We were both young once and I know you were going to marry the first boy that you met and blah blah just like I was going to marry some girl from kindergarten. Something bigger is coming from this so what is it?"

"Lei asked me why you don't like Brittany," I say.

"Um because she's a whore," I say. "Why would she ask that?"

"I don't know," I say. "I asked how she knew about it and she told me that Jackson told her."

"Why is Jackson telling her this stuff for? Why is Brittany telling him this stuff? See this is what I'm talking about. I let them be friends and now Brittany wants to do some dirty dealing behind our backs. I'm not comfortable with this Tay."

"Neither am I," I say. "So what do we do about it?"

"I don't know. How much more does she know?"

"That his dad was your best friend at one time."

"His dad wasn't my best friend. After what he did to you he was never my best friend. Did she say or ask anything else?"

"NO," I say, "I just don't like it, Roman. What if Brittany tells him more and he tells our kids? I don't' want them to find out about our past from a friend at school. Can we sit down some day and talk to them about it and explain what happened?"

"You want to tell our 6 and 7 year olds about what happened with Dean and Bray?"

"Yes," I say, "because I don't want them finding out from somewhere else and them get upset with us. You know what I mean?"

"I guess," he says, "I don't think they're ready."

"If we can explain adult cuddles to Lei we can talk about this and explain this to them just do it in a kid friendly version. Are you okay with it?"

"I don't like it," he says, "BUT I know where you're coming from. It's better to hear the truth from us than to have someone tell them a lie."

"Right," she says. 'It's not too much is it?"

"I don't know," he says. "It can be a little heavy and dark but we don't have to tell them EVERYTHING."

"I know but I feel like we should before they google it or Jackson tells them."

"All right," he says, "we'll sit them down and talk about it with them. I just hope this doesn't backfire Tay."

"It shouldn't," I say but I'm nervous that it could. I just don't want my kids to find out negative things about me the media and the internet have a way of twisting facts around. I feel like it's better coming from me than the computer or a little 7 year old boy.

"Our lives are never boring are they?"

"Never," I say with a smile. "But I love that and I love my life with you."

"I love my life with you, Mrs. Reigns. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I am blessed more and more each day that I wake up to you because there was a time when I thought I wouldn't be able to do that anymore," he says as his voice cracks. "A life without Tayla Reigns is like a rainstorm every day. I could never picture you being gone from my life or me having to be a father by myself. You wanted this family as much as I did and I love it. I wouldn't be able to do it without you. I was so scared I was going to lose you, Tay. I was so scared," he says as his voice cracks some more as tears fill my eyes.

"I know, Baby," I say as I sit up and wrap my arms around him. "But I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. You will never have to live life without me. We're going to grow old together and we're going to die together. We're going to have eternity together."

"I was just so scared, Tay, but you were so strong and you fought and I was strong for you. I was your rock and I was there but inside I was scared. I was crumbling fearing the worst. You could have easily been taken from me; from us," he says through his cries, "but every day that I have with you is a blessing because I get to hold you in my arms, kiss you good night, kiss you because I love you, hug you because I need you, smile at you because I want to, laugh with you, cry with you; all these things are what people take for granted in life. I took them for granted. I took it all for granted thinking that you would always be here that nothing would happen but when you got sick," he says as he holds tightly to me. I have never seen him like this. I'm not sure where his breakdown came from but I'm glad he's finally letting it out. "I realized that all those things could never happen again if I lost you; and then I realized how much they mean to me. How much you mean to me. Life is not to be taken for granted, it's to be celebrated, thanked and lived like there is no tomorrow. WE don't have forever we only have what God gives us to have. None of us can control that but what we can control is how we live our lives. It makes me never go a day telling you how much I love you, I kiss you as much as I can, hug you as much as I can and hold you as much as I can because in the end Tay we never know if tomorrow is it or if today it is. We just don't know and when you were sick. I didn't know if there was going to be a tomorrow. I could never live without you, Tay, never," he says as he breaks down on my shoulders as I break down with him. This is the first time he has come to me with these words and these feelings. I don't know if it's because we're tired or if because it has built up so much over the last few months that he finally exploded but he needs me like I needed him and I'm going to be there for him; with him letting him know that everything is going to be okay. He needs that more than ever right now.

***A/N: Are Roman and Tay handling the chaos well? What about Lia and Lei's relationship is it a good thing to separate them? What did you think about Lei confronting Tay about some things Jackson told her? Do you think it's a good idea for them to sit down with the kids and tell them about what happened with Dean and Bray before they hear from somewhere else? What about Roman's breakdown? Is it because he is tired or did his emotions finally catch up to him? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Perfectly Famous

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Look at you, Handsome," I say with a smile as I play with Sika as he smiles at me. "And you have your daddy's smile! You are so cute!" I say with a smile as his big toothless smile makes me smile. It's been a few weeks since we brought them home from the hospital and everything is finally starting to fall into place and everything is calming down just a bit. Lia, Lei and Joe are back in school so they are on their own routine and the babies have fallen into their own routine and have finally learned that we sleep at night and we play during the day. "You're such a big boy," I say with a smile as I scoop him up.

"What's going on in here?" asks Roman as he walks into the living room with Jocelyn.

"I just got done changing Sika's diaper and I'm getting ready to feed him. What are you doing?"

"I just gave Jocelyn her bath since she decided to spit up all over herself," he says, "but tell Mama you're all clean now," he says with a smile as he makes her smile. "And I just got off the phone."

"Yeah?" I ask as I lay Sika down to feed him. "What's up?"

"Well, you know Breast Cancer Awareness month is coming up pretty quickly right?"

"Of course," I say, "I have a few things planned but I have a feeling you're about to tell me that there's more things to be planned."

"Yeah," he says. "I was talking to Hunter and the producer of The Today Show."

"Okay," I say as I feed Sika as he practically inhales the bottle. "You would think this kid never eats. The doctor was very impressed with his weight gain."

"Yeah," says Roman. "He's got his daddy's appetite for sure," says with a laugh. "Anyway, Hunter wants us to do an appearance some Monday night in October to promote breast cancer awareness and also they are going to be debuting our documentary in October and it will keep playing. Do you want to make an appearance at RAW?"

"I don't see why not," I say, "but what about the kids and the babies?"

"Maybe our parents can keep an eye on them while we're gone. It's only for one night."

"All right," I say, "I'll do it. And what about the Today Show. What do they want?"

"They asked for us both to come on to the show for Breast cancer awareness month to give our story and talk about Tayla's Hope. I am all for doing it if you are and they want the kids to come too."

"They want all 6 of our kids to come on the Today Show with us?"

"Yes," he says, "they want it to be a family affair. What do you say?"

"Um," I say, "isn't the point of Tayla's Hope to spread breast cancer awareness while raising money for breast cancer research? Of course I'm going to do it. I want people to hear my story. I want to share my story with the world so that EVERYONE knows that breast cancer is real, it does affect anyone young, old, male or female, married, single whatever it doesn't care. I want people that are going through what I went through to know that there is hope, it takes strength, courage and a lot of faith to get through it. I want them to know that if they feel like giving up it's okay to feel that way but NEVER GIVE UP. It's a tough fight sometimes you win and sometimes you lose I understand that but I want them to never give up hope."

"Tay," he says with a smile. "You're absolutely amazing you know that right? You are my hero through and through. I don't care what anyone says. A woman that is strong enough to defeat breast cancer is better than any superhero there is out there. You're my superhero and I am so proud of you. You went through hell yet here you are today ready to tell the world your story and ready for them to know every battle that you faced through the whole cancer thing. You're a kick ass chick and I am more than proud to call you my wife."

"Ro," I say with a smile as I feel my face turn a little shade of pink. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he leans over and kisses my cheek softly. "And you're an amazing wife and an amazing mom."

"Thanks but I think you're an amazing husband and an amazing father."

"Thanks," he says, "so what all do we have planned for Breast cancer awareness month?"

"Well, now that appearance on RAW, the appearance on the Today Show, there's the breast cancer walk, the breast cancer fundraiser and I want to have a Survivor party."

"A Survivor party?" he asks.

"Yeah you know, a party for breast cancer survivors. It's a big deal for us all to survive such an insurmountable mountain but we did it and we should celebrate it. We kicked cancer's ass!"

"Sounds like fun," he says with a smile. "That is a pretty awesome idea. I like it. Let's do it."

"I knew you would like it," I say with a smile. "Roman, I know lately you've been having a tough time with dealing with everything that's gone on in the last few months but I just want you to know I will never go anywhere again and I will never leave you. Like you told me, our love story isn't over yet. There is so much more to it than this. I believe that God has a great plan for us. I mean after all the storms we've had he has to have one great rainbow in store for us starting with these three munchkins," I say. "We're in this life forever and always. Neither one of us are going to leave the other and I mean it!"

"I know, Baby Girl," he says with a smile as he leans over and kisses my lips softly. "Forever and always and don't think I haven't forgotten about my surprise to you."

"When are you going to give me this so called surprise? You know how I am with surprises I HATE the wait."

"I know, Baby Girl, that's why they're so fun. I love to watch you squirm trying to figure it out. This one I don't think you'll see coming but I do plan to give it to you on Christmas Eve."

"Hmm," I say with a smile. "Christmas Eve, that could be anything. In all honesty there aren't really many surprises you haven't given me."

"Trust me I haven't given you this surprise yet. Don't keep digging, Tay because I am not going to budge. You'll have to wait till Christmas Eve."

"All right," I say, "3 months isn't too bad," I say as I burp Sika.

"You know it's going to drive you crazy," he says with a smile. He knows me well. I am going to go crazy until I get that surprise. Roman is an amazing man. He comes up with the best surprises. He always has. He is the King of Romance. He is good at what he does. I have tried to top him but he is just too good although most of his surprises involve some type of expense while mine involve more sentimental things from the last few years we've been together. Our time together hasn't always been perfect there's been ups and there's been downs. There's been rainbows and there's been storms. Love isn't always about loving the perfect person but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Roman and I both have our flaws and we're both not perfect but over the last few years we have learned to see each other perfectly. I love this man more than anything in the world. Everything he has given me, everything he has done for me. He is the best man I could have married. Life with him has just been an adventure. There is no other way to describe our lives together but a wild, crazy adventure.

"It is," I say.

"All right," he says. "I'm sorry to change the subject but are we really going to do this for the kids and tell them all about Dean and Bray?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm not thrilled with it BUT I want them to know and hear it from us. I don't know what Brittany is doing with Jackson and I want to see some good in Brittany to hope she's not starting trouble but I feel like she could be even if she is nice to my face. I don't know if I exactly trust her you know what I mean."

"If you think she's after me you could be right but I swear, Tay, I will never cheat on you again."

"I know you never would but that doesn't mean that wouldn't get her to try. I just don't understand why she talks to Jackson like he's a grown up. He's 7 years old. Why would you tell a 7 year old that their so called girlfriend's dad doesn't like you or that their dad used to be their best friend? I mean I treat our kids like children not adults because they are children and they have their whole lives ahead of them to be grown up but right now life should be about struggling to find the right color crayon, thinking boys have cooties or that girls have cooties, they'll have their hardships I'm sure so right now they need to just enjoy life through the eyes of a child not as an adult. I'm not saying our kids aren't mature or really smart because they are but they are still children and the only thing they should be worrying about is having fun, scraping their knees, scraping an elbow and playing outside. They will have their whole lives to learn about drama and as much as I am against telling them this. I want them to know the truth from you and me not anyone else."

"I hear you but are you sure you can handle it?"

"I am pretty sure that I can," I say. "It's going to be hard but they should know."

"All right," he says, "as long as you think you can do it we'll do it."

"I know I can do it," I say with a smile but inside I am nervous. I don't know what to expect. I don't know what they're going to say. I don't know what they will think of me after they know what happened. I am just worried about it. Roman must sense my worry so he moves closer to me and wraps his arm around me as I feed Sika and gives me a comforting kiss on my temple.

Later in the evening after we have helped the kids with their homework, had a nice family dinner talking about our day, having the kids take a bath and putting the triplets to bed Roman and I sit the older three kids down in the living room so we can have a talk with them. I'm not sure how much I'm actually going to tell them but I know it will be enough so that they know the truth. "What's going on, Mama?" asks Lei. "Are we moving to Hawaii?"

"Do you want to move to Hawaii?" asks Roman with a smile.

"Maybe just a little," she says. "It looks so pretty and it looks like a nice place to live so maybe."

"I do," says Lia.

"So do I," says Joe and just like that all three kids have agreed to move to Hawaii after Roman gave them information about the state and all of its beauty. Now they are on board but I'm still not sure I'm ready to move away from our families. They have been such a big help and I feel really bad for leaving them. Roman still has a lot of convincing to get me on board.

"That's good to know," I say, "but that's not why we're talking tonight. Lately, Lei specifically you have been asking a lot of questions about Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah," says Lei, "who is Dean Ambrose?"

"Dean Ambrose was at one time your daddy's best friend. They started off wrestling together in FCW then it became NXT. They were good friends for a while but then things started to get a little different between them and things weren't as good between them. Dean was a nice guy until he did something bad."

"What did he do, Mom?" asks Joe.

"When I was pregnant with Lia and Leilani Dean was very jealous of what your daddy and I had. He wasn't happy about it all so he paid Uncle Bo's brother Bray to have me kidnapped and to do bad things to me. I was gone for a few months until your daddy and uncle Seth found me but that's when I learned it was all Dean's doing and his plan for it to happen. Your daddy had to protect Lia and Leilani as well as me so he did what he needed to do and he shot Dean. He didn't die or anything he was just badly hurt," I say as the memories of everything come flooding back to me. I haven't thought about it in years nor have I talked about it in years. I wanted it to stay that way but my kids need to know the truth.

"Okay," says Lei. "Did Daddy go to jail?"

"No," I say, "the police knew he was keeping us safe. We had to go to court to talk about what happened. Dean ended up walking. Bray was supposed to be my friend but he really wasn't. He was still trying to hurt me with Dean."

"So Dean Ambrose was a bad guy?" asks Lia.

"Pretty much," I say as Roman wraps his arm around me. "He wasn't always bad he was a pretty decent guy for a while but when you get jealous of someone you go a little crazy and do things that are bad. Then there are times when you have to do bad things to protect yourself and the people you love the most and that's what I had to do," I say as tears fill my eyes as the events of that day play back in my mind. "The day came when Bray and Dean came after me again. This time they tried to hurt Lia and Leilani but I would never let them do that. I wanted them to hurt me instead. Uncle Bo saved Lia and Leilani and helped me handle the situation. That's why we call him your uncle because of everything he did for not only me but for you two," I say as I point to the girls. "Well, Dean wanted to hurt daddy, he wanted to hurt Lia and Lei and he wanted to hurt me but I couldn't let him do that so after Uncle Bo and I had the plan and I had to do what I had to do to make sure we were safe. I locked Lia and Lei in a room and then tricked Dean to get him tied to a chair. I then had to," I say as I stop.

"What did you have to do, Mama?" asks Lei with concern.

"I think she's trying to tell us that she killed Dean," says Lia. "Right Mama?" she asks as I nod my head because I can't get the words out.

"I'm sorry guys. I am really sorry. I would never hurt anyone like that but I had to do what I did to protect us. As a mama my job is to make sure my babies are safe and I will ALWAYS be like that. No matter how old you guys are I will always do what I can to make sure you're safe. I am not proud of what I did and I'm not proud of how it went down but in the end we were all safe and we are all here today. I hope you three don't hate me."

"No, Mama," says Lei, "we don't hate you."

"I don't hate you, Mama," says Lia as she gets up to hug me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say through my tears as Lei comes over to hug me followed by Joe. I choke on a sob as I hug my three oldest babies. They handled that news a lot better. "Do you have any questions?"

"No," says Lei. "I know enough."

"Lia?"

"No, Mama," she says shaking her head.

"Joe?"

"No, Mama," he says. "You were like batman except batgirl," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love you guys and I told you this because I know you're eventually going to be able to google it or someone at school is going to tell you but not everything you read about your father and me is true. People make up lots of lies about us because sometimes they have nothing better to do so if anyone and I mean ANYONE tells you something about your dad or me that upsets you please come to us and talk to us about it. If you ever read anything about us that you have questions about please always come to us. Your dad and I will always be honest with you. We're people, we're famous yes but we're people. We're your parents, we're a family what the world says about us doesn't matter. What the world thinks about us does not matter what matters to us is what you think about us so if there is ever anything that you have a question about please come to us so we can talk to you and explain the answer to you and let you know the truth. You are young right now but when you get older you'll learn that the media twists stories around and tells lies to sell a magazine or to sell a newspaper, whatever but sometimes what you read is not the truth. Okay?" This may be the hardest part of having a family in the spotlight. You will be subjected to lies and you will be subjected to harassment. You will never know privacy and everything that happens the world will know about it. You will always have that person that takes one picture from your personal social media page to share it with the world and it ends up on google. You will have people that pretend to be you but most importantly you will have someone that makes up lies about you. It's a crazy life but thankfully it's starting to die down now that Roman has been off TV for a while and we've been allowing people to see into our lives but yet still choosy with what we allow them to see and know.

"Okay, Mama," says Lei.

***A/N: What do you think of their Breast cancer awarness plans is it a good idea? What about Roman calling Tayla his superhero do you agree with him? What do you think his surprise is? Do you feel that Roman and TAyla see each other perfectly even though they are both quite imperfect? Did TAy do a good job talking to the kids about Dean and Bray? Do you think the kids handled it well? Lastly do you think being famous makes parenting a lot harder for Roman and Tay? Please review and thank-you for reading. :) **


	40. Inspirational

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

***A/N: I do not own any television show mentioned. **

As expected October started off as a crazy month but it is a month I have been waiting for. It is Breast Cancer Awareness month so we have been quite busy with not only Tayla's Hope but with appearances as well. We went to Monday Night Raw the first Monday of October to kick off their Breast Cancer campaign so I could give part of my story, then a couple days later our documentary aired on the network which received a high amount of ratings and it has been on replay as well as a recommended show for subscribers to watch. We've gotten a lot of positive feedback from not only fans but people all around the world. Highlights have actually been featured on The View, Live With Kelly and Michael, Good Morning America; I never expected for it to reach THAT many people but with the more people knowing the more the world becomes aware of breast cancer. Roman and I have been doing a number of interviews and today being our biggest with the Today Show. "Are you ready for another interview?" Roman asks as I put a pink crotched headband with a pink flower in Jocelyn's hair as we sit backstage.

"I guess," I say. "I mean this is big. I never expected so many people to care about our story, magazine covers, magazine articles, interviews and documentaries I never thought that your idea of Tayla's Hope would reach so far. Good job, Baby," I say.

"That was the point," he says with a smile as he holds Koa in his arms. Roman and I decided that he, the kids and I would wear our Tayla Hope shirts for the show while the babies were dressed in white shirts saying, "I wear pink for my mama." There is a knock on our door as I pick Jocelyn up. "Come in," he says.

"We need you," says a man with a set of headphones on. "There's about 10 minutes till your segment."

"Thank-you," I say as we gather up the kids and the babies before we follow him down the hall to where we are doing this interview. Lia and Lei are both excited to do it but Joe on the other hand is not having it at all but he is willing to comply with it.

During a commercial break we are brought out to take a seat on the couch before they come back. Normally I would be nervous but today I am ready to go. We come back from commercial break as they show a clip of our documentary before they introduce us. "Roman, Tayla, Atalia, Leilani, Roman Jr., Jocelyn, Sika and Koa Reigns are here today with us to discuss Tayla's Hope as well as their story of Tayla's battle with breast cancer." We smile before she asks, "how are you doing today, Tayla?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "Really good."

"You're looking great," she says, "So you're a breast cancer survivor?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I am a breast cancer survivor."

"It was almost a year ago that you found out you had breast cancer. What did you think when the doctor gave you the news? What was going through your head?"

"I wanted to deny it. I wanted to say that the tests were wrong and that there was a mistake but what I was facing was real. The first thing that came to my mind was doing what I needed to do so that I could be around to watch my three children grow up and be with my husband for many years to come. Fear was on my mind but also courage. I was ready to conquer the battle in front of me."

"Was your husband, Roman a very good support system for you during your battle?"

"He was the best," I say with tears in my eyes. "He was the best support system I could have ever had. He was willing to walk away from his job to be home with me but I wasn't going to allow him to do that. He was at every Chemo session and he was always doing things to make me feel beautiful. He made me feel loved and made me feel like I was the most special person in the world. He was absolutely amazing through it all. I think the best thing he did was when he shaved his head shortly after I had to shave mine. I just couldn't believe it. The love in his eyes when I saw him that day and the love in what he did was just unimaginable."

"So Roman, you shaved your hair to support Tayla?"

"Yes," he says. "And I donated it all to locks of love. As a family we all came together to give Tayla the love and support she needed. My parents were always there to help and Tay's parents moved in with us to help us out. We had friends helping us and the fans gave us so much support. Words cannot express how amazing it was."

"I bet," she says, "And who started Tayla's Hope?"

"That was all Roman's idea," I say. "Roman wanted to do something so badly to get the word about breast cancer out there and wanted to raise money for breast cancer research so it just came to him that we would start an organization called Tayla's Hope."

"It is a very wonderful organization," she says with a smile. "Roman, can you explain to us what Tayla's Hope is all about?"

"It's more than just getting awareness out there it's about raising money for breast cancer research so that they can find a cure for those still fighting or getting ready to fight and hopefully as well as finding a way to prevent it for the future generation at risk for it. It is also to let those fighting and have fought know there is hope out there and to never give up on hope. Never stop fighting and never give up courage. It takes a lot of courage, faith and hope to get through something so big. The mountain is high but there is hope to climb over that mountain. Tayla's Hope is really important for those fighting breast cancer, that have fought and those at risk we found out during Tayla's time with breast cancer that our own children are at risk for developing breast cancer someday. It tears us apart and we're just hoping that in the next few years that with money from all organizations including Tayla's Hope they can help find a cure and a prevention for those at risk. I watched my wife go through this. I can't watch my kids go through it too. NO one ever wants to hear the words that their children are at risk but it happens every day which is why we need to find prevention and a cure. I believe that with technology evolving every day that the time is going to come but right now it's just chemo and radiation to remove cancer cells with hopes that they never come back."

"Now Tayla's Hope has raised a great deal of money hasn't it?" she asks.

"Yes," he says.

"How much money?"

"So far," he says, "probably about $1 million dollars and there are still donations coming in. It is overwhelming and beautiful to see all the love and support pouring in from celebrities, sports stars, friends, family, fans and just people wanting to help. There will be a cure found one day I know it."

"That is a great amount of money," she says with a smile. "That's really good."

"Thanks," says Roman. "There are some people out there that do think we're doing all this for attention or for my wife to get famous but I want to let those people know that is not the reason for this. We did it to make awareness who at 34 thinks they're going to be diagnosed with breast cancer or even younger? You don't think about it. When you're young you think you're invincible. You think nothing can hurt you and nothing can kill you but it can. We want people to know to be aware that it affects anyone young or old. We used Tayla's story to do it. It was not to make her famous or to get attention it was all about awareness."

"So life during cancer was shown on your documentary what is life like AFTER cancer?" she asks.

"Life after cancer has been great," says Tayla, "I feel like I can live again. I feel like I'm getting my life back. I feel like me again but a little different. Of course after cancer my body is much different I have no breasts, I am still growing back my hair and I do have chemo brain but I still have another birthday to celebrate, I still have a life to live and I still get to be with my husband and kids every day. I have no complaints. God blessed me through this whole thing. This is God's Victory not mine. He did all the work and it was his grace and mercy that helped me fight so that I can live this life today with my beautiful family. What many people don't know is that before cancer my husband and I dealt with fertility issues and at 31 years old I had my last remaining ovary removed after developing a cyst making me infertile. We wanted more children sometime down the road so we froze a few embryos to use in the future or we were going to adopt. It was right before the lump was discovered that we discussed adopting and expanding our family. We didn't let cancer stop us from that. We actually chose to go with a surrogate one of our best friends so as I was fighting cancer she was carrying our triplets. Yes triplets we implanted three embryos hoping that one would stick and all three stuck. Knowing that I was going to be a mommy again made me fight harder. And right now this is life after cancer for me; being a mom and raising my kids. I am blessed each day. There is life after cancer. It takes a while to get yourself back but the thing to look at most is that you have that day to find yourself again. I'm still finding myself but yet each day I am thankful for that day to live, breathe and be healthy."

"I love it, you have a beautiful happy family. How old are the triplets as well as the older kids?"

"Lia and Lei are 7 years old, Joe is 6 and Jocelyn, Sika and Koa are 2 ½ months old but this is life being a mom and a wife. I love each and every day I get with them and I love it more knowing that there was a time where I didn't think I would have these days again."

"Beautiful," she says with a smile. "Your positivity is an inspiration alone."

"Roman and I always said and still say that in every storm there is a rainbow; you can either hide from the rain or you can dance through it to find your rainbow. We choose to dance through the rain."

"Beautiful," she says with a smile.

"If I can I did receive a letter from a fan can I share it? Do we have enough time?"

"Go ahead," she says with a smile as I pull the letter out of my pocket.

"Dear, Tayla," I read with a smile trying not to choke up because I know where this letter is going and it tore me apart when I read it the first time but everyone says it takes ONE person to make a difference and if I can make a difference in one person's life that means the world to me. "My name is Julia and I am 30 years old; I have been a wife for 5 years and we have 3 beautiful kids together ages 8, 6 and 4 I recently found out that I have stage 2 breast cancer. I was devastated when I heard the news, scared and worried about what would happen to my children. The doctor suggested that I get a double mastectomy but the fear of losing my breasts is unreal. I went along with it and I feel like all my beauty is gone and with my chemo coming up I know I'm going to be losing my hair. I am devastated with what my next few months are going to look like. I'm scared to face the battle ahead of me but I recently saw your documentary and the way you handled your fight against breast cancer inspired me. You remained positive, you had courage, you had hope and you had faith. You conquered cancer and the support of your children, your husband, friends and family melted my heart. I saw the time you were ready to give up but knowing that you had children and a family that loves you kept you from giving up. I took it to heart. Everything about your story inspires me. Your embrace of losing your hair, losing yourself and losing everything you once knew but still going and still fighting was so inspirational. It makes me want to move mountains and fight just as hard as you. If I could have the courage, hope and faith that you did I will be so happy. If you can do it. I can do it. Thank-you for being such an inspiration not only to me but to women everywhere. Thank-you," I read as tears fall from my eyes, "be blessed and have a glorious day, Julia. That letter meant everything to me and I did respond back to Julia and we have been talking over the last few weeks. I am here to support her in her fight just like the world, my family and my friends were here to support me. When you get sick you find out how loved you truly are. I felt so much love. You want that support and you want people to love on you. I told Julia that I've been there. I know how she feels and if she needs to talk about it she can call me any time. Sometimes you find friends in the midst of your trials. I feel so blessed that one woman found my story to be so inspirational. My heart is humbled."

"That is beautiful," she says with a smile. "We're running out of time but first I know you have two announcements you want to make."

"First is in a couple weeks in Pensacola Tayla's Hope is hosting a pink party for breast cancer survivors and women fighting breast cancer to come together and celebrate the battle they've won as well as celebrating their lives and those still fighting to celebrate their hope, their courage and their strength. You can get all the details and info on Tayla's Hope website. Secondly, I had my three month checkup and I want to say that all the tests came back good and I am still cancer free!"

"That is wonderful," she says. "Thank-you for coming today and if you want to donate or want any more information on Tayla's Hope visit the website."

After we finish our interview with The Today Show we decide to spend the day in New York with the kids since they've never been here before. We take them to see sights like the Statue of Liberty, the 9/11 memorial museum, the big Toys R Us in Times Square. We follow it up by going to Central Park for a nice afternoon in the fall. Everything looks so beautiful as the leaves on the trees have turned to yellow, orange and red; some falling from the trees, some laying on the ground and others still hanging onto their branches. There is an Autumn chill in the air as we sit down on a blanket to have a picnic lunch together as a family something we've never done before. "I like New York," says Lia.

"Me too," says Lei.

"So do I," says Joe.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask as I hand them each a sandwich.

"Lots of fun," says Lia, "and that Toys R Us was amazing! The candy shop they have and the Barbie section was like Heaven."

"You liked the Barbie section?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, it's all pink and pretty. It is a beautiful section."

"I liked the legos," says Joe. "Some of the things built out of legos were awesome. I want to do that with you, Dad," he says.

Roman smiles and says, "I'll make plans to do that when we get back home." I smile at Roman because in the last few months he has really stepped up with being a father and spending time with the kids. When he left the ring his main goal was to be the father he always wanted to be and to have more time to be a father. Our kids needed their father in their lives and ever since he's been spending more time with them they've gotten closer and their relationship is amazing. I am so glad he is the father of our children and that he does a pretty good job at it. I am so lucky; our kids are lucky.

After they eat the kids run off to run around and play with each other while Roman, the triplets and I stay on the blanket. I smile as Roman lays on his back holding Jocelyn up in the air as if she's on airplane. "Look at you," I say with a smile. "You're doing your awesome dad thing again."

He smiles and brings Jocelyn down as he rolls over onto his side to face me as he holds her up against him. "I missed half of these moments with the kids. I'm glad to finally get the chance to be a father. I love it."

"You're good at it," I say. "I love having you home. Don't get me wrong it was okay when you were out on the road but I missed you a lot and it was a lot harder to be a parent but now that you're home I love it. I have a partner. I get to see you every day. That was the hardest part for me."

"Being home is awesome, I'm glad I made the choice and made the right decision. Look at everything I get to see. I've seen the triplets first smile, went to numerous football games to cheer on my little all-star, watched Lia cheerlead and watched Lei at her soccer games. I love it. I love to be there and this is where I want to be the rest of my life; with you as a husband and with the kids as a father. I know they're going to grow up and leave us but I'll always have you with me and then we get grandchildren to spoil."

"This is so true and they love you being home. They seem to be so much happier and just different. They missed you while you were away but now you're here and they love it."

"I love it too," he says with a smile. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"As crazy and wild as our lives have been I don't think I would trade it for the world. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says. "I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives hold for us."

"Me either," I say, "but at least we will face it together."

"Always," he says with a smile before I lean down and kiss his lips as Jocelyn squeals out.

"And I'm still waiting for my surprise. Want to give it to me sooner?"

"Stop trying to break me because you're not. Where do you think our kids get their stubbornness from? You're not the only stubborn one around here," he says, "I'm not budging. I'm still setting everything up. I have to talk to some people, I have to plan it out because I want it to be the perfect surprise. I have some work to do but I promise it will be ready by Christmas Eve."

"All right," I say with a smile. "You're so not fair," I say before I lean down and kiss his lips again. Each day that I get with him is a gift because there was a time when I thought there would be no tomorrow for us.

***A/N: Would you agree that TAyla's story is inspirational? What did you think of the interview? Do you like the idea of a Pink Party? What about Roman being a father? Can you see the difference in the relationship between him and the children? Getting anxious for his surprise like Tayla is? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	41. A Hero In Every Story

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

***Please have tissues you ready. I'm not sure if it is because I am an emotional wreck today but I was tearing up throughout this whole chapter.***

A few days following our Pink Party which went awesomely well with surviving women from all over Florida and all around the US as well as the women still fighting cancer attended sharing their stories, sharing their hopes, their dreams and talking about how much their lives have changed since breast cancer. I have to admit your life does change after breast cancer. Everything is different and everyone has a different reaction to their life following their victory. I know that I will never have my breasts back and I am okay with that. I don't want them back. I am embracing myself for who I am now after I had the courage to give it all to win the battle. Almost a year ago when I had my breasts removed I would never believe that this day I would not regret that decision. It was the hardest decision I could have made but it was the best decision without that breast tissue there is a very slim chance the cancer could come back and that's what I wanted. I don't have to have breasts to be beautiful and I don't' have to have breasts to be a woman. I will always be beautiful and always be a woman no matter what. Before you realize that you could not have a tomorrow you don't appreciate the smaller things in life you don't realize how much the morning is a gift to you but it is. It is an amazing gift to wake up the next day to see the sun shining, hear the birds chirping, tell the people you love the most that you love them and to hug and kiss those that you love. You never really appreciate the people that love you until you get sick and you face the chance of leaving them.

Life has so much more meaning to me now and I don't take those little things for granted. I don't look at the sky anymore and just smile. I rejoice in the fact that I get to see that sky, I get to see the sun and I get to feel the autumn breeze around me. Every hug and every kiss from my children mean the world to me. They mean so much more to me not that they didn't before but you learn to appreciate it more. Life is not forever, tomorrow is not guaranteed and if God gives you that second chance to live it is for you to do something great and to do something wonderful. That's why I am so big with Tayla's Hope. It started out just for us to raise money for breast cancer research but lately I have been thinking about doing more with it. I want to do more with it. I want to raise money to help those women that are getting back on their feet starting their lives again. Not everyone is as lucky as I was to have a husband that banked in almost a million dollars a year through his job that's why life was so easy to start again for me. Medical bills pile up and those coming back from cancer are struggling to get back on their feet as their medical bills are in their faces adding stress, hopelessness and depression. It's time to give back and if God gave me this second chance at life that's what I am going to do. I want to do so much more for women that are in their fight against breast cancer. I want to share my story with them, give them hope. I just want to help. Not only has breast cancer changed my whole way of thinking about life but it has also showed me how strong I am and how much strength I truly had that I never knew I had till being strong was my only option. Life after cancer is great for me but it isn't always as great for others. I've heard stories from so many of those beautiful women and they had trouble getting back on their feet because of medical bills. If I can help that's what I'm going to do.

"So," I say as I am sitting in Roman's office as he is on the computer working on Tayla's Hope stuff. In the last month we've raised so much money that it has kept him fairly busy. "I have been thinking."

"Okay," he says as he looks at me. "About what?"

"About Tayla's Hope," I say, "I want to raise money for more than breast cancer research. I want to raise money to help women get back on their feet after cancer. I mean everyone always thinks about breast cancer research but what about the women struggling to start their lives over AFTER their battle. They went through hell, I know believe me because I went through hell, so the last thing they should have to face is struggling to get back on their feet and start their lives all over again. It's not easy for them, Roman and I want to help."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I like that idea. I mean we are bringing in a lot of donations and stuff for breast cancer research but there is definitely enough to branch out a little more to help some women get back on their feet. That is a really good idea," he says, "I never really thought of it that way because your medical bills are paid and done. Some aren't that lucky."

"Exactly," I say with a smile. "Are you working on Tayla's Hope stuff?"

"Actually I was," he says, "right now I am working on something else."

"What?" I ask.

"Come here," he says to me as I get up and walk over to his chair. I look at the screen and see that he's looking at houses.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking at houses in Hawaii," he says, "the kids have agreed and I still want to move there. They have some pretty nice houses there."

"Roman," I say, "I don't want to move to Hawaii, I'm sorry but I just don't want to."

"I thought you were on board with it, Tay?"

"I was but I have been thinking about it. Hawaii is really far away from our home."

"Hawaii would be our home," he says as he turns to face me and motions for me to sit on his lap. I take a seat on his lap as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"No, Roman, Pensacola, Florida is our home. This is where we were both born, this is where we went to school, this is where we grew up, this is where you and me got started and this is where we chose to raise our children because we loved it so much. Why do we have to go to Hawaii? I know it's beautiful and I love it too but I love Pensacola. I just love it here if I didn't' I wouldn't have moved back here in the first place. I want our children to grow up like we did, go to the same schools we went to, find their future husband or wife here, get married here and hopefully one day raise their family here. My parents are moving back to Pensacola to be near us again so that they can help us with the kids. I'm not going to up and move to Hawaii because we think it's beautiful there. I love it too but in all honesty, Roman, this is our life. This is where our lives started. If it wasn't for Pensacola there wouldn't be a Roman and Tayla. Toa is buried here and for the first time in 10 years I didn't get to visit him on his birthday. Okay well, I didn't get to visit him when I was in labor with the girls either but I didn't get to visit him this year and it sucked really bad. If we go to Hawaii I can't visit him, WE can't visit him. Our lives are here," I say with tears in my eyes. "I don't want to go to Hawaii. It's beautiful but I don't want to live there. I want to be here with the family that stepped up to help out when I was sick, the family that our kids know and have known since they were babies. I'm not saying my family in Hawaii wouldn't step up like our families did but no one will love our kids as much as your parents do and as much as my parents do. I just don't like the thought or the idea of leaving the place that we've called home since we were babies. I know what you're going to say that we've been to PA, Georgia, Minnesota and Louisiana and hell lived in Tampa for a few years but each time where did we end up, Roman?"

"Pensacola," he says softly. "We always came back."

"We came back because we love it here. Remember what you told me when I told you Dean and I spent the day at Pensacola Beach when we were separated?"

"No because I try to forget that hellish time of my life," he says.

"Well, I remember, you said, 'our beach' it is our beach and no other beach will have as much meaning to me as Pensacola Beach does; so many memories with you. I know that we got married in Hawaii BUT our real lives started on Pensacola Beach. I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to live anywhere but here and I'm not being selfish it's just because it's home. This is the only place our kids have known and call home. I am not saying that I won't support them if they choose to leave Pensacola when they get older but I want to raise them here and give them the lives our parents gave us here. We were wild teenagers you know that and I know that so let's not pretend that our children won't be no matter how well we raise them they're going to go to parties on the beach and drink underage and all that good stuff that we did. You remember those parties as much as I do. As bad as a mom this makes me sound I want our kids to enjoy some parties at the beach and have some of the fun that we did NOT all of the fun that we did but some of the fun."

"Tay," he says, "You really love it here don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," I say. "I don't want to leave and if you want to go to Hawaii," I say, "You're going by yourself because the kids and I are staying here."

"Are you serious, Tay," he asks as he rubs my leg with his hand.

"I'm dead serious we're not leaving Pensacola. This is our home and it will be our home forever."

"All right," he says, "you're passionate about this. I like it," he says with a smile. "I like Pensacola too and I don't care where I am as long as it is with you and if this is where you want to be then this is where we'll be. This is where we'll be put in the nursing home."

"Shut up," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "We have 6 kids that can take care of us just like we're going to take care of my parents and your parents."

"I have to take care of Tianna?" he asks. "This excites me," he says sarcastically.

"Shut up she's gotten better."

"This is true," he says with his gorgeous smile as he looks at me with his blue eyes. "What if we at least bought a vacation home in Hawaii to spend a month each summer there with the kids?"

"That I'll accept," I say. "But as far as permanent residence I don't think so."

"All right," he says. "I love you, Tayla, and you know how I am. I just want you to be happy so if staying in Pcola makes you happy so be it."

"It makes me very happy," I say with a smile, "I love you, Roman," I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss his lips softly as I feel his hand rest under my upper thigh as the passion in our kiss grows stronger.

Roman breaks our kiss and says, "speaking of getting lives back after cancer are you planning on getting implants or anything to get your breasts back?" It's a random question that neither of us had really discussed before. I know that he is a boob man so it must be hard to be with me with no breasts.

"I don't think so, I mean I really don't want to. I think that the scars are pretty cool and are a reminder of how hard I fought and they just mean a lot to me. Do you want me to get implants?"

"I'm happy with whatever you want, Tay. It's your decision but if you want to I will pay to have the surgery done."

"Don't worry about it, I don't want the breasts. I like this new me. I told you the scars are like souvenirs of the long road I faced to win my fight. I don't want to lose them or replace my boobs. God intended me to be like this and this is how I want to stay."

"All right," he says with a smile, "you're my superwoman you know that right?"

"I know," I say with a smile as our foreheads touch and our noses touch. "And you're my superman. We're just perfect for each other. The perfect puzzle piece, the peanut butter and the jelly, the mac and the cheese, we're meant to be together," I say with a soft smile before I kiss his lips again. I think of our lives together and the only thing I can think of is it's all because two people fell in love. I fall in love with him again every day. Every time I see him sitting down with the kids reading with them, playing games with them, playing Barbie dolls with the girls, playing superheroes and cars with Joe, feeding the babies and just being a father it makes me love him even more. I would do it all over again if I could as long as it was with Roman. I would marry him a thousand times if it meant a lifetime of happiness and love.

A few hours later after Roman's parents come over to keep an eye on the kids Roman and I make our way to his friend's tattoo shop. He has done our tattoos for years and we decided that we wanted to get similar tattoos dealing with breast cancer. On the way there we stop at the most familiar intersection in Pensacola. "Why are we stopping here?" I ask.

"Because there is a stop sign, Tay," he says with a smile as he takes my hand.

"That didn't' stop you from crashing into me when I was 17," I say with a smile.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" he asks with a laugh.

"No probably not. I had just gotten that car. My parents were pissed."

"I can imagine but did you ever wonder what would have happened if I did stop at that stop sign? Do you think that everything we have today would still be there? Would there have ever been a Roman and a Tayla had we not crashed right here," he says.

"I don't know," I say. "I want to say yes because I've said it numerous times we go together like the perfect puzzle piece there is NO one else out there for me but you. God had you picked out for me before I was even born. I am pretty sure we would have found each other some way," I say as he proceeds through the intersection.

"You could be right but I always wonder every time I go through that intersection how different our lives could have been had we not crashed that day," he says, "I would miss that about Pensacola because every time I go through it I just think about how beautiful and innocent you looked that day and how much I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

"Roman," I say, "you just never cease to amaze me with your words."

"I'm glad," he says as he takes my hand to his lips and softly kisses it.

When we arrive at the tattoo parlor we're greeted and then taken back to get our tattoos done; this is the first time we have actually gotten similar tattoos even though we've gotten tattoos before we never done similar tattoos. We sit next to each other and hold onto each other's hands as we get the work done. As they finish up the work on mine Roman shows me his on the side of his rib cage. "Tayla is my hero," I read with a smile as I see the breast cancer ribbon next to it. "I like it," I say with a smile as he keeps a hold of my hand as they finish up mine.

I show it to Roman and he reads, "I'm the hero of this story." I smile as I know it's similar to his along with the breast cancer ribbon next to it. I do feel like a hero sometimes. I mean I have been through a lot in my 35 years but I've overcome most of it but I didn't do it alone. I did it because Roman loved me through most of it. I always wanted that love that was strong enough to make it through anything and conquer anything and here we are today. "You are a hero," he says with a smile. "My hero," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "The toughest chick I know and I'm proud to call you my wife. And just so you know your present for Christmas is ready but you have to wait," he says with a sly smile.

"Roman," I say, "please don't make me wait."

"I'll think about it," he says, "nah, Christmas is better it has more meaning that way."

"You're lucky I love you," I say with a smile before I kiss his soft lips.

***A/N: What do you think of Tay's idea about helping women get back on their feet after breast cancer? What did you think of her telling Roman she was not moving to Hawaii and neither were the kids? Do you agree with her that Pensacola is their home? It is where they did start right?What do you think about Tayla deciding not to get implants but to keep her scars as souvenirs of her battle? Is she a lot stronger now than she has ever been? What did you think of the tattoos? Would you agree Tayla is a hero? Did this chapter give you any ideas of what Roman's surprise for her could be? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N2: I came to a sad discovery that there are only 4 more chapters left of this story for me to write and then it's over. I have thought about doing another Roman and TAyla story but I just don't know what more I can do with them but I do have plenty of other stories in the works and ready to go so while we have to say good bye to Tayla and Roman there will be others to see and get to know. LIke if you haven't read it yet check out my new Roman Reigns Story; "Where I Belong" it is one of my favorites that I'm doing right now. **


	42. A Thousand Times Over

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***WARNING: Contains Sexual Content. **

Christmas Eve morning this year I woke up in a much better mood than I did last year. Last year was a tough Christmas for me. I was 20 days past having my breasts removed and weeks away from starting my chemo. This year I am still cancer free, growing my hair back and enjoying the wonderful holiday season with my 6 beautiful and healthy children and my amazing loving husband. It is strange when I look back to see how far I as a person have come in a year. Last year I never expected or wasn't sure I would be able to celebrate another Christmas with my kids and I never expected to have my three beautiful little angel babies either. We were waiting to know if the procedure had taken and if any embryos stuck. This year is a year of blessings and so much joy. I am thankful. We started the day off by making Christmas cookies to leave out for Santa Claus and followed it up by making a ginger bread house and some ginger bread people to live in the house according to Lia. The excitement and joy written on my children's faces melts my heart and feels it with so much joy. Sometime in the afternoon Roman pulled all 6 kids to give me time alone so they could work on my present. I am getting anxious waiting for it. Whatever it is must be a big and special present. He has not given me any clues as to what it is but only that it is a sentimental gift because he didn't want to do expensive and material gifts this year. I have no problem with that. Sometimes the smallest gifts mean the most in life.

"Can I put the angel on the top of the tree this year?" asks Leilani. "She's so beautiful," she says admiring the angel in her hand while the rest of us are decorating the Christmas tree with my parents and Roman's parents with beautiful, blue, silver, clear, red and green ornaments as well as all the ornaments the kids have made over the years and adding to it this year Baby's first Christmas ornaments for Jocey which is the nickname Roman has given to Jocelyn, Sika and Koa.

"She is very beautiful isn't she?" I ask with a smile as I hold Jocey in my arms as she helps me decorate. "Isn't she beautiful, Jocey?" I ask with a smile as I tickle her tummy as she gives me a toothless grin reminding me of her father.

"I want to put the angel on the tree," says Lia. "I'm the oldest. Can I put the angel on the tree?"

"I asked first," says Lei.

"Lei did ask first," says Roman, "but the person that actually deserves to and should put the angel on top of the tree is your Mama," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "She's had a long year and it's her turn to put the angel on the top of the tree."

"Okay," says Lei as she hands me the angel before she looks at it a little longer. "She's just so beautiful." I smile at her as I give her a small hug before she goes onto decorate the tree.

"So," says Roman, "I was thinking that the kids and I could head over to the church a little earlier and then you meet us there, Tay. What do you think?"

"Why not all ride together?" I ask. "We do any other time."

"I just have some last minute gift work to do that I have to stop for before church," he says. "That's why."

"All right," I say. "If that's what you want to do. Mama, can I ride to the church with you?"  
"Absolutely," she says, "I'm just glad that you've gone back to church. I'm proud of you, Tay."

"Well, I have learned a few things in the last year. I need God in my life and I love going to church now. I think after everything I went through I know it was God that brought me through it. I owe him my life. "

"Good girl," says my mom before she gives me a hug. "Now give me that little baby," she says with a smile as she takes Jocelyn from me to play with her. I smile as she makes Jocelyn giggle. I love to see their toothless grins and to hear their little giggles. I love them. I've waited years to have my 6 children and they are definitely worth the wait even though we lost a few little angels along the way but they will always be with us too. "She looks so much like Roman. She is Roman junior."

"She is his mini me," I say with a smile, "except she has my eyes; Sika looks like him too. Isn't it weird how they were all fraternal but Sika and Jocelyn look identical? You can definitely tell they are brother and sister. Sometimes I wonder if I had a part in half of my kids," I say with a smile, "because they all look like their daddy but I have no complaints," I say as I look at Roman with a smile as he smiles over at me. I can definitely tell he's up to something. I don't know what it is but I know it's something. "What are you up to?" I ask as he wraps his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"I can't tell you," he says, "it's almost time though," he says. "Hang in there. I know it's killing you."

"It's driving me insane," I say. "Can I get my present now?"

"Lia, what do you say?" he asks.

"No, Mama, you have to wait," she says shaking her head.

"Well, what is it?" I ask.

"I can't tell you but it's very special and Daddy did a really good job," she says giving me a wink.

"Well, played Ms. Reigns," I say, "well played."

"I know," she says with a smile as she shrugs her shoulders as we go back to decorating the tree.

As we finish up the tree Roman hands me the angel to put on top of the tree. Pops hands me a stool for me to step on so I can reach the top of the tree. I smile as I place the angel on top of the tree before stepping off of the stool. "She looks beautiful up there," says Lei with a smile. "Turn the lights on! Turn the lights on!" she yells with excitement before Roman turns the lights on allowing the lights on the tree to shine as well as the angel sitting on the top of the tree. Roman wraps his arm around me as we look at the tree. "It's so beautiful," says Lei. "I love Christmas but not because of Santa Claus because it's fun and I love the tree that's my favorite part of Christmas."

"Mine too," I say with soft smile as I play with her hair.

"Is Santa Claus real?" she asks me.

I look at Roman and he looks at me we're not sure how to answer the question. I don't want to say no but I don't' want to say yes either. "What do you think?" asks Roman saving the day once again.

"I don't know. Jackson said he's not real but I have only seen the person at the mall. I know that's not the REAL Santa but I've never seen the Santa that comes down the chimney. Is he real?"

"Just because you don't see something doesn't mean it's not real. We very rarely see angels but they exist," says Roman. "And we don't see God but we know he exists. People believe a lot of things that they don't see. It's all about what you believe. If you believe that he's real then he is but if you don't believe he's real than he's not. It's all about what YOU believe. Some people do and some people don't just like some people believe in God and some people don't. It's all about what's inside your heart. Do you truly believe in Santa Claus?"

"A little," she says. "I mean who else gives us presents but it doesn't make sense either. How does one man fly around the world in ONE night and how can he fit down the small chimneys and how can he land on our roof without snow?" She is smart I'll give her that.

"I don't think he's real," says Lia. "I know it's you two that give us our gifts on Christmas you two just pretend to be Santa Claus. Leilani, he's not real."

"Well," says Roman. "I guess we know how Lia feels."

"Is that true?" asks Joe. "You give us our Christmas presents?"

"Yes," says Lia. "They do."

"So Santa isn't real?" he asks as if he's about to cry.

"There goes my childhood," says Leilani shaking her head.

"Lei," I say trying not to laugh. "You still have a childhood. You're 7; you're still a child and have almost 10 years of a childhood left so it's not over but like your dad said it is all about what you believe. If you want to believe in him then believe in him if not then you don't have to. Everyone has their own thoughts and own beliefs. It's okay. Lia doesn't believe but that doesn't' mean that you and Joe can't believe."

"Okay, Mama," says Lei, "I don't think he's real."

"I think he is," says Joe. "He's real. Just because you never saw him doesn't mean he doesn't exist. We never saw God but we still believe in him and know that he exists. Santa is the same thing so I'm going to believe."

"Good job, Joe," I say with a smile.

As our conversation of if Santa Claus is real or not comes to an end Roman and I gather the babies to get them dressed into their Christmas Eve outfits while the older kids with a little bit of help get themselves dressed in their Christmas outfits; Lei and Lia in their white and black dress, Joe in his black pants, white shirt and black vest while Jocelyn matches her older sisters in her own black and white dress and the boys match their father and older brother. I dress myself in a white blouse and a black skirt. I am not as self-conscious this year as I was last year. I am proud of my body and I'm embracing it. We gather around the tree for a few family pictures before we take a picture of the kids by the tree before we enjoy our traditional Christmas Eve dinner before Roman and the kids leave to head to the church or to do some little present work. "What is it?" I ask my mom "I know you know."

"I do know," she says with a smile, "and I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait."

"Mama, come on, Roman won't know that you told me," I say with a smile.

"He will know because when he gives it to you there won't be shock or surprise on your face because you will know what you're getting so no I won't tell you."

"You guys are killing me," I say as I am getting more anxious by the minute. I don't think I have ever been more anxious in my life except waiting on the arrival of our kids as well the day Roman and I got married. "I know it's not a dog. It can't be a house because we love this house and had it specifically built the way we wanted it forever, it can't be a car. I don't know it's sentimental. What could be sentimental?"

"Anything in your past," she says with a smile as she gets a text on her phone. "Wow," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"That was fast. They're at the church already," she says.

"Already? I thought they were going to do some present work."

"I guess they're done. He wants us to meet them there. Are you ready?"

"I guess," I say. "What's really going on here?" I ask as we walk to her car.

"We're going to church," she says as the dark sky gives off a cool brisk feeling one unusual for Florida. "That's what is going on here," she says.

"I'm not so sure," I say as I look at her.

"I'm sure where else would we go on Christmas Eve? I mean come on, Tay."

"You're not good at lying," I say as we get into her car. "I just want you to know that. You're not good at this."

"I'm not lying," she says. "We're going to church."

"All right," I say as she starts the car before backing out of our driveway. If we end up at the beach instead of church I'm going to lose it. I mean that's the only thing sentimental that I can think of. It is too cold to spend Christmas Eve at the beach. "Are we going to the beach?"

"No," she says. "Don't you think it's a little too cold to go to the beach?"

"Yeah," I say, "just a little," I say as I see a lot of light coming from an approaching intersection. "What's going on up there?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says. "Do you want to see?"

"Well, we're heading that way," I say as I try to see what's going on up at mine and Roman's intersection; the intersection we met. "Are those candles?" I ask as we get closer.

"It looks that way," she says as she pulls off the road. "Let's go take a closer look," she says.

"Okay," I say curiously as I unbuckle my seatbelt. My mama and I get out of the car and make our way over to the intersection. A smile appears on my face and tears in my eyes when I see Roman and the kids on the other side of the intersection waiting. My mama and I cross over the street and see them face to face. The kids and Roman are holding up a large poster with pictures of Roman and me, the kids when they were babies and the triplets. Tears fill my eyes as I read the words, "All Because Two People Fell In Love" and underneath each of the kids' handprints with their names are there. This is absolutely correct we have all of this because two people fell in love; because Roman and I fell in love 18 ½ years ago. I smile at Roman and say, "it's beautiful. Thank-you."

"You think this is your present?" he asks as my mom takes a couple of the babies from him and his mom holds one of the babies as the kids hold onto the poster. "This is just the opening," he says with a soft smile.

"All right," I say as I smile at him before I turn my attention back to the kids.

"Can we do it now, Daddy?" asks Leilani.

"Yes," he says, "turn it over."

The kids turn the poster over and there is more writing on the other side in black permanent marker with all the kids' names written on it. I read the words carefully. "Will you marry Daddy Again?" My heart starts to race and tears fill my eyes as I know exactly what is happening. It feels like it did the night he proposed to me on Pensacola beach 16 ½ years ago. "Roman," I say as my voice cracks as I turn to face him to see that he is down on his knee once again like he was before. "Roman," I say with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face as he takes my hand.

"Tayla," he says, "18 years ago on our first Christmas together I promised you forever and always and a couple years later I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me. You told me yes. That was the best night of my life and two years after that we took our walk down the aisle and became one. I know that over the last 13 years of marriage everything hasn't been perfect. We've had our ups and we've had our downs. We've made our mistakes. We've both done things we aren't proud of. We've gone to hell and we've come back because we love each other. We will always love each other and after you got cancer I wasn't sure if we would get our forever and always. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it but I'm glad that you're getting this second chance at life. A new beginning to right the wrongs we've made in our marriage, make things better and make things official once again. There is no better way to start this new beginning and new chapter of our lives other than for me to be down on my knee tonight in the spot we first met to ask you if you will marry me once again. Tayla Nadine, I love you more than anything in this world and I am ready to continue my forever and always with you but I want everything to be right as we move forward. Will you please marry me again?"

I choke on a sob as everyone is watching us. I smile down at Roman and then look at our family; our beautiful children that wouldn't be here if we didn't crash into each other at this intersection. "Yes," I say with a smile. "I'll marry you again, I'll marry you a thousand times over. I'll do it," I say with a smile before he stands up and embraces me as I wrap my arms around him. "I love you, Baby," I say as we hold each other tight and I feel him kiss my temple.

"I love you too," he says as his voice cracks. "I love you so much," he says before he kisses my lips softly. I guess I said yes again. I would say yes a thousand times I love this man so much. He makes good points. We've been through a lot and have both done things we shouldn't have and broke our vows. It's only fitting that if we want to continue in this life we renew our vows and this time live by them and stand by them. I must say out of all the Christmas presents Roman has given me this one is my favorite, no expense just love; lots and lots of love and he included our kids too. I smile as we are attacked by our children as they wrap their arms around us and we share a group hug before we head off to church for the night.

After a beautiful church service where our three little angels sang in the choir and joined in on the candlelight ceremony we went home to enjoy hot chocolate and to read "The Night Before Christmas" together as a family before we put the kids to bed before we brought in all of their presents except one of them that will stay in the garage until the morning time. Once the presents are laid out Roman takes my hand and we walk upstairs to our bedroom. "Tonight," I say as we walk into the room. "Was beautiful and I loved the poster. I loved it a lot."

"I figured you would," he says with a soft smile. "You're so beautiful, Tayla and we've been through so much," he says as he starts to unbutton my blouse, "and I just want that forever with you. I just want that promise of forever with you again. Thank-you for saying yes again."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I start to unbutton his vest followed by his white shirt exposing his bare chest. "I love you so much, Baby. I would say yes to you a thousand times. You know that and I know that."

"I know," he says with a smile as I slip out of my blouse before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before his lips catch mine and we share a passionate kiss as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the bed. He lays me down gently before he takes off his shirt exposing his big arms and firm chest before his lips meet mine again as his hands take control of my body as I cup his face with my hand. "If you thought your Christmas present was over you were wrong," he says with a smile against my lips. "I have one big present left for you," he says before catching my lips with his again.

"I bet," I whisper against his lips before we share another passionate kiss before our lips separate and his lips find my neck leaving soft kisses on my neck as he makes his way down to my collarbone as I moan out in pleasure from his soft lips possessing my body. I feel his finger trail up my body and feel his finger trace my scars causing me to get goosebumps before I feel his soft lips kiss each of my scars.

"My beautiful superwoman," he says with a smile as he continues to kiss my chest as he makes his way down softly kissing my belly button and nibbling at my hipbone. A soft moan escapes from my lips as I feel his soft hands on my hips before he pulls my skirt off exposing my black lace underwear. He nibbles at my thighs and softly kisses them as I feel his fingers slide into my underwear finding my clit. He rubs it softly but quickly causing me to moan out in pleasure. He stops long enough to remove my underwear before he is back at it again and takes his tongue to my clit flicking it gently as I feel his fingers slide into me. He makes love to me with his fingers as he continues to lick my clit as loud soft moans come from my lips. "Don't cum," he says as he continues to make love to me with his fingers and continues to lick me. He always knows when I'm close.

"Roman," I moan out in pleasure.

"Don't, Tayla," he says as he removes his fingers from inside of me and stands up. I can't take this. I just want him to bring me over the edge. I watch him as he quickly removes his pants and his briefs exposing his large erection. I smile as he makes he climbs back into bed. He kisses my lips softly as I feel his erection on my inner thigh. He spreads my legs gently. "How do you want me to do this, Baby Girl?" he asks as he looks at me as he rubs his erection on my clit teasing me and driving me crazy.

"I don't' care, just do it," I say with anxiousness in my voice anticipating his erection inside of me; filling me.

"All right," he says with a smile before I feel him thrust into me causing me to scream out at his sudden entrance. I feel his full erection inside of me as he rocks himself out before he thrusts back into me. He begins to make love to me roughly and passionately as he continues to rock himself in and out of me filling me completely each time, going deeper each time as I cry out in pleasure. It's been a long time since we've had sex like this and I have to say that I've missed it. I missed my dominant Roman and I am loving every minute of it. I move my hips with his rhythm as he continues his hard thrusts. "Mmm, Tayla," he says with pleasure.

"Fuck, Roman," I say as he thrusts into me again. He continues to move as I dig my nails into his back. "Roman," I cry out in pleasure as I feel my body shiver and feel the wave of ecstasy take over me and I release myself around his erection.

"Damn, Tay," he says with a smile before he possesses my lips with his as he continues to move. With one last thrust into me I feel his body quake and feel him release himself deep inside of me. "I love you, Baby Girl," he says as he finishes his release before his lips brush against mine. We share a passionate kiss before he removes himself from inside of me and lays his body next to mine and wraps me up in his arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I say as I face him and kiss his lips softly. "One of the best Christmas presents. I love your little dominant game you have going on."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says with a smile as his finger brushes my cheek. "That's why I pulled it out tonight."

"Good because I missed it. Since we had kids we just haven't been able to play your little game."

"Yeah because I'm just trying to get it in and done before they come into the room. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Lei last year. That was embarrassing to say the least."

"Yeah it was," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say as his grey eyes look at me.

"I love you too," he says before he kisses the bridge of my nose. "Forever and Always, Baby Girl."

"Forever and always," I say with a smile. He holds him in his arms as I fall asleep and holds me in his arms all night as we sleep together.

The next morning before the kids come into the room Roman and I take a quick shower together before we get dressed. Roman goes outside to the garage to get their present while I wake the kids up. I am actually surprised that not one of them is awake yet. Lia and Lei help me get the babies before we head downstairs. "Merry Christmas," I say with a smile as we walk into the living room and they look at their presents.

"Merry Christmas," they say together as we put the triplets in their bouncers.

"Where's Daddy?" asks Lia.

"I think Santa left a gift in the garage for you," I say with a smile. "I think Daddy went to get it."

"Okay," they say as they sit next to their pile of gifts.

I smile as I see Roman coming in carrying a box in his arms. "I think Santa Claus meant to put this under the tree but it ended up in the garage instead. It is for Lia, Leilani, Joe, Jocelyn, Sika and Koa," he says reading their names off the box.

"What is it?" asks Lia as they stand up.

"Yeah what is it?" asks Lei.

"Come closer to see," says Roman as they gather around him as he puts the box down on the floor. "Merry Christmas," he says with a smile.

"A Puppy!" they cheer together. "It's so cute!" says Lia. "Aww!"

"I love it," says Lei with a smile on her face.

Roman pulls the small black and white husky puppy with blue eyes out of the box and puts it down on the floor as the kids surround it as it investigates its surroundings. I smile as they take turns petting it. "I love it," says Joe.

"Me too," says Lia.

"It's so cute," says Lei. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

"Can I hold it?" asks Lei.

"Sure," says Roman as he hands the puppy to her and she giggles as it kisses her face. Luna comes into the living room to investigate what is going on. She sniffs the puppy and it sniffs her back.

"Look they're going to be best friends," says Lia.

"Yes they are," I say with a smile as I sit down next to Roman as he wraps his arm around me.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asks Joe.

"It's a girl," says Roman. "We had to get a girl because we don't want any puppies."

"Aww," says Joe as I smile at him.

"Can we name her?" asks Leilani as she hands her to Lia.

"Absolutely," I say with a smile as I lay my head on Roman's shoulder as he kisses the top of my head. "What do you want to name her?"

"What goes with Luna?" asks Lia.

"She looks like an oreo," says Leilani.

"That's a stupid name," says Joe. "Let's name her Thor!"

"It's a girl, Stupid," says Lei.

"Hey, hey," I say. "No name calling."

"How about Eclipse?" asks Lia, "Or Midnight?"

"I like Midnight," says Leilani.

"Me too," says Joe.

"Do you agree with Midnight?" asks Roman.

They look at each other and nod. "Yes," they say together.

"Then Midnight it is," he says. "Luna and Midnight interesting name choices."

"I like it," I say with a smile. The kids are extremely happy to finally have that puppy Roman promised them but they know the rules. They need to have full responsibility for her. I'm just glad to see them smiling and being happy. Christmas turned out pretty good this year and it was one of the best Christmases in a long time. I can't wait to marry my husband again this time have our 6 kids there and say my vows to him once again. We spend Christmas Day enjoying our family having dinner together, playing with Midnight and just having fun.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman's present for Tayla? Was it better than buying her something expensive or taking her on a trip? Are you excited to see them renew their vows after everything they've gone through together? What did you think of Roman's and Tay's gift for the kids? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	43. Life and Love are Never Easy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

Roman and I hold hands as we walk through the cemetery to a familiar place; one we've visited for 11 years minus a couple years that we missed the chance to go because of events we could not control. "It's extra cold today isn't it?" I ask as we make our way to the small tombstone.

"They're saying it's 24 degrees a record low for Pensacola," says Roman as we walk. "And did you hear they're calling for a slight chance of snow?"

"I doubt it's going to snow," I say, "that is a once in a lifetime event. We'll probably get a couple flurries nothing major."

"I don't know they're saying at least 6-8 inches of snow so we'll see," he says with a smile. "Lia could be getting her snowstorm for her 8th birthday."

"Yeah," I say, "talk about great birthday presents. I can't believe that if Toa was still alive he would be 11 years old right now. 11 I can't believe that we would have an 11 year old son."

"Me either," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder. The pain of losing him never really went away. I still hurt thinking about what if and what would our family be like if he was still here. I don't understand where they get the phrase time heals all wounds but my wounds from losing my baby haven't been healed and still hurt me till this very day. We reach the tombstone and take a seat in front of it as tears fill my eyes as I look at the words on his tombstone. Roman wraps his arm around my shoulders as we share this special moment with our son.

"Happy 11th, Birthday, Toa," I say with tears and a smile on my face. "I can't believe that you are 11 years old today. I bet you're growing up so big and becoming such a wonderful young man. I often wonder if your hair is growing out like your dad's was or if you keep it short. I wish I could see you one more time but I know the day is going to come when I can finally be with you. It's been a long year for our family. It's been ups and downs. I fought breast cancer, underwent chemotherapy and lost my hair. It was a tough year but I did it. I beat cancer. I know God helped me with it. Tell him I said thank-you even though I have many times. I'm sure you were there to help. I miss you buddy. I never really got to know you. The only thing I know are the what ifs and what could be's. I wish I could know you. I wish I could get you back or rewind time to go back to that day. Things would have been a lot different. Your sisters are going to be 8 years old tomorrow. I can't believe it; 8 years old. They're getting up there too. It feels like it was just yesterday that I was in labor with them and delivered them 18 weeks early. It always amazed that they were born the day after your birthday it was like it was meant to be your day and no one else's. I'm sure you would love them. They are a fun pair of little girls. Lia is so much fun. She is a sweetheart. Her heart is so big and she's so helpful. She's sensitive and sweet. I love her to death. Lei is a little rowdier than her sister. She's just as much fun though, she's sporty, she's sassy and she is a natural born leader. I love her to death. I'm sure they would love you too. If they had gotten the chance to meet you they would love you. And Joe oh my gosh I often wonder if Joe is how you would be. It's hard to tell all of your brothers and sisters have such different personalities it's hard to tell if you would share one of those personalities. I know you're always with us in spirit but there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish you were here. That hasn't changed since the day you gained your wings and flew away. I still don't understand the reason and I may never understand it but whatever it is I know God had a plan for you which is why he took you to Heaven with him. I'm sure you've made a lot of friends and are having a big birthday party up in Heaven right now." I smile as I look up to the grey sky and just feel his presence around me as I talk to him. I feel the cold air blowing on my face as tears run down my cheek. "It's really cold today," I say with a soft smile. "They say it's supposed to snow. It never snows here and this would be the first time in years. I know that Lia would love it for her 8th birthday but I know it's also very impossible for a snowstorm but if you could talk to God about giving us a little snow for her birthday that would be great. Happy Birthday, Toa, my little warrior. I'm sure you fought hard but you were needed up there more but you'll always be my little warrior. I love you Baby Boy," I say as I kiss my hand before I place it on the tombstone. Roman leans over and kisses my cheek softly and wipes my tears away with his glove covered hand. "I'm okay," I say with a soft smile. "I know he's happy and he's in a better place. It's okay."

"All right," says Roman before he kisses my cheek softly before he takes his turn with Toa. "Hey, Son," he says with a soft smile. "11 years old. You're getting old. I bet you're turning into a handsome young man. I bet you look like your mama. It's only fair that you would. I bet you're probably a football player like me and playing football up there with your friends. I wish I could see what you can do on the field. You were a fighter and you'll always be a fighter. God needed you more than us so I know you are doing something special up there. Whatever God had planned for you must have been big enough that you only lived for a minute. That was the toughest day of my life but I know you're not in pain anymore and I know you're all right. You're safe in the arms of God watching over us every day. I'm sure he assigned you to be our angel to guide us down the right path and to help us in our times of need. I don't doubt for one second that you were there to help your mama through her breast cancer and helped her fight during the times she wanted to give up. I'm sure you were there pushing her right along. I'm sure you played a part in us having triplets. I know it's hard to say you miss someone you never knew but I do miss you. I held you for a few seconds and saw your beautiful face and then you were gone. It tore my heart apart but like I said, I know you're in a better place celebrating your 11th birthday. Happy 11th Birthday, Toa I love you so much," he says as he holds me in his arms. Normally we sit and cry for a few minutes after we talk to him but this year is different, we're filled with joy and peace as we sit at his grave. This gives me a sign that he's okay and still watching over us. There is nothing easy about losing a child and going through your life wondering what if or what could be but sometimes you have to stop thinking about the what if's and the what would be and focus on the what is. We have a pretty good life. I mean we didn't get this life without a little sorrow, a few storms but we always looked for that rainbow. I went through three losses two miscarriages and one stillbirth and years of trying to conceive before we got our kids. We went through many fights, a few affairs before we finally learned to appreciate each other; love is never easy, life is never easy. It takes a lot of work; a lot of hard work but if you work hard enough you get that happiness, that true love and the life you have always wanted. Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. You can't be afraid of the things you can't control, you have to play your cards that are dealt to you and just hope everything turns out for the best. These are a few life lessons I have learned in the last few years; these are lessons Roman and I have learned together.

Once we are finished visiting Toa we go back to the house to spend the afternoon with the babies and wait for Lia, Lei and Joe to get out of school so that we can enjoy a night of family time together watching movies and playing games. I love those family nights with my kids and they love it too. Once the kids have fallen asleep in the living room where we allow them to sleep for their slumber party Roman and I take the babies upstairs to their nursery after we give them one last feeding for the night. Things have gotten so much easier now that they've gotten older. They keep us busy but they're healthy and happy and that's all we ask for. As we are getting ready for bed I look out the window and see snow falling from the sky and it's actually lying on the ground. "Roman," I say with a smile as he is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Come quick. Come look."

"What is going on?" he asks with a toothbrush in his mouth and wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"Look," I say motioning for him to come to the window. "It's snowing outside. It's snowing in Pensacola," I say with excitement as if I am a child.

"Oh my Gosh," he says as he looks out at the snow. "It's snowing. I've never seen snow in Florida before," he says. "Oh my Gosh," he says again. "Lia is going to be excited better be ready to build a snowman tomorrow."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I just can't believe it. This is quite the surprise and it's really coming down out there."

"They said 6-8 inches," says Roman. "If that's true there's a long way to go."

"Yeah," I say. "It's so beautiful. It's been so long since I've seen snow that I forgot how pretty it is before a cars drive through it and it is untouched. I almost want to go play in it tonight."

"Do you want to?" he asks with a smile as he adjusts his sweatpants.

"Not tonight. I have to talk to you. We'll play in the snow with the kids tomorrow."

"All right," he says as he makes his way back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth as I climb into bed as our new puppy Midnight jumps into bed with me. Somehow she ended up being my dog more so than the kids' dog as she follows me around the house all the time much like Luna used to do. I pet her as I wait for Roman to come back into the room. I smile as he comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed next to me. "Hey Midnight," he says. "Shouldn't you be with the kids?"

"She's fine," I say as I pet her.

"So what's up, Tay, what do you want to talk about? What's on your mind?"

"I just feel like I have to get something off my chest. Something that I've been keeping from you for years."

"All right," he says nervously. "You don't' have to tell me you know that right?"

"I want to. I can't marry you again until you know and I really need to talk to you about it and let you know because I've been lying to you for a few years now."

"Tay," he says, "are the kids mine?"

"Of course they're yours," I say with a small smile. "Considering half of them look like you I would say that's a safe bet but that's not what it is."

"Okay," he says, "go ahead," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I'm listening."

"Do you remember when we were separated for those few months after everything with that adoption counselor?"

"Yeah," he says, "and you had your time with Dean."

"Yes," I say, "well, I told you that you were the only man that I have ever slept with, that you're the only man I ever knew but that was a lie. You're not the only man I've had sex with consensually that is. I had sex with Dean the day I came back to you but that was the only time. I should have told you then but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"So you had sex with Dean one time in the months that you were together?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"I thought you two were having sex the whole time you were together; one time doesn't even count," he says. "I mean it does but one time in all those months. You had some strong will power."

"Yeah," I say, "I guess but at first I made a rule about no sex and then I broke it. I hated it. It was the worst sex I ever had. It was nothing like you. I was so bored and I shouldn't have lied and told you that you were the only man I was ever with when you weren't."

"Tay, do you think I care? I'm the only one that mattered. I'm not worried about it. It was in the past and we were separated. Like I said when I asked you to marry me again we both did things we aren't proud of which is why we're renewing our vows so that this time we can live by them and stick by them. Tay, a little sex session doesn't matter to me. You came back to me and that's all that matters. I wouldn't have cared if you never told me. It wouldn't make me change the way I think about you. So what you had sex with another man; but I'm the only man that you had sex with that mattered. I'll always be the man that took your virginity, gave you babies and I will always be your last. I will always hold your heart and you will always hold mine. That's all that matters to me. I understand your need to go out and see what is out there. You were with me since you were 17 years old, I was the only person you knew sometimes you have to go out there and see what is out there. You did it but you came back. I'm not worried about it, Tay. We're going to be all right. I promise. I still love you."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. I was expecting him to get upset but the truth is I came back, I went back to where I was always supposed to be and he is the only man I had sex with that ever mattered to me. He will always be the only man that matters to me. The love I have for him is unstoppable and no one will ever break what we share. "So this wedding vow renewal thing," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine. "When are we going to do it?"

"On our anniversary," he says. "I figure why not on our 13th wedding anniversary."

"13 years," I say, "I can't believe I've put up with your ass for almost 13 years. Even longer but I'm just kidding. I've loved every minute of it and loved every day I've had with you whether it was good or bad."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "And I was thinking we could do this on Pensacola Beach as well. Why not do it where we really got our start?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "I like that idea a lot and we can put our kids in it. I'm really excited. I can't wait to marry you again. I told you I would do it a thousand times over if it means a life of happiness with you."

"I am excited too," he says with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "And can we write our own vows again. There is so much I want to say and promise you."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "We can." I am touched that he wants to write our own vows again like we did before. I am already anxious to hear what he has to say and what he promises me.

The next morning Roman and I are woken up by three little screams from three very excited children. "Mama!" yells Lia, "there's snow outside on the ground. There is actual snow out on the ground!"

"What?" I ask as I stir awake.

"There's snow outside on MY birthday. There is snow!"

I look out of the window and see that there is snow everywhere. "Roman," I say as I nudge him. "Look, there's snow outside."

"What?" he asks.

"Daddy," says Lia, "there is snow outside on the ground look at it."

"Wow," he says as he looks out the window with a surprise look on his face.

"Can we play in it?" asks Lia. "I want to go build a snow man! Can we? Can we go play in the snow?"

"Sure," I say with a smile but we have no snow gear, not boots, now snow pants, we barely have winter jackets because this is weather we don't usually have. They have gloves and hats but that's about it. "I'm getting up," I say as I get out of bed to get dressed to take the kids outside. "Go put on sweatpants, a sweatshirt and good sneakers to wear outside then put on your hats, gloves and your heavy jacket."

"Okay, Mama," she says with a smile. "Guys, let's go we're going to play out in the snow," she says with excitement.

"By the way, Atalia and Leilani," I yell, "Happy 8th, Birthday!"

"Thank-you, Mama," they yell from their bedroom as Roman gets out of bed.

"It is way too early for all this screaming even the triplets aren't awake yet. Why are they awake at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Because they're our kids and it's their job to torture us by waking up before 10 in the morning," I say with a smile "Plus they're super excited about the snow. Are you coming out with us?"

"Yeah," he says, "what am I doing with the babies?"

"We can get them dressed and take them outside and put them in the pack and play while we play with the kids or they can play in the snow too. I mean this is once in a lifetime."

"True," he says as we start to get dressed before we get the triplets ready to take them out in the snow.

Once we have all the kids outside they run like crazy through the snow. The excitement of seeing snow for the first time is evident. They start to make snowballs with Roman's help and start throwing them at each other. I join in their snowball fight and throw some at Roman. We move onto making snow angels. "Can we build a snowman?" asks Lia with a smile.

"Yes," says Leilani, "let's build a snowman!"

"The biggest snowman in the world!" says Joe as I smile at their excitement.

"What do you guys think?" I ask as we work together to start making a snowman. "Do you like the snow?"

"It's awesome I wish it could snow all the time," says Joe.

"I am so excited," says Lia, "I wanted it to snow my whole life! And on my birthday I got a snowstorm. The best birthday present ever."

"I guess you got pretty lucky this year," I say with a smile as we go back to building a snowman. We spend a good couple hours out in the snow playing and the kids love it. It has been one of the best days we've enjoyed as a family in a long time. I am just happy that I got to experience a once in a lifetime event with my kids but of course since the weather is so screwy in Florida sometimes by the mid-afternoon it had hit the low 60's and the snow slowly started to disappear but it was nice while it lasted and gave us a day to spend together having fun doing something we've never done before. The smiles and joy on my kids' faces meant everything to me but what I really loved was seeing Lia and Leilani running around laughing and having fun because it was 8 years go on that day that the doctors tried to say that they would never make it, that they didn't stand a chance to survive and if they did they would never be normal. They would have delays, they would have lingering issues but today I think with tears in my eyes; they're as smart as can be, they are happy, they are healthy and most of all they are here to celebrate their 8th birthday.

Later that night after Roman and I finally settled the kids down from all their excitement and get the triplets to sleep while the older kids watch a movie till they are ready to pass out the doorbell rings waking two of the babies and making our kids hyper again. "Who is ringing the doorbell at 8:30 at night?" I ask as I get up to answer the door as Roman goes after Jocelyn and Koa. I walk over to the door and open it. I almost pass out when I see her standing there. "Chelsea, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? Please?"

"It's 8:30 at night," I say as the kids come running to the door.

"Aunt Chelsea!" says Lia as she gives her a hug.

"Hey," says Chelsea with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Lei and Lia."

"Thank-you," she says before Leilani gets her hug from Chelsea.

"Can we talk though, Tay, I think we should?"

"I guess," I say as I allow her into the house.

**A/N: Do you understand how after 11 years TAyla and ROman could be still hurt and miss their son that barely had a minute on EArth? Over the last years do you think they handled this one the best? What did you think of Tayla telling Roman about her and Dean? Did Roman react the way you expected? What about Roman's idea of writing their own vows again do you like that idea? What about the snowstorm they experienced even if it was short lived? HAve Lia and Leilani come a long way in 8 years? And finally what do you think about CHelsea showing up? Do you think her and Tayla can reconcile their friendship?**


	44. We've Come So Far But Got So Far To Go

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"How are you?" Chelsea asks as we make our way to our family room.

"I'm okay," I say. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," she says as she keeps her arms crossed as we walk into the family room. We take a seat on the couch and look at each for a couple minutes as the awkwardness fills the air between us.

"So," I say breaking the silence, "I thought you lived in Arizona now what are you doing in Pensacola?"

"I had to bring Liberty and Langston to see their father," she says, "I figured that I would come visit you while I was here."

"Oh," I say, "how's your divorce coming?"

"I'm no longer Mrs. Batista-Rhodes. I'm just Ms. Batista," she says, "it was finalized a month ago."

"Oh," I say. "So what happened there? You cheated on Cody?"

"Yes," she says, "I did. I was so tired of him being gone all the time and I just met this guy we hit it off and next thing I knew we were in this relationship and I was having an affair. Cody found out about it told me to choose what I wanted and then kicked me out when I said I didn't want to be with him anymore. I mean I love Cody but he's just not the guy for me."

"But you have kids with him, how do you just cheat on your husband and have an affair when you have kids?"

"I don't know," she says, "I was dumb I will admit that but at the same time I was tired of being neglected by Cody. He promised me he wouldn't work so much and that he would go down to part time but he never did. I just got tired of doing it all myself."

"So who's the guy?" I ask curiously.

"Just some guy that I met his name is Tyler. He's really good with the kids and we're going to get married."

"Do you really think getting married is a good idea? I mean after your last marriage is it worth it?"

"I don't know," she says, "look, I'm sorry for the way I was when you were sick. I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was going through my own issues and I was being selfish. I know my adultery and divorce was nothing compared to your breast cancer. I should have been there. I should have been a better best friend. I will admit that I was selfish. I'm sorry, Tay. I know you were going through a lot worse than I was but I was focused on my own life crumbling around me even though it was my fault."

"I'm sorry too," I say, "I should have been more caring about your situation and reached out to you more. You are my best friend we've been there for each other since college. I'm sorry Chels, that you're or you went through such a hard time and I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says. "I was also a little scared to be around you. I mean you're my best friend you could have died. I was scared that I could lose you. I never want to lose my best friend and to watch you go through that was tough. I watched my Nona go through it and it was probably the hardest thing I've ever seen. I mean that could easily be me. We're the same age if you can get it so can I. I thought that if I distanced myself from you that if you died I wouldn't be so hurt but the truth is Tay, I would have regretted not being there for you when I should have because even though you won your fight," she says with tears in her eyes, "I regret not being there to help you and help you in your battle. I probably made things so much harder by not being there. That was the hardest thing you were going through. I should have been there instead of walking away. I'm sorry, Tay and if you don't forgive me I'll understand."

"Chelsea," I say with tears in my eyes. "You should know me better than that. You know I have never denied anyone forgiveness in my life. That's just not me. I make amends with everyone. Why would my best friend forever be an exception? I forgive you. I wish you could have been there but it's over now. What's the point in being upset over something that I have no control over and not only that but something that I can't change. The only thing I can do is forgive you and move on from it. You're a great friend Chelsea and I'm not going to throw an 18 year friendship away because you were going through a rough time and because you were scared to be around me when I was sick. We have too much history together and too many good times to just throw it all away."

"So we're okay?" she asks.

"We're okay," I say with a smile as I give her a hug. "I love you, Chelsea and if you need me at all during this time I'm here for you."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "So how does it feel to be cancer free?"

"It feels pretty awesome. I mean it was a lot of fight and I didn't walk away without any battle scars but it feels great. I get to celebrate another birthday, watch my kids grow up and I get to marry my husband again," I say with a smile.

"Marry your husband again?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "Ro and I are renewing our wedding vows on our 13th wedding anniversary on the beach. I can't wait to marry him again. Our kids will be there and they can watch us promise forever to one another again so they know that Mama and Daddy are never going to separate and they don't have to worry about that. I mean we've been through our tough times but our good times together are so much better."

"He does really love you. He always has loved you. He would give the world for you. He promised you the world, TAy, and he's given it to you. You don't know how incredibly lucky you are to have him in your life."

"And to think I almost gave up my life with him for Dean Ambrose. There is not a doubt in my mind that had I left Roman for Dean that my life wouldn't have been as great as it is with Roman. Dean was a nice guy I'll give him that and he was sweet but Roman is one of a kind. He was made for me. He loves my imperfections and I love his. He is the piece that completes my puzzle. I couldn't picture my life with Dean and to think that our kids wouldn't be Roman's. It's pretty weird when you think about it but it doesn't matter Roman has always had my heart and he always will."

"Yeah, I have no idea what you were thinking during your days with Dean. No one compares to Roman."

"Trust me I know," I say with a smile, "so how are Liberty and Langston handling the divorce?"

"Liberty is handling it well she misses her dad a lot but she loves Ty. She wants to come back to Florida though so Ty and I are planning to move back here. Langston just doesn't understand what's going on. I mean he is having a really tough time that Daddy isn't there and that there is a new man there. It's hard sometimes but because of how sweet Langston is he is so trusting and loving of everyone. He accepts Ty but doesn't understand why Cody can't be with us also. I love him."

"He is a sweet little boy," I say with a smile. "Are you moving to Tampa, Orlando or where?"

"Probably Tampa," she says, "that way the kids can be near their Aunt Jordyn and Uncle Seth and their dad as well as my Nana. It's crazy how life works out sometimes."

"Yeah it is," I say, "Chels,"

"Yeah," she says,

"Would you like be my maid of honor at my wedding this summer?"

"Sure," she says with a smile. "I'm surprised you still want me to go to it."

"It's going to be small just close friends and family but I still want my best friend to be my maid of honor."

"All right," she says, "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go see the babies? I mean they're sleeping but we can take a peak at them if you want."

"Sure," she says with a smile. "How is life with triplets working out for you?" she asks as we make our way up to the nursery.

"They keep us busy but I love them to death. They were definitely worth the wait."

"I'm sorry I got upset about you choosing Jordyn to be your surrogate. I know why you did and I'm sorry for being upset about it. It's just we are best friends and although I would have said no it still would have been nice if you had asked me."

"Jordyn and Seth live in Florida that's why we chose them plus Jordyn is a lot younger than us. Her uterus is better," I say with a smile, "and I knew you wouldn't' want to do it anyway but you're right. I should have asked you before I asked Jordyn," I say as we reach the nursery. I smile when I see Roman holding Sika while the other two babies are sleeping in their cribs. "That's Sika," I say in a whisper pointing to Roman holding him.

"Aw," she says with a smile as we walk over to them so that she can get a good look at him. "He looks like Roman. He's adorable. Oh my gosh and he's a chubby little guy."

"18lbs," I say with a smile. "He likes to eat. He is taking after his daddy," I say with a smile as Roman smiles at me.

"That's my boy," says Roman proudly. Till this day there is nothing hotter to me than seeing my husband hold a baby in his arms. "He's downing 8 oz. of formula these days and eating two jars of baby food for lunch and dinner. He's an eater Tayla is not lying."

"It looks like it," she says with a smile as we walk over to the cribs.

"This is Jocelyn," I say with a smile. "She's the tiniest of the three. She's 13lbs right now. She is my little peanut."

"She's beautiful," she says with a smile as she reaches into her crib to touch her little hand. "Another one that looks like Roman. Tay, did you have any part in your kids?"

"Just a couple," I say with a smile, "but it's okay. I don't mind it. And this little guy is Koa," I say with a smile. "He's my little guy. He's already a mama's boy and I love it."

"He is freakin' adorable," she says with a smile. "They all are it definitely makes me want to have another one. I mean it would be a little hard but I would love to have another baby. See you and your kids give me baby fever," she says with a laugh. "Are you two having anymore?"

"No," I say, "I think 6 is more than enough. Roman and I always said 6 kids and we got our 6 kids. Life for us is perfect this way. Besides the only way we can have more is if we adopt and we remember how that adoption thing went last time."

"Our family is just perfect," says Roman. "I love it just the way it is," he says giving me a smile.

"And your older kids," says Chelsea, "I can't believe how big they're getting. When I saw Lia and Lei I couldn't believe it was them."

"I know," I say, "they're 8 years old today and yesterday Toa would have been 11 years old. We're all getting old."

"Yeah we are," she says, "that's okay I about cried my eyes out realizing that Liberty and Langston are going to be 12 years old this year. Where does all the time go?"

"I have no idea," I say, "but it goes way too fast."

"Too fast," says Chelsea.

"Are you two okay now?" asks Roman as he gets up to put a sleeping Sika into his crib. "Because Tay needs her best friend big time. I mean I love my wife but hearing about all her girl stuff I just can't handle it," he says with a smile.

"Shut up," I say. "We're good. We talked and we're all right now."

"Yeah we are," says Chelsea with a smile.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER:**

Lia, Lei, Jocelyn, my mama and I are at the bridal shop picking out my wedding dress. I already have the most beautiful purple dresses picked out for the girls to wear but I wanted to pick out something special and the only way I wanted to do it was with my mama and my three favorite little girls in the whole world. My mama missed out on my first wedding because she didn't want to come but she has made it known she is not missing out on this wedding. She wanted to come with me today to pick out my dress. She didn't' get to do that with me last time either. I stand in the fitting room wearing a beautiful off white spaghetti strap dress with bead work on the mid-section that falls to my knees. I don't like how I look with it on because I don't have the breasts to fill it out so that is what is making this decision extra hard for me. I walk out in front of my mom and the girls. "What do you think?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror. I look pretty and I love the dress I just don't like the fact that I don't have any breasts to make it look better. "Do you think it looks okay?"

"I think you look like a princess, Mama," says Lia with a smile. "You look really pretty and your hair is growing back." I smile as I see my hair is growing back not as thick and curly as before but there is definitely hair down to my chin.

"Yes, Mama," says Leilani, "you look like a pretty princess and I like the little crown. Daddy is going to love it."

"Mama?" I ask as I look at her and see she has tears in her dark brown eyes.

"You look beautiful, Tayla," she says as she wipes tears away from her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

"Are you sure because I don't have the chest for it," I say as I look at myself in the mirror.

"So what," says my mama, "you don't need breasts for it. You have the heart for it and you have the beauty for it. Remember your lack of breasts is your battle scar that you're carrying with you so that you can remember the battle you fought and won. Roman is not going to care for one minute that you don't have breasts what he's going to care about is that you are absolutely beautiful and like the girls have said a princess. His Hawaiian princess; the princess in his fairytale," she says with a smile.

"I love it, Jocey, what do you think?" I ask her with a smile as I put my face down to her. She gives me a big toothless smile and lets out a squeal. "Is that so? Do you like this dress?" She squeals again with a big smile. I give her a kiss on her cheek. "This is it. This is the dress that I want. I really want it."

"I think it's the best that you've tried on all day. It is really pretty," says my mama. "If I know Roman, it's going to bring tears to his eyes. Do you have your vows written yet?"

"Not yet," I say, "I don't want to write my vows. I want to just say what comes from my heart that day. I know Roman did the same at our first wedding. It seems more heartfelt and real than reading from a piece of paper. I mean I know what I want to say but I want to speak directly from my heart. There is 18 years of love in my heart for him and I have so much I want to say and need to say to him. I can't write all that down."

"I will admit," she says, "I didn't like Roman at first. He wasn't my favorite person. I thought you were too young to be in love and thought you were too young to be in a relationship. I wanted you to live your life one way instead of the way you wanted to. I was being selfish and didn't want to see that Roman was the best person for you. He made you happy and there is no man in this world that would love you as much as he does. He's done things I am not proud of but at the same time he never stopped loving you and you never stopped loving him. I've watched you two face some of the worst things imaginable in the last 18 years but to see how far you've come, to see how much you two have grown brings tears to my eyes. I told you that there is a point in every mother's life when it's time to let go and let her children live their life the way they want to. I have held on long enough and now it's time to let go. You have a family of your own, you and Roman are the best parents that these kids could ask for. I'm proud of you, Tayla. I will always be proud of you no matter what you choose to do. You may not have turned out to be the woman I wanted you to be but you made your own life, you made your own decisions and turned into the woman you wanted and want to be. I could not be prouder of you, Tay. I love you so much," she says as she stands up, "I know that you and Roman are going to be happy together for the rest of your lives. I couldn't have wished for a better man to marry my daughter. Love is a strong thing and if you two love each other as much as you say you do there is NOTHING that your love cannot conquer. Nothing will ever break the love and bond that you share. I love you," she says giving me a hug and bringing tears to my eyes.

"I love you too, Mama," I say with a smile. "I only learned to be the woman I am because of you. You've taught me a lot of things and although I do things differently than you doesn't mean you didn't shape me into the mother, the wife and woman I am today." It's true no matter what type of relationship my mama and I had while I was growing up I know she always wanted the best for me, that's why she pushed me and that's why at times she was so hard on me but I know she loved me and that's why she was the way she was with me. I am not saying I will do the same to my kids but at the end of the day like mama I want the best for them all and I want them to be the best people they can be no matter what that is. My mama made me the woman I am today because she loved me and wanted the best for me.

***A/N: Are you surprised TAy was so forgiving to Chelsea? Are you glad that they reconciled their differences? What about Tay's interaction with her mama? Do you think that they've come a long way in the last few years? Do you believe it's true that Tianna shaped Tay into the woman she is today? What do you think Roman and Tay will have to say to each other at their vow renewal? Think they can top their vows from last time? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N2: One more chapter left.. and then we have to say goodbye to Roman and Tayla. They've had a good run but it's time for something new but you never know they might pop up in a future story that I do. :)**


	45. Love Conquers All

***First I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. When I first started it I didn't want it to be seen as Tayla having cancer but as a love story. I will be honest there were times that I thought about giving up on it and pulling it but I didn't. I couldn't because I had everything envisioned how I wanted to be and how I wanted it to end. I wanted to give you all a different kind of love story and right now after I have written this last chapter (Not without crying my eyes out) I have to say I am glad that I kept going and kept writing it. THank-you all so much for reading it and not just this but the entire Roman and Tayla series. I almost don't want it to be over so I might surprise you with one more story but I'm not making any promises.**

***Please enjoy the last and final chapter of Love Conquers All and have a box of tissues as you read it. Enjoy**

"Mama," says Lia as she is getting her hair curled for the vow renewal ceremony as Chelsea is helping me with my dress.

"Yes," I say.

"Why do you and Daddy love Pensacola Beach so much?" she asks.

I smile at her and say, "Pensacola Beach is where everything between your daddy and me got started. That's where he asked me to be his girlfriend, it's where he asked me to marry him and this is our home. Pensacola as a whole means a lot to us. This is our first home and our last home. This is where you and your sister were made. It's just a very special place for us."

"Oh," she says. "You love Daddy a lot don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," I say with a soft smile thinking about the last 18 years we've had together. I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life. Our lives together have been unimaginable. If you could have asked me at 17 years old when I first met him if I thought we would have all this I would have told you no because not in my wildest dreams could I have envisioned the life we have. "More than he'll ever know," I say softly.

"You really look like a princess today," says Lei as she looks at me in my off white spaghetti strapped dress with bead work on the midsection as it falls to my knees. Chelsea slides the crown through my new hair and smiles at me. "Wow, Mama," says Lei, "you look prettier than Elsa."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Yes, Mama," says Lia, "you look a lot better than Elsa."

"Thank-you you have no idea how much that means to me," I say with a smile. "And you two look like little princesses also. I can't wait for you to watch your daddy and I marry each other again. I wouldn't have done it another way without my 6 beautiful children present."

"Are you going to kiss Daddy?" asks Lia as her and Lei giggle to themselves.

"Most likely," I say with a smile.

"Ew!" they say together.

"What?" I ask. "When two people are in love they kiss each other."

"Are you ready to do this again?" asks my mom.

"Yeah I'd be ready to do it for the thousandth time. I love that man so much," I say with a smile. "Everything we've gone through, everything we've conquered together I just can't put into words how much it means to me," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" asks Lia.

"Because I'm happy," I say as my mom pats at my tears. "I'm just so happy."

"Oh," she says as there is a knock on the bedroom door. "Can I answer it?"

"Yes," I say with a soft smile.

"Don't cry," says my mom. "I know it's hard but don't cry. Your mascara is going to run."

"Grandpa!" says Lia with a smile as my dad scoops her up in his arms and walks her over to us.

"Hi, Daddy," I say with a soft smile.

"Hi, Princess," he says, "are you ready for this?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm ready."

"Okay because the men and the guests are at the beach waiting for you."

"All right," I say with a smile as ready as I am to do this again. I am just as nervous as I was on my first wedding day. The butterflies in my stomach, the sudden urge to cry and the sweaty palms; I am very nervous but happy at the same time to make it all official again.

"Let's head to the beach then," he says hooking my arm as my mom grabs Jocelyn and takes Lei's hand while my dad carries Lia. I look at my three daughters and just think about everything we went through before we got blessed with them. The trials that came after they were born 18 weeks early, we didn't know if they were going to make it . We held onto nothing but hope and faith that we would bring them home from the hospital together. It took a while but they made it. They were fighters like us. They clung to life and they weren't going to let it go. They were a blessing in the midst of a trial. The joy in the midst of our sadness; I will never get the image of Lia and Lei in their incubators hooked up to tubes and wires shortly after they were born weighing no bigger than 2 lbs. To see them today and to be able to hug and kiss them today means everything to me. Thinking that Lei and Lia were going to be the only kids we ever had we quickly learned that God surprises us at times we least expect it when I got pregnant with Joe not too long after the girls were 6 months old. It was a shock and although I said I didn't want him I couldn't imagine my life without him today. Then the triplets after I lost my final ovary there was no hope of us ever conceiving again but we preserved some eggs and to our shock when we implanted them into Jordyn all three stuck. God knows how to give blessings in the toughest days of our lives. Every single pregnancy followed a tough time and we have it all because two people fell in love.

My nervousness really sets in as we arrive at the beach. I take a deep breath as I get out of the limo. I help the girls out of the car and we walk to meet up with Roman's best man; Seth and his groomsmen and our little ring bearers Joe, Koa and Sika. "It's okay," says my dad as he holds my hand. "You've done this before. You can do it again," he says before he kisses my cheek softly. "I love you so much and I am proud of the woman you've grown into be. I'm proud of the man you chose to marry and while there are times he has fallen short there were more times that he stood tall. I am happy for both of you. You two are amazing parents and the love you have for each other is indescribable. Go marry your prince again," he says with a smile.

"I love you so much, Daddy," I say as I give him a big hug. "I only chose the man that reminds me of you and treats me the way you've always treated mom. Little girls always watch to see how their daddies treat their mommies to see how much they love them, how they treat them and that's the kind of man they are going to find. I found the man that reminded me most of you. And you're right although he's fallen short he's stood tall many times. I'm ready to marry my prince," I say with a smile as my dad hooks his arm in mine and we make our way to the beach where the procession will start. I take a deep breath as I look in front of me and see Roman standing next to the minister in his white button down shirt and khaki pants. His hair to his shoulders and a smile on his face as he stands waiting for the ceremony to start in front of our close family and friends.

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I stand in front of mine and Tayla's friends and family waiting for my wife to make that walk down the aisle again to become one with me again. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't nervous because I am but not in a bad way. I'm nervous in a good way. It's hard to explain but I don't' feel bad nervousness just good nervousness like the anxiousness of what all life has in store for us, the anxiousness to start our lives again and to make this special commitment again. I smile as I see the minister signal to the small symphony to begin to play. I look down the aisle and see my best man Seth and Tayla's maid of honor; Chelsea walking down the aisle together followed by my groomsmen and her bridesmaids. It is happening again. I smile as I see Joe walking down the aisle with his curly dark brown over the shoulder length hair pulled into a low ponytail pulling Sika and Koa down the aisle in a wagon as they hold a pillow with both our rings pinned to it. An even bigger smile hits my face as I see Lia and Lei coming down the aisle in their lilac dresses with their hair curled to their shoulders wearing a sign that says, "Daddy, Here comes Mama," as they drop purple flower petals while pulling Jocelyn down the aisle in a wagon. As they take their places Tayla's music begins to play. I look down at the end of the aisle as she appears in the most beautiful off white dress, with bead work on her midsection as the dress falls to her knees. Her hair growing back and now reaching below her chin she wears a diamond studded tiara in her hair. My eyes meet hers as she appears and I see the tears in her dark brown eyes as I have my own tears forming in my grey eyes. I feel myself wanting to sob as I watch her walk down the aisle with her father. She looks so much more beautiful than she did 13 years ago, so much older, so much more mature; so much stronger. The woman that holds my whole heart makes her way to me once again our eyes never leaving the others'.

"Who gives this woman to this man again?" asks the minister as Tayla and Miguel reach me.

"I do," says Miguel before he gives Tayla a small hug and kisses her cheek before placing her tiny hand into mine. He pats me on my shoulder before he takes a seat.

"Let us pray," says the minister as he begins his prayer. He then has Lia read from the Bible to read from Corinthians about what love is. I wonder if Tay is thinking the same thing I am as she reads the words.

"Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast it is not proud, it is not rude it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth it always **protects,** always **trusts**, always **hopes**, always **perseveres; LOVE NEVER FAILS." ** Thirteen years ago you could have asked me what I thought about that and I could have told you that it was just a memory verse out of the bible but it is so much more! It means so much more 13 years later. It is our life. It is OUR verse. Being married to Tayla for 13 years we've both learned patience, we've both learned kindness, we've learned not to be envious and not to be proud. We've learned to not be rude or self-seeking. There have been times we've both got easily angered but now it takes a lot for us to get to that point. It keeps no record of wrongs that is something we have both worked on in the last 13 years letting go of the things that we've done wrong but love is love. You have to let go of the wrongs and focus on the rights. I've learned to protect her in ways I never thought possible, we've learned to trust each other after such a long road of our past, we've always loved with hope and our love has always persevered but most importantly; our love has never failed. It's amazing how much your perspective on a simple verse can change so much; something that once seemed like nothing but a Bible verse is now how we choose to live our lives.

"I understand," says the minister "that you and Tayla have chosen to state your own vows?"

"Yes, Sir," I say with a smile as I look at Tayla as she gives me a soft smile. She couldn't be any more beautiful to me than she is in this moment. Her dark brown eyes, her small little nose, her pretty lips everything about her is just beautiful, the woman I fell in love with 18 years ago and has been by my side ever since.

"Roman," he says, "Please state your vows to Tayla."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile as I look into her dark brown eyes. "Much like 13 years ago I'm not going to read from a piece of paper. I'm going to speak from my heart. 13 years ago when I married you I never thought we would have the life that we did. I never thought we would go through so many battles and have to fight through so many hard times. I promised you 13 years ago to be there for you through the good and the bad. I held true to that promise but I had no idea what our lives held in store for us shortly after we got married. We got married and started our lives off with nothing. I was freshly out of college, trying to make it in the NFL while you were working 60 hours a week trying to get the bills paid and put food on our table. My career was short lived and while you could have left me you chose not to you chose to follow me to Pensacola where we started our lives again still with nothing; just two people in love. Two people trying to be happy and start the life they wanted to. I was set back with an injury with no job in mind. I had a choice to make it was either get into business or get into wrestling. You chose to support me no matter what I chose. I made the best choice to get into wrestling so that we could be set in our lives. Shortly after we got to Pensacola you were pregnant. I was so excited. I was so ready to become a father. I was ready and you were ready to be a mom. You were so happy; we were happy and then we lost the baby. We tried again and lost that baby also. We got news that it would be hard for us to conceive a child so we underwent fertility treatments so that we could get what we wanted but it was taking a while. We moved to Tampa and we took in Jordyn's son Jonah while I was working and training at FCW you were so beautiful with Jonah. He loved you so much. We were like our own little family but of course the time came for him to go back to his mom and we were hurt but you got pregnant shortly after. We had a lot of hope till the day Toa came at 22 weeks he just didn't make it. It was the most devastating thing of our lives; one of our lowest points and it seemed like everything after that just went downhill. It took us a while to get back up that hill but we were never fully okay. Life was tougher than we ever imagined it to be and at times it felt like we had fallen out of love with each other. I made a couple mistakes and you made a choice that you needed to make. You chose for us to separate for a while and as much as I loved you and wanted you back I had to wait till you were ready. Those were the toughest 5 months of my life. I missed you so much. I learned how much I truly loved you, how much I truly need you, how much I appreciate you. You finally came back and we had a lot of work to do. We fell in love again just by talking and getting to know each other again. I can't say that our life has always been perfect but with you, Tayla, you make even the most imperfect times perfect. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I keep loving you more and more every day. Shortly after we got back together we were blessed with Lia and Leilani and of course like always a storm happened and you were taken from me. The day I got you back was the happiest of my life. Our lives together have been more than a few storms sometimes we were in the middle of a hurricane with nowhere to go. We could have given up, but we didn't. We kept dancing in the rain looking for the rainbow and every time," I say with tears in my eyes, "that rainbow appeared. Bad times don't last forever, but people do. All the bad times we went through made me love you more; made me appreciate what I have. Just when our lives felt perfect you got sick with breast cancer. I saw you go through some of the hardest days of your life but I was not leaving you alone to face those times. I was by your side. You cried, I cried, you lost your hair, I lost mine. Your battle was my battle watching how strong you were, comforting you when you needed it was my job. When I told you I would be there for you through sickness I had no idea what God had in store for us. You're beautiful, Tayla, not just outside but inside too. The heart you have is so big and that's what I love about you. You never see the bad in anyone you always see the good. You never hold grudges against anyone. You forgive and you forget. If more people in this world could be like you the world would be a better place. I've learned so much about you in the last 13 years; things I never knew about you but today I look at you as a stronger woman, a fighter, a survivor, a mother my wife; my everything. The woman that holds my whole heart for my whole life, the strongest woman in the world, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen inside and outside. Our life together has been full of twist and turns, ups and downs but I couldn't see my life with anyone else but you. I look around at our 6 beautiful children and it melts my heart because we have all this because we fell in love. We are mama and daddy because we love each other. It took us a while to get here but we finally got here. It's been a long road and I wouldn't have wanted to travel it with anyone other than you. I don't know what our life has ahead for us but as long as I am with you and as long as I love you; we will conquer anything. I love you, Tayla, and I promise to be faithful, honest and the best husband I can be to you. I promise to continue to love you through the bad times and love you through the good times. I promise to continue to look for that rainbow with you and continue to love you through every rainstorm that comes our way. I promise that I will love you forever and always."

I wipe tears from my grey eyes as I see the tears rolling down Tayla's cheek. I reach up and wipe her tears away and give her a soft smile. "Tayla," says the minister, "you can now say your vows to Roman."

"Wow," she says as she laughs on a sob. "That was beautiful. I don't even know how I can compare to that but this isn't a competition; this is me telling you how much I love you and how much I'm going to love you the rest of my life. Our life together didn't start out together like I had imagined but I loved you more than anything. I stood beside you when we had nothing, no big houses, no money just love, just your heart that's all I needed. That's all I ever wanted from you; your heart. As long as I had your love and your heart we could take on the world together. We could do anything, we could face anything we could get through anything. 13 years ago I never thought we would have faced some of the things we've faced in life. You not having a job, infertility, miscarriages, stillbirths, kidnappings, premature babies, surprise babies, affairs, separations, breast cancer, surrogacy, you never know what life has in store for you until you reach that point and the most unexpected things happen. The things we've faced together only made us stronger it never tore us down. It only built us up was it easy to get up there not at all but love isn't easy. Life isn't easy. It takes work a lot of hard work to get where we need to be. Fairytales are so cliché everyone has that perfect prince or that perfect princess. They have that perfect moment where all it takes is a true love's kiss to make everything right but that's not how it works. Fairytales give nothing but false hope. True love's kiss doesn't make everything right, hard work, true love and dedication make everything right. You once told me that all fairytales have flaws and they do. Even the most perfect fairytale has a flaw whether you have to walk on broken glass to get to your prince, or sleep for years till your prince finds you every fairytale has its flaws. We had our flaws, our fairytale has its flaws. Love isn't about finding that perfect person but learning to love the imperfect person perfectly. I love you so much like you love me. We're nowhere near perfect in fact we're perfectly imperfect but like I've said we are perfect for each other. There is no one that I would have wished to spend my life with other than you. I stand here today in the place Roman and Tayla actually began, telling you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and then I look at our 6 beautiful children; our entire lives. We have them because two people fell in love, we fell in love right here on this beach, we started right here on this beach and there is no better place for us to start this new life together than right here on this beach. My life with you, Roman, has meant more to me than anything in this world. The love I have for you is so strong and nothing will ever break it. Nothing will ever compare to the love I have for you. You're the father of my children, you're my first love, you're my home. You're where I belong. You are the man I want to be with the rest of my life with, the man I am going to grow old with and spend the rest of eternity with. You make me into the woman I want to be. You make me love you more each day. You're my best friend, the man that holds my entire heart in his hands. You're right we've been through the storms but we never stopped dancing in that rain; we never stopped looking for that rainbow. We always say in the storm you can focus on the rain or the rainbow we always chose the rainbow. You are my rainbow, Roman. If it wasn't for you being with me the last few months as I fought cancer I would have never known how strong I could be you pushed me to be strong you pushed me to fight and you were by my side the whole time. You never once walked away saying it was too hard for you. You always thought of me above yourself. You're an amazing man, an amazing husband and an amazing father. I don't know how I got this lucky but you make me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Life with you has been indescribable. You are my first love, my true love and my only love. We stumbled down some bad paths but we always fell onto the right one together. I look forward to forever with you and I look forward to continuing my life with you. I don't know what life has in store for us but no matter what it is our love is going to conquer it. Every love story is beautiful, Roman, but ours is my favorite. I love you so much and I just promise you forever and always. I love you," she says with tears falling from her eyes. I wipe her tears away as my own tears form in my eyes.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur because I am so emotional but I know that we have become one again as we exchanged our rings and as a family poured sand into the vase with our children. "I now pronounce you husband and wife again," says the minister. "You may kiss the bride." I smile as I lean in and give Tayla a passionate kiss before we break it. "I present to you; Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns once again," he says before we make our way down the aisle. I have no idea where life is going to take us or where we're going to end up but what I do know is that we will love each other through it all. I don't care if it's sickness or some other tragedy we will get through it together; if it's a life time of joys and blessings we will handle it together but no matter what it is our love will conquer it because true love conquers all.

***THE END***

***A/N: I really dont have anything to say.. but what did you think? What did you think of their vows and what about the love they have for each other? They've come a long way since they were out of high school haven't that? Please review and once again thank-you for taking the time to read this story. This has been one of my favorites. Rayla Forever and Always!**


End file.
